


The Sins from the Past

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: Oliver and Sara: Road to Redemption [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 82,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Sequel to ETERNAL FLAMES. Five months after the Undertaking, Sara seeks out Oliver to bring him back from his self-imposed exile to aid her save their city from the evil forces trying to take it over, as well as struggling with the sins and ghosts from their pasts that have come back to haunt them and threaten to destroy their lives and of everyone they care about.





	1. Back to Business

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my story 'Eternal Flames'. There are gonna be some appearances of Batman characters throughout the story but this is mainly Arrow fandom. I am considering writing more sequels, covering Year Three, Four and Five but that depends on the reception this story gets.
> 
> Most of the story will follow the canon but I might diverge from the main plot from time to time and I might be involving my own OCs, just for the sake of Sara's own backstory I'm doing here.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.
> 
> Hope you have fun
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara arrives on Lian Yu to bring Oliver back to Starling City and continue the mission. In flashbacks, Sara is dragged into a new danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to my story 'Eternal Flames'. There are gonna be some appearances of Batman characters throughout the story but this is mainly Arrow fandom. I am considering writing more sequels, covering Year Three, Four and Five but that depends on the reception this story gets.
> 
> Most of the story will follow the canon but I might diverge from the main plot from time to time and I might be involving my own OCs, just for the sake of Sara's own backstory I'm doing here.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.
> 
> Hope you have fun
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter

Sara, Chloe and Diggle jumped down from the plane, opening their chute as they landed on beach of Lian Yu. Taking off their backpacks with chutes, Sara looked around, scowling. "I never thought I would be back here again."

"I know this place brings back bad memories but we wouldn't be here if we didn't have to." Chloe pointed out as they put down their backpacks with parachutes.

Sara then noticed a half orange, half black mask on a post, with an arrow sticking out of its left eyehole as she sneered at it, dreadful memories dredging up.

"Is that…" Chloe trailed off.

"Yeah." Sara nodded, thinking of the most painful death Slade could get. "Good riddance on that son of a bitch."

They all entered the forest. "Be careful, there are landmines around here." Sara warned as Diggle and Chloe were cautiously watching their steps, while going deeper into the forest until Sara led them to a wreckage of a plane as she smiled. "I can't believe that thing is still standing."

"What is it?" Diggle asked.

"This is where Ollie and Slade have been living, at least, when I was with them." Sara said. They cautiously entered the fuselage as Sara called out. "Ollie! Are you here?"

Then, on cue, a shadow dropped on Chloe, who spun around and shoved the shadow back, revealing it to be no one else than Oliver. "Nice welcome, Oliver." She said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't have come here." Oliver said, looking at both blonde girls and Diggle.

"So, this is where you lived the first two years." Diggle looked around the fuselage.

"It's good to see you." Oliver said. "But neither of you should have come here. I know why you came but I'm not going back to Starling City. I can't." He said in self-loathing. "I can't. My mission, my father's list, it was a fool's crusade. And I failed. Malcolm Merlyn destroyed the Glades. Tommy died. And the Hood couldn't stop it. So, don't ask me to put it on again. Ever."

"You did what you could, Ollie." Sara held his hand. "Don't blame yourself."

"How can I not? We were supposed to stop the Undertaking and…"

"You can't save everyone." Sara reasoned, remembering Slade and Shado. "Besides, we didn't come here for the vigilante but for Oliver Queen."

"Your mother's trial's coming up. Thea needs you. Your family needs you." Diggle listed. "And your family business too. The Undertaking made a bad PR on QC, and it's being currently in a hostile takeover by Stellmoor International. They've torn down every company they've gotten their hands on. Lot of people are getting fired, last month, some blonde IT girl, a very good one, lost her position there."

"I get why you had to leave, Ollie." Sara said. "I've been where you're at. I've lost a friend too, when I was away and I turned my back on everyone I cared about. Trust me, it's not a permanent answer. I missed you. We all did." She put her hand on Oliver's breast as he stared into the sad eyes of his lover.

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_"Goodbye, Barbara." Sara hugged her at the hospital entrance. "I'm glad that you're back on your feet."_

_"I hope you'll recover soon too." She smiled before grabbing her backpack and leaving._

_"She was nice." Sara smiled as Henry chuckled._

_"Yeah. She is." He nodded. "You're making progress. Does it still hurt?"_

_"The pain comes and goes." Sara admitted._

_"Don't worry, just a few more weeks of physiotherapy, then we'll get you on the first plane back to Starling City." Henry promised._

* * *

**_Present, Starling City_ **

Sara took a breath as the limo drove down the Glades and Oliver stared in horror at the devastation after the Undertaking. He scowled upon seeing the sign on the wall. "Who's Blood?"

"An alderman from the Glades trying to save this city." Diggle explained. "Trying to fill in your shoes."

Chloe handed Oliver a file. "Thought you might want to see this. The VP of Stellmoor International's acquisitions is Isabel Rochev."

" _Rochev_?" Oliver repeated.

"You know her?" Sara asked.

"Her name was on Dad's list but I couldn't figure out why." Oliver explained and Sara took a breath as he pulled out the List.  _It was now or never…_

"Look, Ollie, I…may not have been completely honest with you back on the island because I didn't want to make you feel guilty. We didn't bring you back here just because of your family."

"Why then?" Oliver inquired, turning to Sara.

"After the Undertaking, when you went missing, I just couldn't bring myself to being the Canary either." Sara admitted. "It… just reminded me of how we could not save Tommy." Oliver nodded, understanding. "But then… few weeks ago… something happened."

" _What_?" Oliver asked, not liking where this was going.

"Your… actions have inspired some copycats. They've been on their own vigilante spree for a while now." Sara said as Oliver sneered. "Except, they don't hold back. Put a few people in the morgue."

Oliver shook his head in disapproval, scoffing. "You gotta be kidding me. I don't do that anymore, Sara!"

"I'm not asking you to come back, I get that if you don't want to but you need to know how serious this is." Sara explained. "This city might still need the Hood and the Canary. I cannot take them on alone."

Oliver sighed. "We'll talk about that later. Right now, I want to check in on Thea. Where is she anyway?"

* * *

As the limo dropped Oliver at the Verdant, Sara knocked on the door at Henry's house as a blonde woman in mid-30s hugged her. "Good God, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." Nicole said.

"Yeah." Sara nodded.

"Did you find him?" Nicole asked as Sara nodded again.

"Is Henry back?" Sara asked.

Nicole shook her head. "He hasn't been answering my calls either and Jack keeps telling me not to worry but… he's my little brother, you know." Sara nodded. "It's my duty to be worried about him. It's been two months." Sara entered as a punk teenage girl hugged her.

"Sara!"

"Hey, Sin." Sara laughed. "How have you been?"

"I'm good." Sin shrugged, looking around. "Man, this is so much better than in the Glades."

Nicole laughed. "At first I was worried she might be a bad influence for Riley but… I admit I had pegged you wrong." She smiled at Sin, who shrugged.

* * *

_**Verdant** _

" _It's like you have a death wish; and guess what, it's going to come true!_ " Oliver heard Thea yell as he entered.

" _Yeah, well, someone has to do something._ " Roy shot back. " _And stand up for what's right, like they did._ "

"The vigilantes." Thea scoffed in realization. "Who haven't been seen since the earthquake, which means they did get buried alive and aren't coming back."

"I'm back." Oliver smiled as Thea turned around, hugging him tightly.

"Ollie!" She let him go as she turned around. "Ah, you remember my friend Roy."

"Still here?" Oliver asked, a little agitated at Roy's presence near his sister.

"Always." Roy said a little nervously as he shook his hand with Oliver.

"So, how was Europe?" Thea asked as Roy backed off. "You never texted, no postcards; almost like you're on the island all over again."

"Yeah, sorry, I was kind of distracted. With snow skiing, waterskiing. A lot of skiing." Oliver followed Thea to a bar. "I heard rumors that my club is under new management."

"Ah, actually, it's my club now and you're not getting it back." Thea said firmly.

"You're not old enough to drink." Oliver pointed out.

"But I am old enough to run a bar." Thea countered.

"Have you made it to Iron Heights?" Oliver asked.

"To visit the woman who dropped a city on five-hundred innocent people? No, thank you." Thea deadpanned.

"Thea… that's not what Mom did." Oliver sighed.

"Right, she had no choice." Thea said venomously. "But guess what, she did. A choice not to be a mass murdered and I have a choice too. So I choose not to be her daughter." She smiled at Oliver. "But I am so happy you are home." She walked towards the bar. "Honestly, I need to deal with our liquor distributor, who shorted me on yesterday's delivery and one of my bartenders called in sick, so…" She then noticed the expression on Oliver's face. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's… It's nice to see you like this." Oliver said.

"Like  _what_?" Thea asked suspiciously.

"Together." Oliver and Thea smiled at each other as they saw on TV a news report of Central City S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator construction.

* * *

**_Later, City Hall_ **

Sara entered the City Hall as she saw her father talking to Laurel, who both approached her and hugged her. "You're back." Laurel smiled. "And Ollie…"

"I found him and told him everything." Sara said. "He… he hasn't made up his mind. He still blames himself for Tommy, you know."

Both Laurel and Quentin had solemn expressions on their faces.

"I get why he left but as much as I don't approve of it, this city still needs you two." Quentin pointed out. "These Hood copycats have no restraint or honor. Look, if not Oliver, then maybe you could…"

"No." Sara said instantly. "It's not that I don't want to but Ollie inspired them. It's his responsibility and besides, with their firepower, I'm not sure I can defeat them alone."

* * *

_**The next day, Queen Consolidated** _

"They're in the conference room, Mr. Queen." A secretary said as she let Oliver in.

"Thank you, Zehra." Oliver nodded, approaching the woman from Chloe's file.

"Isabel Rochev."

"Oliver Queen." They shook hands. "Sorry I'm late."

"For this meeting or a career in business?" Isabel said icily.

"I didn't realize hostile takeovers are filled with so much hostility." Oliver sat down.

"Not at all. I'm actually in quite a good mood." Isabel replied.

"Really? So destroying companies agrees with you?" Oliver asked.

"Winning agrees with me."

"You haven't won yet."

Isabel smiled. "Since you majored in dropping out of college, let me put this in terms that are easy for you to understand. You control 45% of Queen Consolidated stock. I control 45%, leaving 10% outstanding. But, in two days, the board will release the final 10%."

"And I'll buy it before you do." Oliver said.

"With what money?" Isabel taunted. "I doubt your trust fund is that large and no angel investor will go near the company that built the machine that destroyed half the city. Companies rise and fall, Mr. Queen." She said. "Your company has fallen."

Suddenly, three men in paintball masks, wearing hoods, in their hands automatic guns burst into the room, knocking one of the board members out, aiming at Oliver. "Oliver Queen, you have failed this city!" One of the men yelled as Diggle drew his gun, firing at the copycats, while everyone ducked and as one of them neared Oliver, Diggle took him down as Oliver jumped through the window, grabbing a chain to the blinds, swinging down few floors before bursting into an empty office, groaning as he hit the floor.

* * *

Later, as the Hoods had escaped, Oliver approached Isabel in the trashed boardroom. "Miss Rochev, I'm sorry about this."

"Because they were after you?" Isabel asked.

"Because what happens in this building is my responsibility." Oliver replied.

"Only for the next forty-eight hours." Isabel grinned, walking away.

"Oliver, are you alright?" Quentin, in his police uniform asked as he nodded. "I'm glad that you're back. Really. These guys…"

Oliver sighed. "I haven't made up my mind if I'll be doing this again yet, Detective."

"It's ' _officer_ ' now, Oliver." Quentin said. "Look, I may not approve of what you do but… I think it's time that our mutual friend showed up again." He pointed out and Oliver growled upon seeing Laurel, Sara, Chloe and Diggle, who followed him to his office.

"You could have stopped those guys, Oliver." Diggle said.

"Not without giving everyone in that room a pretty good idea of what I'm capable of." Oliver retorted.

"I think what John means is that he's wondering if you avoided taking them on." Laurel pointed out. "And honestly, so are more people in this room, Ollie."

"I told you before, I did not come back to Starling City to be the vigilante." Oliver snapped.

"But they came after you, Oliver, you could have taken them out." Diggle shot back.

"No, I couldn't, Diggle." Oliver sighed. "Look, there's a part of being the Hood that almost none of you are considering. The body count."

Suddenly, it hit Diggle, Sara, Chloe, Laurel and Quentin.

" _Tommy_." Sara said solemnly.

"After he found out my secret, do you know what Tommy called me? A murderer. And anyone that I kill dishonors his memory." Oliver said guiltily as Sara looked down, her own guilt of killing dredging up, understanding what was Oliver going through.

"Then don't. I mean, it's not like you've killed every guy you've faced." Laurel pointed out.

"It's not that simple, Laurel." Sara argued, seeing Oliver's point. "Look, you've never been to war. You don't know what it can do to you and how it can change you in ways you don't even recognize yourself anymore. Every single moment becomes ' _kill or be killed_ ', it's not something you can just turn on and off."

"And that's what kept me alive." Oliver added coolly. "And that's why you should have left me on that island." He grabbed his jacket and walked out.

"Wait, where are you going?" Chloe asked.

"You guys won't help me save my family's company, I'm going to talk to someone who will."

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_Sara was finally going out from the clinic with Henry as his sister and nephew and Chloe were waiting on her._

_"Hey." Chloe hugged her tightly as she returned the gesture back._

_"You've grown up." Nicole smiled._

_"Hi, guys." Sara smiled. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Wanted to see you were OK." Chloe said._

_"Hey, Riley." Sara hugged the boy._

_"Are you coming with us?" Riley asked._

_"I think it's time to go home." Sara shrugged._

_But as they were driving down the road, suddenly, two SUVs with armed men stopped them._

_"Oh, crap." Henry groaned._

_"That's not good." Nicole muttered._

_"Stay in the car." Chloe ordered as she went out, talking to the militia. "Excuse me, what's going on?"_

_"This path dangerous. A warlord is trying to take over this area, if you want to drive down the safe route, turn back." The man said as Chloe nodded, then went back to the car._

_"Damn it." Chloe groaned as they turned around. "The sooner we get out of here, the better."_

_"What's going on?" Sara asked._

_"They've been having a problem with a new group of mercs for the past month." Henry explained. "But why would they come here? This is a small town, and as a base of operations it's useless."_

_A few miles later, they stopped at a gas station, refueling the car as Sara groaned at the heat burning. "I hate Africa."_

_"That makes more of us." Nicole muttered before looking around. "Riley? Where are you?"_

_"Riley!" Henry called out._

_"Oh, God…" Sara whispered._

_"No, no…" Nicole panicked as Chloe held her arms, consoling her._

_"Nicky, we'll find him, I promise."_

_Chloe and Sara scoured the area as Sara found Riley in tall grass, kneeling as he was watching at ants. "Riley!" She called out as he turned around._

_"Hey, Sara."_

_"Riley, you can't just go off like that again." She warned. "Your Mom and Uncle have been worried."_

_Riley nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry. I was just watching those ants."_

_Sara smiled as she grabbed him by his arm. "Come on, let's go back to your Mom and Uncle before they freak out…" Suddenly, she and Riley were ensnared in a net and being dragged down the ground. "Hey! What's going on? Let us go, you bastards!"_

_"Mom! Uncle Hank! Help!"_

* * *

**_Present, Iron Heights_ **

Oliver was visiting Moira, who was wearing grey prison jumpsuit as they smiled at each other.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't make it here sooner."

"Oh, no, no, no." Moira shook her head. "Please, Oliver, there are going to be enough apologies with me apologizing to you for the rest of my life."

"You don't have to." Oliver assured her. "You saved hundreds of lives."

"And killed hundreds more, including Tommy." Moira looked down guiltily.

"That was Malcolm." Oliver argued as Moira smiled.

"Your sister doesn't see it that way. And, you know, my attorney is thrilled." She said. "If my daughter can't forgive me, she's not too optimistic about twelve strangers in a jury box. All right, enough of that. How has it been going at Queen Consolidated?" Oliver looked surprised as she smiled. "Yes, we do get the news in here, Oliver."

"Right."

"You know, if I'd known the key to taking your rightful place at the company was its demise, I would have declared bankruptcy a year ago." Moira said.

"I don't know if I'll get to run it for long." Oliver admitted. "Stellmoor. Their VP is coming at us hard."

"Isabel Rochev." Moira sighed.

"Yes."

"Do not trust that woman, Oliver. She is dangerous."

"Well, mom, everywhere I look, there are no good options; I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do it yourself, this is a family business." Moira pointed out as Oliver smiled.

"I love Thea but I don't think that she wants anything to do with it."

"I wasn't talking about Thea." Moira said.

* * *

**_Fyff's House_ **

"You think Ollie will come around?" Laurel asked.

"I… I don't know." Sara admitted. "I tried to stop them but their weapons are military grade. I can't stop them alone. At least not without too much collateral damage. I had hoped Ollie would come around but… honestly, I don't blame him." She sighed.

"Neither of you is to blame for what happened to Tommy." Laurel tried to assure her.

"I wish I could believe that." Sara said as she drank her glass of water.

Nicole went to her room in her bathrobe as Laurel glanced at her. "She's been kind of a mess lately."

"After what happened, do you blame her?" Sara asked.

"No." Laurel shrugged. "Where's Henry anyway?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for a while." Sara admitted. "All I know that he's in deep cover. I hope he's OK."

Then, Laurel's phone rang as she picked it up. "Hey, Dad, is everything… wait, Thea was  _what_?"

* * *

**_Verdant_ **

"We'll get your sister back." Quentin promised Oliver as Sara followed him and Laurel approached her father.

"Dad, what happened?"

"The Hood copycats. They were looking for Oliver here but when they couldn't find him, they took Thea instead." Quentin explained as a pit of dread formed in Laurel's stomach.

"I'm sorry…" Roy said apologetically to Laurel as she and Quentin noticed, where was Sara following Oliver as they both smirked.

* * *

Oliver flipped the switch and looked impressed as Chloe and Sara smiled at him. "We've made some improvements when you were gone."

"Just in case you wanted to come back."

"Thea's boyfriend said that one of them was missing part of his hand; maybe a veteran?" Oliver said.

Chloe approached the computer. "There might be some hospital records of people that have had surgical amputations of that kind. I just need to cross-reference his race and age…" She pulled out a profile. "Jeff Deveau. Caucasian. Late 30s. Ex-marine."

"Would explain how he can handle himself." Diggle noted. "Did he lose his hand overseas?"

"In the earthquake." Chloe corrected. "He and his wife were trying to make it across 52nd Street Bridge when it went down. She died in the crash."

"So, it's personal." Sara realized. "And his phone records? He must have associates."

"A church in the Glades. A support group of people, who have lost their loved ones in the quake, calling themselves ' _Standing Strong_ '." Chloe said.

"Great place to meet three other guys angry as you, looking for a little payback." Diggle noted.

"Chloe, can you get an address?" Sara asked as Chloe wrote it down on a piece of paper, then she went to a table, opening a case.

"You might need this, Ollie. CIA-issued. Custom made." She said. "What do you think?"

Oliver tried the bow. "It's perfect."

Sara took a breath. "Ollie. I agree that some people deserve to die… but killing doesn't always have to be the answer. There's always another option."

"They have my sister…" Oliver growled as he looked at his vigilante suit and the green hood. "What other option is there?"

* * *

**_Later, elsewhere in Starling City_ **

One of the men aimed at Thea's head, when a flying arrow disarmed him as they saw the Hood on the balcony. "Get away from her!" The Hood snarled as the copycats fired at him but the Hood jumped down, hiding behind a pillar as they were nearing him, only for the two of them to be swiftly taken down by the Canary, who showed up from the corner, while another one aimed at her, only to realize his gun was empty as the Hood lunged at him, trading blows before the Hood whacked him in the face with his bow, knocking him out. Then, they heard Thea screaming on the upper level as the Hood ran upstairs, glaring as he notched an arrow at the man, who was using Thea as a human shield.

"Let. Her. Go." The Hood snarled.

"You want to save her?" The man asked incredulously. "There was no justice for people like the Queens until you showed us how to get it. You showed us."

The Hood frowned before letting go of the bowstring as the arrow hit the man in his shoulder, causing for him to fall over the railing as Thea ran away, only for the Hood to grab him by his arm, stopping his fall before the man aimed the gun at him. "You shoot me, we both die."

"You'll drop me anyway." The man sneered. "I know you. You're a killer."

The Hood growled in frustration before pulling the man back up and knocking him out as the Canary smiled at her partner proudly.

* * *

**_Later, elsewhere in Starling City_ **

Quentin, in his officer uniform, was giving a speed ticket to a driver before walking down the alley, only to see four men trapped by arrows at a fence as the Hood showed up from the shadow. "Are they…" The Hood nodded as Quentin lowered his gun. "Funny. Typically when I bring in guys that you've gone after, they're a little more dead."

"I'm trying another way." The Hood replied as he turned around, firing a grapnel arrow and flying up on the roof as Quentin stared.

The Hood landed on the roof as the Canary chuckled. "I'm not saying that killing is not an answer… but there are other options. I know it's not easy… but we can try, right?"

"I guess." The Hood nodded.

* * *

**_Fyff's House_ **

Nicole was watching the news about the arrest of the Hoods as she picked up her phone. "Hey, Hank. I understand if you can't call me back at the moment but… it's been two months. And honestly, I'm worried, OK? You haven't reached out and I get if you can't right now but… I need to know you're alright. Please. I need to know something. Just… text me or anything. You're my little brother, you know and… I  _have_  to know that you're alright." She hung up and stared at the family photo, on which was younger Nicole, her brother, son, a man with dragon tattoo on his arm, smiling and a red-haired girl with glasses as she wiped her tears. "What is happening with the men in my family… first Ian, then Richard, now you…"

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

Roy was walking down the alley, calling Thea before noticing three punks harassing a young girl as he approached them, trying to fend them off, only to be taken down quickly before, suddenly, a shadow of a man dropped on the thugs, beating the punks brutally in a matter of moments with his bare hands, taking them down as Roy stared. He couldn't see the man's face but he saw the dragon tattoo on his arm as Roy stared, amazed as the man jumped on the ledge. "Where the hell did you come from?"

The man briefly glanced at Roy before vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

**_The Lair_ **

"So, everything's good at the company?" Chloe asked.

Oliver nodded as Sara smiled. "We're getting back to the vigilante business?"

Oliver shook his head. "No. I spent the last year trying to avenge my father. If we're gonna do this, it has to be about honoring Tommy. I need to become the man he hoped I could be." He looked at his partners. "You guys have helped me take the first step."

"And what's step two?" Sara asked. "Saving this city?"

Oliver nodded. "But not as… vigilantes, who are just crossing names off a list and trying to jump towards the first problem they can snuff out. This city needs something more."

"It needs heroes, Oliver." Diggle agreed.

"The Hood and the Canary." Chloe muttered. "Nice name for a heroic duo."

"No, I don't want to be called the Hood anymore." Oliver shook his head.

"So, how do you want us to call you?" Sara asked as Oliver looked at the arrow in his hand, considering.

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_Sara and Riley were pulled out from the van ungently as they tried to struggle out from the strong grip of their captors. "Let us go, you sons of bitches!" Sara yelled furiously as Riley kicked one of the men in the crotch._

_"You little brats!" One of the mercs slapped Riley on his face as he spat at him._

_"Go to hell!"_

_The mercenary glared at the little boy as he pulled his brass knuckles, to them attached steel claws, only to be stopped by a man, who had a dragon tattoo on his arm._

_"I should teach you some manners, you little…"_

_"Don't!" The man with dragon tattoo ordered calmly. "Leave me with them." The mercenary nodded as he walked away and Sara and Riley widened their eyes in disbelief as they looked at the man, recognizing him from Henry's and Nicole's family photos. "I'm sorry about their manners, they…" He then frowned as he recognized the boy, widening his eyes in disbelief as well. "Riley?"_

_Riley could let out only one word. "Dad…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> And the character, Zehra Darvish, here was a CFO of Queen Industries and Oliver's friend in comics, here, she's gonna have a similar role and just to add a face, imagine she's being played by Julia Stiles


	2. China White Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> China White returns as her gang of thieves hijack the medicine meant for Glades Memorial. As Oliver and Sara try to shut her down, Sara needs to face an old enemy from her past.
> 
> In flashbacks, Sara gets to know her new friend a little better, all while to trying protect Riley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> The new character here is named Broderick Westberg, who is from Green Arrow (DC Rebirth) comic book series as Chief of Seattle Police, trying to make his city safe, and as you have gathered, here he's gonna try to make things harder for both the Arrow and Canary.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Sara, Sin and Riley had in their hands gamepads, playing a racing game.

"Come on, come on…" Sin muttered. "Aw, man!"

"Too slow!" Riley laughed.

"Just wait, you little rat!" Sara growled, not taking her eyes off the screen as their cars were reaching the finish line. "No!" She moaned.

Riley laughed. "Well, someone here needs more experience on console."

"Kids, you have five minutes or your eyes are gonna explode." Nicole said.

"OK, Mom." Riley nodded. "One more time?"

Sin's phone rang as she picked it up. "Hello? What has he… Figures." She sighed in annoyance. "Yeah, I'll be there." She hung up as Sara turned to her, noticing the look in her eyes.

" _Roy_?"

"Uh-huh." Sin nodded.

"What has he done now?" Sara asked.

Sin cleared her throat. "Did you know that lately the medicine transport to Glades Memorial have been hijacked?"

* * *

_**SCPD** _

"How many times do we have to do this, Roy?" Laurel sighed as she sat across him at the desk. "Do you have any idea how much you could have been hurt tonight? Or someone else?" She snapped at him. "You're not a vigilante, you could have been killed or worse!"

"I wouldn't have to if the cops were doing their jobs or if the vigilantes were back in town." Roy drawled.

"They've shown up last week." Laurel said.

"But just like with the cops, almost no one is looking out for the Glades." Roy snapped.

"And that leaves you to do the job? You do realize that I can charge you with obstruction right now." Laurel hissed.

"Go ahead." Roy said. "It's not like I haven't been behind bars before."

"I won't." Laurel uncuffed him. "But you need to promise me that you're gonna leave the job to the professionals."

"Who? The cops?" Roy asked sarcastically.

"I think you and I both know who I had in mind." Laurel gave him a pointed stare as Roy raised his brows but before he could speak up, Oliver, Thea, Sara and Sin burst in.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Thea asked worried as she measured Roy's appearance.

"Fender bender."

"He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Laurel said as she uncuffed him. "But, please, promise me that you'll stay out of trouble and leave this to the professionals."

"Might as well tell him to give up breathing." Thea grumbled, rolling her eyes as she and Sin dragged Roy out.

"What did he do?" Oliver asked.

"What do you think?" Sara gave him a pointed stare as it hit him.

" _Oh_."

"He's looking for you." Laurel said. "He won't stop until he finds either of you."

Sara nodded. "I've seen that look before. He's lost and angry. He needs guidance."

"I'll talk to him." Oliver left the interrogation room.

Sara sighed. "I think I know how Nicky felt when she had to bail out Henry."

"Yeah, I called Commissioner Gordon in Gotham and checked Henry's record after our… reunion." Laurel tensed. "And here I thought that you and Ollie had trouble with the law."

"Yup." Sara said, popping the ' _p_ '. "You have no idea. He'd give Nicky a heart attack."

As Laurel and Sara were walking out, they saw a man shout at Oliver, who together with Diggle were entering the car as someone smashed the rear window.

"Spare us your mercy visits, Queen!" Sebastian Blood yelled.

"I really hate that guy." Sara grumbled as she and Laurel glared at him.

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_"Dad?" Riley gasped._

_The mercenaries stared at the man with dragon tattoo. "Isn't your family in Gotham?" The man with dark complexion and brass knuckles with claws asked._

_"They were. Last time I checked." The man with dragon tattoo knelt down, hugging Riley, who started to cry as he returned the gesture._

_"I thought you were dead! Uncle Hank said you were dead!"_

_The man smiled, wiping his eyes. "Well, to be fair, he had every reason to think that." He glanced towards Sara. "She's your friend?"_

_"Who was dragged here with your stepson because of these jackasses!" Sara snapped._

_"I'm sorry about that." The man sighed as he got up. "They're coming with me."_

_"No, they're not!" The man with dark complexion protested. "You know the rules, Dragon!"_

_"This is my family, Turner!" The man with dragon tattoo shot back as the man with dark complexion nodded._

_"Fine. But you're gonna explain yourself to the boss later." Turner walked away as the man with dragon tattoo helped Sara on her feet._

_"I am truly sorry about this, this is all a huge misunderstanding. My name is Richard." He offered his hand. "And you are Riley's friend, right?"_

_Sara stared at the man, not wanting to ruin the happy moment Riley had with him. "Sara." She shook her hand with him. "Where are we?"_

_Richard sighed. "Follow me. I promise you, I'll try my best to get both of you out of here as soon as I can."_

* * *

**_Present, SCPD_ **

Quentin was at his desk, drinking from his mug of coffee before noticing Pike entering with a man around forty years old and with a beard. "Now, I would like to introduce you to the new chief of Starling City Police Department, replacing our previous chief, Brian Nudocerdo, who had been accused of accepting bribes and was forced to resign after the hostage situation last Christmas and the unfortunate incident in the Glades. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Chief Broderick Westberg."

The policemen gave a polite applause to the man, who stepped up as Pike blended in with the crowd of officers.

"Thank you. I have come here to bring the law and order to Starling City that it needs, after I've heard about the corruption in the very roots of the department, who was supposed to uphold the law and order but preferred their own complacency and money over the people they vowed to protect. And as a first act, I am instating a special task force that will, under my supervision, finally apprehend the two vigilantes, who have been active in Starling City for the past year." Westberg summed up. "In the afternoon, Lieutenant Pike and I will conduct interviews with the policemen, who will help us finally stop these misguided idealists, who have been sowing chaos in this beautiful city, so that we can finally do our job properly."

A pit of dread set in Quentin's stomach, who, as soon as Westberg finished his speech and the applause ended, went outside and dialed Oliver's number.

* * *

**_Queen Consolidated_ **

"Thank you, Zehra." Oliver said as his secretary poured him a coffee, while she looked at the TV, where was a news bulletin of the mob in front of Glades Memorial, with Blood in charge, harassing Oliver.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, Ollie. If anything, they should blame Malcolm Merlyn, not you." She told him sadly. "Besides, didn't he leverage your mother?"

"They want their pound of flesh and since it can't be Mom, it has to be either me or Thea." Oliver pointed out.

"But hasn't your family already suffered enough? Your Dad, then you and the island, now your Mom…"

"People need someone to blame." Oliver said simply as Zehra nodded.

"Look, if you need to talk, I'm here for you, as your friend, OK?" Zehra offered.

"I'll tell you if I need anything. That's all for now." Oliver nodded, smiling as Zehra smiled back before his phone rang. "Chloe? Uh-huh. I'll be there. And Sara…OK." He hung up before he turned to Zehra again. "I'm sorry, I have a meeting. If something happens…"

"I'll call you." Zehra nodded as Oliver stood up from his desk.

* * *

**_Later, FEMA Facility_ **

Men on bikes stormed into the facility as they shot the man on sight and went to the narrow gap between the two trucks, about to kill another man, who begged for his life before…

"Down!" The Arrow barked as the man crouched, while two arrows shot the gunmen in their shoulders as they fell on the ground.

"Make your delivery!" The Canary ordered as the man was entering the truck but suddenly, a ' _woosh_ ' sound cut the air as a karambit knife hit the man's throat, killing him as he fell down.

"The Emerald Archer and the blonde Canary." China White said mockingly as both vigilantes glared at her. "I feared the two of you had perished in the quake, denying me the opportunity to pay you back in full for your past interference in my business."

"Your business is going under." The Canary hissed.

"Permanently!" The Arrow finished as he fired an arrow when a man slid down the sides of the trucks as a set of steel claws was set into the brass knuckles he held, while the Canary glared at the man, who had sliced the arrow with his knuckles. _Someone she had hoped she would never have to meet again…_

"I don't think my new friend agrees with you." China White said. "You see, our new partnership was easily cemented. See, I was eager to see the two of you dead and he was eager to kill both of you."

The Arrow kept firing arrows as the man sliced each of them through with his claws, while China White entered the truck.

"No kill shots?" Turner smiled. "I was promised a fight; I hope you haven't lost your nerve."

"He's mine." The Canary hissed as the Arrow followed the truck that China White hijacked, while she engaged Turner, blocking his claws with her batons as Turner cornered her to a narrow gap, slicing steam pipes as he raised his brows in recognition as his claws locked with her batons.

"Well, well, well, small world, isn't it? You still have scars to remember me by, I hope, blondie."

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" The Canary snarled as she kicked him back but at the hearing of sirens, they stopped their quarrel as Westberg and Pike and more officers entered the building, forcing both of them to flee as Turner ran away and the Canary used her grapnel gun and fired at the ceiling.

The Arrow kept following the truck but as he saw the police cruisers entering the scene, he rushed to his bike and fled the scene as well.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair** _

"You two keep finding new ways to scare the hell out of me." Chloe grinned as she stitched Oliver up. "Can't believe the cops went after you instead of them."

"The authorities have always gone after the vigilantes." Oliver pointed out. "But this time it was different."

"How so?" Chloe asked.

"Because they got in our way!" Sara exploded as she got up and punched the training dummy hard.

"I know that look." Chloe seemed worried, while Oliver and Diggle stared, confused. "What happened?"

"Turner." Sara said simply as Chloe nodded in understanding.

"Son of a bitch."

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"Did you meet a guy with steel claws there?" Chloe turned to him as Oliver nodded. "His real name is Benjamin Turner. Also known as Bronze Tiger." She explained. "We've had some run-ins with him in the past. He almost killed Henry and Sara and threatened Riley on more than one occasion."

"So, what are you gonna do about him?" Diggle asked.

"Send him right where he belongs." Sara hissed.

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_Sara and Riley followed Richard to a small cabin as he opened the door and Riley looked around. "Whoa."_

_"Riley, can you give me and your friend a minute?" Richard asked as Riley nodded, going to a bedroom before Sara followed him to a dining table. "Have a seat." Sara sat down, measuring Richard with her gaze for anything suspicious. "How did you get here?"_

_"Ask those idiots out there." Sara said sarcastically. "We were on our way to the airport, when your friends kidnapped us."_

_Richard sighed. "Damn it. I've been worried about this. They're looking for laborers."_

_"I'm not some slave! And Riley's just a kid! What the hell are you doing?" Sara demanded, outraged._

_"Look, calm down." Richard raised his hands. "Let me explain. But before I start, I need to ask you, how much did Nicky and Hank tell you about me and how long have you known them?"_

_Sara shrugged. "Nicole and Riley for five months. Henry a bit longer, almost a year."_

_"And have they ever mentioned me?" Richard asked._

_"They think you're dead." Sara sighed as Richard nodded._

_"I swear I wanted to reach out but I have my hands tied here, so to speak." He said, guilt in his eyes._

_"What happened between them and you?" Sara asked._

_Richard took a breath. "Henry told you he was a PMC?" Sara nodded. "Well, he and Ian, Nicole's fiancé and Riley's biological father, used to work for me. I'm one of the people who trained them before Henry joined CIA. Ian and I offered him a job, Henry accepted but to sum it up, one job in Gotham went sideways and Ian sacrificed himself to save us. After that, I became close with Nicole, when she was pregnant. Me and Hank were there for her. I helped raised her kid for a while and I was about to purpose to her but then, I had a mission and…" He paused as Sara noticed the look of guilt on his eyes._

_"What happened?" She asked._

_"This." Richard looked around. "They call themselves the Longbow Hunters. They're trying to rule these parts. Remember the guy with claws?" Sara nodded. "Ben Turner. He almost killed me but instead, practically made me join them, I went through an initiation and haven't been able to reach out since them."_

_"Three years." Sara hissed. "You didn't reach out for three years because of some mercenaries?" She demanded, outraged. "What about your own family?"_

_"It was not that simple." Richard said calmly. "You need to understand how dangerous they are. I doubt they'll hurt Riley but they'll try to make a move on you, though I see you can handle yourself. If you want to survive, you need to trust me."_

_Sara narrowed her eyes but realized that she had no choice than to play along. For now, at least. "What do you want me to do?"_

* * *

_**Present, Queen Consolidated** _

"Zehra, can you please make sure that these invitations will get to where they're supposed to?" Oliver asked as he showed her a list of names.

"What are you doing, Ollie?" She asked, confused.

"It's for benefit. I want to show Blood that I can be trusted." Oliver said as she nodded, worried.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? I just don't want that guy to crucify you, OK?"

"Trust me." Oliver smiled as she chuckled.

"Last time you told me that, I ended up with a hell of a hangover, alone, naked, on your couch, with my hands tied and Laurel almost literally wet herself with laughter and Tommy kept avoiding his gaze at me, like if he thought I was about to chew his head off, for a month."

Oliver laughed. "In his defense, you did break his nose and make a black eye on him in front of hundreds of people, including me, Laurel and the chancellor for ditching you."

Zehra blushed and giggled. "I admit, not my finest moment but he  _did_  have it coming." She and Oliver smiled before getting serious and clearing her throat. "Look, as your friend, I want you to be sure you know what you're doing. If you're gonna fall into your old habits, Rochev's gonna gut this company from the inside out." She then looked at her watch. "We better dress up. It's gonna start in an hour."

"I'll head home for my other suit." Oliver got up from the table.

* * *

**_Later, Queen Manor_ **

Sara was helping Oliver with his dress. "You're looking quite fine."

Oliver smiled as his phone rang. "Yeah, Chloe?" He turned on the speaker.

" _Oliver, I know when the next shipment of pharmaceutical is gonna leave._ "

"When?" Sara asked.

" _Five minutes ago. I know this sucks but… which suit are you gonna wear tonight?_ "

"The one he's got on right now." Sara said. "Chloe, you're still in contact with your friends, right? How fast can they get here?"

" _I'll try to reach out but can't guarantee anything._ "

* * *

**_Queen Consolidated_ **

"Ollie, where have you been?" Laurel rushed to him as soon as she saw him.

"Well. The problem from yesterday hasn't been solved, so I needed to reach out to Sara." Oliver said quickly as Laurel nodded in understanding.

"OK."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Blood said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, traffic was awful." Oliver said apologetically as he approached the podium and cleared his throat. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Sorry for the delay. Now I know there has been a lot of negative attention towards the Queen family since the Undertaking and I know how you may feel about me and my sister Thea but to make things clear, my family did not support the Undertaking. The only members of the Queen family who followed actions of Malcolm Merlyn was my father, who had intended to back out, so Merlyn sabotaged the yacht, murdering him and condemning me to five years on Lian Yu and my mother, who was leveraged into assisting him by threatening mine and Thea's life. I understand your anger towards me and my sister, however unjustified it may be, but I am here to try to redeem my family's name and hopefully with your help, rebuild what has been lost in the quake and restore our city to it's greatness."

Oliver stepped down, while Blood stepped up. "Ladies and gentlemen, Oliver Queen." The crowd applauded as Laurel smiled at him.

Zehra then approached him quietly. "I know you like being ' _fashionably late_ ' but please, never do that again. Your company has already more than enough bad PR and I actually like my job."

Oliver smiled at her.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Starling City** _

The Canary rode the bike down as she threw a knife, taking one of the men, who were entering a truck down as China White and Turner dodged before the blonde stepped down.

"On time to die." China White smirked. "Where's your friend in green hood?"

"Preoccupied elsewhere." The Canary sneered.

"All alone to have fun with…" Turner smiled amused.

" _Canary, I've planted an old video feed to Pike and Westberg and their Anti-Vigilante task force, they're not getting in your way any time soon._ " Chloe said.

"Copy that, Watchtower." The Canary noted before dodging Turner's attack and blocking White's strikes. "Come at me!"

"With pleasure!"

* * *

One of the men tried to carjack the FEMA truck before Diggle threw him out from the driver's seat, pummeling his chest and throwing him in the container. "Healthcare has enough problems without you, punks!"

* * *

As the Canary kept fending both assassins off, someone whistled from behind Turner as he turned around and then ran off as a man in hockey mask fired from his guns, while Diggle drove the truck down the road.

"You're not the only ones allowed to bring some friends!" The Canary yelled before she ran off. China White followed the truck as she jumped on the container.

" _I'm clear!_ " Diggle said.

"That makes one of us." The Canary sighed before following Turner to search him in a maze of crates before he ambushed her and she hissed in pain.

* * *

Diggle was ambushed by China White as he rammed the truck into some debris, causing for White to fall off the truck and Diggle to hit his head and as he recovered, he went out, searching for her.

* * *

The Canary kept searching for Turner as she spun around, throwing a knife as Turner blocked with his claws. "You still haven't learned? Knives won't stop me, blondie."

"But she will." The Canary quipped as Turner scowled, when suddenly, a batarang stuck out from his back and electrocuted him, knocking him down on the ground. The Canary smiled at the red-haired girl with a black hoodie, who showed up from the shadows. "Thanks."

"Now we're even." Barbara smiled.

"Enjoy lifetime in jail, you son of a bitch." The Canary sneered at Turner before she tapped her comms. "Dig, are you there? Diggle?"

* * *

Diggle went out, his gun ready as China White ambushed him behind the corner of the truck and was about to deliver a killing blow, when the Canary drove down with her bike with Barbara and fired from her gun a special bola round, restraining White's hands to a nearby pole.

"You have changed." White smirked. "You would have killed me by now if you haven't."

"The police can take care of them." The Canary said. She was about to walk away with Diggle and Barbara as White spoke up.

"They will always see you as their enemies." The Canary turned around to face White, glaring. "You and the archer will never be anything but criminals to them. Which means neither of you will never be a hero."

"As long as this city is safe, it doesn't matter." The Canary murmured as she walked away with her partners as Barbara smiled.

"What?"

"You remind me of a good friend of mine."

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_"We have a new recruit among us!" Richard shouted to the ring of mercenaries. "I would like to initiate her to the Hunters!"_

_"This little girl?" Turner laughed as he eyed Sara shamelessly. "She could be a good distraction but…"_

_"She can fight, I can assure you!" Richard promised._

_"Very well." Turner took his jacket off as Richard pushed Sara forward, who looked at him nervously._

_"You want me to fight him?" Sara whispered, frightened. "I won't stand a chance!"_

_"Trust me." Richard whispered, giving her an assuring look. "Let the fight begin!"_

_Turner threw a punch as Sara dodged, trying to kick Turner but it barely fazed him as he grabbed her by her leg and slammed her to the ground as she groaned in pain. Richard tossed her a pair of metal sticks as Sara got up, grabbing her weapons and attacking Turner, roaring in rage._

* * *

_**Present** _

Roy was taking out a pallet of empty bottles before realizing someone was sneaking up on him as he whirled around and threw a red flechette as the Arrow caught it a few inches from his face, to Roy's shock. "I've been looking for you." He said after a moment of stare.

"You need to stop." The Arrow growled.

"You saved my life!" Roy yelled. "Made me realize it wasn't much of a life. But I could do what others couldn't or are too afraid to do. I could help you save this city."

"You're untrained." The Arrow disagreed.

"I can fight." Roy argued.

"You can take a beating; there's a difference." The Arrow shot back.

"Then teach me!" Roy begged. "Let me help the two of you."

"OK. You can help us but not by taking on the Triad or the cops." The Arrow gave in.

"Then how?"

"To do what we do, we need intel." The Arrow said. "You can be our eyes and ears in the Glades. That's how you can save this city."

"How do I contact you?" Roy asked.

The Arrow tossed the flechette on the ground. "Leave that in the alley wall, then we'll know to contact you." He walked away.

* * *

**_Fyff's House_ **

"Sara, are you OK?" Chloe asked as she watched the TV with Barbara and Sara.

"Yeah but Nicky…" Sara turned to the bedroom. "Lately, she seems… depressed." She noted, worried.

"She used to love watching movies with us." Barbara said. "She's been like that before, when Ian died."

"Her fiancé, I know." Sara nodded.

"And now Hank's gone and he hasn't been answering our calls." Barbara noted, worried.

"Is Henry OK?" Sara asked Chloe.

"He's in regular contact with Jack but you know Nicky. She always has to look out for her brother."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"In Russia. That's all I know." Chloe shrugged. "They're keeping it hush-hush."

* * *

Unknowing to either of them, someone in a black hood was observing the three girls from a window in a distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	3. The Dollmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin Lance learns a criminal named Barton Mathis, whom he put away years ago, broke out of prison during the quake and is back to torturing and murdering women. As they try to apprehend Mathis, Nicole gets caught into their plan as the mystery behind the man with the dragon tattoo is being revealed. In flashbacks, Sara is forced to join a mercenary group to ensure her own and Riley's survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Nicole was going down the Glades before noticing that two men were following her as she started to pace faster and lose them before she bumped into a tall man.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Please, I'm not looking for trouble…" Nicole stepped back, frightened before one of them grabbed her from behind.

"Come on, don't be like that, sweetie, we just want to have some…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Nicole stepped on his foot and whipped her head, breaking his nose and slugging him in the face, then grabbing the other man by his arm and throwing him towards the one in front of her.

"Don't mess with me, I grew up in Gotham, assholes!"

Then, the man, who she had punched in the face had recovered as he pulled out a knife and Nicole tried to punch him again but he grabbed her by her arm as the other man grabbed her by her other arm as they started to cut her shirt.

"Fiery. I like her."

"Let me go, you bastards!" Nicole yelled before the Canary jumped down from above, taking two of them down as the last one ran into an alley in panic.

"You OK?" The Canary asked as Nicole nodded, then the vigilante followed the last thug, who bumped into a man in black hood with ripped sleeves and a dragon tattoo on his arm, who started to pummel his chest in quick succession of blows as the man coughed out blood and collapsed, while the Canary noticed the mysterious man. "Hey!" She tried to follow the man, who climbed on the rooftop with his parkour skills as she took a quick glance of the dragon tattoo before the man vanished in shadows as the blonde vigilante stared.  _There was something familiar about this man…_

* * *

_**Later, morning, Fyff's House** _

Sara stitched Nicole's wound as she sighed, throwing the bloodied cloth into the trash bin. "Nicky, what were you thinking, going into the Glades at night?" She whispered, trying  _not to_  wake up Riley.

"I needed some air, Sara." Nicole sighed. "I just… I miss Hank, you know? I appreciate that you and Barbara are here but…"

Sara nodded in understanding. "I get it but please, stay out of the Glades, ever since the earthquake it's been twice as dangerous."

"Did he sleep well?" Nicole asked.

"He didn't even notice that you were gone." Sara assured her. "I miss your brother too but you need to stop worrying, you know that he's too stubborn to die. Who was that guy?"

"I don't know." Nicole shrugged. "But there was something… familiar about him."

"Yeah…" Sara nodded in agreement. "And he had a dragon tattoo." Both blondes stared at each other.

"You don't think…" Nicole trailed off.

"He died, Nicky. I was there." Sara interrupted her thoughts. "They killed him right in front of me." Nicole nodded, looking down sadly.

Then, Sara's phone rang as she picked it up. "Yeah, Daddy?"

" _Honey, can we please talk? There's something I need to show to you and Oliver._ "

* * *

_**Later, the Lair** _

Sara entered the lair, where was already Oliver, Diggle, Chloe and Quentin. "What's going on?"

"Barton Mathis." Quentin said as he showed her the file.

" _The Dollmaker_." Sara remembered.

"They call him that because of a flexible polymer he pours down the throats of his victims and then he dresses them up like dolls. I put him away." Quentin said passionately.

"And he escaped during the earthquake." Chloe explained as she pulled up the SCPD records. "Pike has been keeping it hush-hush to avoid mass panic."

"Yesterday, Pike ordered me to stand down. I need your help." Quentin implored. "Please. Last time he killed eight girls before I stopped him."

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_Sparks flied as Sara's batons crossed with Turner's claws and even though she managed to land successful strikes, Turner would not stand down as he scratched her across her stomach as she hissed in pain, then he stabbed her in the knee as she knelt down but she lunged at him and broke his hand, pulling his knuckles off his fingers as Turner groaned before she started to pummel him relentlessly._

_"Hold!" Dragon stopped as the circle of mercenaries yelled cheerfully._

_"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!"_

_Sara glared at Turner, considering before remembering Oliver's words. "Once you take a life, it changes you forever… and I don't want that for you."_

_She roared and dropped her batons before standing up. "I will not kill! I won't!"_

_"These are the rules!" One of the mercs protested. "Kill or be killed!"_

_"Then kill me!" Sara taunted. "Because I'm not going to kill him!"_

_"Hold!" Richard intervened as he stepped up. "You held your own against Turner. I'm impressed." He smiled at Sara. "You're the first person, who defeated him in the initiation. Perhaps she can be your sparring partner, Ben."_

_"We'll see." Turner said, amused._

_Sara got up on her feet as Richard smiled. "You survived. That's good."_

_"I honestly thought I'd have to kill him." Sara said, more afraid of the fact that she would kill someone than that someone would kill her."_

_"So did I." Richard nodded. "I can see it in your eyes; you don't want to become something that would make you do something horrible. You don't want blood on your hands."_

_"I have more than enough blood on my hands already." Sara admitted as Richard nodded in understanding._

_"I see."_

_"What happens now?" Sara asked._

_"For now, you rest." Richard said as he accompanied her to a small cabin aside from tents._

_"What about Riley?"_

_"You and Riley are gonna live with me." Richard explained._

_"I just want to go home." Sara said. "And besides, Henry, Nicole and my friends are looking for us."_

_"I promise you, I'll get you back to them." Richard said, assuring look on his face. "But for now you need to play along."_

_"What about you?" Sara asked. "Will you face them? Your family? Henry? Nicky?"_

_Richard looked down for a moment, considering. "No. Let's just say we did not part on best of terms."_

_Sara decided not to dig any deeper as she followed him._

* * *

_**Present** _

"I have something on Mathis. I couldn't figure out how did he pick his victims but he did have a right for an attorney." Chloe said as she went over the file. "Tony Daniels. Who knows, maybe he'll crack." She told Oliver and Sara.

Sara dialed Quentin's number.

* * *

**_Later, elsewhere in Starling City_ **

"Tony Daniel?" Quentin asked as he entered the office.

"Help you with something, officer?" Daniel asked as he put on his vest.

"Barton Mathis." Quentin replied. "According to the D.A.'s office, you handled his post-trial appeals and I'd like to know where he is."

"So you can give him a parking ticket or something?" Daniel asked sarcastically. "If you want to talk to me about one of my clients, come back with a detective shield or a court order." He said as he put his papers into his briefcase and closed it as Quentin smiled. "What, you find that funny?"

"Well, a little bit." Quentin quipped as Daniel noticed a shadow of a hooded man behind on the wall as the attorney turned around to face the Arrow and Canary, suddenly fear flooding through him.

"Where do we find him?" The Arrow demanded.

"Iron Heights prison." Daniel replied.

"He got out." The Canary snapped.

" _What_?" Daniel asked, apparently surprised. "How?"

"You spent hours with him!" The Canary snarled. "Where would he run? Where?!"

"I don't know, I swear!"

Sighing in frustration, the Arrow notched an arrow and fired it through Daniel's shoulder, who screamed in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Quentin shouted. "I thought we agreed to no killing!"

"He'll live." The Canary retorted.

"Yeah but he'll report me to my lieutenant." Quentin pointed out nervously.

"He won't because he still has another shoulder." The Canary drove the arrow deeper as Daniel screamed in pain.

"OK, OK, OK! There… there is another place." He cried out. "He was always drawing it. Sketching. His cell walls were covered with the place."

"Yeah, well, what's the place? Was it in Starling City?" Quentin inquired.

Daniel nodded. "The Bisque Museum. He said the building reminded him of Germany. Where the porcelain dolls were invented." He said quickly as the Canary let go and the vigilantes left the office.

"I'm sorry, I guess they just get enthusiastic sometimes." Quentin said quickly before leaving the office as well.

* * *

**_Apartment complex near Bisque Museum_ **

"The lady at the desk said a guy matching Mathis' description checked in last week. Room 52." Quentin informed the duo as they walked down the hall. "And he paid in cash." Around the corner was the said room. "Now listen, just so we're clear, when we go through that door, we're here to arrest Mathis, OK, not to torture him."

"You want him caught or not?" The Canary snapped.

Quentin sighed in frustration as he pulled out his gun. "Let's go." He kicked the door as he burst in, scouring the room with his gun ready as the vigilantes followed him, only to find a small porcelain door on a small table, on which was clipped an old newspaper article with a headline ' _Dollmaker Captured_ ' with younger Quentin and Mathis on photo as a phone on a smaller desk in front of them rang.

Quentin cautiously picked the phone. " _Detective, it's been too long._ "

"Watchtower, can you find him?" The Canary asked through the comms.

" _I'm trying._ " Chloe replied.

"You sick son of a bitch." Quentin growled into the receiver.

" _Sick? I've never felt better._ " Mathis said, amused. " _Fresh air agrees with me._ "

"Yeah, well, don't get too used to it." Quentin sneered. "I caught you before; it's just a matter of time before I do it again."

" _Fair enough. In the meantime, however, I have someone, who'd like to say 'hello' to you. Say 'hello', dear._ " Mathis replied as a moment later, Quentin heard a girl scream on the other side of the receiver. " _She's a little inarticulate._ "

"She's done nothing to you." Quentin pleaded. "Please, don't hurt her, just let her go."

" _And allow her to wither away in a mediocre and forgettable life? No, no, no, no, no, she deserves so much better. She deserves to see her beauty preserved. Pristine. Forever. Don't worry. I will turn her into something special. Pay attention, Detective. What comes next is really quite exquisite. The sound of an esophagus slowly hardening._ " Quentin heard muffled screaming as well. " _Like a symphony._ "

"Chloe!" The Arrow snapped.

" _I'm doing what I can but he's blocking the trace somehow._ " She said quickly.

"Barton, don't do it." Quentin begged. "I'm begging you, OK? Is that what you want? I am begging you, please, just stop!"

" _It's for the world to enjoy; after all, everyone loves a pretty doll._ " Barton said as Quentin put the receiver down, staring at the window in front of him in defeat.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"They found her body an hour ago." Chloe said as Quentin, Oliver and Sara entered.

"Does the new victim give us any forensics we can use?" Sara asked.

"You're lucky I know how to wipe my tracks." Chloe nodded. "I'm already taking a look at it." She showed them the toxicology report on the screen as Quentin took a closer look.

"Wait a minute, Chloe, go back." Chloe did as ordered. "Ethyl paraben. Sodium laureth sulfate. I've seen this before. Can you cross-reference…"

Chloe typed quickly in the keyboard as she found out the results. "Skin cream. According to the forensics report, it was on the victim's fingers. Maybe she used it before she got grabbed."

"Skin cream… Mermaid something." Quentin trailed off before it hit him. "One of the last victims from his last run, she had this in her purse and I had the lab analyze it, and it's the same formula."

"Maybe if I cross-reference the chemicals…" Chloe typed quickly on the keyboard. "One skin cream fits the ingredients.  _Mermaiden_."

"Proprietary formula." Sara read.

"Two victims with the same taste in skin cream. I think we found Mathis's M.O." Diggle realized.

"I think we just figured out how he chooses his victims." Quentin noted.

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_Sara saw the guilt in his eyes as she sat across him on the table. "How can you live like this?"_

_"Like what?" Richard asked as Sara stretched her arms around, seeing that Riley was already sleeping in the couch._

_"You're a mercenary. You work with these creeps and you won't reach out to your family? Why? Are you ashamed? You feel guilty?"_

_Richard glanced on the desk. "You already have me figured out, do you, Sunshine?"_

_Sara smiled. "I'm smarter than people give me credit for."_

_"Nicky doesn't exactly approve of violence, I think you may have noticed she can get kinda edgy around Hank." Richard nodded._

_"That's an understatement." Sara noted. "I honestly don't want to be around her, when she blows up."_

_"Yup, you have no idea…" Richard chuckled. "So tell me, what do you want, Sara?"_

_"To go home with my friends, to my family." Sara instantly replied._

_"I mean, what do you want from the life." Richard corrected. "I know you miss them. And I promise you, as soon as you get the chance to leave, you will. But you're lucky you survived the initiation, otherwise, these people would… not be gentle to you." He said, the message obvious as Sara narrowed her eyes. "I'm not that kind of person, trust me but… they do like strong and fierce women."_

_"Don't expect me to become a hired gun." Sara snapped._

_"It's either that or be buried six feet deep in an unmarked grave." Richard said. "But I promise you, as soon as you get a chance to walk away, I will help you."_

_"And what about Nicky and Henry?" Sara asked._

_"In case I won't see them… promise me that you won't tell them about me." Richard insisted._

_"Why?" Sara asked._

_"Like I said, we did not exactly part on the best of terms. Just leave it at that." Richard said and Sara realized she would not get more out of him._

* * *

**_Present, Starling City_ **

"I'm leaving the last store." Chloe said as the Arrow and Canary were watching from the rooftop.

"Get to the rendezvous point." The Arrow ordered.

Chloe was walking down the street before she noticed another blonde walking down the opposite direction as she tried to keep the act. "Hey, Nicky."

"Chloe." Nicole smiled.

"What? What is she doing here?" The Canary hissed.

"Damn it." The Arrow growled. "Dig, Quentin, abort. Keep your distance."

"Chloe, get her out of there, now." The Canary ordered.

"How's it going?" Chloe asked.

Nicole sighed, putting her hands into her pockets, sighing. "I needed some air."

"What about Riley?"

"He's OK, I left him with Sin. It's just that… I miss my brother, you know?" Nicole said sadly as Chloe nodded.

"Hey, if there's one thing I know about Henry for sure, it's that he's too stubborn to die." She assured her. "Don't worry."

"I'm a mess lately." Nicole sighed. "I… I just need some assurance from a man… it sounds silly, I know but it's always been me and Hank and our friends and without Richard and my brother right now, I just…"

"Hey." Chloe held her shoulders. "You always have me, Barbara, Jack and Sara. We're your friends. I promise you, everything it's gonna be OK. Just go home, OK, get some sleep."

Nicole smiled. "You're right, I'm being silly." She walked down the street again as Chloe, Quentin and the vigilantes were continuing their routine before a minute later, they heard Nicole scream.

"Nicky!" Chloe whirled around as she rushed around the corner and saw her knocked out and being dragged into some van.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"Damn it, this was not supposed to happen." Sara groaned.

"We'll find her, Sara, I promise." Oliver held her arms.

"If he hurt her, I'll kill him." Sara growled as her blood boiled and she picked up her phone.

* * *

**_Fyff's House_ **

Sin looked into the fridge, annoyed. "No beer? Really? At least I still have my stash in the clock tower."

* * *

**_Clock tower_ **

Sin went up to the top as she looked at the loose wooden plank on the floor, prying it and grabbing a pallet of beer. "There you are." Then, she realized someone was sneaking up on her but the moment she turned around, the man in black hood knocked her out.

* * *

As Sin woke up, she groaned as above her stood the man, with his face covered in black hood and ripped sleeve on his shoulder, where was a dragon tattoo. "Did they send you?" The man asked.

"Did  _who_  send me?" Sin asked, confused. "Look, man, I think this is just a huge misunderstand…" The man slapped her in the face as she groaned. "Dude, seriously?!"

"Are you one of them?" The man asked.

"One of  _who_?" Sin asked. The man neared her and grabbed her by her wrist as bones cracked and she let out a moan of pain before he heard a ringing in her pocket as he ripped out her phone and read the message before dropping it on the floor and letting her go.

"Get out of here." The man ordered. "Get out of here and don't come back and if I were you, I would not tell about this to your vigilante friends, especially the blonde in black, if you know what's good for you."

Sin nodded, not needing to be told twice as she grabbed her phone and quickly went down the stairs while reading the message from Sara.

" _WHERE R U? NICKY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED, IS RILEY OK?_ "

* * *

**_Meanwhile, the Lair_ **

"I think I can find Nicky." Chloe said as she typed quickly on the keyboard. "This isn't the first time someone would kidnap Henry or his family, so he planted a subdermal tracer into everyone."

"He's thorough, I'll give him that much." Diggle smirked.

"Where is she?" Sara asked.

"Metamorpho Chemical. It was shut down after the earthquake. Fitting place for a psychopath to hide." Chloe noted.

"He kidnapped my best friend, Ollie." Sara growled.

"I won't let you kill him." Oliver said, realizing what was she up to.

"No. I'm just gonna make sure he gets his ass kicked before we lock him up." Sara said as Oliver shook his head in disbelief and smiled in amusement at the same time. "Nobody messes with people I care about and gets to walk away without consequences."

* * *

_**Metamorpho Chemical** _

Nicole was choking out as the tube was secured in her mouth as she was strapped to a table.

"If you struggle, it will take longer." Mathis warned.

The Arrow jumped down, firing an arrow and knocking over the jar with the liquid as Chloe went to unstrap Nicole, while Mathis was running away. "I got this, get that bastard! Nicky, it's gonna be OK."

The Canary threw a knife as Mathis dodged and ran across the corner before a man in black hood and the dragon tattoo leaped down from above, engaging Mathis in close combat and as much as Mathis tried to block, the man was attacking with fierce savagery and relentless speed before Mathis retreated and pulled a chain as metal pipes fell on the man in black hood from above, subduing him as Mathis was pulling out a gun before two arrows pinned him to the ground as the Arrow and the Canary jumped down.

"You're going back to prison." The Canary snarled before the man in black hood got up and threw a knife, hitting Mathis's chest and killing him.

"No, he's not."

Both vigilantes turned around, only to see the man gone.

* * *

"Nicky, it's OK, it's over." Chloe hugged her as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"I… I just can't take it anymore…"

Sara approached her from behind as she hugged one of her best friends. "Shhh, I know. I know."

"I need my brother back… please…"

"You'll get him back, I promise." Chloe and Sara kept on soothing her.

* * *

**_Later, Fyff's House_ **

Chloe leaned her hands onto the table as Oliver and Sara sat across her. "You OK?"

"They almost killed one of my and Sara's best friends, Oliver." Chloe said.

"I know." Oliver nodded.

"You don't know how vulnerable she can be, when she feels alone." Sara pointed out. "Look, this can't go on like that anymore, Chloe. She needs Henry. We need him back."

Chloe nodded. "I'll call Jack, get him to tell me everything he can ASAP." As she got up, she shook her hand with Sara and Oliver. "I just wanted to say, thank you. For looking out for my best friend."

"She and Henry are among my close friends too." Oliver nodded.

* * *

**_Clock tower_ **

The man with dragon tattoo and a black hood on was meditating as another man in black hood, mask and attire suddenly appeared behind him, the outfit same as the one League of Assassins wore.

"You should not have come here." The tattooed man said.

"I had no choice." The assassin replied. "Ra's al Ghul has ordered your return."

"I'm not going back. I can't." The tattooed man argued.

"That is not your decision."

"Tell them that you could not find me. Tell them I ran."

The assassin took off his mask. "I won't lie for you." He pulled out his knife but the tattooed man swiftly disarmed him and snapped his neck with a blink of an eye.

"Then don't tell them anything." Richard said coldly as he put his hood down.

* * *

_**Three years ago, South Africa** _

_Sara and Richard were going out as she looked at him, worried. "Riley's gonna be OK, I promise."_

_"Where are we going?" Sara asked._

_"Look, I'm not gonna force you to do anything you won't like but if you won't play along, they'll kill you." Richard warned her._

_"Hope you're not afraid of blood." Turner smirked as he loaded his gun. "'Cause we're taking a bloodbath."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	4. The Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara discovers that Richard is alive but why he returned is a mystery to her. In flashbacks, Sara kills for the first time, which has a large impact on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Queen Manor_ **

Oliver was mingling with guests at the party before approaching Laurel and Blood.

"Mr. Queen." Blood smiled.

"Ollie." Laurel greeted him politely.

"May I intrude?" Oliver chuckled. "I overheard something about gun epidemic in the Glades? I'm sure the police is doing everything they can to apprehend the men responsible for it."

"They know who's behind it, Ollie." Laurel said as Blood chuckled. "The Mayor."

"I thought that the Hood copycats killed the mayor." Oliver said, confused.

"Well, not the actual mayor." Blood corrected. "A local gang lord calls himself the Mayor, thinks he's the man to save our city."

"But that position has already been filled, hasn't it?" Laurel teased as Oliver tried hard  _not_   _to_  roll his eyes.

"Now, this mayor has only one goal; to create chaos, so he can rule the Glades with the barrel of a gun." Blood smiled before walking off as Oliver gave Laurel a hard stare.

" _What_?" Laurel asked.

"This guy? Really?" Oliver asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm just having some fun, in my defense." Laurel shrugged as Oliver shook his head, while smiling.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, Fyff's House_ **

"So, how did it go?" Chloe asked as Sara entered the house.

"Good." Sara chuckled. "But what bugs me is that they had M4A1 assault rifles."

"How did they get their hands on military grade weapons?" Chloe frowned.

"I guess they were stolen." Sara surmised. "The Glades have been plagued with them lately."

"You're not gonna support Oliver at the party?" Chloe changed the subject.

"As much as I want to, honestly, it's just not my thing, besides, Laurel's already there." Sara said before changing the subject. "How's it going with finding our dragon man?"

Chloe then cleared her throat. "Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." She glanced towards the bathroom, where they heard the shower and Nicole humming. "I think I have my suspicions about him. The first time he showed up, it was when they attacked Nicky in the Glades. And then, he saved her from the Dollmaker. The question is, why would he follow her? Unless…"

Sara saw, where Chloe was going as she saw the family photo of Henry, Nicole, Riley and Richard on the wall.

* * *

**_Starling City_ **

Outside Fyff's house, the Canary was chasing the hooded man with a dragon tattoo on the rooftops before throwing bola as the man fell down, with the ropes wrapped around his legs.

"Don't try to run!" She warned as she approached him slowly.

The man laughed. "You've come a long way. And you haven't changed at all, still impulsive and emotional and reckless."

"You taught me to keep my feelings in check and separate my own thoughts from the task at hand." The Canary smiled. "Good lesson." The man rolled over, facing her as she put his hood down and then, her own eye mask and wig. "It's been a long time, Richard." Sara smiled.

"Yeah." Richard smiled back.

"How are you still alive? I saw them kill you." Sara asked, confused. Richard stayed silent as they stared at each other, while Sara cut the bola off his legs as Richard got up on his feet. "Richard, Nicky and Riley need you. Come home. Please. We missed you."

"I… I can't, Sara." Richard glanced down on the ground, ashamed.

"If this is about what happened in Africa, they don't hate you. Nicky and Henry understand. And Riley needs a father." She held his arm. "Come back. To your family. You're free, remember?"

"My freedom has been forfeit long ago, Sara." Richard declined, looking ashamed.

"You're not one of the Hunters anymore. It's over." Sara reminded.

"I'm not talking about the Hunters." Richard said cryptically.

"Then  _who_?" Sara asked but, unknowingly to her, Richard reached out for his belt as an explosion knocked Sara on the ground and Richard vanished in cloud of smoke.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"So, you know that dragon guy?" Diggle asked as Sara and Chloe filled him and Oliver in.

"His name is Richard Dragon." Sara explained as she sat down. "He…" She took a breath. "He used to work as a private military contractor. Before Henry was recruited by CIA, he and Ian, Nicky's fiancé and Riley's father used to work for him as freelancer. But something went wrong and Ian died. Henry sort of hit rock bottom and went off-the-grid for months. Kind of like you, Ollie." She turned to her lover as he nodded in understanding. "I met him three years ago in Africa… and…" She took a breath, for a moment rubbing her hair as Oliver and Diggle saw the shame and guilt on her face. "I worked for him too for a while. I was a mercenary, Ollie."

" _What_?" Oliver demanded. "What do you…"

"I didn't have a choice, if I didn't play along, they'd hurt Riley and I would never forgive myself if something had happened to him because of me!" Sara snapped, steadying her breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to lash out."

Oliver nodded in understanding. "How long did you…"

"Just for a couple of months before my friends managed to get me and Riley out of there but…" Sara took a breath. "The Longbow Hunters killed him. Or at least I thought I did. I saw them shoot him with my own eyes." She wiped her wet eyes. "He helped me. He taught me a lot. And in the end, he saved me."

"But somehow, he's alive and in Starling City." Oliver pointed out. " _Why_?"

"I have my suspicions." Chloe said.

"And where has he been?" Diggle inquired.

"I don't know!" Sara snapped. "Dig, you have no idea, what I had to go through with them! I had to fight and claw almost every day, just to stay alive, for two years!"

Oliver held her shoulders as she was slowly breaking down. "It's OK, Sara."

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_Sara and Richard were in one of the trucks as they were driving through the jungle as Sara felt uncomfortable around the mercenaries as she looked at a small metal box behind her._

_"We are ready. Prepare the device." Turner ordered as one of the mercs opened the box to reveal a small device as he pressed the button and then, a small pulse went off, turning off the lights in the area as Sara realized it was an EMP device as she heard shouting and screaming outside. "Move!" Turner ordered as the mercenaries were leaving the trucks and Sara was reluctantly going out too, putting on an eye mask as Turner handed her a torch. "Carry the light, Miss Lance."_

_Sara went out with the mercs on the road as in front of them was a convoy of trucks, stopped as they were incapacitating the guards as she put on a hat and a bandana, to conceal her face._

* * *

**_Present, the Lair_ **

" _Ollie, are you sure that paying for that cash-for-guns event with your trust fund is a good idea? I mean, Blood hates your guts._ "

"I'll handle it, Zehra, don't worry. In the meantime, let me know if something happens in QC." Oliver hung up before turning to Chloe and Diggle.

"I called my friend in Camp Kirby." Chloe hung up. "He said that a crate of twelve M4A1s went missing two months ago."

"Yeah, Lyla confirmed it." Diggle nodded. "And I think I know where they went."

"I'm going over the blueprints; the crates have a GPS system for remote tracking but they must have disabled it. I'll try to figure it out." Chloe promised.

* * *

_**Fyff's House** _

Sara entered the house as she saw Sin bandaging her hand. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Sin denied as Sara gave her a pointed look, seeing through her lie as she sighed. "Fine. It was that dragon guy."

" _What_?" Sara shouted, her eyes widening to the size of table tennis balls.

Sin raised her hand. "I went for my stash of beer in the clock tower, when that guy attacked me, I'm guessing he's been using it as his own nest instead of you. He was asking, who sent me before letting me go." She explained as she showed her the bandaged hand.

" _He's here…_ " Sara whispered.

" _Richard_?" Sin remembered. "You said he was dead."

"I thought he was." Sara nodded.

* * *

_**Clock tower** _

Sara went up as she looked around. "Richard! I know you're here! Show yourself!" She yelled. Suddenly, someone jumped down from above as he knocked Sara on the ground but she turned around and faced Richard. "You have not changed at all, have you?"

"But you did. You've got more fire in you than I remember." Richard smiled as she helped him on his feet. "How did you find me? No, let me guess. The punk girl."

Sara nodded. "I've used this place as my hideout for a while, when I came back. Why are you here, Richard? Where have you been?"

"Everywhere." Richard said cryptically.

"I saw them kill you. You fell into that river… how could you have survived?" Sara asked, still unsure of what to believe.

Richard sighed. "When I washed out on the shore, I was barely alive. Someone found me and nursed me to health."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter." Richard sighed. "But… let's just say I became indebted to them and I didn't get a chance to reach out."

"Of course you get out of the frying pan right into the fire." Sara said dryly, smiling.

Richard laughed. "You haven't changed at all, you know that? And I've heard stories about the archer in green and the blonde in black in Starling. So, you and Queen, huh? What? Hank inspired you with his stories from Gotham? Where is he, anyway?"

"I don't know." Sara admitted.

"Have you told Nicks and Riley that I'm alive?" Richard asked.

"What else would I tell them, besides that? Remember, how Nicole and Henry reacted, when they found us both? I didn't want to put your family through that again." Sara pointed out as Richard nodded. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"I've heard about the earthquake." Richard admitted. "And I've heard that Nicky, Hank and Riley were here, so I needed to make sure they were OK."

"Then why won't you come back to them?" Sara asked. "They miss you."

"Probably for the same reason you've been hiding from your family for five months before facing them, when you returned to Starling." Richard replied as Sara blinked. "Come on, you've learned most of what you do from us, you think I wouldn't be able to figure out that you and Queen are playing heroes?"

Sara chuckled. "You know, you hurt my friend last week."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I thought she was… working for my enemy." Richard said. "I guess I was wrong."

Sara's phone then rang as she turned around. "Yeah?"

" _I've found the flaw in the design of the tracking system of the crate._ " Chloe said. " _We can find it. I've already texted Oliver._ "

"Thanks. I'll be there." Sara hung up and turned around. "Richard, what enemies…"

Richard was already gone.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

The Mayor looked at one of the crates of assault rifles as he saw a red light blinking under them. "I thought you deactivated the tracker!" He shouted at his henchman, who looked dumbfounded. The Mayor smashed the tracker with the butt of his rifle before they heard a sound of whooshing of a flying arrow as the gangsters looked up and were shooting at the Arrow and Canary, who both jumped down and were shooting arrows and throwing knives and shurikens to take down the gangsters as they, with the Mayor in charge retreated.

The Arrow checked the tracker in the crate but scowled to see it destroyed. "Weapons are secure." He said.

" _And the Mayor?_ " Diggle asked.

"Still in office." The Canary sighed.

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_"Secure the vehicle!" Turner ordered as the guards went out from their cars, pulling out guns as Sara walked forward, with armed mercenaries following her as she glared at one of the guards._

_"Stay down, if you want to live." She warned. They kept moving forward before one of the guards stepped up, aiming a gun at Sara, while behind her were two mercs with rifles, aiming at the guard. "Don't be stupid." Sara warned, not wanting to have more death on her conscience. "We have AK-47s, you've got a small pistol."_

_"Drop them, now." The guard said confidently, holding his gun sternly as Sara neared him._

_"Get on the ground and we'll let you live." She warned as the guard reluctantly complied, kneeling as Sara punched him in the face, knocking him out._

_More mercenaries went out from another truck, with a nitrogen tank and a spray, freezing the cargo door of the convoy truck the militia has been protecting. "Strike it." They told Sara, who bashed the door with her baton as the metal shattered like glass but another guard aimed at her with his gun._

_"Back off, or I'll shoot…" Turner stabbed the man in his throat as the blood sprayed on Sara's bandana and her eyes as she stared in shock at what just happened._

_Turner turned to Sara as he seemed to chuckle. "First time seeing blood this close? Are you nervous?"_

_Sara took a breath, trying to get a hold of herself as she glared at Turner. "Do I look nervous to you?" She asked, surprised that she sounded confident as Turner seemed impressed as he grabbed the crate inside the truck._

_Then, they heard gunshots behind them as Sara turned around to see the mercenaries fighting the guards. "Help them!" Turner ordered as Sara grabbed her batons, jumping over a car and engaging two of the guards, knocking them out with ease before another one tackled her on the ground and her vision blurred from the dirt in her eyes as she dropped her batons. Sara tried to reach out for her weapon and tried to whack the man in the head but surprisingly, she heard a sound of splashing as she felt more blood spatter on her face and as her vision cleared, while the man collapsed on her, Sara widened her eyes in shock to realize she didn't knock the guard out with her baton but stabbed him in the head with a knife as she lied on the ground, frozen in horror at what she had just done as the man was lying on her and she was too petrified to even try to get up._

* * *

**_Present, the next day, the Glades_ **

Sara was watching Sin and Roy and Thea talking together before she heard someone calling her name from behind. "Sara Lance?"

She turned around to face… "Mr. Blood. It's good to see you."

"How are you doing, Sara?"

"I'm good." She shrugged.

"I didn't see you at the party." Blood inquired.

"I… It's not really my thing." She shrugged. "I came here to see how is the Glades coping. My friend used to live here."

"Last check, we've taken in over two hundred guns in only three hours." Blood noted.

"Yet, it still doesn't seem like enough to make the Glades a better place." Sara pointed out.

"My job is to help the people in this city with their problems." Blood said as Sara faced him. "I can see it in your eyes; something's bothering you, Miss Lance."

Sara took a breath. "I… I met an old friend recently and… let's just say he's struggling with some personal issues and I have no idea how to help him."

Blood nodded. "Sooner or later, we all go through a crucible. I'm guessing yours was wherever you were after the Gambit and Queen's was the island."

Oliver then approached Blood. "Were you talking about me? I hope it's not gossip." He said dryly as Blood chuckled.

"Actually, I was trying to explain to Miss Lance that most people believe there are two types of people, who go into a crucible." He explained. "The ones who grow stronger from the experience and survive it, and the ones who die." Oliver and Sara then looked intrigued. "But there's a third type. The ones, who learn to love the fire. They choose to stay in their crucible because it's easier to embrace the pain, when it's all you know anymore." Sara and Oliver glanced at each other, remembering their experience on Lian Yu and later struggle with their inner demons after Oliver had tortured Shrieve and Sara running away from her friends and hiding from her family. "That's why I'm on the clock to help this city. Before it becomes used to living like this."

"Living is not for the weak." Oliver remembered from  _Amazo_. "Old friend of mine once told me that." Sara smiled at him.

"That's a wise friend." Blood said before gunfire from automatic guns roared in distance as a pickup truck rushed into the event, destroying the police barricades as the people scattered.

The Mayor showed up as his goons and the police were in standoff, aiming their guns at each other. "Listen up, people, this is your Mayor speaking. Now I don't recall this here event being sanctioned. What happens in the Glades happens only if I allow it."

"You're not the leader of this community!" Blood yelled as he stepped up. "You don't speak for these people!"

"And neither do you. Not anymore." The Mayor gestured to his men as they aimed as Blood, while Oliver tackled him to the ground and Sara ran to Sin, Thea and Roy, helping them take cover behind a car, while the gangsters and the police were shooting at each other, civilians getting caught in the crossfire before the Mayor drove away.

"You OK?" Sara asked, checking Sin, Roy and Thea as Sin nodded before Sara noticed blood on her arm. "You're bleeding."

"It just grazed me, I'm fine." Sin promised.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

" _I bandaged her wound, she's gonna be fine, Sara, don't worry._ " Nicole said over the phone as Sara sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Nicky. You're a miracle worker." Sara said and considered mentioning Richard.

" _You're welcome. I've had to patch up far worse than that, don't worry. Sara, is there something on your mind?_ " Nicole noticed the pause.

"No." Sara said as she hung up.

"My contact at the FBI ID'd the Mayor." Chloe showed a profile on the screen. "Xavier Reed."

"Did he serve in military?" Sara inquired.

"No military history but…" Chloe pulled out a file. "In 1996, he was in foster care, growing up with an Ezra Barnes. He's got three tours in Iraq. Currently stateside. And want to guess where he was stationed?"

"Twenty bucks that it was Camp Kirby." Diggle concluded.

"Uh-huh." Chloe nodded. "Barnes is assigned to a weapons convoy that carries SCAR-16 rifles by the truck. According to the schedule, it comes through Starling City tonight. This isn't good." She turned to them, worried. "FN SCAR-16s are military assault weapons with grenade launchers."

Diggle nodded. "The man gets a hold of these, guys, it's game over."

"He won't." Oliver growled.

* * *

**_Later, the Glades_ **

The Mayor and Barnes were meeting and making a trade as the Canary showed up, knocking the soldiers and the gangsters down with her staff as the Arrow shot more of them down from above, while descending and assisting her.

Then, the Mayor fired from a grenade launcher as the Arrow fired an arrow as the explosion knocked both vigilantes on the ground. As more gangsters neared them, Richard, with a black hood descended, taking them down with his bare hands and grabbing the staff, while he and the Canary, with her fists and kicks, were beating the remaining henchmen up. "You've come a long way." He smiled at the Canary, who smiled back.

"Like old times."

* * *

As the Mayor was scouring the area, the Canary hit him in the leg, causing for him to kneel as she grabbed him in the chokehold with her staff. "You hurt a friend of mine." She snarled.

"Let him go." The Arrow called. "We're trying to be better, remember?"

"The better way won't work for people like him." The Canary growled.

"This isn't you." Richard reasoned. "You once told me that you hoped that you would not give in, when you could choose between what we might turn you into and what could at least help you try to become better. This is your chance. You can be better than this. It's not too late."

The Canary and Richard stared at each other as they remembered Africa as she let the Mayor go. "Bitch! I knew you didn't have it in you."

The Canary knocked him out. "I really don't like that word."

Richard smiled. "You have not changed at all."

* * *

**_Later, clock tower_ **

"I'm proud of you, Sara." Richard smiled at her. "You've truly come a long way."

"Ollie, Henry and everyone else helped me find myself again." Sara said. "If it hadn't been for them, maybe I'd be lost."

"No." Richard shook her head. "You remind me of Henry, you know? You keep beating yourself up over the bad things you've done because you're afraid that it turns you into something you don't want to be. But as long as you keep reminding yourself that it's not gonna make you feel better, you're not too far gone."

Sara nodded as she chuckled. "How can you see the good in people, when they cannot see it in themselves?"

"One of my many talents." Richard shrugged.

"Are you ever gonna come back to Nicky and Riley?" Sara asked.

"I might but…" Richard took a breath. "Now's not the time. Look after them. Please."

"Always." Sara promised as she hugged him.

* * *

_**Three years ago, South Africa** _

_Sara was in the shower, trying to desperately wash the blood and dirt on her as the face of the man she had stabbed was flashing right in front of her. She went out as she wrapped the towel around herself before someone pinned her to the wall and she yelped, grinning. "Let me go, you bastard!"_

_"Well, looks like we're finally alone to have some fun." The man said with insatiable lust as he tried to rip the towel off her and Sara grabbed a vase and bashed him in the head as she grabbed a knife._

_"Back off!" Sara said as she saw the hungry eyes on the merc, realizing what was he about to do. With a knife in one hand and with her other hand holding the towel to cover herself, she was in a disadvantage as the man rushed at her but she dodged and stumbled as the man pinned her to the floor and she heard clicking of a belt as she screamed. "No!"_

_Suddenly, she heard a crack of bones as the weight on her back was gone as Richard helped her on her feet, handing her a jacket to cover her naked body as she trembled. "Thank you."_

_"Sara, it's OK. I won't let them hurt you." He promised as he held her shoulders. "Look, Riley looks up to you as to a sister. That makes you my family too. And I will protect my family, even if I'd have to die for them." He hugged her as she breathed into his chest in shock, while he tried to console her. "Don't worry about him, people like him make trouble all the time and we've killed them for less. I'll be here for you, I promise."_

_Sara hugged him, accepting the consolation he was giving her as she started to break down in tears._

_"I'm a kill..."_

_"It was just self-defense, Sara. It's OK. Shhh..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will involve LoA and they'll be after Richard instead of Sara here and the flashbacks in that chapter will revolve around Richard, Henry and Nicole, instead of Sara.
> 
> Though it might take a while for me to write it to figure out how exactly am I gonna do the flashbacks and the LoA part.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	5. League of Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery behind Richard's return is revealed, alongside the history of Henry's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part with the League seemed a little tricky to me, so I hope you'll enjoy it and that it does not suck. Sorry in advance if it does.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**Nine years ago, Gotham City** _

_Nicole was wiping her wet cheeks as she held her pregnant stomach, while Barbara sat next to her on the couch. "I'm not gonna pretend I know what you're going through…" She held her hand. "But if you need to talk, I'm here for you."_

_Nicole took a breath. "I'm fine. Really, Barbara. I'm more worried about Hank, you know. It's been two weeks since the funeral."_

_Barbara sighed. "I think I know exactly where he is."_

* * *

_Henry kept dodging fists from his opponent before he slugged him in the stomach and knocked him down on the ground, pummeling his face relentlessly until his face was bloodied as the ringleader showed up and made sure his foe was taken down, he handed Henry a strap of cash._

* * *

_Later, Henry was in the bar, about to drink his scotch before a hand stopped him. "You know, self-pitying is not gonna help you, you know."_

_Henry sighed in frustration. "What do you want, Babs?"_

_"I'm worried about you, OK?" Barbara implored. "Come on back, please. Your sister needs you."_

_Henry scoffed as he drank his scotch. "She needs me? Such a screw-up like me? I couldn't stop her fiancé from sacrificing himself." He said in self-loathing tone as he swallowed his glass of scotch._

_"He saved you and your friends." Barbara reminded. "There was nothing you could do. Please. Come home. Nicky misses you. We all do. You don't have to torture yourself like this, no one blames you." She held his hand and gave him a consoling look as Henry sighed._

_"Fine."_

* * *

_"Hank, don't you think you're over-doing this?" Nicole asked as she looked at the security system in her house._

_"I just don't want to see you two get hurt." Henry insisted, holding the baby in his arms. "He's got his eyes, you know?"_

_"Yeah." Nicole smiled as she put the baby in the crib. "Don't worry, Riley, Uncle Hank is here for you."_

_Then a doorbell rang as Henry opened the door and then, glared at the visitor. "What do you want, Richard? In case you didn't get the memo, I'm done. I'm not putting my family through that again."_

_Richard raised his hands in surrender. "I came to offer my condolences, that's all."_

_"Hank?" Nicole asked as she went to the door. "Who is this?" She noticed the tension between her brother and the man and Henry sighed._

_"Nicky… this is Richard Dragon. My… and Ian's… former employer."_

_Nicole gasped in realization before feeling uncomfortable. "Oh. What do you want?"_

_"Wanted to apologize in person for your fiancé. He was a good man." Richard said calmly._

_"I…" Nicole sighed, not wanting to blame the man, since that's not what her fiancé would have wanted. "Come on in."_

* * *

_"I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances." Richard said with sincere remorse as he drank the tea._

_"I… thank you." Nicole nodded politely._

_"How are you doing?" Richard asked._

_"I'm on maternal, currently, until I can find a sitter for my son, then I'm going back to finish my degree." Nicole replied as she poured the tea in her cup._

_"Ian was right, you're not as fragile as you might seem." Richard smiled as she smiled back._

_"I miss him, you know." She looked sad._

_"It wasn't your brother's fault." Richard insisted._

_Nicole sighed. "I know that but… it took Hank a while longer to let it go."_

_"He's passionate and tries to help others as best as he can. I admire and respect that." Richard said. "Just like Ian. I just came to say, if you need anything…"_

_Nicole nodded. "Thank you." Then, she took a breath. "Well, would you like some dinner sometime? I make a good chicken." She offered._

_"I'd like that." Richard smiled._

* * *

**_Present, Iron Heights_ **

"A little late, Mr. Queen." ADA Donner said as Oliver sat at the table with him and Laurel across Thea and Moira.

"I'm sorry, Sara needed a help with… an old friend." Oliver explained as Laurel raised her brows and Oliver briefly gave her  _the_  look as Laurel nodded in understanding.

"I just finished explaining to your mother and sister that Miss Lance will be sitting second chair for the prosecution." Donner explained.

"This is a conflict of interest." Jean, Moira's attorney pointed out. "Miss Lance practically grew up in the Queen house, not to mention that her younger sister is currently dating Oliver Queen."

"I think you're overstating matters." Donner countered.

"Oh, we'll see when I move to conflict Miss Lance off this case." Jean said as Laurel couldn't even look Oliver in the eye.

"Maybe there won't be a case much longer." Donner said. "I come here not with just Miss Lance but also with a plea offer." He slid the paper across the desk to Jean.

"Life, with the possibility of parole." Laurel explained.

"No." Jean refused as she returned the paper. "We are not pleading out. Miss Queen is innocent."

"She aided and abetted 503 homicides." Donner pointed out.

"Under duress from a homicidal maniac named Malcolm Merlyn." Jean reminded. "She also withdrew from the criminal conspiracy prior to its execution."

"Five minutes prior." Donner corrected as Laurel shifted uncomfortably from the way Oliver was looking at her at the moment. "With Malcolm Merlyn dead, a jury's going to want to have to blame someone."

"If she doesn't take the deal, then she's facing the death penalty." Laurel added.

"Sounds a lot like blackmail." Thea scoffed as Moira held her arm, calming her down.

"Try reality." Donner corrected calmly. "And here's some more – we've subpoenaed over a decades worth of phone messages, phone records, letters and emails, I'm willing to bet I find something that crushes your duress defense to powder."

Moira let go of Thea's hands as she faced him head on. "Mr. Donner, if you don't mind, I'd like a few days to consider your offer."

"Of course." Donner smiled as he grabbed his case and documents, leaving the room.

"Excuse me." Laurel stood up from her seat.

"I'll be right back." Oliver assured Moira as he followed Laurel outside.

"Laurel!" He called out, shooting a glare at Donner in process in the meantime.

"I'll meet you at the car." Donner said as he left Laurel and Oliver alone.

"You're prosecuting my mother?" Oliver demanded.

"I didn't ask for this case, I was assigned." Laurel explained.

"So say ' _no_ '!" Oliver protested.

"It's a new job, Oliver, I don't have a lot of pull." Laurel argued. "And what pull I do have, I used to get that plea bargain for your mother."

"This was your idea?" Oliver asked incredulously. " _Life in prison_?"

"The D.A. is serious about the death penalty, Ollie." Laurel explained. "You, Sara and I know what it's like to lose someone, so think about it and save your mother's life. I'm sorry, but I'm seriously trying to do the best I can to help your mother's case and I really wish I could do better than this." She turned around and walked away as Oliver stared.

* * *

**_Eight years ago, CIA_ **

_"Fyff, congratulations on passing the final stage of exams." A CIA instructor shook his hand with Henry, who nodded politely. "And I would like to introduce you to your new partner." And on cue, a blonde woman in late 20s entered as she shook her hand with him._

_"Chloe Sullivan."_

_"Henry Fyff."_

* * *

_**Gotham City** _

_"Riley, who's looking at you?" Richard did binoculars with his hands as the baby boy giggled in his chair as Nicole laughed._

_"You're a natural." She kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you. You've been there for me and my son, even if you didn't have to."_

_"I'm doing what I can to help." Richard smiled._

* * *

**_Present, Queen Manor_ **

"I'm honestly not surprised that you and Queen are together." Richard smiled as he and Sara were at the stairwell. "So, did you tell Nick…"

"No." Sara shook her head. "Not until you explain yourself to me. You've already made sure she's OK, so why won't you come back to her? Is it because of Africa?"

"No." Richard sighed, glancing down guiltily and in shame.

"She doesn't hate you and besides, Riley needs a father figure, since Henry's gone." Sara insisted. "Come back. Please."

"I can't, Sara." Richard protested. "I can't put them in danger again."

"You're not a Longbow Hunter anymore." Sara reminded. "What are you so afraid of?" She noticed the look on his face, when suddenly, the window above stairwell shattered as a man in League of Assassins attire jumped down from above as Sara stared in stunned disbelief. " _Merlyn_?"

As a reply, the man swung his sword as Sara and Richard dodged and Richard kicked the man in the knee. The assassin got up on his feet and swished his sword again as Sara and Richard retreated, with Sara and Richard trying to parry and push the man back as they ran to the living room, while Sara tossed the chair on the floor, only for the assassin to dodge, while Sara grabbed a piece of solid wood from over her head, using it as a staff weapon, fighting the assassin with Richard as a vase shattered but the assassin kicked Richard, who fell over a sofa, while cutting Sara's weapon in half and whacking her in the head with the tilt of his sword, knocking her on the floor. Richard used a candlestick as a weapon, blocking and counter-attacking as the man managed to kick Sara in the face before Richard tossed him over his back and the assassin fell on a table that collapsed as more vases shattered. Sara got up on her feet and got the man sitting as she ripped off his mask. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Just a warrior, like you." The man replied.

"Are you one of the League?" Sara snarled. "What does Ra's al Ghul want from us?!"

The man threw a shuriken on the chandelier above them as all three of them scattered in different directions to avoid getting hit and as the chandelier hit the floor with a crash, Sara and Richard looked around, only to see the assassin gone.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"This is your base of operations?" Richard chuckled as he saw the glass cases with mannequins with Oliver's hood and Sara's black leather outfit, wig and eye mask. "I remember that suit. A lot of people wanted to hook up with you."

"Don't remind me." Sara laughed.

"I got your call." Oliver entered with Diggle and Chloe, who widened her eyes and gasped.

"It really is you… Whoa… you haven't aged a day."

"And you're still… beautiful." Richard smiled as Chloe slowly approached him and punched him in the face as Oliver, Sara and Diggle tensed, while Richard chuckled. "OK, I deserve that."

"You deserve much worse than that after that mess in Africa." Chloe snarled before smiling and hugging Richard tightly. "It's good to see you again, though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Yeah." Richard nodded as he returned the gesture before they let each other go.

"And these are our friends." Sara introduced him to Oliver and Diggle. "John Diggle and Oliver Queen."

"Richard. Pleased to meet you." He shook his hand with Oliver and Diggle.

"Likewise."

"Friends call me Dig. What happened?" Diggle asked.

"There was an uninvited guest in the mansion." Sara explained. "Trained, highly skilled, dressed up like Merlyn." She listed.

That got everyone's attention. "Well, last time I checked, Malcolm Merlyn was dead, courtesy of an arrow jammed through his heart." Diggle pointed out.

"It wasn't him." Sara shook her head. "I don't know who it was but I have my suspicions." She turned to Richard as Chloe noticed the look in her eyes and the scowl on Richard's face.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" She demanded, anger burning up slowly.

Richard took a breath. "His name is Al-Owal.  _The First_. He was after me… and he works for the League of Assassins."

Oliver and Diggle widened their eyes, while Sara and Chloe took a breath, gasping as Chloe groaned, holding her head. " _Oh, Jesus…_ "

" _You gotta be kidding me…_ "

"I take it you've heard of them." Richard realized as Chloe got a hold of herself.

"Why the hell do you keep getting yourself from a frying pan right into the fire?" She asked with a forced calm tone, glaring at him.

"So that's where you've been the last two years." Sara realized. "How did you even end up with them in the first place?"

"Remember, when I told you that after you watched them shoot me and I washed out on the shore, someone nursed me to health and I owed her people?" Richard asked as Sara nodded. "She worked for the League. I was barely alive and she saved me… and brought me to Nanda Parbat. That's where I improved my fighting skills. And I gave them an oath of my loyalty."

"So, why are they kicking down doors trying to find you?" Diggle inquired.

"Because I left." Richard turned to him. "And there's only one way that you leave the League."

"Is that why you didn't want to see Nicky and Riley?" Sara realized.

Richard took a breath as he glanced down in shame before turning to her. "You know  _exactly_  what the Longbow Hunters were capable of. Believe me, that was nothing compared to what I was doing with the League. You think that they would forgive me  _for that_?"

Sara sighed as Chloe wiped her face. "God, every time you show up in our lives, you turn them upside down…"

Oliver looked at his phone as it rang, seeing a text from Thea. "I have to go to Iron Heights. Chloe, I need you to find this Al-Owal." He left the lair as Sara kept staring at Richard, who stood there, with a stone hard expression as Chloe turned to the computer.

* * *

**_Five years ago, Gotham City_ **

_"Masters in computer science, congratulations." Nicole kissed Henry on his cheek as they both, together with Chloe and Barbara on wheelchair clinked their glasses with champagne at the table._

_"Sorry about your arm." Barbara said as she put her glass down._

_"Do I want to know who did you make angry this time?" Nicole asked as she turned to Henry._

_"Probably not." He shrugged as they all shared a laugh._

_"Mommy, can I get ice cream?" Riley asked._

_"OK, one cup, then go to sleep, honey, OK?" Nicole nodded as she carried her son in the room before taking a scoop of ice cream and putting it in a cup and going back into the bedroom._

_Then, they all heard doorbell ring as Henry got up and opened the door. "Jack? Is everything OK?"_

_"I need to talk to Nicole." Jack said with a grim expression on his face as Nicole showed up from the corridor._

_"Jack." Nicole smiled. "Hey." Jack took a breath as Nicole's smile turned into a scowl. "What's going on?"_

_"We need to talk. It's about Richard. Something happened…" Jack said as Nicole followed him out on the front porch and everyone was able to guess what was happening, while they looked from the window as she was getting hysterical quickly, while Jack hugged her in whatever consolation he could give._

* * *

**_Present, the Lair_ **

"I'm glad you and Hank still have Sara's back." Richard smiled as he looked at Chloe, who was analyzing the dirt under the microscope. "She… needs all the help she can get."

"She's our best friend, Richard." Chloe said simply.

"Hank hasn't changed at all, has he? Still playing hero? Taking on trouble head-on, helping people he cares about?" Richard smiled.

"He's not as much of a loose cannon anymore." Sara assured him. "But, honestly, I'm worried about him."

" _Why_?" Richard asked.

"I… I just can't shake this feeling… that he might be in over his head." Sara paused as Richard laughed.

"This is Henry Fyff we're talking about."

"You're right." Sara chuckled as Chloe giggled.

"How did it go with Moira?" Diggle asked as Oliver entered.

"Not well, have you found somebody for us to hit yet?" He snapped.

"Maybe." Sara nodded. "Chloe, can you cross-reference the results?" She asked as Chloe went to the computer.

"The dirt from your house had trace amount of aldicarb. A pesticide. There was a plant producing it but EPA shut it down three years ago. Currently abandoned."

"A good place for the League to hide." Diggle concluded as Sara went to pick her batons.

"Sara, I know you and Queen can handle yourselves but these people are dangerous." Richard warned.

"We won't go down so easily." Sara assured him. "I'm not the same girl you remember."

"It's my fight." Richard protested.

"He made it our fight when he came into my house." Oliver shot back. "And when he threatened somebody that I care about."

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

Al-Owal was sharpening his sword and lifting the blade into his hands before the lights flickered and he smirked as he sensed someone trying to sneak up on him as he caught the arrow behind, a few inches from his head, before he turned around. "Arrows, such an ineffective projectile." He walked down the factory. "I find it strange anyone, who still fears them."

" _We'll show you why, if you don't leave Richard Dragon alone._ " The Canary's voice echoed throughout the factory. " _This is your only warning._ "

"And it would be effective, were you to pose a threat to me." Al-Owal taunted. "The last two disciples of Talia al Ghul and you were barely able to defeat Malcolm Merlyn, even with the assistance of her sister, the Heir to the Demon, at nearly the cost of your lives. What hope would you have against the man, who trained him?" He turned to the Arrow, smiling.

"Let's find out." The Canary growled from behind Al-Owal.

"You two were the last, who have seen Talia alive. What occurred to her, her last two disciples may know." Al-Owal questioned as Sara raised her brows, giving Oliver a pointed stare as he took a breath.

"I had no idea she died. But I heard she had been searching for someone." The Arrow admitted.

"Interesting… who?" Al-Owal seemed intrigued.

"It doesn't matter." Richard snapped as he showed up, with his hood on and a ripped sleeve, showing his dragon tattoo. "I'm not going back!"

"That's not your choice; we have orders to return you, alive or dead."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Richard taunted.

"You overestimate your importance. Regardless, you're coming back with us." Al-Owal said.

" _Us_?" The Arrow snarled as Al-Owal's smile turned into devilish smirk as he faced him.

"Like the two of you, I did not come alone." And on cue, five more assassins descended from above as the Arrow fired at Al-Owal, who deflected the arrow with his sword as the Canary and Richard engaged the remaining assassin as the Canary blocked their attacks with her batons with difficulty, while Richard kept gracefully dodging and retaliating with fierce blows with his hands and kicks, while the Arrow jumped down and fenced with Al-Owal, using his own bow against the assassin's sword as they cornered Richard, while the Canary was on catwalk, surrounded by two assassins as one of them slashed her across her back as she hissed in pain. Richard used a smoke pellet and used it to conceal their escape as the Arrow fired a grapnel arrow to the ceiling and the vigilantes retreated as the window shattered.

"If you will not return willingly, we'll stay to bury your family!" Al-Owal yelled as he looked up.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"You used to cry out in pain, when I used to suture your wounds." Richard smiled as he finished stitching Sara's back before she put on a shirt.

"I've come a long way." Sara smirked.

"Indeed." Richard nodded in agreement. "But now, they've decided to target Nicole and Riley."

"Riley's sleeping over at a friend in Bludhaven." Sara assured him.

"And…" Richard trailed off.

"I'll call her right now and then I'm gonna check in on Laurel, Dad and Thea with Ollie." Sara assured him as she picked her phone and dialed the number.

* * *

**_Fyff's House_ **

Nicole went out from the shower as she picked her ringing phone on desk, seeing Sara's number on the screen as she dried her hair with her towel.

"Hey, Sara, is…"

" _Nicky, you need to leave town. Now._ " Sara said quickly.

"Wait, slow down, what's going on?" Nicole interrupted her.

Sara took a breath. " _I don't have time for explanation. Just get_ _to Gotham and don't go back until it's safe, OK? Please._ "

Nicole took a breath, years of experience with her brother letting her know something was going on. "OK. Look, let me just pick my things from the office first, please."

" _Just get out of town ASAP._ " Sara insisted.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

Oliver and Sara were out on lookout for Quentin, Laurel and Thea as Richard was sitting at the desk.

"It's taking too long. I need to know she's OK." Richard said impatiently as he got up from the chair.

"You said you didn't want Nicky to know you're alive." Chloe protested.

"Better that than her not being alive." Richard argued before noticing Diggle pick up his gun and loading it. "Where do you think you're going?"

"With you." Diggle replied as he loaded his gun. "I'm not going to let you go out there without any backup."

"John Diggle, you may be a three tour Special Forces veteran but these people make Special Forces look like a kindergarten class." Richard protested. "So step aside or get put down."

Diggle sighed and reluctantly complied. "It's your funeral, Richard."

"Not my first one." Richard pointed out as Chloe was about to stand up from her chair but he raised his hand. " _Don't_  even think about it, Chloe. You're staying here, I don't want to have you on my conscience again."

Chloe stared and nodded reluctantly. "I hope you know what you're doing. I don't want this to end up like in Africa." She sat at her chair slowly as Richard was leaving the lair.

"Honestly, neither do I."

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Starling City** _

Nicole was walking to her car as she put in the case with her documents out from the office but her instincts turned on, due to years of growing up in Gotham, she realized something was wrong as she turned around, pulling out a gun from her jacket as she aimed at the shadow in front of her as the shadow moved forward, the light from the lamp shining on the face as she shook her head in disbelief and denial. "No, it can't be… it can't be Richard."

"Nicky, it's me." Richard raised his hands in surrender as he kept nearing her. "It really is me."

"No, you… you're dead." Nicole's voice trembled. "I watched you die."

Richard slowly reached for her gun and made her lower her hands. "Nicks. It's OK. Remember what I told you back in Africa? No matter what happens, no matter how much we might hate each other at the moment…"

"We'll always look after each other no matter how far we are. And we'll always be family."

"Even if we're apart from each other." They both finished as Nicole widened her eyes as they were getting wet.

" _Richard…_ "

"It's me, Nicks." He smiled as she kept staring for a moment, while he hugged her and as she buried her face into his breast for a moment, she finally broke down.

" _You… I thought you were dead…_ "

"It's OK, Nicky. It's OK." He hugged her as she kept on sobbing.

* * *

**_Later, Chinese restaurant_ **

Nicole wiped her face as she stared at him. " _How_? I saw them kill you."

Richard took a breath as he looked at her reluctantly. "Let's just say that I got lucky."

Nicole scoffed. "As usual." Then she lifted the collar of his shirt as she looked at the dragon tattoo on his shoulder. "It was you, was it? The Dollmaker? And back then in the Glades?" Richard nodded. "Why didn't you tell me that you're alive?" He didn't reply as Nicole kept staring at him. "Does Sara know?"

Richard nodded again. "Yes."

"You're the one, who told her to tell me to leave town, did you?" She realized. "What's going on? Is it the Hunters?"

Richard shook his head. "No, someone… worse."

" _Who_?" Nicole inquired. "Richard? What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Richard took a breath. "It's… complicated."

" _Complicated_." Nicole repeated as she scoffed. "Complicated." She stood up from her chair. "Oh, my God." She wiped her face and groaned. "Oh, my God, you have not changed at all, have you?! You let us all believe that you're dead for years, putting us through this emotional hell and then, out of the sudden you show up, only to turn our lives around and bring into them this… this stupid clusterfuck! It's like Africa all over again!"

"Nicky, calm down. You need to come with me." Richard held her hands.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me  _exactly_  what the hell have you gotten my family into this time!" Nicole exploded. "Did you have anything to do with the fact that my brother hasn't been reaching out?!"

"Nicks, breathe." Richard held her shoulders. "Look at me, take a deep breath and calm down, OK? Breathe and look at me." Nicole took a breath as she was panting out. "I promise you, I will explain everything but I need you to come with me, it's not safe for you."

* * *

**_Later, Fyff's House_ **

Sara approached the house, to find a knife stuck at the wall. "Ollie, I think I know who they're after."

* * *

**_Clock tower_ **

"This is where I've been hiding ever since I came back." Richard said as Nicole followed him to the attic.

"How long have you been back?" Nicole asked.

"Two months; after I heard about the earthquake, I needed to be sure you're OK." Richard said.

"Why didn't you reach out earlier?" Nicole asked. "Was it like with the Hunters?" Richard nodded. "Look, whoever they are, Sara, Chloe, Jack and Hank can help you."

"Not from them." Richard protested. "Not even the big hero Hank."

Nicole laughed. "Remember the time when you and Riley played Batman and Robin and Henry was Two-Face?"

"Yeah." Richard nodded. "We all wanted to be heroes."

"In a way, you and my brother have always been." Nicole smiled. "I wish Hank could see that too." She neared him as they kissed each other passionately. "I missed you, you know?"

"Yeah." Richard nodded before his instincts turned on and she noticed the look on his face before she turned around to face Al-Owal and his two minions.

"So, this is where you wanted your beloved one to die." Al-Owal said as Nicole pulled out her gun and widened her eyes as she recognized their attire.

"Is that… you're with the  _League of Assassins_?!" She demanded incredulously.

"So, you have heard of us, Miss Fyff. Good." Al-Owal nodded. "You should be honored."

"What the hell is it with you and mercenaries?" Nicole snapped.

"Did you really think we would not find you here?" Al-Owal continued, ignoring her.

"I was counting that you would." Richard smirked as he rushed at him, while Nicole fired wildly at one of them, while another one had his leg caught in a rope snare, being pulled upside down few feet above the floor. Richard grabbed two pieces of girder from the floor as he fenced with Al-Owal but he was outmatched before Al-Owal triggered a trap by stepping on a loose board and a burst of nails caused for him to kneel. "You should be mindful of your surroundings. Remember?" But Al-Owal got up on his feet and managed to overpower Richard as he knelt down and the assassin neared the blade to his throat as the other assassin had freed himself from the snare as Al-Owal put down his mask, about to execute Richard before the Arrow and Canary slid in on zipline, knocking Al-Owal on the ground, then engaging the other two assassins as the Arrow managed to knock his foe down on the ground, the other assassin managed to get behind Nicole and neared the baton to her throat, stopping the Canary.

"Did you really think you could defeat me? I was trained by the League of Assassins."

Nicole whipped her head, hitting the man in his face as he let her go before punching him in the stomach and knocking him on the floor with a punch to his head. "Yeah. And I grew up in Gotham, freak."

The Canary chuckled.

The Arrow managed to take down his opponent as Richard grabbed Al-Owal in reverse chokehold.

"You think because you are the beloved, you will be granted your freedom?"

"No. But I will grant you yours." Richard sneered as bones cracked, snapping Al-Owal's neck as he dropped him on the floor, dead before approaching the second assassin, grabbing him in chokehold as well.

"You don't have to do this." The Arrow implored.

"It's over!" The Canary shouted.

"Not yet." Richard growled.

"Richard, please…" Nicole implored.

"Tell Ra's al Ghul that my family's off limits, his quarrel is with me." Richard let the assassin go as he jumped through the window, vanishing into the shadows as he looked at Nicole and the vigilantes, blank expression on his face. "I know you're against killing but…"

"You did what you had to do." Nicole sighed. "I'm not blaming you. You've always done what you've had to to protect us. This isn't any different." She hugged him as he hugged her back. "Please. Come home. I need you. Riley needs you."

"I can't, Nicks." Richard said as he shook his head. "I can't put you through that danger again. Besides, if your brother found out that I was alive…"

"He'd look for you." Nicole realized. "And he'd just get into more trouble."

"I'll always love you." He held her hands as they kissed fiercely. "But you need to let me go."

Nicole wiped her cheeks. "I… I understand." She nodded as Richard turned to the Arrow and the Canary.

"Look after her. Look after all of them."

"We will." The Canary promised.

"See you around, Nicks." He walked away as Nicole was slowly breaking down.

"Nicky. I'm sorry." The Canary held the shoulder of her best friend as she sniffed.

"It's just not fair. I need him. I can't lose him again. I don't want to be alone…"

"You'll always have us." The Arrow assured her as they hugged her from behind. "We're your friends."

"I need my family back. I need at least my brother."

* * *

**_A few days later, Fyff's House_ **

Nicole adjusted the blanket as she kissed Riley on forehead. "Mom. I had a dream." He smiled.

"What was it about?" Nicole smiled.

"I dreamed about Dad coming back and saving you." He said as Nicole laughed, caressing his cheek.

"I'm sure Daddy's looking out for you." She assured him. "Now go to sleep, honey."

* * *

"I'm glad she's back to her old self." Sara smiled as she ate the steak with Chloe and Oliver.

"She cooks well." Oliver smiled.

The doorbell rang as Nicole opened the door, scowling to see… " _Jack_. Is everything OK?"

Jack took a breath and Nicole noticed the expression on his face, already knowing that she would not take the news well. "No. It's not. It's about your brother. Something happened."

"Where is he?" Nicole asked, already worried.

Jack entered and had a consoling look on his face. "Promise me that you won't freak out and that you'll stay calm." He accompanied her to the couch as Chloe, Oliver and Sara  _knew_  that Henry was in trouble.

* * *

**_Russia_ **

Henry was dragged by guards into a cell as he groaned, while the doors closed.

" _Welcome to nightmare, American._ " The guards said in Russian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	6. Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara reunite with some old friends upon their visit to Russia. In flashbacks, Sara keeps struggling with the guilt over her first kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Where's Hank?" Nicole asked, with a forced calm tone.

"In Russia, but something happened. He missed three of our scheduled call-ins." Jack explained.

"And you're not doing anything about it?" Nicole demanded.

"I'm trying but the bureaucracy between the U.S. and Russia takes time." Jack said as he held her shoulders. "I swear I'm doing my best to find him."

"Why was he in Russia anyway?" Sara asked.

"It's classified, Sara." Jack said with  _the_  look.

"Don't give me that crap!" Nicole snapped. "Why was he in Russia?"

Jack took a breath. " _Randall Lockley_." Nicole, Sara and Chloe tensed. "Your brother has been running down a lead."

"Oh, God…" Nicole wiped her face. "No, no…"

"Nicole, calm down…" Jack held her shoulders.

"Why on Earth would you  _let_  him look for him?! You know how he gets, when he thinks I'm in trouble! For months he hasn't been reaching out and…" Nicole snapped again.

Jack tried to console her. "Calm down. I promise you, I will bring your brother home."

"You're not doing it alone." Sara stepped up. "Henry's my friend too."

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_"Are you feeling any better?" Richard asked as Sara met him outside._

_"I... I don't know." Sara admitted. "I keep seeing his face…"_

_"You were just defending yourself, Sara." Richard assured her. "That doesn't make you a killer. Besides, it was an accident."_

_"But we both know that it's not the last life I will take. And it might not always be self-defense." Sara turned to him, guilt on his face. "I'm just worried that this place is gonna turn me into something… terrible. I've tortured people before…"_

_"We all have darkness inside us, Sara." Richard held her shoulders, consoling her. "But remember that there's light in you too. Opposing forces, like yin and yang. Who we become, that's our own choice. And you know what I see in you? You're not a bad person. You're a good person, who has been forced to do terrible things." Sara nodded, remembering her time on Amazo. "I know that look in your eyes. You're afraid that you'll become someone you don't even recognize anymore. Might I offer you an advice?" Sara looked at him. "Find an anchor. Someone… something that reminds you the best, who you were before. Who can bring out most of the goodness in you. I have Nicky and Riley." He turned to the boy, who was playing soccer with other mercs. "Who do you think can bring that light within you?"_

_Sara took a breath. "Ollie. He was the one person, who would not give up on me."_

_"Then, whatever happens, think about Oliver." Richard advised. "As long as you remember that people believe in you… you're never too far gone."_

* * *

**_Present, the Lair_ **

"So, Henry has been chasing the guy, who kidnapped his sister and nephew almost four years ago and has gone dark in Russia?" Diggle summed up.

"Pretty much, yeah." Sara nodded.

"CIA can't do much about it without causing a diplomatic incident." Chloe explained.

"Then I think it's time we visited the Queen Consolidated subsidiary in Moscow." Oliver said before picking his cellphone. "Zehra, could you arrange for me a flight to Russia, please?"

* * *

**_Later, Starling International Airport_ **

Oliver, Sara and Diggle were entering the plane before a limo pulled over as Isabel Rochev went out.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Moscow." Oliver explained. "I was thinking of inspecting our overseas holdings…"

"Behind your partner's back?" Isabel raised her brows.

"It was an oversight." Oliver said politely.

"Well, lucky for our partnership, I'm a fast packer." Isabel said smugly as she entered the plane.

"Ollie, that's a really bad idea…" Sara snapped.

"I'll handle her." Oliver promised.

* * *

In the plane, Isabel was reading as Oliver and Sara were sitting across each other. "There's someone in Russia, who can help us." He told Sara. "You know him." Sara raised her brows. "Remember Anatoly?"

Sara widened her eyes. "Anatoly, as in…"

Oliver nodded. "The last year I was gone, something happened to a friend of mine. She died and before that… her village was taken over by a Russian crime lord named Konstantin Kovar, who enslaved her parents. I made a promise to her that I would free them and kill Kovar. And… when I traveled to Russia, I met Anatoly. He was one of Bratva's leaders and they were Kovar's competitors. I earned my way up as a Captain…" He showed Sara his tattoo. "With Anatoly's help. But a lot of things went sideways. During that time, I met Talia and she trained me." Oliver admitted. "I wonder, why she never told me you were alive."

"She probably didn't get the chance." Sara admitted. "I had heard that she was chasing someone very dangerous…"

"And you think he got to her first?" Oliver asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Sara shrugged. "I've met some dangerous people too, Ollie. Far more ruthless than Anthony, or Slade."

Oliver nodded. "Anyway, when I was initiated into Bratva, their Pakhan, Gregor, betrayed them and struck a deal with Kovar and tried a coup against Anatoly and overthrow Russian government. Anatoly and I stopped them in the end and I earned the position of the Bratva captain." He showed Sara the tattoo as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Then, a few months later, I returned to Lian Yu because it was easier for everyone to believe that during those five years, I was a castaway. Anatoly had bribed some fishermen to come to the island two days before my rescue to make it look like a coincidence that they found me and… you know the rest."

Sara nodded. "I should have expected from you that you would become a criminal, Ollie."

Oliver smiled. "I may have worked with them, but I never really became one of them."

Sara again nodded. "I see, where you're going with that. I've done some… questionable things too... working with some dangerous people… but I never was one of them." She changed the subject. "You never seen Talia since then?"

"No." Oliver admitted. "But I had heard that she was trouble."

* * *

**_Later, Moscow_ **

Sara was waiting at the car with Diggle and Jack as Oliver approached them.

"So, how did it go with Isabel?" Diggle asked.

"She just accused me of hanging around with my girlfriend and going back to my old shenanigans and something between the lines." Oliver said, annoyed as they all nodded before entering the car.

* * *

**_Later_ **

"You think he'll be happy to see me?" Sara asked nervously.

"We'll see." Oliver said as they entered a club, where a bearded man with a strong accent approached them.

" _Oliver Queen_?" The man got up from his seat and hugged him. "My favorite American!" He kissed him on his cheeks and greeted him in Russian.

"It has been too long." Oliver said before turning to Sara. "Anatoly, I don't know if you remember…"

Anatoly noticed Sara and looked at her like if he had just seen a ghost. " _Sara Lance_? Is that you?" He laughed as he hugged her tightly and kissed her on her cheeks too. "I thought you were dead!"

"It's good to see you too, Anatoly." Sara hugged him as she kissed him on his cheek too.

"Where have you been?" Anatoly asked as Sara shrugged.

"Met some tough people, thought I should get tougher." She said cryptically. "Haven't met Ollie until last year in Starling. I thought he was dead too."

"And this is John Diggle." Oliver introduced Diggle and Anatoly.

"Thank you for meeting us." Diggle shook his hand with him.

"If Oliver vouches for you, then you and Sara are my second and third favorite Americans." Anatoly laughed before they followed him into his office, where he poured shots of vodka. "First, a toast."

"None for me, thanks." Diggle declined politely before Oliver pushed the glass towards him with a pointed look as Diggle took the vodka as they all raised their glasses and Anatoly said something in Russian.

" _Prochnost_." Anatoly said before he pulled out a picture from a small leather box. "This is the man you are looking for, yes?" He asked as Oliver and Sara looked at the photo.

"Yeah." Oliver nodded.

"Henry was arrested?" Sara asked, confused.

"Not quite, from what I hear, he was trying to break in." Anatoly corrected.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"I do not know." Anatoly admitted, raising his hands. "But clearly, he had issues breaking back out. Gulag, worst in Russia. It's called  _Koshmar_."

"The nightmare." Oliver translated as Sara tensed.

"It's full of violent psychopaths and killers, and that's just the guards." Anatoly explained as Sara tensed more.

"Jesus, what is it with Henry and jails full of psychos?"

"Henry was in jail before?" Oliver asked.

"Three months in Arkham, he almost killed a guy." Sara nodded. "Anatoly, can you find us a way into gulag to get him out?" She asked him.

"You get in; you get shot before you get out." Anatoly then looked at the photo. "Or end up like your friend. Mmm, it's impossible."

"Anatoly, he's my best friend's brother, he saved my life, I can't just leave him behind!" Sara snapped. "I'm not leaving Russia without him!"

"Sara, calm down." Oliver held her hand before turning to Anatoly. "Please."

"Very well." Anatoly said before smiling. "I must say, you've grown… what is the word you Americans use?  _Tougher_. The only way in is as a prisoner, I have a guard there, owes me a favor. Give you one shot in twenty."

"Set it up, I'll go." Oliver volunteered.

"No, it's gonna be me." Diggle stepped up. "You and Sara are more experienced than I am and I think you have a better shot at breaking us out than I would. Besides, if something happened to you, what about Sara or Thea?" He pointed out as Oliver and Sara gave in.

"We'll be on the outside, we'll cover you." Oliver said.

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_Sara followed Richard outside the camp in the middle of the night, to the shore of a river as Richard drew a circle on the ground. "Take a bath and then, enter the circle."_

_"Excuse me?" Sara asked, blushing._

_"Trust me." Richard promised. "I won't be looking." He turned around as Sara stripped herself off her clothes reluctantly, then going to the river and taking a bath before she found on the shore some Buddhist attire as she put it on and then entering the circle, where Richard was burning some plants in a bowl as Sara knelt before him._

_"What is it?"_

_"Breathe." Richard said as Sara inhaled the vapors from the bowl._

* * *

_Then, suddenly, she wasn't in the jungle anymore but… it was hard to describe. It was dark but… also the void seemed familiar to her. "Remember the time without guilt… without pain… without agony… let go of your restraints… take a deep breath, Sara."_

_Suddenly, Sara found herself in Laurel's apartment as she and her were watching TV. "Laurel?" She asked, confused as Laurel was giggling. Then, she saw next to her on the other side Oliver. "What's going on?"_

_"Remember, when we enjoyed watching movies as kids?" Oliver asked._

_"Yeah. You wanted to play a hero but Daddy said that this job was dangerous. That you have no idea, what it can turn you into." Laurel said as Sara nodded, then realizing something was off._

_"This isn't real. I'm just hallucinating." She said in denial._

_"But these were better times. Without pain and blood…" Phantom Oliver said._

_"How can you… I'm a killer!" Sara snapped. "I…"_

_"You're not a bad person, Sara." Phantom Oliver implored as Phantom Laurel held Sara's hand._

_"You were just forced into a bad situation. There's a difference."_

_"I keep seeing his face…" Sara sobbed._

_"I know…" Phantom Laurel assured her. "But you need to stay strong, OK?"_

_"I'm… I'm afraid that this place is gonna turn me into…"_

_"You need to hold on to the people, who can see the light in you. Remember that we'll never give up on you, otherwise you're truly lost." Phantom Oliver said. "Shado would not give up on me…"_

_"And we won't give up on you." Phantom Laurel said. "Whatever happens, we're your anchor. We can help you get through this if you struggle."_

_"As long as you know that we believe in you, you're never too far gone." Phantom Oliver finished as the hallucination vanished._

* * *

_Suddenly, Sara found herself back in the jungle with Richard. "Where… what…"_

_"This mediation technique can help you if you're having… issues with what you have done." Richard explained. "There are two types of killers, Sara. Those, who crave in blood, and those, who do it to save lives. And I think I know, which one you are. You may not like it but you'll have to get your hands dirty. But I'll protect you from that darkness as best as I can." Sara nodded, still trying to process what just happened. "I know it's a lot to sink in but…"_

_"I think it puts things into perspective." Sara wiped her eyes. "Thanks. It… helped a lot."_

* * *

**_Present, Hotel Metropol, Russia_ **

"I noticed that you and Henry seemed to be close." Oliver inquired as the police was arresting Diggle. "Were you two…"

"No." Sara said, blushing. "I mean, there was a spark but… no. But he helped me a lot."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

Sara took a breath. "When I was with Richard and the Longbow Hunters in Africa, that was the first time I killed." Oliver's blood ran cold. "And… it kept haunting me in my sleep. I almost couldn't bear it… but Henry and Richard and Barbara helped me out from that darkness… but it took a while before they got through." She admitted as Oliver saw the guilt in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I tortured someone, Ollie." Sara admitted. "I… did things to him, that I never thought I would have but he…" She clenched her fists, seething as her face was going red and her blood was boiling. "He almost…"

It hit Oliver as he held her arm and clenched his other fist. "Hey, hey. It's OK. Breathe. Did he…"

"No." Sara shook her head. "In the end, no but… I… I thought it turned me into a monster, so I ran. I ran away from Henry, from Jack, from everybody…"

"And where did you go?" Oliver asked as Sara sighed.

"It's… it's a story for another time, Ollie. I really don't want to talk about it. I've done things back then, that I'd rather not remember."

Oliver nodded in understanding before his phone rang and he answered the call. " _They have him._ " Anatoly said.

* * *

**_Koshmar prison_ **

Diggle was in the cafeteria, sitting and eating his meal as he saw a couple of Russians glaring at him. "Those me, they are Vory. They are in charge; it's best to stay away." The Russian across Diggle advised.

Diggle asked the Russian prisoner across him. "Listen, I'm looking for a guard named Sergei Pavelski."

The Russian spotted the man. "Far corner, over there." The guard and Diggle made eye contact, recognizing each other before three Vory approached him.

"American, you are suka now."

Diggle sighed. "Are we seriously gonna do this?"

In response, the Vory hit Diggle with a metal tray, knocking him down on the floor as Diggle got up on his feet, fighting with the three Vory and gaining the upper hand as the prisoners cheered. As Diggle was about to break the leg of one of the inmates before the guards dragged him away and broke up the fight. "Fighting strictly prohibited."

* * *

_**Hotel Metropol** _

"You missed the tour." Isabel said as Oliver and Sara entered the bar.

"I'm sorry, I saw a Russian vehicle that I simply had to have." Oliver smiled as Isabel scoffed.

"Is that why you brought your girlfriend to Russia?" Isabel demanded. "Car shopping?"

"What do you care?" Sara snapped. "What I do with Ollie is none of your business, so how about you get off your high horse and stop with that condescending look, you self-righteous…"

"Sara, enough." Oliver said calmly, holding her hand gently.

"You and Ollie may be partners in work but that doesn't make you entitled to know every single aspect of his and mine personal life." Sara hissed coldly as she stormed off and Oliver followed her.

* * *

**_Koshmar prison_ **

Diggle was chained up to an overhead pipe as the guards dragged him into a freezer. "This cold room, six hours for you."

"Six hours? You can't keep me in here that long." Diggle protested.

"Now seven hours." The guard said before they left him.

" _Diggle_?" The other cuffed man across Diggle said. "You're John Diggle, right?"

Diggle raised his brows, not recognizing the man but noticing the branded J on his cheek. "Who are you?"

" _Jason_." The man said. "I know, who you are. You're Fyff's friend, right?" Diggle nodded. "He came here to break me out. But this happened."

"Who exactly are you?" Diggle demanded.

"Let's just say that I have a history with him." Jason said. A few minutes later, Anatoly's inside man Sergei entered and uncuffed Diggle and Jason.

"Where's Henry?" Diggle asked.

"Follow me."

* * *

_**Hotel Metropol** _

"I hope he's OK." Sara said.

"You care for him, do you?" Oliver asked.

"He's like a brother to me, Ollie. I would be dead ten times over if it wasn't for him." Sara explained before looking at the watch and heading out with Oliver.

* * *

**_Koshmar prison_ **

Sergei, Jason and Diggle were walking down the corridor but around the corner, they encountered two guards as Diggle knocked the first one out but Jason snapped the other one's neck as Diggle and Sergei glared. "You did not have to kill him!"

"They're beasts, Mr. Diggle." Jason shrugged before taking the guard's gun as they approached a gate as they undid a chain and opened the door. Going around the corner, Diggle and Jason saw Henry passed out on the floor, chained up to the wall as Diggle slapped him on his cheek, tensing from seeing his bruised face.

"Henry. Henry, wake up."

Henry groaned as he came to. " _Dig_ …"

"Yeah, it's me. Come on, let's go, we're taking you home." Diggle and Sergei got him on his feet.

"Wait, wait, I can't leave without…"

"I'm here, Hank." Jason assured him as he showed up behind Diggle and Sergei. "I hope you have an extraction plan, Mr. Diggle."

"Depends. What times is it?" Diggle asked before a moment later an explosion sounded throughout the prison as the ceiling crumbled a little and the alarm blared. "Let's go, go, go, move, move, move!"

The four of them ran through the halls before nearing the courtyard, only to encounter guards, who aimed guns at them, yelling in Russian. Diggle and Jason raised their hands in surrender before two of the guards took the patrol out swiftly, revealing themselves to be Oliver, Jack, Sara and Barbara as Diggle, Jason and Henry followed them, entering the truck, where was Chloe and they drove away as the guards were shooting at them.

Barbara and Sara hugged Henry and Jason tightly. "Never scare us like that again."

"I never thought I'd see you again." Henry smiled in exhaustion before laughing. "On scale of 1 to 10, how much is Nicky pissed at me?"

"11." Jack said as Henry paled.

"Crap. I guess I'm in for another yelling from her."

Barbara, Sara and Jack laughed before Jason turned to them. "There's something you should know. Lockley's dead." Sara, Jack and Barbara tensed. "The guards ended him, not me." Then, he turned to Diggle. "And, Mr. Diggle, your brother wasn't an accidental kill. I interrogated Deadshot months ago and he told me that someone hired him to kill your brother."

"What?" Diggle gasped. "Why? Who would want Andy dead?"

"All I have is an alias. The client, who hired him, called himself " _Hive_ "." Diggle said as Chloe and Henry and Barbara exchanged concerned looks.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City_ **

Sara, Chloe and Barbara were talking outside the car. "Shouldn't we tell him that Richard's alive?"

"No." Sara disagreed. "I mean, it wouldn't do any good. You know what happened back then."

Chloe and Barbara nodded in agreement as Henry went out from the interrogation room. "Let's go home. I can't wait for my sister to yell at me again."

"And I should accompany Jason back to Gotham." Barbara said before kissing him on his cheek and hugging him. "I'm glad you're OK."

"See you, Babs."

"Goodbye, Hank."

* * *

**_Fyff's House_ **

Sara opened the door as Nicole raised her head and rushed to Henry, hugging him tightly.

"Nicky, before you chew me out…" He stopped himself as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Never scare me like that again. Please. I don't want you to leave me ever again."

Henry returned the hug as he nodded. "It's OK, Nicky. I'm home."

Sara and Chloe smiled, glad that their best friend could finally be relieved.

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_"Intruder!" One of the mercs yelled as Sara and Richard were nearing the commotion._

_"What's going on?" Richard asked._

_"This sleazeball was trying to sneak into our camp. Well, Miss Lance…" Turner smiled as he handed Sara a knife. "You have the honor to execute our uninvited guest."_

_Sara grabbed the knife and then, widened her eyes in shock as she saw on Henry, on his knees, with a black eye, as the mercs held him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	7. The Count's Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara are concerned when a mysterious illness sweeps the city, infecting hundreds of people, including Diggle. They discover Vertigo in Diggle's blood and realize The Count has broken out of prison and is once again distributing his drug. Meanwhile, Moira goes on trial for her participation in the Undertaking. A.D.A Adam Donner collapses in court with Vertigo symptoms, so Laurel must step in and try the case against Moira. Oliver is torn between standing by his family during the trial and catching Count Vertigo. However, things change when his friend Zehra gets dragged into the Count's scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises

Diggle opened the door of Oliver's Mercedes as he went out with Thea, trying to move past the reporters, who bombarded them with various questions regarding Moira's trial as Laurel and Donner were observing them from the stairs.

* * *

Moira entered the courtroom as she sat at the defendant's table, with Oliver and Thea right behind her in the front row as she tried to assure them with a smile.

Donner replayed Moira's confession on TV as he turned to the jury.

"… _have been complicit in an undertaking with one horrible purpose- to destroy the Glades and everyone in it._ "

"And it worked." Donner said as he paused the recording. "The Glades were destroyed. Homes and lives were lost. All because of her and her actions. True, she had second thoughts. Remorse, which compelled her to deliver this statement." He then faced Moira. "But on behalf of 503 lives that were extinguished that day, I say, Moira Queen, your remorse comes too late."

Donner unpaused the recording as it continued. " _For the last five years, under the threat for my life and the lives of my family…_ "

"Why wouldn't those threats silence her?" Jean argued. "Why wouldn't Moira Queen be terrified. Malcolm Merlyn killed her first husband, abducted her second. Why wouldn't she be in fear for her life? For the lives of her children? What would you do? If it were your children in the crosshairs of the madman's rage?"

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_"Sara…" Henry whispered as Turner smirked as he noticed the look in Sara's eyes._

_"Well, well, small world, isn't it?" He asked rhetorically as he glanced alternately between Sara and Henry. "First, little boy gets reunited with Pops, now we've got two friends reunited?"_

_"I'm not gonna kill him!" Sara snarled as she glared at Turner, who pulled out his claws._

_"Then I'll do it my…"_

_"No!" Richard intervened as Henry widened his eyes._

_"You…"_

_"I will deal with him." Richard said as Turner glowered._

_"That's the second time you interfered. You know boss is not gonna be happy."_

_"I will deal with the boss." Richard said._

_"Very well." Turner sneered as he walked away._

_"You son of a bitch!" Henry snarled as he punched Richard before the mercs restrained him._

_"Stand down, I had it coming!" He ordered as the mercs let him go. "Leave us."_

_"You left us!" Henry shouted as Richard raised his hands._

_"Calm down, Hank. I know we didn't part on the best of terms but let's talk about this like civilized people." He said calmly as Henry took a breath. "Come with me, I'll treat your wounds." Henry reluctantly followed him and Sara._

* * *

_**Present, Queen Consolidated** _

Zehra was at her desk before she saw Diggle enter. "Are you alright, Mr. Diggle?"

"Not really." Diggle coughed out.

"I think you should take a day or two off." Zehra said. "I can find a replacement bodyguard for Mr. Queen."

"No, I'll handle it…" Diggle stopped himself as he collapsed on the floor.

"Mr. Diggle? John!" Zehra shot up from her chair and smacked Diggle gently on his face before picking up the phone. "Ollie? Something happened to your bodyguard!" She quickly explained the situation.

" _Hang tight, Z, I'll send a friend over to pick him up._ "

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

Diggle was on the table, a blanket on him as Chloe and Sara were treating him before Oliver entered.

"What happened?" He asked. "I heard you passed out."

"It's not good, Ollie." Sara explained as Diggle was trembling. "I examined his blood sample and…" She paused. "There are traces of Vertigo in John's system."

"I never used Vertigo before in my life." Diggle protested.

"Well, somehow you were exposed to it." Chloe countered.

"Vertigo's in play again?" Oliver asked.

Chloe nodded. "I took a look. The Count was transferred to Iron Heights after he recovered from OD'ing with the drug. He escaped during the Undertaking and the brass kept it quiet, just like with Mathis."

Oliver glowered as he picked an arrow from the stand. "What are you gonna do, Ollie?" Sara asked. "I know you think you should have…"

"There's no more killing." Oliver handed Sara an injection arrow with green liquid.

"The antidote." Sara realized as Oliver nodded.

"I need to get back to the court. Give it to Diggle and figure out how he got Vertigo in his system without his knowledge." He ordered as both blondes nodded.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City Courthouse_ **

"When was the first time you heard about this so-called Undertaking?" Donner asked Thea at the witness seat as Oliver and Roy observed from the visitor's gallery.

"When everyone else did, when my mother gave the press conference." Thea said nervously.

"Doesn't seem like you took it too well." Donner said.

"I was surprised." Thea answered. "Who wouldn't be?"

Donner cleared his throat. "Your mother was, um, immediately taken into custody but I assume you went down to the precinct to see her?"

"Actually, I didn't see her until she was moved." Thea admitted.

"To the prison." Donner clarified as Thea nodded. "Do you remember when you visited her?"

"Uh, not the exact date…" Thea replied hesitantly.

"It's OK, I have the visitor log here." Donner took a quick look. "October 9th.  _Five months later_. Why so long?"

"Uh, I… I…" Thea and Laurel then noticed how was Donner leaning to Laurel's desk for a moment. "Are you OK?"

Donner managed to get a hold of himself as he turned to Thea again. "An answer, please." He demanded. "Why did it take you five months to visit your mother?"

Jean got up from her desk as Moira covered her mouth nervously. "Your Honor, if I…"

"No." The judge interrupted her. "I want to hear this."

"I needed time." Thea said. "I was…"

"Angry." Donner finished. "So angry, perhaps, that it took you five months to forgive her?"

"It was complicated." Thea protested.

"No, it's very simple." Donner said smugly. "You blamed your mother for what she'd done. So why shouldn't the jury?" He was heading back to his table. "Your Honor, we have no further questions for the… witness."

Donner suddenly collapsed on the floor as he struggled to catch a breath.

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_Henry and Sara followed Richard to his cabin and as Richard closed the door, Henry slugged Richard in his face. "You son of a bitch!"_

_"Henry, stop!" Sara restrained him from behind as he tried to attack Richard savagely. "Calm down! Come on, Henry, that's enough!"_

_"You left us! And now you kidnap my nephew?! What the hell are you doing?!"_

_"Uncle Hank!" Riley wailed as he went out from his room, shocked as Henry stared and widened his eyes._

_"Riley? I'm sorry…"_

_Richard turned to Sara. "Sara, can you…"_

_Sara entered Riley's room as she locked the door. "Why is Dad and Uncle Hank fighting?"_

_"He's just mad at him." Sara said simply as she put him in the bed. "Just go sleep, OK?" She fondled his back as he passed out before making sure he was sleeping as she went to the living room as Richard and Henry were facing each other at the desk._

_"Three years." Henry growled. "You joined those freaks?!"_

_"It's not that simple." Richard tried to explained._

_"With you it rarely is." Henry scoffed. "Why can't your friends let Sara and Riley go?"_

_"It's not up to me." Richard said. "How's Nicky doing?"_

_Henry took a breath. "She's worried. Chloe is looking for us, you know."_

_Richard nodded. "I'm sorry, OK? I never meant for any of this to happen."_

_"I believe you." Henry said reluctantly. "But this has to stop and you need to let us go."_

_"If I do it, we're all dead." Richard tried to explain. "For now, Sara's one of us. And as for you… you need to try and play nice and not make things worse, otherwise you're dead."_

_Henry looked around, measuring his situation in the mercenary camp and realizing he was in a disadvantage. "Don't make me regret this."_

* * *

**_Present, the Lair_ **

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked as Diggle's hands trembled.

"Fine." Diggle replied, annoyed.

"You have a lousy poker face, Diggle." He turned to Chloe and Sara. "Did he take the antidote?"

"Yeah but this Vertigo's a different type." Sara said as she was at the microscope. "I'm trying to figure out how to counteract it. Nicky called me, said Riley had a hell of a flu. Somehow, he got exposed to it to. I looked at his blood sample. Henry and Nicky are keeping an eye on him."

"The Count found a way to spread Vertigo undetected somehow." Chloe pointed out.

"How did it go with Thea?" Sara asked.

"She's gonna be fine." Oliver replied.

"Your poker face isn't much better than mine, Oliver." Diggle chuckled.

Suddenly, the Count appeared on the computer screen. " _Hello, Starling City._ "

"Chloe…" Oliver said as Chloe turned to the computer.

" _Missed me? Many of you have noticed that you're not feeling quite like yourselves._ "

"He hijacked the station's feed." Chloe realized.

Sara turned to her. "Can you trace the…"

" _Like our good assistant district attorney here. You might recognize him from his work in the ongoing Moira Queen trial._ " The camera shifted to show Donner on the screen, restrained to a chair. " _Hi, Adam._ "

" _What do you want?_ " Donner demanded.

" _I want what you want. For you to feel better._ " The Count said.

" _Go to hell._ " Donner sneered.

" _I do think you want the pain to end, and I can do that- with Vertigo._ " The Count said as he neared next to Donner. " _It's what all of your bodies crave. Fortunately, the power of relief is right here._ " He showed his two syringes. " _And all you have to do is go to your friendly neighborhood Vertigo dealer and request the cure. Simply supply and demand at work._ " He turned to Donner. " _Now, tell me you want this and it's yours. All the pain will just…disappear._ " The camera zoomed on Donner. " _Say it. Say…you want it._ "

" _I-I-want-I want it._ " Donner stammered. The Count injected him, as Donner seemed to relax.

" _You see - a simple solution. I'm Count Vertigo, and I approve this high._ " The Count said as the feed ended.

"I tried to track the broadcast but he bounced the signal off S.T.A.R. Labs satellite, God knows where he is." Chloe sighed as she tried to track the Count.

"He'd start local." Sara pointed out.

"I'll try to examine the footage frame by frame, maybe we'll get some leads." Chloe went on to searching.

"If he dosed the whole city, why are only some people showing symptoms?" Diggle asked.

"Maybe exposure was selective." Oliver deduced.

"Somehow he's targeting a particular group of people, like Diggle and Donner." Sara realized.

"I'll call Henry, maybe he can help me out." Chloe pulled out her phone.

"I'll take John home." Sara volunteered and Diggle was too weak to protest. "You should head back to the courthouse, Ollie. Thea and Moira need you."

* * *

"Wait, Chloe… Donner's eye." Henry pointed at the screen as Chloe zoomed in on the video. "Looks like a reflection."

"Maybe if I enhance…" Chloe typed rapidly.

"Some kind of a symbol." Henry said as he neared the monitor. " _Starling Municipal Records Department._ "

Chloe checked the records. "The building's been shut down since the city digitalized."

"Which means it's empty." Henry chuckled. "Perfect hideout." He gave Chloe a high-five. "Nicely done, sis."

"Like old times." She chuckled as she pulled out her phone. "Oliver, we got him."

* * *

**_Later, Starling Municipal Records Department_ **

The Count was giving commands to his manufacturers in the lab as the Arrow and the Canary jumped right next to the bound Donner as the Canary cut off the restraints. "Go." She urged as Donner ran away, while one of the thugs rushed at the vigilantes but the Arrow tossed him over the edge on a pile of boxes before both vigilantes jumped down and the Count's thugs took cover behind a table as the Arrow notched an arrow, while the Count used his workers as a human shield.

"Step away from them." The Arrow growled.

"Yes, I've heard you two had developed an allergy to killing." The Count sneered.

"Do it!" The Canary snarled.

"Or what?" The Count taunted as he stepped up. "You'll kill me?" He got on top of the table, giving the Arrow a clear shot as he glared before a thug dragged Donner back in the room. Frustrated, the Arrow fired at a propane tank in front of the Count as it exploded and the Canary engaged the thug holding Donner, taking him down as the Arrow growled in frustration, deciding to take the Count down later as they left with the ADA.

"You really on the 'no killing' wagon?!" The Count yelled. "Shame. Really letting one of life's true pleasures pass you by."

* * *

**_Later, Starling City Courthouse_ **

"Laurel, is everything OK?" Sara asked as she met her outside the courtroom.

"No." Laurel said. "With Donner ill, I have to take over the prosecution."

"Oh." Sara gasped, imagining how hard can it be for her sister to prosecute the mother of her ex-boyfriend and one of her best friends. "Laurel, I don't know what to say but… I guess you don't have a choice, do you?"

"No." Laurel said. "Donner has something that could bring Moira down for good."

"What?" Sara asked as Laurel lowered her voice and then, Sara's eyes shot wide open. "Oh, God… are you serious? She and…" Laurel nodded.

* * *

"And despite it, you remained friends with Mr. Merlyn." Laurel said, facing Moira as she was standing at the prosecutor's desk. "In fact, he frequently attended parties at your home."

"He was my husband's best friend until Malcolm killed him." Moira pointed out.

"And this is why you claimed to feel as you thought you were in fear for your life and the lives of your children?" Laurel asked.

"Well, I think it's a fairly compelling reason." Moira argued.

"Last year, your second husband, Walter Steele, was abducted by Mr. Merlyn, is that correct?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, so you see…"

"Why didn't Merlyn kill Walter, the same as your first husband?" Laurel interrupted her.

"Because I convinced him not to." Moira admitted.

"And Malcolm listened to you." Laurel pointed out. "Your friend spared Walter's life, and yet you'd have this jury believe that you and your children were in danger?"

"We were." Moira tried to explain. "I was afraid…"

"Afraid of getting caught." Laurel cut her off.

"Despite whatever youthful mistakes I might have made, Malcolm Merlyn was a dangerous man." Moira said.

"To other people." Laurel clarified. "But the only person, who truly posed a danger to Moira Queen and her family was Moira Queen."

Oliver, Sara and Thea stared sadly as Laurel went back to the prosecutor's desk.

* * *

"I know it must have been hard but you were only doing your job." Sara assured her. "You don't need to explain yourself to me. Ollie and Thea will understand."

"Are you OK?" Oliver approached both Lance sisters a moment later as Laurel backed off, shaking her head.

"No. I don't understand how either of you can forgive me after what I just did in there." She said guiltily and confused. "I don't understand how anyone could." Laurel quickly paced down the stairs.

"Laurel, wait!" Sara wailed, following her as Laurel entered her car, breaking down in tears as Sara tried to console her. "It's not your fault, OK? It's not your fault."

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

Zehra was in the line as she sighed in relief as she entered the truck of Starling City Mobile Care truck, waiting for her flu shot. "Finally."

The doctor stopped her as she sat down. "Could you please wait a moment, I need to pick my supplies." He said as Zehra nodded, but scowled as his voice seemed familiar. Then, a few minutes later, she looked at the vials in a small fridge and her curiosity got the better of her as she took a closer look and recognized the liquid. " _Oh, my God…_ "

"I'm sorry." The Count said from behind her as she screamed, recognizing him from TV. "The God will not save you."

* * *

**_The Lair_ **

"Wait, the Count was posing as a doctor?" Henry scowled. "Explains why did Riley get exposed to it." He sneered. "When I get my hands on that punk…"

Chloe then looked at the footage. "I found the truck…" She stopped herself as she looked at the footage closely and Henry scowled.

"Isn't that Oliver's secretary?" A minute later, he and Chloe paled. "Oh, no…"

* * *

**_Starling City Courthouse_ **

Oliver and Thea were at the top floor as Oliver's phone rang. "Zehra, now's not the best time…"

" _Hello, Oliver._ " Oliver tensed as he recognized the voice. " _Is it OK if I call you 'Oliver'? Surprised to hear from me, right? Not as surprised as I was. You see, I find this beautiful dark-haired woman, getting up all along in my business and what does she have on her? A Queen Consolidated I.D. badge. Now, I think to myself, why does that name ring a bell? Oliver Queen. Who's currently dating one Sara Lance. And he tried to buy me off last year, just before the Canary, the Hood's fellow vigilante partner put me in a padded cell, ipso facto, the Arrow._ "

Oliver instantly hung up and stormed off before Thea stopped him. "Where are you going?"

Oliver quickly faced her. "Something's come up at the office."

"Ollie, the jury!" Thea exclaimed as Oliver was leaving the building.

"I have to go."

Oliver picked up his phone again as Chloe called. " _Ollie, you're not gonna believe it but the Count has your secretary…_ "

"I know!"

" _I'm reaching out to Sara as well._ "

* * *

Sara made sure Laurel was OK as she left the room before she saw the message from Henry and she opened her closet, where was the wig and black leather jacket.

* * *

**_Later, Queen Consolidated_ **

Oliver, in his Arrow suit and Sara in her Canary outfit weres carefully entering the meeting room, with Zehra paling and restrained to the chair, with the Count behind her.

"Pretty swanky offices." He taunted as Oliver and Sara glared, while Zehra trembled.

"Oliver, what's going on?"

"Don't worry, Zehra." Oliver assured her.

"What's to be worried about?" The Count laughed. "You can see all the destruction that your Mom caused from up here." He stood up and held Zehra's shoulders as she sobbed out.

"What do you want?" Sara demanded.

"World peace and personal satisfaction." The Count shrugged. "Though necessarily in that order. You poisoned me and put me in a hole." He snarled as he glared at Sara. "You have no idea how much I hated you for that. Turns out someone else hates both of you too."

"Who?" Oliver asked.

" _Who_?" The Count repeated, laughing. "Oh, you're going to be surprised, when you find out. He's a man of means. Set me up with my new operation, so I could draw you out." Zehra's eyes were filling with tears as he kept on gloating.

"To do what?" Sara inquired.

"This!" The Count pulled out his gun and fired, while Zehra screamed and Oliver and Sara quickly took cover behind a couch.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Sara yelled.

"Done!" The Count shot the mugs on the desk and the couch before cutting the restraints around Zehra's wrists and grabbing her by her hair as she cried out.

"Ollie! Help!"

The Count entered the office as Oliver notched an arrow and Sara showed up from the shadows. "So, now we move on to plan B." He pulled out his double syringe, nearing them to Zehra's neck as she sobbed.

"No, please, don't!"

"Let her go!" Sara snarled.

"Quiet, please, I'm threatening." The Count growled. "Put your weapons down. Both of you." He glanced at Sara and Oliver.

Sara dropped her knife as Oliver dropped an arrow.

"Your problem is with us, not her." Oliver pleaded.

"Well, consider this your penalty for making me go for the plan B in the first place." He was about to jam the double syringe to Zehra's neck as Sara threw a knife at his hand, causing for him to drop the syringe and Zehra panicked and shoved the Count, who stumbled and fell over the window and she covered her mouth in horror as she realized what did she just do.

"Oh, my God, what did I do, what did I do…"

"It was just self-defense, Zehra. It's OK."

Oliver embraced her, trying to console her as Sara looked down from the window, sighing as she saw the Count's corpse on the crashed roof of a car.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City Courthouse_ **

" _She's in shock but she didn't suffer any injuries._ " Quentin assured Oliver over the phone as he sighed in relief. " _The therapist is with her now, he's trying to convince her that it's not her fault._ "

"Thanks, Quentin." Oliver said gratefully as Jean showed up. "Sorry, the jury's about to state the verdict." He hung up.

* * *

Oliver, Thea and Moira sat at their places as the judge handed the bailiff the verdict.

"I have received a note that the jury has arrived at a verdict. Please, publish the verdict."

"In the superior court of Star County, State vs. Moira Queen, verdict. On one count of conspiracy in the first degree, the defendant is found not guilty. On the 503 counts of murder in the first degree, the defendant is found not guilty."

Shock, amazement and surprised filled the courtroom as Moira hugged Jean and later, Oliver and Thea hugged their mother.

* * *

**_The Lair_ **

"It doesn't make any sense." Sara said as she, Chloe, Diggle and Henry were watching TV.

"She should have lost." Chloe agreed.

"You wanted her to?" Diggle asked.

"It was the only logical outcome." Henry corrected. "I mean, look at the facts, Thea's testimony did not help much Moira's defense and Laurel's cross-examination should have taken her down. It just doesn't add up."

"Ollie told me that Queen Consolidated's Science Division is manufacturing the antidote on Vertigo." Sara assured them.

"And what about his secretary?" Chloe asked.

* * *

**_Zehra's Apartment_ **

As she went out from the shower and tied the bathrobe, she heard a doorbell ring and Zehra tensed before grabbing her gun from a drawer and peeking through the peephole before sighing in relief and opened the door.

"You didn't have to check in on me, Ollie."

"Yes, I did." Oliver said. "May I come in?"

She nodded as she let him in. "I'm not made of glass but I admit, that was… messy." She said as she sat down, then wiping her face. "I keep seeing his face…"

"It was just self-defense, Z." Oliver assured her. "It's not like you did it on purpose."

"I know, Ollie, I know but still…" Zehra buried her face in her hands. "Is it ever gonna get any easier?"

"You're not a bad person, Zehra." Oliver assured her. "Sometimes, we're forced into a situation, where the only way out is the bad one. You were just unlucky to get into such situation."

She nodded as Oliver held her hand. "So, you and Sara are the vigilantes." She chuckled. "I should have known. The times you disappeared, the Arrow and the Canary at the right place at the right time, it all now adds up. How could I not have seen it earlier?"

"People believe what they want to believe." Oliver said.

"Did Tommy know?" Zehra asked lowly as Oliver nodded. "That's why you two were at odds before…" She paused as Oliver nodded again as she looked into his eyes. "The look in your eyes… I've seen it before. My Dad's a cop, Ollie.

It's guilt. When you came back, I thought it was because of cheating on Laurel and what happened to Sara… but it's not it, isn't it? It's because of how many people you've killed and you don't know how to deal with it. Those five years you were gone… you wouldn't have survived if you hadn't had to take some lives." Oliver didn't reply as he kept an unreadable expression on his face. "What happens now, Oliver?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you." Oliver said. "Are you gonna turn me and Sara in?"

Zehra took a breath, considering. "I… don't see what good would come out of it. I admit, at first, I was disturbed and… upset… imagining you as a killer but… I had time to process. And considering how many lives the Arrow and the Canary have saved in the past year… what good would it do?" Oliver smiled. "Don't worry, your and Sara's secret safe with me." Oliver nodded as she hugged him and kissed him on his cheek. "I'll try to cover for you at work as much as I can." She promised as Oliver smiled. "How many people do know, by the way? Who you and Sara are?"

"Asides from you?" Oliver asked as she nodded. "A handful of people that we trust. We're still friends, right?"

"As long as it doesn't end up with another psycho kidnapping me." Zehra joked.

"How did the Count get to you, anyway?" Oliver asked.

"I went into one of the vaccination vans and I recognized the Vertigo. I… was curious."

Oliver laughed. "You've always been nosy."

Zehra smacked him with a pillow. "Get out or I'll reconsider turning you in."

Oliver got up from the chair as he was about to leave. "If you need a few days off…"

Zehra nodded. "I'll be fine. See you in a few."

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_"He works for CIA." Turner snarled as he and Richard were at the meeting._

_"My men will take care of him."_

* * *

_Henry was cuffed as two mercenaries dropped him off the truck and uncuffed him. "Leave, outsider and don't look back."_

_"What?" Henry asked, confused._

_"Richard gave orders to let you go. You'll do well if you don't return, otherwise you're dead."_

_"I'm not leaving without…" Henry stopped himself as one of them pointed a gun at his face._

_"Don't make us change our minds."_

_Henry reluctantly nodded as he was walking down the road as the truck drove away, then nearing a payphone a few miles later and dialing a number. "Jack, we have a problem."_

* * *

_"Is Uncle Hank gonna be OK?" Riley asked as Sara shrugged._

_"If your Dad promised it, I guess we need to believe that he will be."_

_Then, Turner entered the tent. "Miss Lance, you might want to rest. Because tomorrow, we're going treasure hunting."_

* * *

_"We dumped a fake body, like you asked, sir." A man told Richard over the phone._

_"Thank you." Richard hung up before turning his attention to a man in front of him. "Sorry for the interruption. But explain to me again, why are you asking us to search for a myth?" Richard scowled as he was talking to a man with dark complexion and a military outfit._

_"It's not a myth, Mr. Dragon. I believe that with this in my possession, we can wield power unlike any a man has ever seen."_

_Richard sighed. "The payoff better be worth it… Baron Reiter."_

* * *

_**Present** _

Moira left the courthouse as she entered the car, looking outside the window as she was being accompanied home, enjoying her freedom. "The freeway will be quicker."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Queen, I was instructed  _not_  to take you home." The chauffer said, to Moira's confusion. "Not yet." The car stopped at an abandoned car park as the chauffer opened the door to Moira, who looked around, confused.

"Where are we? I don't know this place."

The chauffer closed the door as he looked behind Moira. "I got her, sir."

As a reply, a flying arrow hit the man in his chest as he collapsed on the ground and Moira gasped in horror as she whirled around, and in that moment, thousand times more terrified to face Malcolm Merlyn, who was holding his compound bow as he approached her. "Hello, Moira."

"How are you… you're supposed…" She stammered. "They said you were dead!"

"There are parts of the world, where death is an illusion." Malcolm explained. "I've been to one. I learned to be very convincing." Moira paled as she kept on staring in disbelief. "But I returned because you needed my help."

"H-h-help?" Moira asked, gasping in fear.

"With your trial." Malcolm clarified. "You didn't think that jury acquitted you without a little persuasion?"

"Dear God…" Moira gasped. "W-w-w-what do you want, Malcolm?"

Malcolm neared her. "I still have resources in Starling. Associates." He chuckled. "Including one in the D.A.'s office. I followed Mr. Donner's investigation of you with interest. The ease with which you lied about us for years, it made me wonder, whether you lied to me." He gritted his teeth.

"No. No." Moira shook her head.

"It was a matter of surreptitious genetics test to confirm my suspicions." Malcolm continued.

"Don't." Moira begged.

"Imagine my joy at learning that  _Thea is my daughter_." Malcolm finished as Moira paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start thinking that, Zehra's not becoming the Felicity here. In comic books, she and Oliver were briefly in a relationship but here, they're gonna be on a more friendly basis and she'll be his ally at QC.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far


	8. The Mirakuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seemingly impossible robbery at Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences Division brings Central City police scientist Barry Allen to town. Citing a similar case back home, Barry offers to help Oliver and team with the investigation. Oliver senses there is more to Barry than meets the eye, but he's distracted by the similarities between this current case and something that happened on the island. Sin asks Roy for help when a friend of hers goes missing. Roy is surprised when Thea not only encourages him to help, but joins the search. Unfortunately, Sin's friend is connected to Brother Blood, and their search ultimately gets one of them seriously injured. In flashbacks, Sara and Richard discover a hidden city with mysterious powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises

**_Queen Consolidated Applied Science Division_ **

Oliver and Diggle entered the building as Zehra stood at the wrecked door with Quentin.

"This door was made of expanded reinforced titanium." Diggle said. "What did they use to do this?"

"Not sure yet. No sign of any explosives. Maybe a crane, maybe a forklift." Quentin said as he walked down the hall. "I'm guessing there was at least three of them, maybe four. And given how quickly they got in and out of here – they were fast." He, Oliver, Diggle and Zehra were looking around the warehouse. "Any idea, what these guys were so hot to break in here for? You didn't happen to have a spare earthquake machine lying around, would you?" Quentin quipped before realizing what he had said as Oliver shot him an unamused glare. "Sorry."

"This is what we were able to pull off the security cameras." Kelton said as he showed Oliver, Quentin, Diggle and Zehra his tablet with the footage of a masked man standing over two guards lying on the floor before throwing a box at the direction of the camera as the feed ended.

"Whoa." Zehra gasped.

"He was the only guy we got on video. The rest of the crew must have come in after him." Kelton said.

"Actually, it was only one guy." A young man with short dark brown hair and black coat said from behind them as they turned around, while the man stepped up from the shadow with his tablet. "Sorry I'm late, but actually, my train was late. Well, the second one. The first one I did miss but that was my cab driver's fault. I've got this great traffic app and… but he thought he was right. I'm here now, so…"

"Great. Who the hell are you?" Quentin asked dryly.

"And do your parents know you're here?" Oliver added.

"I'm Barry Allen." The man said as he showed them his ID. "I'm from Central City Police Department. I'm with the Crime Scene Investigation unit. We're working on a case with some similar unexplained elements in Central City, so when the report of your robbery came over the wire, my captain sent me up here."

"And you think one guy ripped through this door like it was tinfoil?" Quentin asked sarcastically.

"One very strong guy, yeah." Barry nodded before looking at his tablet. "It takes about 1,250 pounds of torque to break someone's neck." He showed them a picture of a corpse in a morgue. "You see the marks on the guard's neck? The bruising pattern suggests the killer used only one hand." Oliver looked at the picture, lost in his own thoughts. "I'm guessing you don't know how hard it is to break someone's neck." He asked Oliver.

"Hmm? No, no idea." Oliver shook his head.

"We're gonna need a list of the entire inventory here to figure out what was stolen." Kelton said.

"Actually, I think what was stolen." Barry said. "A centrifuge. An industrial centrifuge. Probably the Kord Enterprises 2BX 900. Maybe the six series." They followed him to a concrete base, which seemed to have been attached to something but was ripped out. "Both have a three-column base. Here, you can see the three sets of broken bolts, where the thief just ripped it out of the ground."

"And what exactly is a centrifuge?" Quentin asked.

"Basically, it separates liquids mixed together, when the device rotates around." Zehra said as they stared at her. "I got A from chemistry."

"And it moves lighter objects to the top." Barry said as she smiled before he focused on the task. "You can see the cracks heading to the door? Footsteps. One guy." Oliver knelt down, measuring the tracks and looking at the column base. "Anyway, it's just a theory. One backed by a lot of evidence."

"There has to be another explanation." Quentin said skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Barry said before Oliver got up and turned around to face Quentin.

"What do you think, Oliver?"

Oliver gave Quentin a grim look. "Honestly, I hope it's not what I think it is. For mine and Sara's own sake."

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_"Where's Henry?" Sara asked as she was meeting Richard outside._

_"They think he's dead… but I staged it." He assured her. "But you need to play along."_

_Turner and the mercs were loading guns as they entered the cars._

* * *

**_Present, the Lair_ **

Chloe reviewed the footage as Oliver, Sara, Henry and Diggle stared. "Holy…"

"How can that guy be so strong?" Chloe asked.

"And why would he want the centrifuge?" Henry asked as Sara turned to Oliver.

"You're not thinking…"

"I hope it's not." Oliver said grimly.

"What?" Henry asked, confused.

Diggle then looked at his phone, checking the mail. "I just got the final inventory from Applied Sciences. That CSI kid from Central City was right. The only thing missing is that centrifuge."

"What was his name again?" Chloe inquired.

"Barry Allen." Oliver said as Chloe widened her eyes, while she and Henry stared at each other.

" _Barry_?"

"Allen, isn't he that weird geek kid, who keeps claiming that…"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded quickly.

"You know him?" Sara asked as Chloe nodded, sighing and wiping her face.

"Yeah. I should have known he would look into something that would seem weird." She took a breath. "Before I joined the Agency, I was working as a cop in Central City for three years. Barry was working there as an assistant CSI. He's always been obsessed with the unexplainable."

"How so?" Oliver asked as Chloe sighed.

"Thirteen years ago, his father murdered his Mom. But Barry's been keeping on insisting with one and the same story."

"Which was?" Diggle asked.

"That some kind of a blur burst into their house, in which was a man and Barry's father was trying to fight it. Barry tried to help but suddenly, he was twenty blocks away from the house. Henry Allen was charged with murder of wife Nora. There were fingerprints on the knife. Barry's been trying to solve the impossible since then, he keeps believing that his Dad is innocent. But… all the evidence proves contrary." Chloe said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And what do you think?" Sara asked.

"Barry's a smart, determined kid." Chloe admitted. "He's a good detective… and yeah, there are weird things out there but… honestly… he can't prove that his Dad is innocent, no matter how hard he tries. I… don't know. Maybe he can help with this but… I don't want to see him get hurt. I'll talk to him later."

* * *

**_Later, Queen Consolidated Applied Science Division_ **

"Barry!" Chloe said as Barry turned around.

"Chloe, hey!" They hugged each other as Chloe kissed him on his cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"I work in Verdant. I've heard you're in Starling." Chloe said. "I needed to make sure. I didn't know that there was a similar case in Central City."

"Well, I…" Barry hesitated as Chloe sighed and gave him a hard look.

"Barry, tell me the truth. What are you doing here? I know you lied to Singh about being sick."

Barry stammered. "Well… I…"

"Don't worry, I haven't told Joe anything but I checked in and there's no similar case there." Chloe said. "I need you to be honest with me. Is it about finding the impossible?"

Barry stared at her for a moment before he deflated. "Chloe, you know why I need to do this."

"I get it. Barry, I really do." She assured him. "But you lied to Joe and Singh and you're interfering with the police investigation, do you realize how much trouble you could get into?"

"Chloe, what I saw that night was just as real as the man, who ripped the metal door with his bare hands." He pointed towards the door. "You know this is not possible." Chloe sighed. "Are you gonna turn me in?"

Chloe sighed again. "No. But I'm keeping an eye on you, just to keep you out of trouble and as soon as we sort this case out, you're going back to Central City, end of discussion." Barry nodded as he smiled. "Let's get to work." They turned to the computer.

* * *

**_The Lair_ **

Henry hung up the phone as he turned to Oliver. "Chloe called me. She has a lead on our guy, on the dirt on his boot are traces of sugar. There's a sugar refinery two miles away from here and guess what; their truck matches the make and model of the one, that our thief used."

"Can you track the vehicle?" Oliver asked as Henry turned to the computer.

"It was just used to steal thirty thousand ccs of O-negative."

"So, he has super-strength, likes blood, please, don't tell me we suddenly believe in vampires." Diggle groaned.

"Let's go." Sara said.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City_ **

The Arrow and the Canary drove with their bikes behind the truck as the Arrow shot down the side mirrors as the Arrow and the Canary tried to flank the driver, jumping from each side to the door but the driver managed to push them both out as both vigilantes were barely able to grab hold onto the truck as the Arrow and the Canary climbed in and tried to pummel the driver from both sides but the driver managed to force the Arrow out with one punch as the Canary widened her eyes in shock as the Arrow managed to get hold onto a windshield. The Canary wanted to assist her partner but the man punched through the glass and grabbed the blonde before the Arrow stabbed him in the leg with his arrow as he crawled back inside but the man threw the Arrow out with one punch as the Canary jumped down from the truck in worry to approach her partner, whose fall was softened by garbage bags.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

Oliver screamed in pain as Sara bandaged his wound. "Sorry, Ollie."

"What was that?" Diggle asked. "Was it like…" He paused as Sara and Oliver looked at him, then Oliver nodded.

"Yeah."

"What?" Henry asked as he and Chloe stared, confused and not following.

"We've seen men with abilities like these before." Sara explained.

"Wait a minute, you mean, he's like Slade Wilson?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Oliver nodded.

"You said you burned the serum, Oliver." Diggle pressed.

"And you killed Anthony." Sara added.

"As well as Slade." Oliver agreed.

"Then, who and how did he get the formula for Mirakuru?" Sara asked.

"And what does he want with it?" Chloe added.

"He stole a centrifuge and a large supply of blood." Oliver listed. "Someone wants to make more of it. A lot more."

"There's a third component; a large sedative." Sara said.

Oliver showed Henry and Chloe the arrow with warped tip. "I need you guys to analyze the blood on the arrowhead, see if you can find out what sedative they're using."

"Maybe Barry can help." Chloe suggested as Oliver and Sara stared. "I trust him, OK? He's a good kid."

"OK." Oliver said reluctantly. "If you think so."

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_The mercs went out from the trucks as Sara grabbed her batons as they entered nearby caverns. "What is this place?" Sara asked._

_"Something… mysterious." Richard said. "Beyond explanation."_

_As they were going deeper, the darkness kept consuming them as Sara felt uncomfortable before one of the mercs started to scream and shoot around frantically as he panicked as the rest were watching a fast shadow moving around._

* * *

**_Present, Queen Consolidated Applied Science Division_ **

"Chloe, where did you get the blood sample?" Barry asked.

"I have a friend in SCPD." She explained. "It was extracted from one of the arrows the Hood uses."

"You're kidding." Barry laughed as he climbed down from the ladder. "That the vigilante is working the same case we are! Go figure. Why did you leave the force?"

Chloe sighed. "I wanted something more. Making the world a better place."

"What do you do now?" Barry asked as she chuckled.

"More or less the same job. Just on a different scale." Then, she got a message from Oliver. "You want to head to a party tonight?"

* * *

**_The Lair_ **

Sara picked up her phone, noticing it was Sin calling. "Yeah?"

" _Sara, I need your help, it's my friend Max. He went missing. I haven't seen him in a week, no one has. Something happened to him._ "

Sara sighed and wiped her face. "Look, I've got a lot on my plate right now but I'll help as soon as I can."

" _Sara, I…_ " Sin sighed. " _OK. Thanks._ "

"Don't worry. We'll find him." Sara promised as she hung up.

* * *

_**Later, Queen Manor** _

Oliver, Sara, Thea, Chloe, Roy and Barry were at a party at the almost empty manor as Oliver danced with Sara, Thea danced with Roy and Chloe danced with Barry.

"You've grown up, have you, Barr?" Chloe teased.

"Yeah." Barry laughed as Chloe stared.

"Look, I know you're just trying to help but I don't want you to get into more trouble than you already are, OK?"

"I'll… do my best." Barry said as Chloe smiled.

"You really believe that there was a man in yellow that night?" Chloe asked honestly as Barry nodded without hesitation.

"Why do you ask now? You've never believed me."

Chloe sighed. "Let's just say that I've seen some things that you can't explain. Maybe it's time to give your father the benefit of the doubt."

* * *

Oliver saw Isabel and Moira talking together as he could gather it was not a pleasant conversation.

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_Two men were killed as they saw two swift flashes of light that cut right through their chests as everyone stared in shock._

_"Keep your eyes open!" Turner ordered. "Everything that moves, kill!"_

_Sara was nervous but tried to stay calm as they were walking down the cavern before the mercs started to scream and shoot around before being killed by shadows and Sara panicked as they all were moving forward, while being slaughtered, vainly shooting at their foes hidden in darkness._

* * *

**_Present, Queen Consolidated Applied Science Division_ **

"Ketamine, huh?" Chloe frowned as Barry nodded. "Thanks, Barry." She shook hand with him.

"You didn't tell Singh I…"

"No." Chloe said. "I like you like a brother, OK? You're my friend and I'll be damned before I let you get fired from your favorite job."

Barry smiled. "Thanks, Chloe."

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_Sara, Richard and Turner and a couple of mercs kept running forward, not looking back as their companions were being slaughtered before they couldn't hear the screams anymore._

_"What was that?" Sara asked._

_"I don't know." Richard admitted. "But apparently, we're uninvited guests."_

_"Spooked out, Miss Lance?" Turner gloated._

_"No." Sara snapped as they moved forward and saw the light and as they took a look, they all widened their eyes to the sight of a hidden city under the cavern._

* * *

**_Present, the Lair_ **

"Barry said that there were traces of Ketamine in our guy's system." Chloe informed.

"It's a common anesthesia that comes from hydrochloric salt." Sara added.

"Can you use that to track him?" Oliver asked.

"There's only one possible location in Starling City, with how much of the sedative he had and the amount of blood he stole." Henry said as Chloe showed the image on the screen.

"A covert A.R.G.U.S disaster bunker on the edge of the Glades for the worst-case scenarios. They have hideouts like these all over the country. Supplies full of food, clothing…"

"Medicine." Diggle finished.

Henry then showed Oliver and Sara the arrow with warped tip. "Look, be careful. This guy is definitely not human. The way this arrow was bent, your guy may as well have skin made of rock. I mean, you might slow him down but I'm not sure you can stop him."

"I've beat someone like this before, Henry." Oliver assured him. "I can do it again."

"And this time, he's not alone." Sara added as Oliver turned to her. "It's not gonna end up like the last time, Ollie, I'm not the same person anymore."

Oliver nodded reluctantly before Diggle turned to the screen and Oliver noticed a red flechette sticking out of a utility pole.

* * *

**_Later, outside Verdant_ **

"What?" The Arrow asked Roy as he and the Canary approached him.

"I need your help." Roy explained. "A friend of mine's friend, the cops think he OD'd but we think he was murdered."

"Why?" The Canary inquired.

"Well, he wasn't an addict for starters and this…" Roy showed them his cellphone with a photo of a dead man shedding blood tears as the blood of the Arrow and the Canary ran cold. "That doesn't look like any OD I've ever seen."

"Stay away from that." She snapped.

"You two know something?" Roy asked. "What happened to him?" He glared at the Arrow as neither he or the Canary replied. "You told me to be your eyes and ears on the streets. You know what, that is not good enough for me anymore." He growled.

"Fine." The Arrow snapped. "Then we're done altogether." He and the Canary turned around.

"I don't need you two!" Roy exploded. "I have friends, that can help me. You can't stop us."

Roy turned around and started to walk away.

"Slow you down." The Arrow growled as he spun around and fired an arrow at Roy's leg, who screamed out as he fell on the ground, while noticing how the Canary was staring at him. "Don't look at me like…"

"I was only gonna say you beat me to it." She smirked. "And I think I should have a pointed conversation with Sin later."

"Agreed." The Arrow nodded.

* * *

_**Queen Manor** _

Moira was facing Malcolm in the living room as she informed him that she had turned him in to Ra's al Ghul as Malcolm smirked before walking away.

"This isn't finished, Moira."

* * *

**_Later_ **

The Arrow and the Canary scoured the warehouse before dodging a flying crate that hit a shelf next to them as the Arrow fired above at the masked man on the catwalk, who dodged and jumped down, engaging the two vigilantes, who dodged his punch before the Arrow restrained him with a bola arrow to a support pole as the cables wrapped around the thief's neck.

"Who are you?" The Arrow demanded.

"Merely a follower." The masked man replied.

"Of who?" The Canary growled.

"My brother." The masked man said cryptically.

"Did he give you the Mirakuru? Did he inject you with it?!" The Arrow snarled.

"No, he saved me with it." The masked man said before he ripped the cables around his throat and was about to attack the vigilantes but the Arrow fired two more arrows that pinned the thief's feet to the floor as the man roared and threw a punch but the Canary dodged and hit him in the head as she and the Arrow were attacking in sync the masked man but he managed to disarm the Arrow and knock the Canary down on the floor as she slid down, dazed as she hit the shelves and some equipment fell on her head, knocking her out as the Arrow kept fighting the masked man but he managed to dodge and break the arrows that restrained him before sending the Arrow to the ground with a strong punch to his chest as he slid down the aisle. The masked man then neared the Arrow as he kicked, sending the Arrow flying upwards as he hit the vent above and as he was falling down, the masked man threw another punch , sending the archer flying to a shelve full of medical supplies as he passed out with two syringes sticking out of his knee.

* * *

Chloe, Henry and Diggle entered the warehouse, waking Sara up. "What happened?" Henry asked.

"Ollie…" Sara realized as she got up on her feet and they neared him, seeing the syringes sticking out from his leg. "He took me out and then…"

Henry touched Oliver's neck. "He's got a weak pulse. Come on, Ollie, wake up!"

Chloe opened his eyes. "Dilated pupils."

"What was that?" Sara examined the syringes as Henry went to the computer but it was trashed.

"Damn it. Without it, we don't know what was he injected with." Then, they saw Diggle pulling out his phone. "Dig, what are you doing?"

"Calling 911."

"Dig, no, no!" Chloe stopped him. "I know someone who can help!"

* * *

_**Starling City Bus Terminal** _

Barry was sitting alone on the bench with his briefcase before he felt a dart hitting his neck as he passed out.

* * *

**_The Lair_ **

As Barry came to, in front of him stood Chloe, with a desperate look in her eyes. "Barry, I need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	9. Three Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with Cyrus Gold AKA the Acolyte, Oliver is drugged and left for dead. Determined to cure him, the team makes a risky decision. The cure causes Oliver to hallucinate, and what he sees forces him to confront his past. The Arrow and Canary ask Quentin to look into Cyrus, but when the stakeout on Cyrus goes bad, someone is killed. Roy is captured and tortured by Brother Blood. In flashbacks, Sara finds out that destiny has more plans for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver was on table, with a drip and a heart monitor attached to him as it started bleeping, while Barry, Henry, Sara and Chloe were treating him. Diggle started chest compressions as Barry took a sample of Oliver's blood with a syringe, examining it.

"Got it, he's suffering from intravenous coagulation."

"What?" Diggle asked.

"Blood clot." Sara explained.

"It's like maple syrup." Barry nodded.

"Can you do something?" Henry asked as Barry looked around the room before he picked a box of rat poison from a shelf.

"Lucky you guys have a rat problem."

"What, are you crazy?!" Sara exclaimed.

"That will kill him!" Diggle protested.

"He dies if I don't!" Barry retorted.

"Barry, are you sure about this?" Chloe inquired, giving Barry a hard stare as he nodded. "Fine."

Barry prepared the mixture as he put it in the syringe. "Just the right amount of this stuff will thin his blood enough to get it circulating again." He injected it into Oliver's bloodstream as Oliver tilted his head slightly as he heard a familiar voice.

"Let go, Oliver." Shado said as Oliver reached out his arm before he passed out.

* * *

Later, as Barry was checking in on Oliver, he woke up suddenly and grabbed Barry by his throat.

"Oliver, don't!" Henry yelled as he and Sara tried to restrain him.

"Stop, it's OK, Ollie!" Sara grabbed Oliver's arm as his grip on Barry loosened.

"What the…" Oliver gasped. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oliver, just take a few breaths and calm down, OK?" Chloe held him by his arm. "You were injected with a strong acting blood coagulant."

"You would have stroked out." Barry said as he cleared and massaged his throat. "But fortunately, you had a very effective blood thinner handy. Warfarin, better known as rat poison."

"Kid saved your life." Diggle informed him.

"Oliver, I know you're mad but I've known Barry for a long time." Chloe said. "I trust him, he's a good detective and he's a… you could say a supporter of the vigilante. He's not gonna turn you in, I can promise you that."

"I'm not." Barry promised quickly.

"Ollie, if Chloe says that Allen's a good kid and he won't turn you in, I trust her." Henry said.

"I've trusted you many times, when you've made calls that I may not have liked. Don't you think you owe me that much?" Chloe insisted.

"As far as I've known her, Chloe never misplaced her trust in people." Sara said.

Oliver sighed as he glared but before he could open his mouth, his phone rang as he saw Moira's text message before glaring at Chloe. "You and I will talk about this later. I have to go home."

"And we need to track the guy from that bunker." Sara said.

"He touched your skin, when he grabbed your neck." Barry showed him the tape. "I was able to absorb the residual oils from his skin, which, when added to a gel-based polymer, might be able to recreate his fingerprint."

Oliver nodded, still glaring though before heading upstairs but Chloe rushed to him, holding his arm as he turned to her. "Look, I know you're mad and you have every right to be but I didn't see a better option. I've known Barry for a long time. I know it doesn't excuse it but believe me, when I say that I'm sorry and that I wish I could have thought of a better way."

Oliver sighed, nodding as he went upstairs before Sara picked up her phone to see missed calls and text messages from Sin as she seethed, then she followed Oliver.

* * *

**_Later, Queen Manor_ **

Oliver dressed up as he went to the living room, seeing Moira decorate a Christmas tree, while Sara headed upstairs. "Mom?" He called out as she turned to him.

"Oliver, thank you for coming home, sweetheart." She approached him.

"Is everything alright?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I don't know." Moira admitted. "Your sister has locked herself in her room and she won't talk to me."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her." Oliver assured her.

"OK." Moira nodded.

Oliver looked at the tree again as he remembered. "It's Christmas."

"Yes, but given the last gala that we threw, I think we're going to skip this year's Christmas party." Moira pointed out.

Oliver approached Thea's room, where Sara was yelling. "Thea, you don't have to lie to me! Just tell me what's happening!"

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know." Sara shrugged. "She won't open the door to me."

Oliver knocked the door. "Thea, it's Ollie. Open the door."

" _Not… not now, Ollie!_ " Thea yelled.

"Speedy, open the door!" Oliver yelled back, annoyed.

" _Is Mom with you?_ " Thea called out through the door.

"No!" Oliver exclaimed. "It's just me and Sara!" Thea opened the door. "What's going on?"

"I didn't want Mom to see." Thea explained.

"See  _what_?" Sara asked, already having a good idea as Thea opened the door wider, as both Sara and Oliver saw Roy lying on the bed, with his pants leg cut, a towel stopping the bleeding from the wound on his leg, where the arrow was sticking, while Sin was sitting next to Roy and paled as she met Sara's fierce glare.

"What happened to him?" Oliver asked.

"Vigilante decided to use him as a target practice. You're right; the guy's a psycho." Thea explained.

"Why not go to the hospital?" Sara asked as Oliver approached the bed, while Sin glared at Sara.

"In this city, an arrow's the same as a bullet, if you want the cops involved." Roy grumbled as Thea sat next to him.

"And Mom actually likes Roy but something tells me she'd revoke his tree trimming invitation if she found out he was messing around with the vigilantes." She explained as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Uh-huh." Oliver nodded as he smiled at Sin before grabbing a towel and nearing the bed. "Roy, this is gonna hurt."

"My anger's dulling the pain." Roy snapped.

"This will dull it better." Sin handed Roy a bottle of vodka as he took a sip before Oliver picked the bottle and poured it over Roy's wound, while he groaned as Sara held his leg and Oliver pulled the arrow out, while Roy started to scream in pain before Oliver put the towel over the wound.

"Put the pressure on it right there." Oliver said as he pulled out his phone and went aside before Sara glanced towards another corner of the room, while Sin followed her nervously.

"What. Were you. Thinking?" Sara hissed quietly.

"I… I wanted to find out, why did Max die. He wasn't an addict, Sara." Sin explained nervously. "And you and Queen were busy with the other stuff and…"

"The other stuff and Max are related." Sara snapped as Sin shut up. "I'm warning you,  _never_ ,  _ever_ , do stunts like these again. Do you have any idea, how much trouble you could have gotten into? You need to promise me that you'll keep your distance and let us handle it."

Sin nervously nodded. "OK, OK, I promise."

"I don't know what the three of you were up to but maybe the vigilante was trying to keep you safe." They heard Oliver say.

"By shooting Roy?" Thea asked skeptically.

"I think what Ollie's trying to say is that you need to let the professionals handle it since you're getting in over your heads." Sara said as she left the room with Oliver and was walking downstairs but Oliver turned around and saw someone he didn't think he would see again as he followed her and touched her cheek.

"Shado?" He asked in disbelief. "You can't be here."

She touched his cheek. "I had to see you. Warn you."

"Warn me?" Oliver asked.

"You can't fight what's coming. Put your bow down." Shado said gently. "Take off my father's hood."

"I wear that hood to honor your father. And to honor you." Oliver argued.

"If you want to honor me, stop fighting… and live. Or everyone you love will die."

"Ollie?" Thea asked, confused as Oliver turned around, facing her. "Who were you talking to?" Oliver looked back, only to see Shado gone.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

_What they saw was an underground city with growing trees out of the walls, waterfalls around as Sara, Richard and Turner and the mercenaries were walking down the path and looking around._

_"This is a city of dead." Sara grumbled. "What are we looking for here?"_

_"I… don't know." Richard admitted. "This place supposedly contains an object of immeasurable power." He pulled out a scroll and looked at it before looking at the path. "This way."_

_Unknowingly to them, some figures were watching them from the shadows._

* * *

**_Present, the Lair_ **

"I knew the vigilantes had partners." Barry said enthusiastically as he examined the equipment in the lair.

"He likes to be called the Arrow now." Diggle noted.

"You guys have messed up some really nasty people." Barry continued. "The Dollmaker, Count Vertigo, Dodger…"

"We weren't keeping score." Diggle said.

"Barry!" Oliver called out as he and Sara entered. "That rat poison you gave me – are there any side effects?"

Barry thought quickly. "Um, yeah, I think, hallucinations, maybe."

"You're hallucinating?" Henry asked.

"What did you see?" Chloe inquired.

"A girl named Shado that was with me and Sara on the island."

Henry scowled. "Wait a minute, Shado, as in…" Sara nodded. "What does that mean?"

"You did train in a jungle or forest environment, hence the green." Barry said, excited as Oliver and Sara stared at him. "Let me draw you some blood, see what's up."

"Good idea." Sara nodded as she picked a syringe and drew Oliver's blood.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Barry asked. "Why no mask. Not to tell you how to do your vigilante…ing but the grease paint thing? It's a poor identity concealer."

"Yeah, it is." Henry muttered as Chloe snickered.

"So find me a mask that conforms perfectly to my face and doesn't affect my ability to aim, while I'm on the run." Oliver suggested.

"You should look into a compressible micro fabric." Barry said. "It could be great."

"Found Cyrus Gold." Henry said.

"Who's Cyrus Gold?" Sara asked.

"The human weapon that left you both nearly dead last night." Diggle explained. "Barry managed to pull his print off Oliver's neck."

"We've tried CCTV all over the town, running facial recognition." Chloe said. "Delgado and 25th, but we're about to lose him."

"What else is at that intersection?" Oliver asked.

"A parking lot, a market and a motel." Chloe said.

"Could be where he's holed up." Diggle noted.

"Let's go." Oliver said as he moved towards the weapon's stand.

"Ollie, are you sure you're up to it?" Henry asked. "I mean, he nearly killed you last night."

"Henry's right." Sara agreed. "We'll come with Dig, backing him up."

* * *

**_Later_ **

Oliver was in the car as Henry, Diggle with their guns drawn and flashlights, with the Canary carefully entered the apartment.

"OK, what do you see?" Oliver called out.

"It's clean. Really clean." Diggle said.

Henry then neared a book on the kitchen counter. " _Solomon Grundy, born on Monday…_  I remember this. It's a poem."

" _Christened on Tuesday. Yeah, I know it. It symbolizes the seven stages of life – from birth to death._ "

"What stage is he in?" Diggle wondered before the Canary turned around, hitting Gold in the head, but it didn't even faze him as he punched her and she slid down the floor before Gold grabbed Diggle's hand with his gun, twisting it.

"Let him go!" Henry yelled as he shot Gold, distracting him as Gold let Diggle go.

"Run!" The Canary barked as they jumped through the window and ran down the fire escape as Oliver pulled up the car as they all entered.

"We'll need an army to take him down." Henry grumbled.

* * *

**_Later, rooftop in Starling City_ **

Quentin met the Arrow and Canary on the roof.

"What's going on?"

"Cyrus Gold." The Arrow showed Quentin a file. "He robbed the Applied Sciences Division of Queen Consolidated last week."

"Daddy, he's very dangerous." The Canary explained.

"The CSI kid from Central City, he said this guy was like some kind of a monster." Quentin looked over the file.

"He is." The Arrow nodded.

"Well, what is it, steroids?" Quentin asked.

"Worse, it's…" The Arrow trailed off as he saw Slade on an air vent.

"You OK?" Quentin asked as he turned around and saw nothing.

"Yeah." Oliver said, snapping out of this.

"It's gonna sound crazy but remember, when I told you about the Mirakuru and Slade, Daddy?" Sara asked as Quentin widened his eyes.

"You're saying that this creep is like this Wilson guy that you put down?" He demanded incredulously.

Sara nodded. "Daddy, he's very dangerous. You need to gather as many people as you can and don't hesitate to put him down, because he won't hesitate to kill you all."

* * *

**_Three years ago, South Africa_ **

_Sara, Richard, Turner and the mercenaries kept on walking before they realized they were being followed as suddenly, out of nowhere, warriors with spears and bows and arrows and swords surrounded them, shooting guns off their hands._

_"We have you surrounded, weapons on the ground!" A young red-haired woman among them ordered._

_"Like hell." One of the mercenaries sneered as he was about to pull a trigger before an arrow shot his gun off his hand as he groaned. "What the…"_

_"Anyone else wants to be stupid?" The woman said._

_"Stand down." Richard ordered._

_Turner, Sara and the mercenaries put their weapons on the ground as an elderly woman in beige robe approached them. "What do you seek in the All-Caste's sacred sanctuary?"_

_Richard took a breath. "Power… and clarity."_

_"Then, you must pass a trial." The elderly woman said as she pointed to the door._

_"What trial?" Sara asked._

_"You…" The woman pointed at Sara, then Turner. "You…" Then at Richard. "You." She then pointed to the door behind her._

_"You want us to go there?" Sara asked as the woman nodded, smiling. As Sara, Turner and Richard entered the door, there was nothing but darkness but then, a chill was sent down her spine after what had followed next._

* * *

**_Present, the Lair_ **

"You OK, Chloe?" Barry asked as they and Henry were examining Oliver's blood sample.

"I'm worried about Oliver, you know?" Chloe said.

"Do you… like him?" Barry asked as Chloe flushed.

"Well, yeah, maybe… but not in  _that_  way." Chloe said. "All I wanted was to make the world a better place… but with Sara and Oliver, it's different. Besides, I've tried to date someone in the same line of work before and it didn't work out, remember?" Barry nodded in understanding. "That's why I left the force. You can't afford to get too attached to your colleague… especially, when it ends up in heartbreak and tragedy."

"You did your best." Barry said.

"Oliver will always be my friend." Chloe said. "That's all I want."

"Sometimes, romantic feelings can just make things way more complicated." Henry nodded. "That's why I'm trying have not too many strings attached. No offense."

Barry then looked at his watch as he turned on the TV with news broadcast. " _Protests continue into the final countdown for tonight's ignition of S.T.A.R. Lab's controversial particle accelerator. S.T.A.R. Lab's founder Harrison Wells promises a new era of scientific advancement is at hand._ "

"I guess I won't be back in time to see them turn it on." Barry said.

"Who knows, you'll get lucky this time, Barr." Chloe assured him.

"You know what, let's take a break, it's gonna take a while before the analysis is finished. I'm in mood for some Big Belly Burger." Henry said as he looked at his watch.

* * *

Oliver was walking into the lair, while Sara went to Sin's apartment, about to give her a stern lecture as Oliver threw a tennis ball and fired an arrow, before it was caught by, to Oliver's shock, one Slade Wilson.

"What's the matter, kid? You look like you've seen a ghost." Slade waved the arrow around. "This is a nice place. It's a bit more comfortable than the fuselage on the island."

"You're not real." Oliver snapped.

"Neither are you." Slade walked to the mannequin with the green hood. "You told everyone, when you started this crusade that it was about making up for your father's sins. That was a lie." He broke the arrow and dropped it on the floor. "This charade is to atone for your sins." Slade sneered, glaring at Oliver.

"You're dead." Oliver said.

"You're not a hero. Or a friend. Or a brother. You are nothing." Slade kept on taunting as Oliver turned away from him. "Do not turn your back on me! Not again!"

"You're gone."

"Wherever I am, it's time you joined me." Slade threw Oliver on a table as Oliver tried to hit Slade in the head with his bow but Slade dodged and blocked before he threw Oliver on another table. "They say a coward dies a thousand deaths but even that wouldn't be enough for you."

"I tried to save you! And her." Oliver snapped.

"But you couldn't." Slade pointed his finger accusingly. "Just like you couldn't save this city." Oliver and Slade traded blows but Slade managed to disarm Oliver and punch him as Oliver fell over the table behind him on the floor. Slade threw the table off his way and got Oliver on his feet as he hissed into his ear. "The island didn't make you strong, kid. It revealed you to be weak." He tossed Oliver through the glass case with the mannequin with his green hood as Oliver looked around to see Slade gone.

* * *

Later Barry, Henry with bags of Big Belly Burger, Diggle and Chloe entered to see the trashed lair as Oliver was cleaning up.

"What the hell happened here?" Chloe demanded.

"Someone was in the lair?" Henry asked.

"No." Oliver said.

The computer beeped as Barry went to take a look. "Your blood analysis is done. Good news."

"So, you know what's in my system?" Oliver asked.

"That's the thing, your blood's clean." Barry said. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Then why am I hallucinating?!" Oliver demanded.

"I don't know." Barry replied. "But whatever your problem is, it's not pharmacological. It's psychological. It's in your head."

"It's in my head." Both Oliver and Barry finished as Chloe went over to the computer.

"Oliver…" She said with dread in her tone.

* * *

**_Sin's Apartment_ **

"Look, I know I messed up but I needed to find out what happened to Max." Sin said sheepishly.

"But you have no idea what kind of danger it is!" Sara exploded. "If it really is the Mirakuru, you and Roy and Thea need to stay the hell away and let me and Ollie do our job!"

Then her phone rang as she picked it up. "Laurel? Is everything…" She paused as her face turned into full of dread.

* * *

**_Later, Starling General_ **

Oliver and Sara approached Quentin's room as Laurel was going out, with tears in her eyes.

"Is he OK?" Sara asked.

"He will be." Laurel nodded. "But… Hilton…"

Sara hugged her sister as she started to break down, assuring her as Oliver entered the room.

"How are you?" Oliver asked Quentin, who was lying on the stretcher, groaning.

"I'm alive, which is more than I can say for the most of my unit." Quentin replied weakly.

"I'm sorry about your partner." Oliver murmured.

"I took him there." Quentin reminded.

"Because of us." Oliver sighed.

"Because of me." Quentin corrected. "Not every death in this city is on you. I got this off Gold." Quentin showed him a key on a nightstand. "Hopefully you can do something about it." Oliver picked the key up. "I didn't believe it at first but this guy, I mean, it's like he's not human."

"He's human." Oliver assured him.

"Well, then you can kill him." Quentin said as he looked at him. "For Hilton. And me."

Oliver went out as Laurel was approaching Blood, hugging him before turning to Sara. "Anything?" She asked as Oliver nodded.

"You're not coming with me." He said harshly as Sara glared. "I don't want this to end up like the last time."

"I'm not the same person anymore." Sara snapped. "I won't let anyone like Slade take me down so easily."

"This is not a discussion, Sara!" Oliver snapped back.

"You can't believe that you can beat him on your own!" Sara retorted. "Either we'll do this together, or not at all."

Oliver sighed.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"We have something. We took a look at the serial code of the key that your father gave you." Henry said.

"That particular key fits to a locked gate somewhere on Crescent Circle in the Glades." Barry explained.

"Are you sure about this?" Chloe asked.

"We have to." Sara replied.

"But… he nearly killed you two. Just like Slade." Henry pointed out.

"We need to stop him." Oliver snapped and Henry and Chloe realized that neither of them were gonna talk them out of it.

"Just be careful." Henry nodded.

* * *

**_Later_ **

Roy was screaming in excruciating agony as blood was streaming down his eyes as the ceiling exploded and the Arrow and the Canary descended and the Arrow fired, taking down one of the lackeys as he aimed at the man in the skull mask.

" _Brother Cyrus told me he killed both of you._ " The masked man said with a disguised voice.

"Guess he's not as strong as you thought." The Canary snarled.

"Where did you get the Mirakuru?" The Arrow demanded. "Who gave you the formula?!"

" _It was a gift._ " The masked man said as he was holding the syringe. " _A gift I will use to save this city from itself._ "

Gold rushed at the vigilantes as the Arrow fired at his shoulder, while he and the Canary dodged, while the Arrow grabbed the line they had rappelled down on, swinging around but Gold threw him across the room as he hit the wall and fell on the ground. The Canary tried to attack with her batons but Gold blocked with his arms and slapped her on her chest as she fell to the corner of the room before the Arrow got up on his feet and rushed at Gold but he kicked the Arrow back as he was sliding across the floor, hitting a pillar, then crashing in a table as both vigilantes saw the masked man measure Roy's pulse.

" _Another failure._ " The masked man said as the Arrow collapsed.

"Get up, Oliver." A familiar voice seemed to echo throughout the room as Oliver raised his head to see Tommy Merlyn, who knelt down, facing him.

" _Tommy_?" Oliver whispered.

"Neither you or Sara is gonna die down here." Tommy assured him.

"Tommy, I'm sorry." Oliver said. "I let you die."

"You didn't let me die, Ollie." Tommy said. "You fought to save me. Because that's what you do, what you have always done. You fight to survive. I know I called you a murderer but you are not. You are a hero. You beat the island. You beat my father. So fight, Oliver. Get up and fight back." Tommy disappeared as a new wave of strength and determination flooded through Oliver.

" _Kill them._ " The masked man ordered as Gold was approaching the Arrow, who got up on his feet and he and the Canary engaged Gold in close combat, the Canary bashing furiously with her batons as the Arrow kicked Gold back with a precise kick to his stomach and he continued pummeling Gold in his face as the Canary kicked Gold back, while the Arrow fired an explosive arrow at the machine as it exploded, splashing acidic chemicals on Gold's face as he screamed out in pain before a part of the ceiling collapsed, the rubble crushing both Gold and the henchman on the floor to death as Roy fell down, still restrained to the chair as Brother Blood managed to escape in the chaos.

Oliver and Sara approached Roy and Sara was breathing into Roy's mouth as Oliver was doing breast compressions.

"Come on, Roy. Hey, I am not leaving anyone else to die! You're strong, kid. Come on!" Oliver shouted. "Come on! Come on, Roy! Fight! Come on, fight!"

Suddenly, Roy gasped and coughed out as both Oliver and Sara sat back, relieved.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

_Sara was in darkness, nothing around her as she looked around and then, in front of her stood Anthony Ivo as Sara gasped._

_"Anthony? No, it can't be. You're dead!"_

_"Death… is… a relative term." Ivo smirked. "Wherever I am, it's time you joined me. I trusted you to help me save human race and look what you have brought!" He shouted as he was about to drive a syringe to Sara's neck but she grabbed his hand and twisted it, then jamming it to Ivo's chest._

_"I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Sara snarled. "You're not real! I watched you die!"_

_"Just as you watched me die." Shado said as she appeared in front of Sara suddenly. "That's what you bring into the lives of people you want to get close to. Pain. Death. Misery."_

_"No…" Sara shook her head. "It was Anthony, not me! I never wanted this!" She wailed. "I'm done blaming myself for…"_

_"Creating me?" Slade taunted. "You took everything away from me." He grabbed Sara by her throat. "Now, I'll take everything away from you."_

_"Go to hell!" Sara snarled as she punched Slade but the apparition vanished as she was suddenly back at the courtyard with Richard and Turner._

_"You all passed." The elderly woman smiled. "I'm impressed."_

_"What was that?" Sara demanded._

_"Your guilt, shame… your greatest fears." The woman said. "I wanted to know if you are worthy."_

_"Worthy of what?" Turner asked, confused._

_"Of protecting this sacred place." The woman said cryptically._

* * *

**_Present, the Lair_ **

"Where's Barry?" Oliver asked.

"Back in Central City, didn't want to miss the ignition of the particle accelerator." Chloe explained.

"You still have a ghost problem?" Diggle asked.

"No." Oliver shook his head.

"But we have bigger problems." Sara added. "Roy's been injected with the serum."

" _What_?" Henry shouted.

"He's alive." Oliver assured them. "But we need to keep an eye on him."

Sara interrupted him. "Ollie, what if he…"

"No." Oliver said. "I won't kill him, just because he's been injected. We don't know if it's gonna end with him the same way it did with Slade. We haven't crossed that bridge yet. If it comes down to it, we'll see."

Sara nodded reluctantly.

"Speaking of which, Barry left you a gift." Diggle said as he showed him the box and Oliver smiled to see a green domino mask inside it as he tried it on. "Even the Arrow needs a Christmas gift."

"How do I look?" Oliver asked.

"Like a hero." Sara said approvingly.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	10. Shrapnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bomber attacks Starling City, with Sebastian Blood's rally as his next target and the team attempts to stop him but he sets up a trap for Oliver and Sara. In flashbacks, Sara faces an enemy, unlike any she has ever seen before.

**_The Lair_ **

"Any luck tonight?" Henry asked as on the screen was news report about the explosion of particle accelerator in S.T.A.R. Labs.

"It went the same way as with every other lowlife in Crescent Circle, so what do you think?" Sara snapped as she put her batons on the table, while Oliver put his bow on weapon stand.

"Guys, for the past five weeks, you've pushed yourselves pretty hard looking for this guy." Diggle noted.

"He has the Mirakuru, Diggle!" Oliver whirled on him. "You saw what it took to kill one guy that had been injected. We practically had to drop a building on him."

"And imagine dozens more like him. Or even a hundred, thousands…" Sara added.

"Calm down, OK?" Henry intervened. "Why don't we take a breather and figure our next step later."

"Is everything OK?" Chloe entered as they turned to her and she saw the looks on Sara's and Oliver's faces. "OK, I know that look you guys 've got is never a good sign."

"That should tell you something." Sara said.

* * *

_**Three years ago** _

_Sara was on a sand ground, four men with staffs surrounding her as she held her own staff, while one of the men engaged her and she dodged and hit him in the chest, then in stomach before turning around and hitting another one in the knee as he felt down._

_"Hold!" The elderly woman shouted as she entered the training circle. The apprentices stood up and bowed before her as Sara did the same. "Never observe your enemy. You must feel his presence, use your instincts. Even a blind man can see more without using his eyes."_

_Sara followed the woman as she stepped down from the training circle. "We've been training for three weeks now but you never told me why. Why are we supposed to protect this place, Ducra?"_

_"The world is much more complicated than most people believe, Miss Lance." Ducra said as she held her own hands. "The Untitled will stop at nothing to crush us."_

_"Who, or what are the Untitled?" Sara asked._

_"You shall see soon enough." Ducra explained as a monk handed her two batons, forged in metal that Sara had not seen before. "This is the weapon you shall use to slay them. Your companions will have their own."_

_"I'm not a killer." Sara protested._

_"You can't kill what's already dead." Ducra pointed out. "Our scouts will show you, what's your target."_

* * *

**_Present, Verdant_ **

"He's the man we need to see in the mayor's office." Oliver said. "So, please, join me in our efforts to send Starling's favorite son there. To Sebastian Blood. Sebastian for Starling." He raised his glass as Sebastian entered the stage, shaking Oliver's hand before Oliver gave him the space, leaving the stage.

"Thank you, Oliver. And not just for your support but also your friendship and thank you all for coming." Sebastian looked at the people around before continuing his speech.

Oliver approached Sara, who stared at Sebastian. "There's something off about him."

"Maybe." Oliver said.

"I mean, I've seen people, who are able to conceal their true faces, so I wonder, what is he hiding?" Sara speculated

"Good question." Oliver nodded as applause sounded off and felt uncomfortable at Laurel nearing Sebastian.

"Nice speech, Ollie." Thea said, approaching him. "Who knew you cared so much about politics?"

"Well, I care about the city and Sebastian has become something of a friend." Oliver replied.

"He's got a way of doing that apparently." Thea agreed as they all noticed Sebastian near Laurel, making both Oliver and Sara uncomfortable.

"By the way, how's Roy?" Sara asked.

"Handsome, brooding, usual." Thea said. "Why is my boyfriend such a topic of interest?"

"Well, Thea, his idol put an arrow in him and we just…" Oliver paused. "Wanted to make sure there weren't any lingering issues."

"Oh, my God." Thea gasped. "Now that I think about it, he did something completely out of his character this morning."

"What?" Sara asked, worried.

"He showed up for work on time." Thea deadpanned as Sara could feel herself deflate, while Oliver shook his head, unamused.

"Thea!" Moira walked up to her, smiling and hugging her. "Oh, it's just wonderful."

"Proud to do my civic duty." Thea quipped.

"No, I'm the one, who's proud." Moira said. "You've taken Oliver's… hobby and turned it into a successful business."

"Hobby?" Oliver asked, slightly offended.

"Oh, sweetheart." Moira kissed him on his cheek as she and Thea left before Sebastian and Laurel approached the two.

"Oliver." Sebastian shook hands with him and hugged him. "Thank you so much for your kind words."

"I'm just speaking the truth." Oliver replied.

"Oh, forgive me, a friend just walked in." Sebastian left Oliver, Sara and Laurel alone.

Sara stared at Sebastian for a moment though. "There's something… strange about this guy."

"Yeah, maybe." Oliver agreed.

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked, confused.

"I don't know how to explain it, Laurel but… that charisma… something… I just can't shake this feeling." Sara said.

"Maybe you're just being paranoid." Laurel pointed out.

"Paranoia is what keeps us vigilant." Oliver argued before his phone rang and he picked it up.

" _Oliver, we have a problem._ " Henry said.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

_Sara approached Richard, who was meditating in front of a statue before he got up. "What have we gotten ourselves into, Richard?" Sara asked._

_"I thought that this place was a myth." Richard sighed._

_"Why are we protecting them?" Sara asked again._

_Richard sighed. "If this place is real, there's a larger evil in this world than we had thought."_

* * *

_Richard and Sara followed the scouts on a mountain path as they looked down to see some men with deformed faces as Sara groaned in disgust. "Looks like this is our target."_

* * *

**_Present, Starling City_ **

The Arrow and Canary entered the burning building, helping trapped civilians before leaving.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"OK. Thanks. Keep me posted, Joe." Chloe hung up as Quentin and Sara entered.

"Everything OK?" Sara asked.

"I was checking in on Barry." Chloe said. "No change in his condition."

"Here's a sample of everything CSU collected from the blast." Quentin said, showing the evidence bag. "It's got melted broken glass, multiple explosive fragments and a trace residue that looks like nitroglycerine. Which means that we're dealing with more than just a basement nutjob."

"Someone with training." Oliver agreed as Quentin nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Daddy." Sara said.

"I need a favor." Quentin said as they looked intrigued. "The son of a bitch, who killed my men, my partner…"

"He's dead." Oliver assured him.

"And whoever tipped him off, told him we were coming, he's doing just fine." Quentin said.

"What do you want us to do?" Henry asked.

"Cell phone records for every cop in my precinct." Quentin said.

"You think you've got a traitor inside?" Chloe deduced.

Quentin nodded. "The phone records are the only way to know for sure."

The alarm on the computer then bleeped as Chloe took a look. "Oh, boy."

"What?" Diggle asked.

"Looks like your guy hit another target, Detective." Henry said. "Starling City Municipal Building."

"Do you have a location?" Sara asked.

"Yeah but he's moving." Chloe said as Oliver and Sara went to suit up.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City_ **

The Arrow and Canary were chasing the van on their bikes, moving past the cars before the driver tossed a grenade on the road as the Arrow jumped off his seat, using his bike to shield himself from the explosion before the vigilantes continued to pursue the bomber, only for him to throw a smoke grenade on the ground and vanishing from their sight.

"We lost him." The Canary said.

" _Yeah, hate to say it but so did we._ " Henry said.

"What?" The Arrow asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

" _Somehow he managed to dummy the signal up, we checked the traffic cams, that van disappeared. He's good, I'll give him that._ " Chloe said. " _Now what?_ "

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

The team was watching Sebastian's announcement on the news as Chloe wiped her face. "Oh, my God, is he insane?"

"He just gave the entire city a death sentence." Henry said, dismayed.

"Can't you talk him out of it, Ollie?" Sara suggested. "I mean, you're friends, right?"

"He won't listen to me but he might listen to someone else." Oliver pointed out as he looked at his suit.

* * *

**_Later, Sebastian's campaign office_ **

The office went dark as in front of Sebastian appeared the Arrow, while Sebastian was reaching for the gun under his desk.

"Sebastian Blood, this rally tomorrow night, you need to call it off."

"The Starling City vigilante paying a visit to wave me off." Sebastian said, smiling. "I'm flattered."

"This event, Mr. Blood, you might as well be painting a giant bullseye on your chest." The Arrow pointed out.

Sebastian took a hold of himself. "This city needs to come together and I need to show them how."

"You won't be able to show them anything if you're dead." The Arrow protested.

"Every night, you two risk your lives for the people of this city." Sebastian got up from his chair. "How can you expect me to do any less?"

"And what about the lives of people coming to your rally?" The Arrow neared him.

"This rally is about Starling City standing up and declaring that living isn't afraid living." Sebastian said. "I won't send a contrary message to people telling them to stay home, to stay scared." He waved the Arrow off. "I've made my decision."

"That's the thing, alderman." The Arrow said. "Whatever happens tomorrow night, it's not up to you."

The power in the office was restored as the Arrow disappeared.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"Tried to get him to stand down." Oliver said as they watched the news report.

"He seems as stubborn as you two, when it comes to fighting back." Diggle pointed out.

"What are we gonna do now?" Sara asked.

"Maybe we should just head down to the rally." Oliver proposed, frustrated.

"I don't think you need to." Chloe said. "I called a friend of mine in the Agency to analyze the bomb remnants your Dad showed us." She glanced at Sara before turning on the screen. "The design fits an anti-government group calling themselves ' _The Movement_ '. One of their most prolific fans has an IP address here in Starling. It's coming from a computer in a local souvenir shop from a person, who goes by an username " _Shrapnel_.""

"You want backup?" Diggle offered.

"You and Henry go to the rally." Oliver ordered. "Sara and I got this."

* * *

**_Later, souvenir shop_ **

The Arrow and Canary carefully entered the shop, when suddenly a sound rang out, causing for them to pull out their weapons as they suddenly were entrapped by red sensor lights.

" _Boom, you're dead, or you will be if you take one more step or move a single muscle and then you'll miss the show._ " The TV turned on, showing the rally. " _Candidate Blood's unity rally. Already rigged with fifty pounds of RDX high explosives, not unlike what's in the drywall of my store. The city thinks Sebastian Blood can keep them safe. Tonight, they learn that the only thing politicians care about, is their job._ "

The Arrow and Canary looked at the screen in horror to see Moira, Thea, Roy and Sin at the rally.

"Watchtower." The Arrow growled.

" _Anything?_ " Chloe asked.

"No. He said he rigged the plaza with bombs." The Canary said.

" _Guys, it's chaos out there._ " Chloe said. " _I'm not sure I can find the explosives in time._ "

"Reach out to Diggle and Henry, cover more ground." The Arrow ordered. "And pull up anything you can on the store, blueprints, permit schematics, anything."

" _What's happening?_ " Chloe asked.

"The place is booby-trapped." The Canary said. "The drywall's packed with explosives…"

" _And the trigger needs to be hooked up to a power source. The detonator might be connected to the store's power grid._ " Chloe deduced. " _Hold on. The wiring was very defective back then in a lot of constructions. If you can cut off a wire in the power grid, it should take care of the bomb._ "

"Hold tight." The Arrow said. "I see fuse box." He carefully adjusted the bow, trying to leave it on the laser sensor and not breaking the beam as he aimed at the fuse box, that exploded into sparks.

"We're OK." The Canary said. "We need to get to the rally now."

* * *

**_City Plaza_ **

Diggle and Henry were scouring the area as Diggle found a bomb inside a speaker. "I'm on the east side. I think I found the trigger."

Henry approached him as he examined the explosive. "He's gonna use the phone to blow it off. Maybe I can disable it."

"Be careful. He probably put in a safeguard." Diggle warned.

"Like a dead man's switch. Yeah." Henry nodded.

"Step away." Shrapnel approached them, holding in one hand a gun and in the other a cellphone with a trigger. "Or we all know how this ends."

Diggle rushed at Shrapnel as the bomber shot him down and people started to scream and scatter around the plaza in panic.

"You bastard!" Henry snarled as he rushed at Shrapnel, who threw on the floor a flashbang, knocking Henry on the ground as Shrapnel threw a grenade in the air as the Arrow and Canary rode to the plaza and the Arrow shot the grenade in the air as it exploded, while Shrapnel ran away. "Diggle…"

"Don't worry about me, get him!" Diggle ordered.

The Arrow, the Canary and Henry chased down Shrapnel as the Arrow knocked him on the ground before the bomber got up on his feet with a trigger. "Drop your weapons! I've got charges planted all over Starling. I drop this stick, they all blow." They stared at him, not moving. "Did you just hear what I said?"

"Yep." The Arrow said before firing and severing the wire from the trigger as the bomber tried to press the button but nothing happened. The Canary approached the bomber from behind, hitting him in the face with her baton, knocking him out.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

_Richard and Sara jumped down to see the humanoid creatures with deformed faces snarling as Sara stabbed one of the creatures with her knife in the face, but to her shock, it's face healed. "You are toying with dangerous forces here. I have lived among humans for ages, unnoticed. In short, I'm the Untitled you should not have bothered."_

_"You're dangerous." Richard snapped. "We can't let you roam free."_

_"Prepare for… unimaginable suffering." The creature snarled as the rest of them turned to Richard and Sara, glaring with relentless rage._

_"Oh, this is not good." Sara paled._

_The creatures lunged at Sara and Richard as Sara dodged and slashed one of them in the hip as it screamed in pain, while she and Richard were fighting them back._

* * *

_**Present, Starling City** _

Henry was walking down the street before he saw Laurel walking down in the opposite direction, dread on her face. "Laurel. Is everything OK?"

Laurel sighed. "No. It's not. It's Sebastian Blood. He's not who everyone believes him to be."


	11. Smoke and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oliver, Sara, Henry, Diggle and Chloe investigate Sebastian Blood, a mistake from Henry puts Laurel into danger. In flashbacks, an ancient evil is unleashed, forcing Sara and Richard to hunt it down before it destroys everything in its path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:  
> I honestly don't feel like this is a good chapter. Hope you guys have contrary opinion.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Still no clues about our man in skull mask?" Chloe asked as Oliver and Sara were discarding their gear.

"Unfortunately, no." Sara said, frustrated.

"I'm not sure we can do anything more tonight." Chloe said. "Maybe we should call it a night."

"Not yet, guys." Henry suddenly said as he and Laurel entered.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"It's about Sebastian Blood." Laurel said as she pulled out a file. "Around Christmas Roy, Sin and Thea wanted me to investigate the death of Max Stanton."

"Yeah, I know." Sara nodded.

"Look, remember Cyrus Gold?" Henry asked as Oliver and Sara had grim look on their faces. "I checked and Blood and Gold knew each other from an orphanage where Blood grew up."

"And I think he had his own mother committed into an asylum because he wanted to cover the truth that he killed his own father." Laurel said. "Two days ago, I went to visit her in the asylum, then the next day, she suddenly died from a heart attack. The timing is convenient, don't you think?"

"Why don't you go to the office for help?" Chloe suggested.

"I tried, no one there believes me." Laurel explained. "Sebastian Blood is dangerous and I don't know what else am I supposed to do."

Sara sighed. "You're right that there's something off about him."

"Chloe, can you check his phone records?" Oliver asked as minute later Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"You might want to take a look at this."

Henry took a look. "Gold and Blood did keep in touch since the orphanage."

"So, what? They kept in touch." Diggle countered. "Doesn't exactly mean that Sebastian Blood is the man in the skull mask."

"Still, we can't just ignore this." Oliver said. "We need to know if Sebastian really killed his father."

"Then we'll see if he has the Mirakuru formula." Sara nodded.

* * *

_**Three years ago** _

_The creature lunged at Sara, snarling as Sara shoved it back, trying to hit it with the batons she had gotten from Ducra, while the creature screamed out in pain as Richard stabbed it with his knife, while it died._

_"What the hell was that?" Sara demanded._

_"I don't know." Richard said. "But I have my suspicions."_

_"What?" Sara scowled._

_"I just hope I'm wrong."_

* * *

_**Present, the Lair** _

"We've got some news, folks." Henry said. "Good news first or the bad?"

"Just rip the band-aid off." Sara said bluntly.

"Fine." Chloe sighed. "We've got the case file on the murder of father of Sebastian Blood. But the problem is that the file is over twenty-seven years old, that there's only a printed record in city archives."

"Which means we have no digital copy to hack into, so we're gonna have to break into the city archives and the security there is so old school, you'd need an access card and even if you had it, looking for that file would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Henry added.

"An Assistant D.A. would know where to look." Oliver realized as he dialed Laurel's number.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

_"What are those things?" Richard asked Ducra as he and Sara knelt across her._

_"The Untitled." Ducra explained. "Our sworn enemies and an ancient clan that seeks to absorb the darkest of shadows to become eternal. Starting with the weakest and building in ferocity with each of the souls it consumed. They're the darkest of the dark. Should they destroy this place, all you know is lost."_

_"And you want us to stop them?" Sara asked._

_"They must never leave the underground, nor tear down this place." Ducra nodded._

_Sara sighed. "I didn't sign up for some mystical mumbo jumbo. I just want to go home."_

_"You may leave if you wish." Ducra said. "But are you ready to leave us to the darkness?"_

* * *

_**Present** _

" _I put the cameras on replay loop. Should buy you at least minutes._ " Chloe said as Laurel, Henry, the Arrow and the Canary entered the room but saw the rows of shelves full of boxes of files.

"This could take a while." Laurel noted.

"We only have six minutes." The Arrow pointed out.

"We need to hurry." The Canary ordered as they all got to searching before Chloe called out.

" _Uh, guys, I think they know I dummied the feed up. You better hide from cameras now._ " Chloe warned them as the Arrow moved around the corner but the camera managed to spot him.

"We gotta get out of here, the cops will be onto us any minute." Henry said.

"We're not leaving without the file!" The Arrow snapped as Laurel was going through the boxes. "Laurel!"

"I can't find it!"

"Laurel, come on!" The Canary called out.

"Wait." Laurel pulled out a file. "Case number SC43878, this is it."

SWAT team then burst into the room as the Arrow fired a flashbang arrow, stunning the cops as they all made a run for it, while Henry stumbled and got up on his feet and the SWAT team started to fire at them, tearing the files up, while the Canary turned on her sonic device, shattering the glass and camera lenses and stunning the officers before they jumped out through the window as the Arrow grabbed Laurel around the waist and fired a zipline arrow to slide down as the Canary held Henry and used a grapnel gun to slide down.

"Damn, I don't know how can you guys do all this stuff all the time." Laurel sighed.

"You'll get used to it." Henry shrugged.

Laurel opened the file but it was completely empty.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"Someone wiped the security tapes and got rid of the case file." Sara said as Chloe showed them the footage.

"A city alderman could have that kind of pull." Laurel pointed out.

"So would anyone on the city's payroll." Diggle countered.

"Diggle, he's running for mayor. Just one hint that he killed his father and his campaign is done." Sara backed Laurel up.

"I know you have your suspicions about him but I thought you two were friends with him, Oliver." Diggle argued. "Don't you think you ought to give him the benefit of the doubt?"

Oliver then walked out.

"Where are you going, Ollie?" Laurel asked.

"To give a friend the benefit of the doubt."

* * *

**_Later, Laurel's Apartment_ **

Laurel opened the door to see Officer Daily with a warrant. "Dinah Laurel Lance, I need you to come with me. You're a person of interest regarding illegal investigation."

* * *

**_Later, SCPD_ **

"Why did they arrest Laurel, Daddy?" Sara asked.

"They found a phone in the archives that showed Laurel texting someone and hiring an investigator to secretly spy on Blood, luckily, they don't know who it is." Quentin explained.

Henry then scowled before looking into his pockets and groaning. "Oh, no…"

"What?" Sara whispered.

"That phone was mine." Henry whispered. "It's a burner I used to contact Laurel and find possible evidence on Blood. I used gloves whenever I had it, so no way it has my fingerprints but it has Laurel's number programmed in it. It must have fallen off my pocket when we were running away from the cops. Damn it, I'm such an idiot!"

"Look, it's not your fault, we just had bad luck." Sara assured him. "What happens now, is she under arrest?"

"No but according to Donner, if she's lucky, she will be temporarily suspended from law practice for investigation because of unsubstantiated proof." Quentin explained.

* * *

**_Later, Laurel's Apartment_ **

Laurel heard the doorbell as she saw Henry. "Hey."

"Hi." Henry said. "I… I think I owe you an apology for… you know. This is my fault."

"No, it's…" Laurel sighed. "I guess I should have known this would somehow blow up in our faces."

"But now you're suspended because of me and… I think I should make this right somehow." Henry said.

"How?" Laurel asked.

Henry went to the kitchen as he looked into the fridge. "Nicky taught me how to make very good lasagna."

"Henry, you don't have to do this." Laurel smiled. "I don't blame you for anything. It's fine, really. You owe me nothing."

"Don't tell me you're not hungry." Henry teased.

"Look, I know you feel like you owe me but it's fine, really. I'll figure something out." Laurel assured him but as she saw the food on the counter, she realized how hungry she was and gave in.

* * *

Laurel laughed as she and Henry were enjoying the food.

"You know, Sara told me that you need to work on your cooking skills. Maybe I could teach you."

Laurel giggled. "You know, I haven't had that much fun since…" She stopped herself as Henry nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Henry nodded. "Look, I know you've been through a lot but we're here for you, OK? You're my friend, Laurel." He held her hand, assuring her as Laurel smiled before the lights flickered and some shadow knocked Henry out as the man in skull mask grabbed Laurel by her hand.

" _Laurel Lance, you're coming with me._ "

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"There has to be another angle we can use to find out what we can on Blood." Chloe sighed before her cellphone rang. "Hey, Henry, is everything…  _what_?!"

* * *

**_Starling Cannery_ **

The man in skull mask was holding Laurel in chokehold as an arrow flied in his direction.

"Get away from her!" The Arrow demanded on the catwalk.

"Or we will.  _Put. You. Down_." The Canary finished.

The masked man threw Laurel on the floor as he drew a gun, while firing at the vigilantes, who dodged the gunfire as both the Arrow and Canary engaged the masked man but he managed to hold his own against their combined efforts as the fight continued in the boiler room and the masked man managed to rob the Canary of her baton as he hit her in the face, stunning her before he grabbed the Arrow's arm and yanked it before Laurel shot him down.

"Take off his mask. I need to see."

The Arrow removed the skull mask to reveal Officer Daily's face, instead of Sebastian's as he breathed out and smiled in vicious satisfaction before drawing his final breath.

* * *

**_SCPD_ **

"Donner managed to clear Laurel of all the charges." Quentin explained to Oliver and Sara. "She has her job back. Daily was the one behind the whole thing, he was part of the raid that got Hilton killed and we found in his apartment the accelerant he used to burn down Langford Institute. Her hiring a P.I. has been justified as Daily setting Blood up to throw us all off-track."

* * *

**_Henry's House_ **

Sin was entering the house as Nicole saw the bruise on her face. "Oh, my God, what happened to you?"

"Kids from the street." Sin said quickly as she was going upstairs before Nicole grabbed her by her arm.

"Not so fast, young lady, you're not going anywhere until you tell me exactly who did this to you." She said with a motherly tone as the phrase ' _if looks could kill_ ' came to mind.

Sin took a breath and filled Nicole in, whose face was turning full of dread. "Please, don't tell Sara anything about this."

"Yes, I think she  _should_  know." Nicole said. "And you and I are gonna have a pointed conversation, once you clean yourself up. Bathroom, now, then living room!"

* * *

**_Laurel's Apartment_ **

Henry rang the doorbell as Laurel opened the door, smiling. "Hey."

"Hi. I just wanted to check in on you." Henry said. "See how you're doing."

"As good as I can be, considering." Laurel shrugged.

"I'm glad you're doing well." Henry smiled. "It… I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you because of me."

"It's not your fault." Laurel assured him.

"Yeah, I know but…" Henry sighed. "Sara's my best friend and she helped my family a lot and… I just could not bear the thought that my recklessness and sloppiness could get her or people she cares for hurt."

"You're trying. No one's perfect." Laurel assured him. "God knows I messed things up with Ollie and Sara six years ago."

"Yeah." Henry shrugged. "We all have somehow damaged our family, did we?"

"I'm just trying to get over what happened tonight." Laurel said as she and Henry sat on the couch.

"You're strong, Laurel. I know that. Sara has been through a lot of awful crap and she got through it, so I know you can too." Henry nodded as he held her shoulder while she smiled at him. Neither of them knew what they were feeling but the next thing either of them knew, they started to kiss and in that moment, Henry retreated. "Whoa, whoa… I… Laurel… slow down…"

"What?" Laurel asked.

"Look, Laurel, it's nothing against you but… you've just been through a lot and… you're a fine girl and all that but… Sara's my best friend and… I just… both our lives are already messed up and I don't want to make things more complicated. I like you but… I don't think it's a good idea…" Henry stammered.

Laurel sighed, understanding. "Can you at least stay here with me? I don't want to be alone right now."

"Sure." Henry nodded as he fondled her hair. "You know, you remind me of Nicky. I know you'll find the strength to get through this."

"How do you know that?" Laurel asked.

"Because I'll be here if you need me. Just as much as Ollie and Sara will be. You don't have to go through this crazy stuff alone. You're my friend." Henry assured her as she leaned onto his shoulder and he put his arm around her neck gently.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

Sara pulled out her phone as Nicole filled her in and she seethed and hung up.

"I know that look." Chloe said. "What happened?"

Oliver then entered the lair, anger on his face. "We need to talk to Roy."

"Yeah, I agree." Sara nodded.

"You're not gonna kill him, are you?" Oliver asked.

Sara sighed. "I know he's not like Slade and I won't put him down until it will be absolutely necessary. But either way, we need to keep a closer eye on him. At the very least, he'll need some guidance and oversight."

"Agreed." Oliver nodded.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

_Sara and Richard were nearing a shrine, where was Turner, holding a stone that was glowing. "I've never felt such power before."_

_"Ben, what are you doing?" Richard demanded._

_"You cannot stop me." Turner said as he rushed out from the hall at inhuman speed, knocking Sara and Richard on the ground as Ducra burst in._

_"No, he stole the Essence!" She wailed._

_"What?" Sara scowled._

_"You cannot let him escape this place!" Ducra said. "It has corrupted him and if we won't stop him soon, the Untitled will follow him like sheep!"_

* * *

**_Present_ **

Roy was in an alley outside Verdant stacking up the kegs as a red arrow hit the telephone pole. "If this was supposed to go through my other leg, you missed."

"You seem to be healing pretty well." The Arrow said as he and the Canary approached Roy, who rushed at them and threw furious punches, while they dodged and Roy hit the wall, taking out a chunk of bricks as he fell on the ground.

"You're stronger, you heal faster but you're not in control." The Canary added. "The serum that you were injected with, changed your physiology but it also warps your mind."

"How do you know so much about it?" Roy demanded.

"We've seen it before." The Arrow said. "It twists men. Turns them into someone they don't recognize. Someone dangerous."

"Maybe you should put another arrow through me." Roy said as he turned to them. "This time through my heart."

"I know you believe it turned you into a bad person but I believe you're not. And that you can still be saved." The Canary pointed out.

"We can teach you to control your new ability and to control yourself. Let us help you." The Arrow pleaded as Roy looked at the vigilantes.

"When do we start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	12. Loose Cannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arrow and Canary offer to train Roy so he can learn to control his enhanced strength. However, Roy is a rebellious student and refuses to listen unless The Arrow and Canary reveals his true identity, which both Oliver and Sara decline to do. Meanwhile, Bronze Tiger escapes from prison and steals the Markov Device to sell to the highest bidder. Oliver, Sara, Henry, Diggle and Chloe attempt to stop the transfer, but Roy gets in the way, putting everyone in danger as Sara faces her old enemy once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_The Glades_ **

Roy was slapping the water out of a large bowl on the table in an abandoned warehouse as the Arrow and Canary observed him.

"You know, I slapped water out of a bowl yesterday." Roy said, annoyed. "And I slapped water out of a bowl the day before."

"You must be getting pretty good at it." The Arrow said sarcastically as the Canary sighed and dragged the Arrow away.

"This is getting nowhere." Sara whispered as Oliver sighed. "He's getting impatient and it's gonna blow up in our faces."

"He's not gonna end up like Slade, we won't let him." Oliver reasoned. "This is different…"

"I know but…" Sara turned to Roy, worried. "That anger and impatience… it may not be the same like with Slade but I can't help but wonder, what if this is going to be worse this time?"

Then, Roy hit the water so hard that the bowl broke as he punched right through the table and when he pulled his hand out, there was no scratch on it as both vigilantes turned to him, worried.

"And this is how you put a guy in the hospital last week." The Arrow said.

"How'd you know about that?" Roy demanded as he was looking at his trembling hand before putting it into his pocket. "It's none of your business."

"It became our business when you accepted our help." The Canary pointed out. "We knew someone like you. He was injected with the same thing."

"He was my friend." The Arrow added. "But the Mirakuru warped his mind to the point, where I didn't even recognize him anymore."

"Who was this guy?" Roy asked. "How come I've never heard of him? Or that Mirakuru? Is there anything you can tell me about him?"

"Yeah. I had to put an arrow through his eye." The Arrow replied as the Canary tensed.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

_"We need to find Ben quickly." Richard said as he, Sara, Ducra and some monks were going out from the caverns into the desert before Sara and Richard entered a car and headed towards a small town, where was waiting for them someone Sara had not seen in a while in the car in an opposite direction as they went out._

_"Richard?" Nicole whispered, widening her eyes._

_"Nicky…" Richard gasped as Henry, Jack and Chloe were glaring at him but Nicole rushed to him and hugged him._

_"My God, I thought you were dead…"_

_"Nicky, I'm glad to see you but we need to hurry, something's going on. It's bad." Richard explained._

* * *

**_Present, the Lair_ **

"How's it going with Roy?" Diggle asked.

"Not well." Oliver grunted as he was working out on a salmon ladder.

"I can't help but worry, you know." Sara sighed.

"You're not considering killing a kid, are you?" Henry asked, worried.

Sara sighed again, this time deeper. "I know that this is different and Roy's nothing like Slade. And we're not  _exactly_  lying to him but I'm worried what might happen if he lost control. Besides, Sin would never forgive me if I put him down. But, I just think we need to be ready for the worst."

Oliver reluctantly nodded as he sighed before the computer beeped.

"What's that?" Diggle asked as Oliver walked over.

"We thought it might be a good idea to keep tabs on Iron Heights network and their internal communication after the earthquake." Chloe explained before she took a look and sneered. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Henry asked before looking too and banging the table, seething. "Son of a bitch."

"OK, both of you are pissed, now you're worrying me." Oliver said warily.

"Ben Turner. He got out and killed ten guards during the escape." Chloe explained as Sara seethed and threw a mannequin down from the glass case, roaring.

"Bastard!"

"What's her problem with Turner?" Oliver asked in a low tone.

"It's a long story." Henry grumbled, glaring.

"You think that would have made the news." Diggle noted.

"Unfortunately, just like with Mathis, the brass decided to keep it quiet." Chloe sighed.

"Any idea where he's headed?" Oliver asked.

"To the morgue, if I find him." Henry hissed.

"OK, what's your beef with Turner?" Diggle asked before noticing the looks in Sara's, Chloe's and Henry's eyes and decided not to push further as he raised his hands in surrender. "Never mind, forget I asked."

"Guys, we'll let you know, once we have a lead on him." Chloe promised. "You should keep an eye on Roy."

* * *

**_The Glades_ **

Back in the warehouse, the Arrow was throwing rapid punches at the Wing Chun dummy as Roy and the Canary were watching.

"Now you." The Arrow ordered as Roy approached the dummy. "Go slowly." Roy started punching the dummy before the Arrow interrupted him. "Stop. This isn't about learning how to throw a punch. This is about learning to control your strength."

"First water slapping, now this." Roy said, annoyed. "When are you gonna run out of ways to make me look stupid?!" He punched the head clean off the dummy as the Canary was reaching for a knife in her belt as the Arrow stopped her with a glare. "All I'm learning is new ways to get pissed off and in case neither of you have noticed, I'm already pretty good at that."

The Canary seethed as the Arrow turned to Roy. "There's nothing wrong with anger, Roy. Anger is energy. But you need to learn to channel it in a positive way."

"Like putting the hurt on guys going after the city. Let me try hitting something that'll actually hit back." Roy implored.

"Too soon." The Canary said. "You're not ready."

"Get me out there with you, guys." Roy begged. "One night. All this, it would be a lot easier to take."

The Arrow stared, considering, while the Canary shot him a glare full of disapproval before their comms buzzed.

"Go ahead." The Canary called out.

" _SCPD's network just lit up with a fresh homicide, multiple stab wounds._ " Diggle informed them through the comms.

" _Claw marks, definitely Turner's M.O._ " Henry added. " _The victim was an architect, Turner stole blueprints of his designs, including Malcolm Merlyn's house._ "

"What would Turner want with Merlyn's house?" The Arrow wondered.

" _Good question. All we know is that all of Malcolm's holdings, the house included, are in receivership._ " Chloe explained.

"Who's that you're talking to? Oh, wait, let me guess, you can't tell me that, either." Roy said sarcastically.

The Arrow sighed before turning to Roy. "A guy that we put in prison got out and we have an idea, where he's headed." He stared at Roy before sighing deeply. "Do you have one of your hoodies?"

"Do you seriously have to ask?" Roy replied sarcastically, while the Canary glared at the Arrow incredulously.

* * *

**_Merlyn Manor_ **

The Arrow, the Canary and Roy were walking down the hall as the nostalgia took over both vigilantes. "Whatever happens, whoever you run into, do not engage." The Arrow ordered.

"And don't touch anything." The Canary added as Roy was lifting the sheet over the table and saw the framed photo of Tommy.

"This is his kid, right?" Roy asked. "The guy that died?"

"Yes." The Arrow said quietly.

"You two know your way around this place." Roy pointed out. "You guys been here before?" Then they heard a new sound. "What was that?"

"It came from underneath." The Canary realized. "There's a large garage down there."

"Let's go." The Arrow ordered as they faced Turner and his men as they were putting in the van a large device as the Arrow's and the Canary's blood ran cold.

"You son of a bitch." The Canary hissed.

"Well, well, well, small world, is it, birdie?" Turner smirked.

"You're not taking that thing with you." The Canary sneered. "You have no idea, what are you playing with." She said as a dreadful memory resurfaced.

"Big machine, makes earthquakes?" Turner asked sarcastically.

"You're playing with forces you don't understand!" The Canary snapped. "You have no idea what happens if this gets into the wrong hands!" She reminded.

"Yeah. I get paid." Turner said indifferently as the Canary glared. "Close it up!" The Canary rushed at him and pulled out her batons, engaging Turner, who blocked with his claws and retaliated, trying to scratch the Canary as she dodged. "Just like old times, is it, Sara?"

"This won't end up like the last time." The Canary snarled as Roy walked to the van, smashing the window and pulling the driver out from the van as he kicked his gun away.

"That thing killed eight of my friends." Roy snarled as he flipped the man over and started to pummel him as the Canary kept on fighting Turner as her batons locked with Turner's claws but he kicked her on the floor as the Arrow was focused on stopping Roy as Turner rushed to the van and drove away.

"Hey, that's enough!" The Arrow yelled as he grabbed Roy, while the Canary got up on her feet, screaming in frustration and kicking the box with tools and glaring at Roy.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

Sara punched the dummy relentlessly as she screamed, frustrated.

"That's never a good sign." Henry muttered.

"What happened?" Diggle asked.

"Roy Harper." Oliver growled.

"You two took him out in the field…" Diggle asked, angered.

"He wasn't listening to us, Diggle!" Oliver snapped. "We're trying to reach him but he lost control! Then, he nearly killed somebody, which we obviously couldn't let happen and in the process…"

"Turner got away." Chloe realized. "This guy's tough."

"What was he looking for in the mansion anyway?" Henry asked.

"A prototype earthquake machine." Oliver said grimly as Chloe, Diggle and Henry stared.

"Holy God…" Diggle whispered.

"Why would Turner want that thing?" Henry asked. "Unless… someone hired him to steal it."

Sara nodded as she handed him a watch. "This was on one of the guys that were with him."

"Fingerprints. We can get a lead." Chloe nodded as Sara was looking at a knife in her hand.

"What is it, Sara?" Oliver asked as he turned to her.

"I'm just worried that Roy will end up like Slade." Sara said. "Maybe you were right. If we had been honest with him from the start, all of this could have been avoided."

"Well, we'll never know now." Oliver sighed. "But I'm not gonna let what happened with Slade happen to Roy too." He promised.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

_They were heading to the town, where they entered three hotel rooms, in one was Richard, Nicole and Riley and in the other were Henry and Chloe and Sara entered the last one, where was waiting…_

_"Jack!" Sara hugged him tightly as he smiled._

_"Hey, Sara." Jack smiled as next to him was a young girl, around his age, with brunette hair. "Sara, this is Naomi Singh, my girlfriend. Naomi, this is Sara."_

_"Nice to meet you." Naomi smiled. "Jack talks a lot about you. I've heard you were in trouble, so we came to help."_

_"What happens now?" Sara asked._

_"We'll get Nicky, Riley and Henry to safety." Jack explained. "As for Richard, we'll see, once we stop Turner and whoever hired him to dig into that place you were at."_

_"We need to find him first."_

_"What's going on out there?" Naomi asked as she looked outside the window to see Turner and behind him some people, with pale white eyes, as if they were in some sort of trance._

* * *

**_Present, the Glades_ **

"You're late." The Arrow said as Roy entered the warehouse.

"I tried to get my girlfriend to leave town. But she won't." Roy explained.

"You cannot bring her into this." The Arrow growled.

"But how am I supposed to lie to her and protect her at the same time?" Roy asked. "How do you do it?" How do you keep secrets from people in your life?"

"By remembering it's the only way to keep them safe." The Arrow explained.

"No, keeping them safe is what keeps them safe." Roy protested. "Telling people the truth, but you, you won't tell me anything. Not about the Mirakuru, and this other guy. And you got me slapping water and hitting dummies instead."

"Roy, you're spiraling and you need to calm down." The Arrow reasoned.

"No, I need to save Thea." Roy argued and was about to walk away before the Arrow grabbed him by his arm.

"That thing is out in the open because of you. I think you've done enough." The Arrow said coldly.

"Let go of me." Roy snapped.

"Roy…"

"I said ' _let go of me_ '!"

"Get control." The Arrow ordered. "If not for me or yourself, then do it for Thea."

Roy freed himself of the Arrow's hold. "What the hell do you know about Thea?" He demanded. "Don't you dare talk about her!" He threw a punch as the Arrow sidestepped and got Roy back on his feet as he was falling and then he was throwing punches before the Arrow grabbed him by his hoodie and got behind him, restraining him.

"Are you done?" The Arrow asked as Roy deflated, before he spun around, hitting the Arrow in the chest as he flied across the room and fell on the table as it broke in two.

"No, I'm not done." Roy snapped as he walked to the vigilante. "I'm gonna stop this thing and if you want to stop me, try putting another arrow in me. Go ahead. Because I heal fast now. But get in my way, then I'll give you a good look at that anger you're so worried about me losing control of." He warned before leaving.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

As Sara handed Oliver an ice pack, she seethed. "He's lost it. Just like Slade."

"No." Oliver interrupted her. "We don't know it yet. And I'm not gonna give up on him yet. He's nothing like Slade, he just needs help."

Sara glared. "I know you want to believe it but considering what he's doing…"

"Are you really gonna kill Roy, just because he's been injected with Mirakuru? He's Sin's best friend." Oliver reminded.

"So was Slade to you back on the island." Sara shot back.

"Sara, you said you wanted to be better than that." Oliver countered.

"This is the Mirakuru we're talking about!" Sara snapped.

"Hey, guys!" Chloe intervened. "Calm down, OK? Both of you. We don't know if Roy becomes like Slade. He's just a kid full of anger, who needs guidance. Slade was… vengeful. You can't write him off, just because of Mirakuru. Give him a chance."

Sara was about to open her mouth before Henry intervened. "Guys, I think I have something. The fingerprints match Interpol's database, our man worked for Milo Armitage. Black market arms dealer."

"Turner's selling the device to him." Sara realized.

"And he's in Starling Docks." Henry added.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

_Richard, Sara, Henry, Chloe, Jack and Naomi approached Turner and the small group of people behind him._

_"Ben… stop." Richard pleaded. "You can't do this. Come back."_

_The people behind Turner were groaning and holding their heads as they collapsed on the floor. "No!" Turner screamed as he ran down the town._

_"Ben!" Richard yelled as he and Sara and Naomi followed him, while Chloe, Henry and Jack were tending to the people._

* * *

**_Present, Starling Docks_ **

Turner and Armitage were talking, when the Arrow and the Canary slid down the zipline as the Arrow shot Armitage in the shoulder and in the leg as they looked around. "Looks like your partner abandoned you." The Arrow said.

"He's not my partner, he's just someone I hired to do a job." Armitage replied as Turner jumped down on them from above and knocked the Canary on the ground as she blocked his claws with her batons. "And it turns out it was money well spent."

The Canary forced Turner back as she got up on her feet. "He's mine." She growled.

"You haven't changed, too stubborn to give up." Turner smirked as he engaged the Canary and swung his claws.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

Sara and Richard cornered Turner, who glared at them before lunging at them with his claws as Sara and Richard jumped back and Sara fought Turner with her batons as he blocked and kicked her in the stomach with his knee, headbutting her as he swished his claws and she blocked again and kicked him back.

* * *

**_Present_ **

The Canary blocked with her batons as she spun around, hitting Turner in the head with her elbow and swiftly hitting him in the knee and in his chin.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

_Turner quickly swung his claws as Sara jumped back but she fell down as Richard stepped up, grabbing Turner by his arm before he could finish Sara off and grabbed him in chokehold until Turner passed out._

* * *

**_Present_ **

The Canary was about to deliver a final blow but Turner blocked with his claws. "Not this time!"

Suddenly, Roy punched Turner, sending him flying and started to pummel him, just as Armitage set off the device and smashed the trigger.

"No!" The Arrow exclaimed before knocking Armitage out and trying to destroy the container door with an explosive arrow before turning to Roy. "Roy, I need your help!"

"Roy, stop!" The Canary yelled as she saw him pummeling Turner relentlessly.

"Roy, I need you to stop!" Oliver said as he grabbed Roy by his arm and put his hood down, revealing his face as Roy stared in shock. "The earthquake device is in there." Oliver explained as he pointed to the container. "The steel is military grade; it's built to withstand a bomb, but not you. Think about Thea." He insisted.

"And Sin." Sara added. "Because both of them could die without your help. We know you love Thea and Sin is your best friend. We've seen it. You can save them. Focus, Roy. Focus on both of them, or they die. We all die." She told him as Roy stood before the crate, clenching his fist and punching a small hole in the door as Oliver threw in an explosive arrow and he, Sara and Roy ran away from the crate as the earthquake device was destroyed in the explosion.

For a moment, they looked at the flaming wreckage as Roy then stared at both Oliver and Sara in stunned amazement. "You're…"

"Yeah." Oliver nodded.

"Last year, you guys saved my life." Roy said. "And I don't mean from the guy, who kidnapped me. I mean… you saved me. You two gave me purpose." He held out his hand as Oliver turned to Sara, who nodded.

"We're not giving up on you yet, Roy." Sara promised as she and Oliver shook hands with him before Sara approached Turner, to Oliver's and Roy's worry as she neared him, whispering to his ear as he was half-conscious.

"This was for Africa… and for Naomi. I will not kill you…" Sara hissed. "Out of respect and because of a promise I've made. But if we  _ever_  meet again, I'll finish what I started back then." She promised.

* * *

**_Three years ago, Africa_ **

_"Turner's in lockup." Jack promised as the armored van was leaving._

_"And the All-Caste? The monastery?" Sara asked._

_"We'll need to tell Ducra what happened." Richard said._

_"Are you coming with us, Dad?" Riley asked._

_"I will, I promise." Richard nodded. "But we need to finish something first."_

_"Lead the way." Naomi said as she, Sara, Richard and Jack entered the car and as Naomi looked into the mirror, for a moment, her eyes turned pale white before regaining normal color._

* * *

**_Present, the Lair_ **

Oliver and Sara led Roy inside as he turned to them. "Is this the part, where you kill me because I know your secret?"

"You really think we'd kill you?" Sara asked.

"My sister's boyfriend and Sin's best friend?" Oliver added.

"Well, you did shoot me in the leg." Roy pointed out. "Forgiven, by the way."

"Sin does know, who we are…" Sara sighed.

"But Thea, she can never know." Oliver added sharply.

"I get that feeling if I did tell her, that would be, when you guys kill me." Roy nodded quickly.

"Trust that instinct." Oliver agreed as Roy nodded nervously.

"OK, alright, how many guys know what… who you are?"

"Too many." Sara said. "Asides from Sin, the people, who matter are here." She introduced Roy to their partners.

"John Diggle, Chloe Sullivan and Henry Fyff."

"Welcome aboard, Roy." Diggle shook his hand with Roy as Chloe and Henry followed him.

"Wait, I know you." Roy recognized him. "You're Nicole's brother, right? That woman, at which Sin's been staying at for a while, who cooks nice roast beef?"

"Yeah." Henry chuckled. "Speaking of, I should go check in on her."

* * *

**_Later_ **

Henry was driving his car down the road, when suddenly, the tire cracked and his car skidded and he hit the lamp as he whipped forward, face first on the airbag and was slowly passing out, when suddenly, someone pulled him out from the car as his vision blurred and he wasn't sure but the face of the person seemed familiar.

" _Richard…_ " He whispered as he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	13. Return of the Heir to the Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Richard returns to Starling City, Nyssa follows him, wanting for him to come back to the League of Assassins but his decision forces Nyssa over the edge and as Henry finds out the truth, his trust towards the team is shattered. In flashbacks, the ancient evil starts to unleash it's devastation as Sara and Richard attempt to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**Starling General** _

Henry groaned as he woke up in the bed, trying to remember.

"Mr. Fyff." Henry turned to the doctor. "Do you know, where you are?"

"What…" Henry tried to remember as he groaned. "My car…"

"You were in an accident. You got a flat tire and you jumped the curb." The doctor nodded.

"My head hurts."

"It's just concussion." The doctor explained. "You just need a few days rest and you'll be fine."

"Who… who found me?" Henry asked.

"Someone pulled you out from the car." The doctor explained. "We don't know who. They called an ambulance."

Henry tried to remember as then, Nicole entered, hugging him. "Thank God you're OK. You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm fine, Nicky." Henry assured her. "Just a concussion, that's all. I've been worse. But… something strange happened."

"What?" Nicole asked.

"I saw Richard. Right before I passed out." Henry smiled. "But… it's crazy, right? I mean, he's gone. We saw him die." He laughed. "I…" He took a breath. "For years, I had blamed him for what happened to us… but… I know in the end he did the best he could. I've dreamt so many times of seeing him again… just to make up for all of it and make peace. It… it felt so real… strange, is it?"

"Yeah, really strange." Nicole nodded.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, the Lair_ **

"Uh-huh, thank you." Chloe said as she hung up.

"Is he alright?" Sara asked.

"He'll be fine." Chloe assured her. "Someone pulled him out of the car, though, I wonder, who?"

"I did." Richard said as he entered the lair out of the sudden as Chloe and Sara gasped.

"Oh, Jesus, don't do that!" Chloe breathed out. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"See if you guys are alright." Richard explained. "As soon as I heard that Hank got in a car accident, I stepped up."

"And…" Chloe paused, waiting for further explanation.

"You know how he reacted to seeing me the last time." Richard sighed. "And even though we've made amends, I doubt he'd want to let me into his and Nicky's life anytime soon."

"So  _what_?" Sara snapped. "You'll step up, whenever your family's in trouble and then bail out on them, like some kind of a scarecrow?"

"You know it's not like that, Sara." Richard said calmly.

"With the League out there, it's not safe for Richard to stay here." Oliver agreed.

Then, Chloe's phone rang as she answered. "Nicky. Hey, is Henry…"

" _Cut the crap, Chloe._ " Nicole said coldly. " _I want to talk to Richard, I know he's there with you._ "

* * *

**_Three years ago, Africa_ **

_"I'm glad you're back." Nicole hugged Richard as she smiled at him, then kissing him._

_"Not everyone's happy to see me, though." Richard said sadly as he looked at the rooms across the corridor, where were Jack, Henry, Chloe and Naomi._

_"They'll come around." Nicole said. "What matters is that it's over."_

_"But, we still need to go back to the sanctuary with Sara." Richard explained. "Ducra needs the Essence back."_

_"I'll come with you." Naomi said as she went out with Jack and Sara as Sara noticed, how she and Jack were looking at each other._

_Sara then gently put Jack aside, smiling. "Are you and Naomi…"_

_"Yeah." Jack nodded, smiling._

_"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." Sara teased._

_"It's… a long story. Naomi and I…" Jack paused. "Let's just say we have a complicated past."_

_Sara nodded in understanding._

_"We should go." Richard ordered. "Ducra needs the Essence."_

_As they went out, Naomi's eyes were shining pale white briefly._

* * *

**_Present_ **

Nicole was waiting in the Chinese restaurant as Richard entered and she hugged him tightly before kissing him fiercely. "I missed you, you know?"

Richard smiled. "Same here, Nicks."

They both sat at the counter as she glared at him. "Did you have anything to do with the car accident?"

"It wasn't me." Richard shook his head. "But I think… they used him to draw me out."

"The League?" Nicole asked, worried. "What are you gonna do?"

"Make sure they won't bother any of you anymore." Richard said as she realized, where was he going with this.

"And you're gonna walk away from us again?" She scoffed. "That's how it's gonna be?" Nicole sighed. "Richard, I get you're trying to protect us but at the very least, don't you think you and my brother should make amends?" Richard stared. "He did blame you for a while, but when we lost you again, all he wanted was to apologize and make it right."

"It wasn't his fault." Richard assured her.

"But it wasn't yours either." Nicole smiled. "Look, I know you're trying to protect us all but what about my son? He… at least be there for Riley. After I lost Ian… I know Hank's trying but without you, it's not how it should be."

"One day." Richard promised as he held her shoulder. "But right now, I gotta go."

* * *

Richard was walking down the Glades as the Arrow and the Canary were watching from afar before two pieces of fabric fell down from above as a woman in black and red cape descended down and both vigilantes widened their eyes in recognition.

Nyssa got up on her feet with a dagger in her hand as she neared Richard and to the Arrow's and the Canary's surprise, they kissed passionately for a brief, yet enough long moment before pulling away. "I wasn't sure what would you do, Nyssa." Richard smiled.

"To be honest, neither did I." Nyssa smiled back. "I am surprised that Miss Lance and Mr. Queen have become your friends." She turned around to face the Arrow and Canary. "It has been a while."

"What do you want?" Oliver asked.

"Answers." Nyssa replied. "And for Tah-neen to return to Nanda Parbat."

"We had nothing to do with Talia's death." Sara said.

"Perhaps not." Nyssa nodded. "But you know, why, do you?"

"All I know that she went to Africa after I was done with her two years ago." Oliver said.

"What do you want with Richard?" Sara asked.

"Richard Dragon swore his allegiance to the League of Assassins." Nyssa explained. "It's time for him to return home."

"And what if we disagree?" Oliver shot back.

"Please, don't." Richard stepped up.

"You should consider yourselves lucky father did not decide to execute you for interfering with the League trying to get Tah-neen to return, or because of your connection to sister's demise." Nyssa sneered.

"Nyssa, please…" Richard pleaded. "These are my friends… and my family. Let me handle this."

* * *

**_Laurel's Apartment_ **

Laurel was going over the evidence from Moira's trial as she still couldn't help but wonder, how was Moira cleared of all charges, when she should have been convicted before taking a closer look at her medical records and she widened her eyes.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

"You've grown older." Nyssa teased as they walked down the bay.

"Did I?" Richard smiled.

"Why did you leave Nanda Parbat without father's permission?" Nyssa asked.

"Nicky, Riley, Hank, I love them, you know that." Richard explained. "They're the closest thing I've had to family, even, if we didn't always meet eye to eye. I had to make sure they're alright."

"And so they are." Nyssa pleaded. "Come home."

"No." Richard shook his head. "I don't want to do this anymore. I've been responsible for many deaths… and can't say that most of them did not deserve it but… I can't… it needs to stop."

"You swore an oath." Nyssa reminded him. "My father sent me here to make sure you will honor it."

"And what about Oliver and Sara?" Richard asked. "What are you going to do to my friends?"

"They're the last people, who saw my sister alive." Nyssa said. "I know she was investigating the All-Caste and the monastery you and Miss Lance were in and it led to her demise."

"It's not their fault." Richard pleaded. "Don't hurt them. Please. And you and I both know you didn't come for me because of your father. It's because you still love me."

"When I found you… you were barely alive. Dying… and I nursed you back to health." Nyssa held his breast. "The only reason you and your friends are alive today is because of me."

Richard smiled. "I appreciate what you're trying… but my heart belongs to someone else."

" _Nicole Fyff_." Nyssa glowered.

"I'm sorry… but she would have been my family if it hadn't been for the job in Africa." Richard sighed. "I'll always care about you but I can't hurt her again. Your father will listen to you. You can ask him to release me."

Nyssa scoffed. "My father never released anyone from the League."

"He released Malcolm Merlyn." Richard reminded her.

"An action he and the citizens of this city dearly regret." Nyssa pointed out.

"You know I am nothing like him." Richard sighed. "I didn't mean for what happened in Africa to happen and I never killed an innocent person, at least  _not_  on purpose." He pulled the dagger out of her belt and handed it to her. "You know what you must do."

Nyssa held the dagger and stared at Richard before grabbing it as she grunted.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, the Lair_ **

Chloe rushed down to the lair as she showed Oliver and Sara a small dart. "I looked at the place, where Henry's car rammed. This was in his tire. League of Assassins."

Sara sneered. "They attacked him to draw Richard out."

"And they might go after Nicole and Riley next." Oliver realized.

* * *

**_Three years ago, Africa_ **

_As Naomi, Jack, Sara and Richard went back to the caverns, the monks were aiming their weapons at them. "What's going on?" Sara asked._

_"You released the Essence." Ducra warned._

_"And we took down Turner. It's gone." Richard assured her._

_"No." Ducra said. "It is still out there."_

_Then, Naomi's eyes were suddenly shining white as Jack looked worried. "Naomi, are you OK?"_

_Naomi then tossed Ducra, Jack, Sara and Richard on the ground telekinetically. "You locked me… like an animal." She said in a demonic voice. "Now, you will suffer!" She then fired some spikes from her hand as she killed the monks._

* * *

**_Present, Starling General_ **

Henry was reading a book as Barbara sat across him. "I appreciate you coming here."

"You know I'm always here for you and Nicky." She smiled.

* * *

Riley was going for a drink in a vending machine as a large man in lab coat approached him.

* * *

" _Riley_?" Barbara was looking around the hospital before she saw a dark-haired woman carrying a little boy around the corner and her blood ran cold.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City_ **

The Arrow, the Canary and Richard in a black hood were chasing the van on bikes in the tunnel as the Canary turned on her sonic device, stunning Nyssa and the assassin in the tunnel as the windows of the van shattered and they were nearing the van as Richard jumped on the roof, but Nyssa fired through the roof as Richard dodged and fell over, seeing the son of the woman he loves, unconscious as Nyssa slugged him in the face and he fell down on the ground and banged the concrete angrily. "Damn it!"

* * *

"Where's my son?!" Nicole demanded as she pinned Richard to the wall.

"Nicky, calm down!" Richard said calmly but she hit him in the face, breaking his nose as she let him go, sighing, frustrated.

"God, what was I thinking? Every time I want to believe that you've changed and that you're not making things any harder on us anymore, you prove me wrong! You come back and make things worse instead!" Nicole yelled.

"Nicole, stop!" Oliver intervened. "We'll find your son, I promise."

"Gosh, just tell me, who took my son!" Nicole exploded.

"Nyssa al Ghul." Sara explained. "She's a powerful figure in the League. She's the one, who was behind Henry's accident."

"All of that, just so you could return to the League?" Nicole asked sarcastically.

"So that I could come back to her." Richard said as she widened her eyes, hurt and partly betrayed before she let him go and more stress flooded through her as she wiped her face.

"Oh, my God, oh, my God… I hoped you wouldn't be bringing this crap on my doorstep anymore but… it's like Africa all over again." Nicole groaned.

Then, Richard's phone rang. "Nyssa, let him go. Please. He's just a child. An innocent child. I'm begging you, don't do this."

" _You have one day, Tah-Neen. Make the right choice._ " Nyssa said coldly.

* * *

**_Starling General_ **

"Hank, don't." Barbara stopped him as he was putting on his jacket.

"Barbara, I'm fine, really." Henry assured her before looking around. "Where's Riley?" Barbara paused as he noticed the look on her face. "Barbara. What's going on?"

Barbara sighed. "You need to promise me you won't do anything stupid."

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

Henry burst in, yelling. " _Richard Dragon!_ "

"Oh, no…" Chloe and Sara paled as Richard tensed. Henry glared at him for a moment before approaching him and punching him in the face.

"You bastard!"

"Hey, calm down!" Diggle and Oliver restrained him. "Come on, Henry, that's enough!"

"You show up in our lives again and then you turn them around!" Henry snarled.

"Calm down, Henry!" Chloe and Sara approached him.

"My nephew! Again! Because of you!" Henry snapped before glaring at Sara. "When were you gonna tell me?!" He demanded angrily.

"Henry, just take a deep breath and calm down, OK?" Sara asked, holding his hand. "Please."

Henry deflated himself before calming down as Oliver and Diggle let him go. "League of Assassins.  _Here_. Because of  _you_." Henry sighed. "Why didn't any of you tell me?" He asked with a forced calm tone as he looked at everyone.

"Because of this." Chloe said. "Because we knew  _exactly_  how you would react."

"So, what? You two are just gonna move on from Africa and forgive him?" Henry scoffed. "And pretend we're all good? After everything that's happened?"

"If I could take back what happened, I would." Richard snapped. "But I can't. I can only try to make it right as best as I can."

"And how is joining the League making things any better?" Henry hissed. "You traded one devil for another."

"I never asked for any of this to happen. But I'm trying to fix that." Richard reasoned. "Please. Hank. We were friends once."

Henry glared at everyone before sighing. "Fine. We'll search for my nephew but  _we will_  discuss this, when this is all over. Do we have a plan?"

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Starling City** _

Richard was outside, waiting in an alley as Henry approached him. "I'm sorry about earlier… I let my past feelings towards you get the better out of me."

"I understand if you're still mad." Richard shrugged. "What happened was mostly my fault."

Henry sighed. "For so long, I did blame you but… you saved us. Gave your life, so that my family would live. I can't fault you for that… and if I could take back what had happened, I would."

"So do I." Richard smiled.

Then, an assassin descended down from above as a veil of silk dropped down and Richard engaged him before the Arrow and Canary came to assist but then, Henry slugged the assassin in his face as Richard held him in chokehold. "Where's Nyssa?!"

"Tell me, where did you take my nephew!" Henry demanded, aiming a gun at the assassin, who started to say something in Arabic as Richard realized, what was he doing.

"A prayer! Don't you dare!" He snarled as the assassin drank from a small vial as Richard let him go and the assassin fell down, dead.

"Bastard!" Henry snapped.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"I'm sorry about keeping it secret from you." Nicole said apologetically. "I just… I…"

"You didn't trust me." Henry scoffed. "After everything…"

"No, it's not like that." Nicole tried to explained as Chloe and Sara were about to intervene. "I know that you blame him for what's happened but you should realize that Africa was not his fault."

Henry sighed. "I know that and I don't blame him anymore. Did you think I would kill him for what happened?"

"Do I need to remind you what were the last words you ever said to him?" Nicole glared.

Henry sighed, nodding and remembering. " _Run, while you still can, because next time we see each other again, we're not gonna be friends anymore!_ "

"If I could take back what happened, I would." Henry said sadly and guiltily.

"We'll find him, don't worry." Chloe assured them.

"I need some time to clear my thoughts." Henry went out from the lair as he sighed.

"Hank, I'm sorry…" Nicole tried to plead with her brother.

* * *

**_Later, Queen Consolidated_ **

Oliver, Diggle, Zehra and Laurel were at the press conference as Laurel approached him as he was about to give his speech. "Ollie, there… there's something I need to tell you."

"Is everything OK?" Oliver scowled.

Laurel took a breath. "Well, no. It's… after your Mom's trial, I went over the evidence, because, let's be honest, we both know that the verdict didn't make any sense." Oliver nodded. "There were some old medical records of your Mom that Donner had and… well…" She sighed deeply. "Ollie, there's no easy way to tell you this."

"What's going on, Laurel?" Oliver asked, worried.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

Richard was on the rooftop as the phone rang. " _Time's up. Have you made your decision?_ " Nyssa asked.

"Let Riley go and I'll come back to Nanda Parbat with you."

Nyssa sighed in relief. " _You're doing the right thing, Richard. For both of us._ "

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"He'll come around." Chloe promised Nicole. "Eventually."

"I should never have asked you to keep away from him that Richard's alive." Nicole sighed before her phone rang. "Yeah?"

" _Nicky, I know where Riley is. Don't tell Sara or anyone else, OK?_ "

Nicole sighed as she hung up. "Sorry, Chloe, I need to go out."

* * *

**_Queen Consolidated_ **

Oliver stood in front of Laurel in shock at the news he had just learned as behind him was Walter talking to the crowd, with Moira, Thea and Mark Frances behind him. "I say this with confidence. Because the Moira Queen I know is more than a successful CEO and a philanthropist. She is a loving mother, who devoted her life to raising two wonderful children. Just to tell you how special she is, I'd like to welcome her son, CEO of Queen Consolidated, Mr. Oliver Queen."

Oliver approached the podium in front of the cameras as he cleared his throat. "Thank you. Well, I'm here today to say a few words…" He paused. "…about Moira Queen." He said slowly. "I bet many of you think you know her because you read about her in the press, or you saw her on TV. But I can promise you, you don't know my mother. You don't know her like I do." Again, he paused briefly. "And you don't know what she's capable of… when it comes to helping the people of Starling City. Ladies and gentlemen, my mother, Moira Queen." An applaud sounded through the lobby as Oliver approached Moira and whispered to her ear. " _I know._ "

* * *

_**Later, the Lair** _

Chloe was looking over the CCTV before she saw Richard and Nicole and Henry and she realized, where was he going. "You god-damned idiot!"

She shot up from the desk as Oliver, Diggle and Sara went down. "I know where Richard's going and Henry's following him. I think I know what is he gonna do, he's gonna kill Nyssa. I put a tracer on Henry because he often does these stupid stunts."

"Good idea." Sara nodded.

"We need to stop them before they kill Nyssa." Oliver said.

"Guys, I hate to sound cold but why do we care if Richard kills some badass assassin that wants to get him and his family?" Diggle demanded.

"Because, Diggle…" Oliver murmured with a grim look. "If half of the stories that I have heard about Ra's al Ghul are true, if Richard or Henry kill his daughter, we will all pay."

* * *

**_Later, Starling Docks_ **

"What do you want from my Uncle?" Riley asked, restrained as Nyssa circled around him.

"They're coming for you now." Nyssa said as Nicole entered.

"Riley!"

"Mom!" Riley wailed as he rushed to her. "Mom, what's going on?"

"It's gonna be OK, honey." Nicole hugged her son tightly as he widened his eyes to see Richard.

" _Dad_?" Riley whispered as he hugged him. "I thought you were dead!"

"It's OK, Riley." Richard smiled. "But I need to go."

"What? Dad? Why?" Riley asked.

"Honey, you heard Daddy, we need to go." Nicole told him as he was going hysterical.

"Dad, please, no!"

Nyssa nodded subtly as Richard approached her before collapsing on the floor as Nyssa moved to his side and saw the hemorrhaging in his eyes. "You took the poison. No!" He collapsed in her arms as she screamed.

* * *

Henry entered the docks as he saw his sister and nephew. "Nicky! Riley!" He hugged them. "Thank God!"

"Dad…" Riley said.

"I know, I know." Henry nodded before glaring at Nicole.

"Please, I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it right now." Henry assured her. "Just get to safety, I'll handle it."

* * *

Henry saw Nyssa holding Richard in her arms. "Richard, no!" He approached them. "You stubborn bastard!" Nyssa got up on her feet.

"If you want to be with your loved ones so badly, they can join you in eternity." She glared.

"Nyssa, don't…" Henry hissed. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"I'm afraid it does." Nyssa pulled out her dagger before the Arrow showed up and disarmed her and the Canary showed up next to him.

"Live or die, it's up to you." The Arrow said as he fired but Nyssa dodged expertly and grabbed her bow from the table as the Arrow and the Canary hid in the shadows.

"You two would have been valuable warriors in father's ranks." Nyssa smirked, intrigued.

"We'll never join you!" The Canary yelled as she threw knives and stars but Nyssa dodged as she ran down the opposite catwalk and Nyssa fired, shooting the quiver off the Arrow's back before she jumped down the zipline.

The Arrow and the Canary jumped down from the platform. "Richard. We can still save him."

"Worry more about saving yourselves." Nyssa sneered as she engaged Oliver and Sara and she managed to hold her own against their combined efforts before the Canary grabbed her in chokehold as she laid on the ground.

"Don't kill her. Please." Richard said weakly as he collapsed on the ground before the Canary gave him the antidote.

"I'm not gonna let you die. Not this time."

Richard got up as he stared at Nyssa with a pleading look. "I can't work for him anymore… please, Nyssa."

Nyssa lowered her bow as the tears were filling her eyes. "Tah-Neen, in the name of Ra's al Ghul, I release you."

* * *

**_Later, Queen Manor_ **

Moira was watching her announcement on TV before Oliver entered the living room and she turned the mute button on the remote as she looked at him, in her hand a glass of scotch. "I know we need to talk."

"You need to listen." Oliver interrupted her calmly. "For the past year, I have stood by your side and I have fought because I wanted to believe that you weren't this… monster. And I needed to believe that I still had a mother."

"You do, Oliver…" Oliver stopped her by raising his hand as he glared. "Oliver, I only lied about Thea to protect her from Malcolm."

"No, you lied because that is what you do." Oliver retorted. "And that is who you are, Mom. Lies. And now you've made a liar about me. Because Thea can never find out about Merlyn. And she can never know the truth about us. Which is that as of right now, we have no relationship." Moira's face shattered as she shook her head frantically. "I will keep appearances for Thea's sake and publicly, I will support your campaign. But privately, you and I are done."

He left the manor as Moira in vain tried to call him out. "Oliver! Oliver!"

* * *

_**Fyff's House** _

"I'm glad you're back, Dad." Riley smiled as they sat at the couch with Nicole, Sara, Chloe, Richard and Barbara.

"Riley, Babs, could you leave us alone for a moment, please?" Henry asked calmly as Barbara accompanied Riley to his room as Nicole stood up.

"Look, I know you're mad and I get it. But please, let me…"

"Let me say my piece first." Henry interrupted her as he sighed. "Look, I… I'm not gonna lie. I was pissed that you guys kept away from me that Richard was alive. I'm guessing you all thought that I would still blame him for Africa and want to kill him, do you?" The look in their eyes answered his question as he sighed. "I… guess I cannot fault you for that one. To be honest, I was mad… for so long… but looking back, you did the best you could in a bad situation, Richard and I shouldn't have to fault you for that either. I don't blame you anymore… and I wish we had parted on better terms. Despite everything, in the end, you were our friend." Richard, Nicole and Sara smiled. "But… can you honestly say that things have changed? Again, Riley was kidnapped, I got hurt and you let him back into your lives… and you all move on so easily." He sighed. "I… I'm not mad at you anymore but… how can I know that you're not gonna make things worse for us sooner or later?"

"What are you saying?" Nicole asked.

"I… I guess I need some time… to be sure that he's not gonna mess our lives up again." Henry said sadly. "And I wish you had trusted me but I don't blame you for keeping it secret from me, considering how I reacted the last time. If you want him back in your lives, it's your choice. But I'm not sure if I can move on yet." He grabbed a duffel bag and went to the door.

"So, you're leaving?" Nicole asked her brother.

"I need some time to process things, that's all." Henry said as he left the house.

"He'll come around. Eventually." Chloe promised.

"He's a good man. And he knows it's not your fault." Sara assured him.

* * *

**_Three years ago, Africa_ **

_Ducra pulled out an amulet as it banished some ghost out of Naomi's body as she collapsed on the ground, passing out._

_"Naomi, you OK?" Jack asked, worried._

_"It possessed her." Ducra explained. "It will spread throughout the country, find a new host. We need to find it."_

_"She's cold as ice." Sara touched her skin._

_"She doesn't have much time." Ducra nodded._

_"No, no, there must be something you can do." Jack pleaded._

_"We can slow down the process… but the moment the Untitled left its host, her sentence was given." Ducra said grimly as Jack's eyes were getting wet._

_"We're going for a hunt then." Richard said as he and Sara and Jack were entering the car._

* * *

**_Present, Laurel's Apartment_ **

Laurel heard the doorbell as she opened the door to Henry. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Is everything OK?" Laurel asked, scowling.

Henry sighed. "You won't mind if I crash here for a while? Something happened and… I need some time away from my family."

"What's going on?" Laurel asked.

"It's… a long story… but right now, I'm not sure if I can be around Ollie, Sara, Nicky or anyone else." Henry sighed sadly as she nodded. "You won't mind if I…"

"Sure." Laurel nodded and went to the kitchen. "I'll make some tea."

Henry sat down at the couch as she handed him the cup and he smiled as he held her hand.

* * *

_**Fyff's House** _

"He fell asleep." Richard assured Nicole as he went out from Riley's room. "You think Henry'll come around?" He asked as he and Nicole were staring at each other in the corridor.

"He never holds grudges for long. He needs time." Nicole smiled. "But, I'm glad you're back. You're home. With me." And next thing either of them knew, they started to kiss and strip each other of their clothes as they went into her room and laid down on bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.
> 
> As for Talia's death, it will be explained either by the end of this story, or in the sequel, assuming I will get to it.


	14. The Clock King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry struggles with Richard coming back into their lives as the new thief, William Tockman a.k.a. the Clock King compromises the computer systems in the lair of Team Arrow. In flashbacks, Sara and Richard are hunting the ancient evil that has been unleashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Laurel's Apartment_ **

Laurel woke up in her bed as she saw the opened door as she realized that she was naked under the blanket and she put on her shirt as she went to the kitchen to see Henry, already dressed, making a tea.

"Hey."

"Hi." Henry smiled as he put two mugs on the table.

"You OK?" Laurel asked as she saw the look on his face.

Henry sighed. "Look, Laurel, last night… it… it shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake from my end."

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked, confused. "What's going on?"

Henry took a breath. "It's… complicated. Let's just say that my and Sara's past has come back to haunt us and neither Oliver, Sara, Chloe or Nicky told me about it for a while. And I'm not sure what to do about it. I don't blame them but… I don't know if I can work with them again."

Laurel sighed. "I'm not gonna pretend I understand what's going on but considering that Ollie didn't tell me the truth about Sara last year, I think that they were trying to protect you."

"Protect me from  _myself_." Henry snorted. "Because they don't trust me that I would be able to keep my emotions at bay and that I wouldn't let the past cloud my judgement."

"Have you considered looking at things from their side?" Laurel suggested.

"That's the thing, Laurel." Henry pointed out. "I get why they didn't tell me and I don't blame them. But, now, with the secret out, I don't know how am I supposed to move on from what happened and act like things are working the way they have been so far."

Laurel took a breath. "Remember last year, how I freaked out, when I found out that Ollie and Sara were together, when they told my parents that she's alive?" Henry nodded. "After every heartbreak, setback, loss… all those things I endured, I realized I was drowning… deeper into the water… because I lost her. And then I realized, I didn't want to hate Sara anymore. All I wanted was to have my baby sister back. It… it never helps to hate someone forever. Trust me."

"But I don't know how to move on." Henry said. "I wish I knew what to do. I don't want to be angry but… I'm not sure I know how to let go."

Laurel held his hand. "Start by admitting your own mistakes. Sara might not have come with Ollie on Gambit if I hadn't called the cops on her at Tommy's party. Ask yourself, what have you done wrong?"

Henry stared at her, considering.

* * *

**_Fyff's House_ **

"Have you called Henry for dinner?" Sara asked as she, Sin, Chloe and Oliver were with Nicole, her son and Richard at the table.

"You know how he gets." Nicole pointed out. "When he wants to come back, he will. It might take a while though."

Oliver's phone rang as he answered the call. "Yes, Detective?"

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Starling City** _

In an alley, Quentin showed the Arrow and Canary an evidence bag. "CSU just pulled this out of a skel I know named Eddie Walczak."

"I've never seen a knife like this." The Canary examined the evidence.

"It's not a knife, it's a minute hand." Quentin corrected as he showed them a picture of Walczak's corpse, with the minute hand sticking out if his chest. "Like from a clock. I popped Walczak for B&E a few years back. This morning, he and an accomplice were involved in a robbery homicide."

"What'd they steal?" The Arrow inquired.

"Some hi-tech gizmo." Quentin explained. "Kord rep called it a, um, skeleton key." The Arrow sighed, frustrated. "What, you know what it is?"

"It was intended as a military tool to aid in codebreaking on foreign intelligence targets." The Arrow explained. "Queen Consolidated was working on something similar but I shut it down, when I realized, what it could be used for."

"What?" The Canary asked.

"It could be modified to open a bank vault." The Arrow said. "Any bank vault."

"OK, listen, Walczak's small-time on a good day. I doubt he'd even know how to use this thing, let alone break into a place like Kord and steal it on his own." Quentin pointed out.

"Walczak was just the muscle." The Arrow agreed. "We need to find the brain."

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"I asked my contacts at CIA to help me find anything on Walczak's known associates but so far, nothing." Chloe explained.

"We don't have time for that." Oliver said, frustrated. "OK, the key is not just a codebreaker, in the wrong hands, it's a weapon."

"Whoever killed Walczak is also good at covering his tracks." Chloe pointed out. "It's gonna take a while. If Henry was here, maybe it would be quicker."

"He'll come around." Sara promised.

* * *

**_Three years ago, Africa_ **

_"We don't need another peacemaker to interfere with our business." A mercenary glared at the woman, who was at her knees._

_"Please, I have a family."_

_"I had a family once too." The mercenary shot her in the head. "And I've spent forever trying to love them down."_

_"Might we please at least bury her, sir?" Another mercenary asked nervously._

_"You **humans** and your superstitions." The mercenary boss snorted. "If you must."_

* * *

_As they buried the body in the desert, suddenly a cloud of black smoke surrounded them as they quickly withered into husks._

* * *

_Sara, Jack, Richard and a woman with white hair went to the desert as they saw the skeletons on the ground. "Dear God…" Jack whispered._

_"Mother was right. The Essence is merciless." The woman said._

_"Elian." Sara held her shoulder. "We'll stop them."_

* * *

**_Present, Laurel's Apartment_ **

Henry and Laurel were at the stove, cooking before the doorbell rang as Laurel went to open the door to see Sara.

"Hey." Laurel smiled. "Everything OK?"

"Laurel. Would you mind going on a dinner tonight at Nicole's?" Sara asked as Henry whirled around and rushed into the living room. "Henry, I…"

Henry sighed. "What do you want, Sara?"

Sara raised her hands. "Look, I know you're mad and I don't blame you. And all I can do is apologize on our behalf and I want to make it right, OK? You're my friend and I don't want this to strain our friendship."

Henry scoffed. "It's not about you lying to me. I don't blame you for that one. It's that you so easily forgive him after what happened and move on. After Naomi. After Jack. After Africa. You let him in and pretend it's all good."

"Henry, he's not that person anymore." Sara implored.

"You don't know that." Henry protested.

"He wouldn't have risked his life to save us if he was the man you think he is." Sara snapped. "Please. Do it for your nephew and sister. One night. That's all. For your family. That's all I'm asking." She said with an imploring look.

Henry sighed. "OK. One night."

Then, Sara's phone rang as she smiled at him. "Yeah, Chloe?"

* * *

**_Later, elsewhere in Starling City_ **

The thieves opened the vault with the skeleton key and were filling the bags with cash until the Arrow and the Canary entered, causing for the thieves to run away and enter the van.

"They're already gone!" The Arrow said.

" _I can try and track the signal from the skeleton key._ " Chloe said. " _They're in an alley next to the bank._ "

" _But you won't be heading there._ " A mysterious voice said.

"What was that?" The Arrow demanded.

" _He must have intercepted our transmission._ " Chloe realized.

" _My associates may be headed to the alley but the 9:40 bus from Crescent Circle is about to collide with the Starling Freight Express._ " The mysterious voice said.

" _Oh, God…_ " Chloe gasped. " _He's right, the bus is about to crash with another one heading at Amherst._ "

"I'll take the bus." The Arrow said as he and the Canary stormed off.

* * *

The Canary was chasing the criminals as they were entering the van as a man in glasses, presumably the man in charge, went out and fired a gun at her but she threw her baton, hitting him in the head as he dropped his gun and staggered back inside his van, while the thieves aimed their guns at her and fired, causing for her to take cover.

* * *

The Arrow was getting ahead of the bus, stopping it as it was nearing the railroad, just as the train drove down.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"I double-checked the system, I think he shouldn't be able to hack into our comms again." Chloe assured Oliver and Sara.

"I think I have something that might help us track him down." Sara showed the blood sample from her baton as she went to the microscope. "There's some significant cell damage and the platelet count is extremely low." She went to the computer. "MacGregor's syndrome. It's a genetic defect that creates fluid build-up in the lungs, which leads to oxygen deprivation and multi-system organ failure. It's terminal."

"That should narrow our search down." Chloe nodded. "If I cross-reference people with this kind of disease with people, who have a background in computer science… William Tockman. Used to work at Kord Industries as an encryption engineer."

"What's the point?" Diggle asked. "He'll be dead before he can spend all the money."

"It's not for him." Chloe said. "His sister has cystic fibrosis and needs a lung transplant."

"Give us an address, please." Oliver ordered as he and Sara were about to suit up.

"52 Nelson Way."

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

The Arrow and Canary were checking the address and found the van but it was empty, save for a router.

"Tockman's not here. Just some device." The Arrow announced.

" _It's transmitting the same signal that was at the bank._ " Chloe explained.

"Can you trace it?"

" _Already on it. Wait, that's impossible… it's in our network. It's a trap! He's piggy-backing it and trying to hack our system!_ "

" _I'm not trying. I am._ " Tockman said.

* * *

**_The Lair_ **

The lights, monitors and servers exploded as Diggle pulled Chloe away from the computer.

* * *

Chloe was trying to salvage what she could as Oliver and Sara entered the darkened lair. "How bad?"

"He breached the firewall and recoded our system. Self-destruct command." Chloe grumbled. "It's gonna take a while to fix this."

"Sara stopped Tockman's men before they could get away with the cash. So, Tockman is going to look for another score." Oliver pointed out before an idea hit him. "So, let's give him one." He dialed a number on his phone. "Zehra, it's Oliver. Could you please ask Walter to liquidate five-hundred thousand shares of Q.C. stock? Deposit the cash in my vault in Starling National by tonight. I'll explain later. Yes, it's  _the other_  job. Thank you." He hung up.

"If Tockman wants to make another score…" Diggle started.

"Who better to rob than a suddenly cash flush Oliver Queen?" Oliver finished.

"And what if he doesn't take the bait?" Sara pointed out.

"That's a good point." Oliver nodded as he pulled out his phone and sent a text. " _Eight-hundred thousand._ "

"I'll try to fix the computer but without Henry, it might take a while." Chloe said.

Sara then noticed her phone ringing. "Speak of the devil." She answered the call. "Hey, Henry."

" _Look, Sara. Can we clear the air about Richard? For real this time? I'm sorry about earlier, OK? I promise I won't freak out on you or Chloe this time._ " Henry pleaded.

Sara smiled. "Actually, would you like to go to dinner at your house in an hour? I think you and Richard should make amends."

After a pause, Henry spoke up. " _OK. I'll do my best to… be civil._ "

* * *

**_Later, Fyff's House_ **

Oliver and Sara entered the house as Barbara, Richard, Sin, Nicole and her son were at the table already. "Hey." Sara and Oliver hugged Nicole.

"Hi." Nicole smiled. "I'm making pizza tonight. Where's Chloe?"

"Too busy, she apologizes that she couldn't come." Oliver explained.

"Oh." Nicole gapped. "Come on in, we're having spaghetti."

A few moments later, Henry entered, apprehensively looking at everyone, with a bottle of champagne in his hand. "Hi. I appreciate the invite."

* * *

"So, what have you been doing, since you moved here?" Barbara asked Nicole.

"An accountant." Nicole smiled.

"Yeah. Math and economics major." Henry quipped, smiling before looking at Richard reluctantly. "You deserve to be happy."

"I'm glad you're alive." Sara smiled. "And that you're with your family."

"What happened to Ian was no one's fault." Nicole held Richard's hand as Henry took a closer look at how they were looking at each other and then, it hit him as he sighed, frustrated.

"Oh, you…" He wiped his face.

"Hank, please, don't. I can explain this." Nicole pleaded.

"You… you two… after everything that's happened…" Henry seethed, then he got up on his feet as he groaned and stormed off as Barbara and Sara followed him.

* * *

_**Three years ago, Africa** _

_Richard, Elian and Sara were driving down the road before they stopped as in their opposite direction was another car and Sara sneered as from it went out a Vietnamese woman in green dress. "It's been a long time, Miss Lance." Jade said. "You really cocked things up, wouldn't you agree?" She said as around them were burned corpses._

* * *

**_Present_ **

Henry went out from the house and kicked a nearby trash bin. "Damn it!"

"Hey!" Sara shouted as he was about to walk down the street. "Henry!"

"What?!" Henry whirled on her. "You  _knew_. You knew for months that he was alive and it is so easy for you to forgive him after that mess in Africa, all those people dead. Because of his stupid treasure hunt and what he dragged us all into. I get why you didn't want to tell me he was alive and I get that it wasn't his fault but how do you expect me to act that we're all good, just like that? As soon as he returns to my sister's life, they start sleeping again and… I don't know how am I even supposed to process all this!" He kicked the bin again as he exploded. "I'm so angry I can't even breathe!"

"Take it easy, OK?" Barbara held his arm as he panted out.

"I… I wanted to apologize to him but now it's all dredging up… I don't want to hate him anymore but…" Henry took a breath. "I don't know what am I supposed to do."

"I think that's because you still see him as the guy from three years ago. The selfish person, who almost forgot to put into consideration his own family." Barbara pointed out. "But he was your friend once."

"And besides, he's not that person anymore." Sara added. "All he wants is to make things right and make amends for what he's done. Don't you think you should stop hating, who he used to be and accept, who he is now?" She pleaded as Henry stared at her.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Henry asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Start by realizing what he's done for you to help you. He's saved your family more than once." Sara pointed out.

Henry could find no reply as he kept walking down the pavement. "Hank!" Barbara called out.

"Leave me alone, Barbara."

"Hank, please…"

"Let him go." Sara said. "I doubt there's anything else we can tell him to make him listen to us."

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

Henry entered the lair as Chloe was fixing the servers. "Hey."

"What the hell happened here?" Henry asked.

"We're chasing a guy, who's got a skeleton key." Chloe summed up. "Mind giving me a hand?" She noticed the look on his face. "Henry, I'm sorry for lying to you but I really need your help."

Henry remembered Barbara's words as he grabbed a toolbox as Chloe smiled.

* * *

**_Starling City_ **

Oliver and Sara were walking down the pavement as Henry called. " _I'm sorry. I over-reacted. I… shouldn't have taken it out on you. It was unfair from me._ "

"No. It's… I don't blame you. It's OK." Sara assured him.

" _But that's not, why I'm calling you, Sara._ " Henry said. " _Tockman. We got him. We found the skeleton key's signal._ "

* * *

_**Later, Starling National Bank** _

The Arrow, the Canary and Diggle were scouring the area. "We can't find Tockman."

" _We'll see if we can reboot the security system._ " Henry said. " _His men are blocking the exits. The signal from the skeleton key is strong though._ "

"Find him." The Arrow ordered.

" _No need._ " Tockman said. " _I'll tell you exactly, where I am. I'm everywhere. At the moment, I'm particularly focused on the sublevel. The gas mains, specifically._ "

" _Oh, God. The gas main release is blocked._ " Chloe gasped. " _If you don't find a way to open that valve ASAP, the explosion will take out everything within three square blocks._ "

The Arrow slid down the stairs, shooting a bola arrow at the feet at one of the thieves, causing for him to fall down before knocking another one out before the thief on the floor pulled out his gun and fired at the Arrow, forcing him to take cover and then disarm him.

* * *

Diggle was in the basement, opening the valve.

* * *

" _Sara, I have his signal._ " Chloe said as the Canary was walking towards the section in reconstruction as Tockman pulled out his gun but the Canary dodged as she stared at Tockman.

"You don't even know why I'm doing this." Tockman said. "The money's not for me! I'm doing this all for her!"

"Doesn't make it right." The Canary shot back.

"Tempus fugit." Tockman said as he aimed at her with his pistol but the Canary threw a knife, disarming him before approaching him and knocking him out.

* * *

**_The Lair_ **

Henry was finishing the repairs as Oliver, Diggle and Sara went down.

"And we're all set." Henry quipped as the lights turned on.

Chloe tried to turn on the computer and she clapped her hands. "Nice work." She high-fived with Henry.

"Thanks." Oliver smiled as he shook hand with Henry and Sara was about to reach out and Henry hesitantly shook her hand as well.

"You're welcome."

"Are you still mad at us?" Sara asked.

Henry sighed. "Honestly, yes." Sara frowned in disappointment. "But a good friend told me that I shouldn't hate people for their past mistakes and accept them for who they are now. I'm not saying I forgive you… but I'd like to try and find a way to work things out and move past everything. I just hope you're willing to give it a shot too." Sara smiled as she hugged him. "Despite everything, you, Chloe, Barbara are among my best friends, Sara. And I don't want that to change."

"I'm glad you're back." Sara smiled before noticing the look on his face. "But that's not everything, is it?"

Henry then moved Sara aside as he leaned onto a table as Sara noticed the guilt in his eyes. "There's something else I… should tell you. After… I left, I moved to Laurel's." Sara scowled. "And… there was a moment I… wasn't in right mind and Laurel and I…"

Sara groaned as it clicked. "Good God. Henry…"

"I know, I know." Henry raised his hands. "I told Laurel it was a mistake from my end and established my limits. I made pretty clear to her, where we should stand. I didn't mean to but… a lot has happened lately. I'm not trying to make excuses, I just want you to understand."

Sara wiped her face. "Jesus Christ, you're unbelievable, you know that?"

"I wasn't trying to get back at you, I swear." Henry pleaded. "I'm not expecting forgiveness, I just want you to see things from my perspective."

Sara sighed as she stared at the wall in front of her, considering. "When you put it like that… I guess… I shouldn't have to blame you. The past few weeks have been pretty crazy. And maybe I should have been honest with you from the start."

"I'm sorry. I really am." Henry said. "But I want to fix things between us as best as I can. Our friendship means a lot to me."

"To me too." Sara nodded. "Besides, you're not the only one, who's messed things up."

"Look, can we both agree to try to move on and try to trust each other again?" Henry asked.

"I think we can try." Sara smiled, shaking hand with Henry. "And about Laurel…"

"Believe me, the last thing I want, is to hurt you or your sister." Henry said.

Sara nodded. "But if she makes you happy, I won't stop you."

Henry smiled. "I don't know if we're crossing that bridge yet. But I care about her as much as I care about you. I know that much."

* * *

_**Later, Laurel's Apartment** _

Laurel heard the doorbell as she opened the door to see Henry. "Hey."

"Hi." Laurel smiled.

"Laurel, do you have time next week?" Henry asked.

"Why?" Laurel asked.

"It's just that… after that mess with the guy in the skull mask, I thought maybe it would be best if someone taught you to handle yourself. I mean, couple of self-defense classes won't help you." Henry pointed out.

"What do you have in mind?" Laurel asked as Henry showed her a flier.

"Wildcat gym. Next week. I'll teach you some better moves."

* * *

**_Later, Fyff's House_ **

Henry entered the house as Richard was reading a book to Riley, who was sleeping on his shoulder. "Can we talk in private, please?" Richard got up on his feet and followed Henry to a corridor. "For so long, I did hate you and blame you for what's happened to my family. When you employed me and Ian, and he died… I let you into my sister's life… and she did love you. And after we thought we lost you, you dragged Sara and my nephew into that mess in Africa." Richard looked sad as Henry listed the things. "But Barbara and Sara made me realize that you've saved our lives, more times than I can count. And what happened back then, shouldn't have to erase all that. And maybe I should stop hating you for, who you were back then. And start accepting you for who you are now. You were willing to die to save my family. Twice. I wish I had realized that three years ago. If I could take back what happened and what I said back then, I would." Henry's sister was upstairs, eavesdropping as her eyes were getting wet. "Despite everything, you were my friend once. And all that mess that you brought into our lives, shouldn't have to change that. I don't know where you and I will end up from now on… but I'd like to find out, if we can be on good terms once again." Richard nodded as he shook hand with Henry and then, hugged him tightly.

"Welcome home, Hank."

"Welcome home, Richard."

Nicole was on verge of tears as she watched her brother and the man she loves, make amends.

* * *

_**Queen Manor** _

"Thea!" Oliver called out as he entered the manor.

"Oliver." Moira approached him. "What's wrong?"

"Thea texted me there was an emergency at the house." Oliver explained as he faced her.

"There's no emergency. I'm in the middle of the meeting and Thea's not even here." Moira said.

"Well, then why would she…" Oliver paused as it hit him. "I can't believe she would do this."

"Do  _what_?" Moira asked.

"She's trying to force us to talk because she's sensing the tension between us." Oliver said.

"And what did you tell her?" Moira inquired.

"Nothing." Oliver told her. "To protect her. Not you."

"Mrs. Queen? Is everything OK?" A male voice with an Australian accent, familiar to Oliver, called out from the living room.

"Yes, thank you." Moira said. "Uh, my son just dropped by." Oliver followed her. "Oliver, I'd like you to meet Slade Wilson."

Oliver froze and his blood ran cold as he saw his former best friend on the couch, with an eye patch as Slade got up and neared Oliver. "It's a pleasure to meet you…" He sneered at Oliver as soon as Moira couldn't see his face any longer. "Mr. Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	15. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara are shocked when they learn that Slade has come to Starling City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"What… are you doing here?" Oliver demanded, shocked as Slade let go of Oliver's hand.

"Mr. Wilson just made a sizable contribution to my campaign." Moira explained, looking at Oliver in disapproval.

"Well, I felt compelled." Slade smiled. "It was the least I could do for your mother. And what this city needs is a pro-business mayor like Moira to spread growth through urban investment."

"And we were just discussing how to combat the rising wage gap." Moira explained.

"And the answer to that lies in your budget proposal." Slade approached Moira, putting a hand on her shoulder, to Oliver's discomfort. "You know, when I look at your mother, I think about everything you went through during the quake. All I can say is that she and I have something in common."

"What's that?" Moira asked.

"I know how difficult it is to pick yourselves up, when other people have written you off." Slade replied.

"Indeed." Moira said as she turned to Oliver.

"What's wrong, Mr. Queen?" Slade asked Oliver, feigning worry. "You look a little piqued."

"I'm fine, thank you." Oliver quickly composed himself.

The maid went into the room with a food cart. "Oh, thank you, dear. Oliver, Mr. Wilson was kind enough to bring a bottle of authentic Australian rum." Oliver looked at the food cart and saw the ice pick as an idea hit him. "Will you join us in a drink?" Moira asked him, waking him from his thoughts.

"Yes, of course." Oliver said.

"Wonderful." Slade prepared three glasses.

"What shall we drink to?" Moira asked as Slade handed her and Oliver the glasses.

"To friendship." Slade said as they raised their glasses and drank.

"Oh, delicious." Moira lowered the glass.

"This here is a beautiful piece." Slade looked at the model of a boat, examining it. "Tell me, does your family spend much time on the water?"

"Uh, no. Not since my late husband." Moira said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, Moira." Slade said in feigned regret. "I do remember reading about that accident in the paper." He turned to Oliver. "You were a brave soul."

"I don't like to talk about it." Oliver replied.

"I can understand that. All that time on that island..." Slade paused. "It must have been hell for you."

* * *

Later, Moira, Slade and Oliver were in a lounge as Slade and Moira were laughing as they sat next to each other. Oliver sat across them with a measuring gaze.

"Are you married, Mr. Wilson? Do you have any children?" Moira asked.

"Sadly, neither." Slade replied.

"Well, there must be someone special in your life." Moira insisted.

Slade sighed as he put his glass on the table. "There was. But she passed away a few years ago."

"I'm sorry." Moira said sadly.

"My mother and I have had to deal with a lot of loss, unfortunately. And eventually, we learned… that just have to move on."

"I don't believe that." Slade said as he smirked at Oliver and moved to the painting on the wall. "You know, I heard that your family has an affinity for the fine arts."

"Yes." Moira said. "My husband amassed quite the collection of 19th century American landscape."

"Hmm. I'd love to see them." Slade proposed.

"Maybe another day." Oliver interrupted them sharply as Moira gave him a pointed look. "My mother and I have some family business we need to discuss, right now."

"I'm sorry." Moira got up from her chair. "My son seems to have forgotten all his manners. Let me just get my staff to open up the rest of the house."

"Thank you." Slade said before he turned around and squeezed Oliver's hand tightly, forcing him to drop the ice picker.

"Mom? Ollie?" Thea called out as Oliver looked at her in alarm.

"Not yet, kid." Slade grinned viciously. "I'm still going to meet the rest of your family."

"Hello?" Thea called out and Oliver kicked the ice pick out of the sight as Slade let him go as they moved away from one another as Thea entered. "Hey, Ollie, have you and Mom talked because this whole ' _not speaking_ ' thing…" She stopped herself as she saw Slade.

"Thea, now is not a good time." Oliver said firmly.

"Who's your friend?" Thea asked as she smiled at Slade.

"Slade Wilson." He shook hands with Thea. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard such wonderful things about you from your mother."

"About me?" Thea asked, surprised.

"Thea, good to see you." Moira said as she entered. "This is Slade Wilson and I…"

"They've met." Oliver interrupted her.

"…was about to show him our collection." Moira glared at Oliver shortly. "But you're far better suited. Come." Oliver, Thea and Slade followed her as Oliver felt uncomfortable from how his former best friend, now his probably most dangerous enemy, was getting close to his family.

* * *

_**The Lair** _

Roy was training with a bow but he missed the target, to his dismay. "Oof. I think eventually I'd hit something."

"Be patient. Ollie makes it look easy." Sara assured him.

Chloe's phone rang as she looked at it. "Oliver? Hello? I think he must have pocket-dialed us." She turned on the speaker.

" _And here's a Joseph-Cooper from 1890._ " Thea said as her voice got Roy's attention.

"Hey, that's Thea."

" _That's gorgeous._ " A male voice with a strong accent said as Sara froze.

"Wait, hold on. I know that voice."

" _I actually have a painting from his first solo exhibition in Boston._ " Slade continued.

"Oh, no." Sara paled.

"Who is that?" Diggle asked, suddenly concerned.

"His name is Slade Wilson." Sara explained as Chloe and Diggle widened their eyes. "And unless we stop him, he's gonna kill Oliver and his entire family. We have to move. Now." She ran to grab her weapons.

"Sara, are you sure?" Chloe insisted. " _Absolutely sure_?"

"I thought he was dead." Diggle remembered.

"I'm sure. That's not a voice I'd ever forget." Sara put the knife in the holster on her belt. "What's the biggest gun you got down here?" Diggle pulled out a large sniper rifle. "That might work."

" _Might_?" Roy asked, confused.

"He has the Mirakuru in him." Sara explained.

"So do I." Roy said.

"Roy, are you sure about this?" Sara asked.

"I'll be fine." Roy assured her.

"I'll call Henry, we're gonna need backup." Chloe said.

"Do it." Sara said. "This is all hands on deck."

* * *

_**Wildcat Gym** _

Laurel had her gloves on as Henry had in his hands boxing pads as she kept punching them as she panted out and sweat soaked her top.

"You're relentless. I admire that." Ted Grant smiled at her.

Then Henry noticed his phone ringing as he approached it. "Wait a minute. Hey, Chloe, what's… whoa, slow down, what? Are you sure?" He paled. "Oh, God… Yeah, I'm on my way." He hung up as he turned to Ted and Laurel. "Sorry, I gotta go, it's sort of urgent."

"What's going on?" Laurel asked.

"I don't have time to explain but we'll pick this up later, OK?" Henry jumped down from the training ring as he changed his shirt as Laurel and Ted stared, confused.

* * *

**_Queen Manor_ **

"Slade Wilson is dangerous." Sara reminded everyone over the comms as she entered the manor. "No chances, no mistakes."

"I'm in position." Diggle assured her.

" _I see them, they're in the north-west hall._ " Chloe told them.

"I'm here, guys, I'm seeing Slade saying bye to them." Henry said as his car parked near the manor.

"Roy, just get Moira and Thea away from Slade. Don't start a fight, you'll lose. OK?"

"OK." Roy nodded as he entered the front door and Sara snuck into Oliver's room through the window and walked down the hall with the knife in her hand as Slade was at the door with Moira. "Thea, you're home?" He called out.

"Roy!" Thea said in surprise. "I thought I was meeting you at Verdant."

"Oh, yeah." Roy glanced at Oliver, who subtly nodded.

"Uh, this is, uh…" Moira paused.

"I'm Roy Harper." Roy extended his hand to Slade.

"Slade Wilson." He replied as they shook each other's hand and gripping them tightly. "It's a particularly firm handshake you have there, son."

"Yeah, you too." Roy nodded.

"Ollie. There you are." Sara appeared on the top of the stairs as Oliver subtly shook his head and Sara hid the knife, subtly nodding.

"Sara, we didn't hear you come in." Moira said as she approached Oliver.

"I didn't want to interrupt the tour." Sara looked at Slade, who looked at her in surprise shortly but quickly composed himself.

"Mr. Wilson, this is my son's girlfriend. Sara Lance." Moira introduced as Sara moved next to Oliver.

"Of course." Slade smiled. "You are just as famous. I mean, it's hard to find that special  _someone_ , who means everything to you. You were very lucky."

"So…" Oliver looked around before turning his attention towards Slade. "What would you like to do now? Mr. Wilson."

Slade smirked at Oliver and Sara before briefly glancing at Roy. "Well, I'd hate to break up the party but I think I should be going." He smiled as Moira showed him to the door. "I look forward to seeing more of you, Moira."

"Oh." Moira gapped, blushing as he kissed her cheek.

"Dig's got a shot lined up outside." Sara whispered to Oliver.

"Mr. Wilson." Oliver said suddenly. "May I walk you to your car?"

* * *

Oliver was accompanying Slade towards his car as Diggle was having him in his gunsight and Henry was observing the situation from his car. "You got a shot?" Suddenly, a shadow knocked Diggle out. "Diggle, are you there? John, do you copy?"

* * *

Oliver was accompanying Slade towards his car. "Cyrus Gold, the man in the skull mask, all this was you. They worked for you." He realized.

"Well, I have my allies, just as you have yours. John Diggle for example." Slade said. "I suppose you're wondering, why he hasn't taken his headshot. Don't worry, he's still alive. For now."

"Slade, what do you want?" Oliver demanded as Slade entered his car and rolled down the window, looking at Oliver.

"Five years ago, I made you a promise. Do you remember?" Slade asked as he nodded. "Well, I'm here to fulfill it. I'll see you around, kid." He drove off as Oliver stood there alone in the dark.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair** _

"Oh, God." Chloe wiped her face. "What are we gonna do now?"

"We need to stop him. Once and for all." Sara said. "Everyone we love is in danger. Our families, our friends…"

"We'll find a way to take him down." Oliver promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	16. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara try to search for Slade before he can enact his vengeance upon them. In flashbacks, Sara's and Richard's hunt for the Untitled continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver was approaching the Bratva garage as Sara grabbed him by his arm. "Ollie, what are you doing? You're enlisting Bratva to help us?"

"What choice do we have, Sara?" Oliver snapped. "Slade knows everything about us. We need to do whatever it takes to stop him."

"You know how dangerous Slade is." Sara protested. "Have you forgotten what he's done the last time five years ago? Bratva stands no chance against him and how do you think Anatoly will react?"

Oliver sighed. "I just… I don't know what else am I supposed to do."

"I know someone who can help." Sara promised. "I hope."

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

As they entered the lair, Sara widened her eyes and rushed to an old friend of hers, hugging him tightly. "Jack!"

"Hey, Sara." Jack laughed. "It's good to see you too." He kissed her on her forehead. "I came here to visit Henry and Chloe." He turned to Chloe.

"What's going on?" Sara asked.

"I told Jack about Slade." Chloe explained.

"I'll tell you what I know so far from my contacts at A.S.I.S." Jack said. "After the  _Amazo_ , Slade was rescued near the Philippine coasts and treated back to health and for the following three years was training new recruits into the agency. But, according to my contacts, over the time he showed signs of brutality, loss of restraint and possible psychosis. Then, the day they discovered Oliver, Slade slaughtered dozens of agents and stole a prototype body armor. After that, he became a ghost. Until now, apparently."

"And what are we gonna do?" Oliver asked.

"We've tried tracking Slade down, once Henry and Chloe told me but we have nothing solid. A lot of offshore accounts etc." Jack explained. "We're trying to find out how he's moving."

"Slade's former A.S.I.S. He knows how to be a ghost." Oliver said.

"But that's not the only reason I came here." Jack added. "I've been keeping tabs on our old friend Benjamin Turner." Sara scowled. "Lyla's our contact at A.R.G.U.S. and they're using him, alongside with Floyd Lawton and God-knows-whatever-scumbags in their Task Force X.  _The Suicide Squad_."

Oliver clenched his fists, glaring as Sara noticed the look in his eyes. "You know what it is, Ollie?"

"Basically, a black ops team of scumbags she uses in exchange for reducing their sentences and she plants a micro-explosive in their spines as an insurance policy." Oliver said simply.

"So, something like the Dodger." Sara realized.

"Sort of." Oliver nodded. "The nerve of her…"

"Turner, Lawton… I don't like it." Chloe growled. "After what those two psychos have done…"

"Yeah…" Jack looked down sadly.

* * *

_**Three years ago, Africa** _

_"You don't know what have you gotten yourself into, do you, Sara?" Jade smirked._

_"What do you want?" Sara glared at her as she pulled out her batons and Richard held a knife and Elian held onto her daggers._

_"Have you ever heard of the Lazarus Pit?" Jade asked._

_"What?" Sara scowled._

_"It's a myth." Richard explained. "There's a well, that can heal people and prolong their lives, but at a terrible cost. There's a group of deadly assassins that possess one of these wells, calling themselves the League of Assassins and they're lead by Ra's al Ghul. The Demon's Head."_

_"I've heard of them." Sara nodded._

_"The Lazarus Pit is a remnant of the Well of Sins." Jade explained. "The Untitled that Mr. Turner has unleashed are as old as humanity itself. For years, the Well was left untouched but the Essence that Mr. Turner stole, disturbed the balance, awakening them. The Well of Sins has sat untouched under the protection of All-Caste and they had a pact between the League of Assassins as well to ensure that the Untitled would not be unleashed. But by releasing the Essence, they've gone loose and now, they'll endanger everything you know. We have a mutual enemy, Sara."_

_"Why should I trust you?" Sara demanded._

_"Because no ordinary human can stop them but you are more than ordinary, aren't you?" Jade challenged._

* * *

**_Present, Laurel's Apartment_ **

"And there we go." Laurel flipped the pancake on the frypan as Henry laughed.

"You're getting a hang of this." Henry smiled.

"Is everything OK?" Laurel asked as she noticed the worried look on his face.

"Look, Laurel, it's… no but… it's a long story." Henry said simply. "I just want to be sure everyone's alright."

"What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it right now."

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

The Arrow and Canary were beating up some gangsters on a rooftop before they saw an old black an orange eye mask on a steam pipe with an arrow sticking out of its left eye hole. "He's taunting us. Don't let him get into your head." Sara assured him.

* * *

_**Three years ago, Africa** _

_"Where are the Untitled?" Elian asked as she, Sara and Richard followed Jade._

_"They're gaining strength." Jade explained._

_As they went into a small village, they saw burned corpses and ruined houses. "My God…" Sara whispered. Suddenly, some ghosts showed up as they tossed Sara, Elian and Richard into the air before Jack and Naomi entered, firing their guns but nothing happened before Elian used her daggers, causing for the ghosts to dissipate._

_"Talia told me these are dangerous creatures." Elian said._

_"You know Talia?" Sara asked, surprised._

_"She helped store the Essence here to keep the Untitled in check." Elian said. "My mother and her vowed to protect the sanctuary and seal them away and we found All-Caste centuries ago."_

_"Centuries?" Sara scowled. "But… you're…"_

_"Have you not been listening to the stories we've told you about the League of Assassins?" Elian asked as Sara reluctantly admitted that some things are beyond explanation._

* * *

**_Present, elsewhere in Starling City_ **

The Arrow was frustrated as he pinned his back to the wall as the Canary neared him. "Ollie, you can't let Slade get into your head."

"I need this to stop." Oliver snapped. "And for it to stop, I need to find him."

"You're not eating, you're barely sleeping and when you do, you have nightmares." Sara pointed out before it hit her. "They're about her, aren't they? Hey, look at me." Oliver turned around instead. "You did what you had to, OK? Ivo was going to shoot Shado or me or both of us, it was an impossible choice." She told him.

"I made it, anyway." Oliver said.

"But if you had chosen differently, then it would be me haunting you at night." Sara argued.

"It still could be, Sara." Oliver said sadly. "That's why we have to stop."

"What are you saying?" Sara asked warily.

"He's going to use you to hurt me." Oliver said. "Or he's going to hurt you." He kissed her on the forehead. "Stay away from me." He was about to walk away as Sara held his hand.

"Ollie, don't brush me off. Please." She pleaded. "Don't push me away again. I love you."

Oliver looked at her sadly. "I love you too… which is why I have to let you go."

"Ollie, we can face this. Together." Sara insisted. "We're not the same people we were five years ago."

After a moment of stare, Oliver nodded as he hugged her. "Together."

* * *

**_Three years ago, Africa_ **

_"You cannot stop us." A reanimated corpse said as Sara and Richard faced it._

_Sara rushed at it and fought it as the corpse kept fighting her before around her was a corpse of Ivo, Shado, Slade as she tensed._

_"No, I'm not afraid of you anymore. I'm not!" Sara snapped as she attacked the corpses before a black cloud of smoke in form of a human appeared in front of her._

_"You may have beaten me but the sanctuary has been condemned because of you." The apparition said before disappearing._

_"We need to get back." Richard ordered as they were heading back but at the gateway, they were encountered by the mercenaries, who held at the gunpoint Nicole, Riley, Henry, Chloe and Naomi._

* * *

_**Present, the Lair** _

"Any luck with Slade?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing yet." Oliver said as Laurel went downstairs.

"No." Sara shook her head.

"Hey, guys. I thought we could all go out for a dinner tonight." Laurel offered.

"I'd love to but I need to go see an old friend." Oliver said cryptically as he walked away.

* * *

_**A.R.G.U.S. HQ** _

Amanda Waller was entering the office with gun drawn upon seeing incapacitated guards on the floor with tranq darts and smirked upon seeing the Arrow. "Hello, Oliver."

Oliver turned around, lowering his hood. "Hello, Amanda."

"Still mad at me?" Waller taunted.

"Lucky for you, you've been pushed down that list." Oliver growled.

"Really?" Waller smirked. "Who do you want to kill more than me?"

"Slade Wilson is alive." Oliver said, to Waller's shock.

"You killed him. It's not possible."

"Everything is possible, where Slade is concerned." Oliver said. "And I need your help to find him."

Waller paused, thinking. "I might have something."

"What?" Oliver inquired.

"There's a new player we've been tracking. A mercenary." Waller moved to the computer and showed up a file with a picture of a man in a body armor, head to toe. "He's left a trail of bodies from Macau to Istanbul to Lisbon. A trail that leads right here to Starling. We've been calling him Deathstroke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.  
> And I'm not doing the whole 'Helena returns' thing. I've been considering doing a small Birds of Prey team-up but I don't even know how would I put it here, so I will use that in the sequel


	17. Broken Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade's plan begins to unravel as the faith of Oliver's closest ones to him slowly shatters and Oliver is slowly losing his will to go on but Sara, Chloe, Jack, Henry, Richard and Diggle are trying to back him up.
> 
> In flashbacks, Sara's hunt for the Untitled continues as she starts to question, if she can help her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

One night at Verdant, Roy was trying to pass through the crowd with a tray full of empty glasses as a drunken man bumped into him. "Dude, watch it." Roy warned him.

"Screw you!" The drunk spat as Roy squeezed his shoulder, causing for him to kneel down and whimper in pain and as Roy took a glance at Thea, he came to his senses and let the drunk go as Roy rushed behind the bar.

"Roy, are you OK?" Thea approached him, worried, causing for Roy to stop as he hesitantly turned to her. "Roy. What's going on? Talk to me, please."

"I… I just need some air, Thea."

"Roy, whatever's going on, we can figure this out, OK?" Thea held his hand. "Please, I'm worried about you."

"Please, just stay away." Roy begged as he turned around.

"Wait…" Thea gasped in pain as Roy squeezed her arm and as he realized what was he doing, he gasped.

"I'm sorry." Roy rushed through the door, leaving hurt and sad Thea alone.

* * *

Later, as Thea was in the office, she had a pack of ice on her arm as Oliver approached her, while she was wiping her tears. "Hey. What happened, Speedy?"

"Roy. He's been pushing me away." Thea said sadly as Oliver noticed the pack of ice on her arm as he seethed. "I don't know what's going on with him, he's being distant lately and a completely different person and he won't let me in or tell me the truth. And Mom, she…" She swallowed. "She keeps all of these secrets. I mean, doesn't it… doesn't it feel like she's still keeping something from us?"

"I don't know, Thea." Oliver said after a moment.

"You're the only one that doesn't lie to me, Ollie." Thea told him, with tears in her eyes. "You're the only one I know, who doesn't keep secrets from me." She sighed. "Just, I gotta go."

"Let me drive you." Oliver offered.

"No, I just want to be alone right now." Thea left the office as Oliver watched her sadly.

* * *

**_Later, Queen Consolidated_ **

"Thank you for coming early." Zehra said gratefully as Oliver left the boardroom, where was Isabel. "I've been running out of excuses for your… other nightly activities and I'd rather if QC had avoided a PR disaster if you came here late, if at all."

"I've been busy." Oliver said.

"I understand that but this is your family company and if you at least can't keep your appearances, you will lose everything you've been working for so far. I understand the importance of your other job but it's not just your name on the line." Zehra warned. "And by the way, your mother has been waiting for you."

* * *

Oliver confronted Moira. "And how is Miss Rochev these days? Still angry that Dorothy dropped a house on her sister?" She asked sarcastically.

Oliver cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you heard from Thea?" Moira asked.

"No." Oliver said.

"You haven't returned any of my phone calls, so I'm left to resort to checking in person as to whether you're attending the debate tonight." Moira said.

"I told you that I would publicly support your campaign." Oliver pointed out. "Anything else?"

"It would be embarrassing for us both if you couldn't at least appear to be my son tonight." Moira said as she was about to leave.

"I have gotten pretty good at pretending to be something I'm not. I learned it from you." Oliver said coldly as Moira turned to him, looking sad as he returned to the meeting.

* * *

**_Later, elsewhere in Starling City_ **

"Ollie, are you alright?" Laurel asked as Oliver sat next to her and Sara at the debate.

"Not really." Oliver admitted. "It's…" He stopped himself as he was listening to the moderator.

"Now we have the next in our series of video questions by Starling City voters. This one comes from…  _Thea Queen_." He said, surprised. "OK, there must be some mistake."

The video wall behind turned on to see frightened Thea, with tears on her face, causing for Oliver to shoot up from his seat as everyone gasped.

" _Help! Help! Somebody help me, please! He…_ " Thea cried out before a hand in black glove covered her mouth and the masked man appeared on the screen and a sign with big white letters flashed there.

" _HOW MUCH IS THEA QUEEN'S LIFE WORTH TO YOU?_ "

* * *

**_Three years ago, Africa_ **

_"Dad!" Riley exclaimed as the mercenary held him as Richard, Sara and Elian stared in despair._

_"You will open the gateway to the sanctuary, Mr. Dragon." An elder man with grey hair said as he stepped forward before looking at Jade. "Thank you for calling them back here, Miss Nguyen."_

_"You set us up?" Sara glared at Jade. "You bitch!" She was about to lunge at her but stopped herself as she noticed the red dot on her chest as one of the mercenaries aimed his rifle at her._

_"I got paid to do a job. It's nothing personal." Jade shrugged._

_"Where is the Essence?" The elderly man demanded. "Reiter would be pleased to have it."_

_"Released." Elian explained._

_"Turner… you fool…" The elderly man narrowed his eyes._

_"If we cannot find the Untitled and reassemble the Essence, hundreds of people will die." Elian pleaded._

_Naomi's eyes were glowing. "They're near…"_

_"She's been exposed to the Essence." The man said. "She may help us find it."_

_"Look, let them go, Cain." Richard raised his hands. "They're innocent. Please. No one needs to get hurt."_

_Cain paused, considering before he let Henry, Riley and Chloe go. "These three may leave. But the rest will stay with us as leverage." Nicole glared at her brother as he was about to protest but sighed eventually. "You may go home and as soon as I get what I want, the rest of your friends may leave as well."_

_Henry turned to Chloe as they both nodded before Henry turned to Nicole and she had a pleading look in her eyes as he nodded as he neared his sister. "I promise, I'll keep him safe."_

_Nicole kissed him on his cheek as they were leaving before Henry neared Richard and glared at him. "This is all on you. We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you. If I were you, I'd run. Run, while you still can, because next time we see each other again, we're not gonna be friends anymore!"_

_"Henry, I'm sorry…" Richard murmured but Henry ignored him as Riley hugged Richard tightly._

_"Am I gonna see you again?" Riley asked, with tears in his eyes._

_"I don't know." Richard admitted._

_"Riley, we should go." Chloe said after a minute as she accompanied him to a car._

* * *

**_Present, Queen Consolidated_ **

In Oliver's office, Pike and Quentin were interviewing Moira, who was apparently shaken up. "Well, the video referenced a demand but no ransom." Pike said. "Which means this might not be about money."

"We're going to get her back, Moira." Quentin assured her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I promise you, Thea's coming home."

"Now, can you think of anyone, who might want to get to you through Thea?" Pike asked.

"No one except for the families of the 503 families that died last year." Moira said.

"This isn't about the quake." Oliver muttered as Quentin looked up to him.

"How can you be so sure?" Pike asked.

"You just need to find the man in the mask!" Oliver snapped.

"Look, we're working on it." Pike assured him. "We're running down every lead."

"What are those leads?" Oliver demanded.

"Oh, God, oh, God… how could I have let this happen?" Moira sobbed out.

Oliver heard the tapping of the glass as Isabel was summoning him and he approached her. "If I hear about one more invasive press inquiry being sent to Mr. Queen or to any member of the Queen family, I will hold you personally responsible." Isabel growled down the phone.

"You're very scary." Oliver said upon approaching her as she hung up the phone. "Thank you."

"My job is to take things off your plate, now more than ever." Isabel reminded. "To that end, you remember how at today's meeting, the board nominated new officers? Voting has to take place within 24 hours. It cannot be suspended, it's an SEC thing."

"I can't think about this right now." Oliver said, frustrated.

"I know and I'm sorry but you have to." Isabel insisted. "You're the CEO and you have responsibilities…"

"Which you handle for me all the time." Oliver reminded her.

"A board vote is several orders of magnitude different from covering a missed meeting." Isabel said. "You could appoint someone CEO  _pro tempore_." Oliver quickly wrote a note down on a pad as Isabel protested. "That's not a good idea."

"I'm appointing you." Oliver said.

"What?" Isabel asked, surprised.

"Congratulations, you're the temporary CEO." Oliver handed the note to Isabel.

"I can't." She protested.

"Please." Oliver insisted as she reluctantly took the note. "Thank you."

"Have Thea thank me, when she's back safe at home." Isabel said.

Zehra then entered. "Mr. Queen. You have a phone call. From Miss Sullivan."

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"CIA is helping us and they helped us trace Thea's movements." Chloe explained. "Credit card receipts, customers list, cell phone photos, they've looked into everything. And we found a car three blocks away from here. It's registered to Slade Wilson, has a GPS, it's outside a bar on Roosevelt."

"That was easy." Jack said.

"It could be a set-up." Sara protested.

"The whole thing smells rotten." Oliver agreed. "Either Thea's there or he is. Either way, we have to go."

"I mixed this up just in case." Richard showed him an injection arrow. "League of Assassins' mixture. Tibetan pit viper venom. The most powerful sedative ever."

"That'll give us an advantage." Oliver approved before turning to Roy. "But you are going to give us another."

"Are you sure you want me to go?" Roy asked, unsure.

"Are you angry?" Oliver asked as Roy nodded. "Use that rage."

"Well, you're just always telling me to hold back." Roy protested.

"Not tonight." Oliver said.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

_"This place is unbelievable." Cain walked down the courtyard as he saw the marketplace of the ancient city._

_"How dare you enter the sanctuary?" Ducra snarled as she approached Cain and his men, alongside with Richard, Sara, Jack, Naomi, Elian and Nicole._

_"Greetings, Elder One." Cain bowed before Ducra._

_"Mother." Elian knelt down. "These people have come to aid us in finding the Untitled and stopping the Essence from spreading."_

_"In exchange for what?" Ducra sneered. "We've seen this type before over the centuries, my dear. You seek our source of immortality. The Lazarus pit."_

_"Isn't that a fair bargain?" Cain asked. "You need all the help you can get."_

_"Whether you deserve it or not, depends on your intentions." Ducra glared. "Where are the Untitled?"_

_"They have vanished, mother." Elian said. "But I'm worried they might appear again."_

_Ducra stared at her new allies hesitantly. "Very well, you may help us. But whether you can earn the pit is yet to be decided."_

* * *

**_Present, Starling City_ **

The Arrow, Canary, Richard and Roy entered an abandoned building as they spotted Slade sitting on an old chair, smoking a cigar. "Where is she, Slade?" The Arrow demanded as Slade got up, not answering, with a smirk on his face, while the vigilantes circled him.

"The man asked you a question." Roy snapped as he punched Slade hard in the chin as his head whipped but didn't affect him otherwise at all.

"Where is she?" The Arrow growled again.

"What are you gonna do, kid? Kill me?" Slade taunted as he neared them. "Then, who would tell you… where your beloved Thea is?"

They stared at each other for a moment before the Arrow finally spoke up. "Call Detective Lance. Tell him to come down here."

"What? Why?" Roy asked, confused.

"To arrest Slade Wilson." The Arrow said before he fired an injection arrow with the viper venom at Slade as he slumped back in the chair, unconscious.

* * *

**_Later, SCPD_ **

"Did he tell you where Thea is?" Oliver asked Quentin as he shook his head.

"Miss Queen, thank you for coming." Westberg said as he alongside Pike approached her.

"This doesn't make any sense, Slade Wilson is a friend." Moira murmured.

"And he's been in Costa Rica for the past seventy-two hours." Pike said as Oliver and Quentin stared at him.

"He can provide flight manifests, phone records, even some videos, so he couldn't have taken your daughter."

"If he didn't, then why did you arrest him?" Moira demanded.

"We didn't." Westberg replied before he and Pike glared at Quentin.

"He was apprehended by the vigilante, who then contacted Officer Lance." Pike added. "We need to talk, Quentin." He dragged him aside as Oliver snuck into the interrogation room, where was Slade sitting at the table.

"They're calling you Deathstroke." Oliver began.

"It's a bit flamboyant. I like it." Slade smirked.

"How did you get off the island?" Oliver inquired.

"That is your first question?" Slade asked, surprised.

"Well, you've made it pretty clear that you're not going to tell me where my sister is, so, yeah. That's my first question." Oliver told him.

"I swam. But it wasn't without obstacles. The rip current dragged me under. The rocks on the reef cut up my flesh to the bone. But the Mirakuru, it regenerated everything." He pointed to his eyepatch. "Except this."

Oliver sighed before leaning onto the table, gazing at Slade heatedly. "You know, it's just the two of us in here, so why don't we try being honest? Why are you doing this?

"You know why." Slade sneered.

"It was five years ago." Oliver shot back.

"It was yesterday." Slade retorted. "Oh, I tried to let go of the island… but it's still got a hold on me. And if that hood that you wear every night is any indication, it's still got a hold of you, kid."

"She never did anything to you." Oliver said. "I did. Shado is dead because of a choice that I made. So, punish me. Blame me." He begged. "But Thea… you want me to beg? Is that what this all about? Because I'm begging. Just, please… please, tell me, where she is."

Slade stared for a moment. "Hmm, that must have been hard for you to say. Thea… well, Thea's…"

Westberg entered, interrupting him and looked surprised to see Oliver. "Mr. Queen? Who the hell let you in here?" He approached Slade and undid the cuffs. "Mr. Wilson, you're free to go, with the department's deepest apologies."

Slade got up, rubbing his wrists. "No need, Chief. An innocent girl's life hangs in the balance. You need to follow every lead possible."

"Well, still, you should know that Officer Lance is facing some very serious charges." Pike told him.

"Well, don't pursue them on my behalf. I'm not one to hold a grudge." Slade shot Oliver a nasty grin before leaving the room.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

" _Tracker on his car is on._ " Chloe said. " _Roy, he's coming up on your position._ "

"Got him." Roy said as he watched the car from a corner of the street.

" _He's on Warner's now._ "

"I see him, heading north." Diggle said as he followed Slade down the intersection before a black SUV cut him off. "Damn it, I lost him!"

" _Don't worry, I still got him. Sara, head towards Downey Street._ "

Sara, Jack and Henry drove on their bikes but as they looked at the window, they noticed it was empty. "Negative. Negative, it's not him!"

" _What?!_ " Chloe exclaimed. " _What the… he's cloned the tracker's signal! Roy! You need to hurry!_ " Roy kept running down the street as at the intersection, a car bumped him and he looked around frantically for Slade's car. " _Roy, do you still have him? Roy!_ "

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"What are we gonna do now?" Chloe asked.

"Wait for Oliver. Figure out what our next move will be." Diggle said.

"Wait for him to tell us, you mean." Roy snapped. "We can't do anything without King Queen's permission."

"You're out of line, Roy." Diggle retorted.

"Alright, let's all just calm down here." Sara intervened. "Slade outplayed us, it happens."

"No, it only happened because the police let Slade go – after we turned him in because Oliver told us to." Roy shot back.

"And what other choice we had?" Henry asked, frustrated.

"The three of you are ex-CIA." Roy glared at Henry, Chloe and Jack. "He's an international assassin." He turned to Richard. "You're a vigilante." He then turned to Sara. "And he's Special Forces." He gave a final glare to Diggle. "Between all of us, we could have gotten answers out of him instead of turning him in to the police." He sneered.

"OK, calm down." Jack intervened.

"Roy, Slade's a former A.S.I.S. agent before the Mirakuru, he wouldn't have broken, no matter how hard we tried." Sara protested.

"Of course, you two are always right." Roy scoffed. "Every call Oliver Queen and Sara Lance make, is the right one."

"I think you're just blaming Oliver because you lost Slade." Sara pointed out.

"Well, of course, you'd take his side, you're screwing him." Roy sneered as Sara shot up from the chair, glaring at Roy and the phrase if ' _looks could kill_ ' came to mind.

"Roy William Harper!" Chloe exclaimed. "That was out of line!"

Roy glowered as he left the lair.

* * *

**_Later, Queen Manor_ **

Moira was in the lounge, looking sadly at an old photo of Thea as Oliver asked the policemen to give them some privacy before approaching his mother. "Do you remember how she loved that color? Your father would buy her boxes of crayons by the truckload. She could never get enough. She'd draw on the walls. And I could never get angry because it was just so adorable." She said tearfully.

"You should try to get some sleep." Oliver told her as he turned around, about to leave the room.

"Is my baby still alive?" Moira murmured as Oliver turned to her.

"What?"

"Is my baby still alive?" Moira repeated a bit louder.

Oliver paused for a moment. "Yes."

"I woke up every day for five years the mother who lost her son. I… I can't… I can't endure it again." She turned to him. "And now you hate me and you have every justification."

"Now is not the time." Oliver told her.

"Yes. It is." Moira said. "It is exactly the time. I've told you that these lies were to keep our family safe; to keep us all together but that was the biggest lie of all. And I told it to you, to Thea, to myself. Because I was too weak to face any kind of truth."

"What's happening now isn't your fault." Oliver assured her.

Moira put the picture back on the table. "From the moment your children are born, you worry what the world might do to them. But you never stop to think what you might do to them. That we could be our own worst enemy."

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

_"You are worried about your friends, right?" Elian asked as Sara was in her quarters, staring at the forest from the balcony._

_"I can't put them into danger." Sara said. "I never asked for any of this to happen."_

_"You cannot take on the sins of others." Elian held her hand. "You are not responsible for everyone."_

_"Sometimes, I find that hard to believe." Sara said guiltily as Elian smiled at her. "You're a good friend, you know that?" The atmosphere became tense as Elian and Sara stared at each other, as each other saw the pain and guilt in the eyes of the other one._

_"My lady, our scouts have spotted the Untitled in the nearby valley." The monk panted out as he rushed in._

* * *

_Sara, Jack, Richard, Elian and Jade were driving the car down the road as Elian pulled out an amulet, while they entered a small town. "They're here." She said as the amulet shined._

_Sara frowned, confused. "Then, why aren't these people…"_

_"Because the Untitled have blended in with the people. Unnoticed. We must find them before they infect this town."_

* * *

**_Present, the Lair_ **

Roy was about to leave as he ran out of patience. "Hey, where are you going?" Sara asked.

"Well, sitting around here isn't helping Thea now, is it?" Roy snapped.

Diggle and Jack walked up next to Sara, both of them discreetly reaching for their guns.

"I know you think that this is the Mirakuru but it's not. I'm right and you know I am, so, why don't you get out of my way." Roy said impatiently.

"Calm down, Roy." Chloe said. "Thea wouldn't want you to go out there like that."

Diggle laid his hand on Roy's shoulder. "She's right, now, let's just…"

Roy slammed Diggle on a table.

"Roy!" Henry shouted as Diggle groaned.

Then, an injecting arrow hit the light next to Roy's head as Roy turned to see Sara, holding a bow and aiming another arrow with the pit viper venom at him and Jack and Henry were aiming their guns at him. "Next one goes into your chest. Let him go." She warned.

Roy glared at Sara before Oliver burst in. "Let him go!" He shouted at Roy angrily as Roy let go of Diggle. "What the hell's going on here?"

"I'm fine." Roy snapped. "That's what's going on. Thea, she's out there, hurt or worse, because of one person. And that is not Slade Wilson."

"Roy…"

"I believed in you." Roy said angrily. "There's nothing left for me here." He moved past Oliver and went upstairs before Oliver's phone rang.

"Zehra, look, now's not the best…" He stopped himself as his face was turned into a one of pure of shock.

* * *

**_Later, Queen Consolidated_ **

"I'm sorry, Ollie, Walter and I tried to stall her as much as we could." Zehra explained quickly.

"It's not your fault." Oliver quickly waltzed past her as he burst into the boardroom as the guard tried to stop him.

"I'm sorry, Miss Rochev, but he was very… insistent."

"Can you give us the room, please?" Isabel asked the board members.

Oliver waited for them to leave before speaking up. "Isabel, what have you done?"

"Me? Very little." Isabel taunted. "You're the one, who made this possible, when you made me CEO. I know it was only temporary, but it gave me the authority I needed to call an emergency board meeting. As of thirty minutes ago, your company belongs to me. The directors unanimously made my appointment permanent. I'd say they lost faith in your leadership but that would imply there was any." She smirked. "Maybe you should have focused a little less on your…  _evening activities_."

Then it hit Oliver like a truck. " _Slade_. You're working with him."

" _With_." Isabel corrected. "He knew planting me in your family's business would draw you back to Starling City. Truth be told, I was skeptical but…"

Oliver grabbed her by her throat and slammed her to the wall. "Why are you doing this?!"

"I think it's sad you don't know." Isabel whispered. "The sins of the father are the sins of the son." She grabbed him by his neck but he threw her on the floor before they both got up on their feet, staring at each other for a moment before she tried to kick him but Oliver blocked her attack and slammed her against the table, grabbing her by her throat.

"You're gonna tell me, where my sister is, or I am going to kill you." Oliver hissed. "Where is she?!" He snarled.

"He's holding her at a storage depot just outside the city limits. Tosca Cartage."

"How do I know you're not lying?!" Oliver demanded.

Isabel laughed. "It's cute how you think this isn't all playing out exactly how he wants it to." Oliver let her go as he was about to leave. "And he wants you to come alone." She added, stopping him. "If he even smells your partners, he will gut sweet little Thea like a trout."

Oliver glared at Isabel hatefully before leaving the room quickly.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"At least let us surround the perimeter." Diggle said as Oliver was gearing up.

"No, Isabel was very clear, I come alone or Thea dies." Oliver said.

Sara neared him. "Ollie, this is another one of Slade's games and unless…"

"No! What I can't do, Sara, is nothing!" Oliver snapped. "What would you do, if it were Laurel, or your father, or your mother?! I will not get dragged into the same debate over and over again!"

"Oliver, you can't expect that Slade will honestly hold up his end of the bargain." Chloe said.

"I don't have a choice." Oliver whispered. "I'm sorry… but I have to do this alone." He stormed off.

"Oliver!" Jack yelled.

"Ollie!" Sara and Henry wailed.

* * *

**_Tosca Cartage_ **

The Arrow entered the facility as he faced three masked men with guns as he swiftly took them down before engaging more masked men and shooting them down before he saw an empty chair in the middle of the room, realizing he had been played. " _Ollie, we have another problem._ " Henry called out. " _Slade intercepted a prison transport with Iron Heights inmates. And you won't believe it but Thea's safe. She just walked into the precinct five minutes ago, safe and sound._ "

* * *

**_Later, SCPD_ **

Oliver burst in, with Sara and Diggle already waiting there for him. "Thea?" He asked quickly.

"She's fine. No injuries. He didn't touch her." Diggle assured him.

"He wasn't there. He had a lot of men, hired guns, he wasn't there!" Oliver exploded.

"Because he was busy elsewhere." Sara said dryly.

"Iron Heights reopened a wing damaged in the quake." Diggle explained. "There was a prisoner transfer. Slade hijacked it. Soldiers for his army." He guessed.

"Oliver!" Moira called out as she ran to him and they entered the interrogation room, where Thea was standing at the wall.

"Oh, thank God." Oliver said, relieved.

"Oh, my baby!" Moira cried, kissing her on the forehead but strangely, Thea didn't move a bit.

"What?" Oliver stepped back warily.

"He told me." Thea said. "Mr. Wilson. He told me your secret." She glared at Oliver as he backed away in shock. "How you've been lying to me for years." Oliver froze. "How could you not tell me Malcolm Merlyn was my father?!" She shouted. "I believed in you." She rushed to the door, ignoring them both.

"We were trying to keep you safe." Oliver said.

Thea looked at him in disgust. "Do you have any idea, who you sound like? You sound just like her." She stormed out of the room, leaving there Oliver and Moira devastated.

* * *

**_Three years ago, Africa_ **

_Sara and everyone else blended in with the customers as Sara and Elian neared the counter, talking to the bartender. "Two beers, please."_

_Then, one man approached her and Sara rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what was about to happen. "Hey, what you pretty ladies doing here alone? Would you mind extra seats next to you?"_

_"No, thank you." Sara declined as Elian was reaching for her dagger, while the man grabbed her by her arm and the next thing he knew, he was down on the floor with a broken nose as Elian glared._

_"Have I given you permission to touch me, or my friend?" She sneered._

_"Hey!" A policeman shouted as he cuffed Sara and Elian and dragged them outside. "You two shouldn't be causing trouble here."_

_Elian pulled out a copper dagger as she stabbed the policeman in the throat. "And your kin shouldn't be trying to devour the entire city, Untitled."_

_The policeman laughed viciously as his wound healed and eyes glowed red. "This was very unwise, Elian."_

_"Your brethren should return back to the Essence and not bother these people." Elian glared._

_"Once I kill you and your friend, I will devour the entire city! You should have left me alone!" From the policeman's hands were growing claws as he attacked them both and Sara blocked with her batons before Jade kicked the policeman back._

_"Is this a private party or can I join?"_

* * *

**_Present, the Lair_ **

Diggle, Sara, Chloe, Jack, Henry and Richard were waiting for Oliver, as he entered the lair, tired. "What are you, guys, doing here?"

"Where else would we be?" Diggle asked.

"Roy was right." Oliver leaned onto the table. "At every turn, I had made the wrong decision. With him, with… the company and… and with Thea." He swallowed. "I was so focused on what Slade might do to me, that it never occurred to me what I could do to myself. I am my own worst enemy."

"That's Slade talking, Oliver, don't let him get into your head." Diggle reasoned.

"I can't keep him out of my head, Diggle!" Oliver exploded. "I can't… I can't stop him from doing anything."

"Yes, you can." Chloe assured him.

"What makes you so sure?" Oliver asked.

"Because we've got your back, at every step." Henry said. "What's the next step, Ollie?"

Oliver considered. "Now we fight back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	18. A Game of Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the team struggles to set Slade back, it turns out he's more steps ahead of them. In flashbacks, as Sara tries to stop the Untitled, the sanctuary is endangered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Robert Queen Applied Sciences_ **

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked as he, Henry, Richard, Chloe, Diggle, Sara and Oliver were inside the van, all in black clothes, leather jackets, backpacks and ski masks.

"This was your idea." Sara pointed out.

"Yeah but when I suggested it, I was going to call my friends at CIA, not that we'd do it ourselves." Jack muttered as Diggle parked outside the Robert Queen Applied Sciences Building. Diggle cut through the wires with a pair of pliers, while the rest was taking out the guards and as Oliver, Richard, Jack and Henry were putting the guards in chokehold, Sara kicked one of them down the stairs.

"Hey! That man used to work for me!" Oliver snapped at her.

"And now he works for our enemy." Sara shot back.

"The cameras are down." Chloe said as Oliver pulled out a white, cylinder shaped device, using it on the electronic lock.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Skeleton key. Basically, it can be used on any electronic lock." Oliver explained as they all entered the Applied Sciences building.

Diggle knelt down and pulled out the charges. "These are plug-and-play." He handed the team the bombs. "Fasten them to what we talked about. Let the C4 do the rest."

"Reminds you of something?" Jack asked as Chloe, Richard, Sara and Henry tensed.

"Jeez, don't remind us." Sara grumbled.

"Quick and clean." Oliver said as the group was scattering around the building, setting the charges.

It all went well, until a guard snuck on Chloe. "Freeze!" He pointed his gun at her and neared her as Chloe spun around, grabbed his gun and hit him in the head hard enough to knock him out.

"We need to go, now!" Oliver ordered as Chloe put the guard on his shoulders and they were leaving the building.

"All clear." Chloe said as she looked at the computer and Oliver reluctantly pulled the trigger out of his pocket.

"It's just a building, Oliver." Diggle reminded him. Oliver took a breath and pressed the button as the building exploded.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"You said he needed an industrial centrifuge to create an army of human weapons." Jack said. "At the very least, this should set him back." Oliver nodded. "Do you have any other plans?"

Oliver shook his head. "We have no way of knowing where the next attack is coming from."

* * *

**_Later, Iron Heights_ **

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." Sara said as she, Laurel and Quentin were in a visitor's room.

"This isn't on you, sweetheart. I made my choice." Quentin assured them.

"But you're facing eighteen months in prison." Laurel pointed out.

"I made my own bed. Don't worry about me." Quentin said.

* * *

**_Queen Manor_ **

Ned Foster, the Queen family attorney, was with Oliver and Moira in the lounge. "Where's Thea?" Ned asked. "She should be here for this too."

"I doubt she's coming." Oliver admitted.

"Well, I can't lie to either of you. It's bad." Ned said as he showed the papers he had in his briefcase. "If Isabel Rochev is one thing, it's thorough. She's been laying the foundation for this takeover for months."

"But we still own a majority of the stock in the company, correct?" Oliver asked.

"Yes but Isabel has diluted that stock to the point where it's worthless." Ned pointed out. "On paper, you're virtually broke."

"And what's the good news." Oliver asked, sighing.

"We can protect your assets." Ned showed him the documents. "We need to move everything into a new trust that Isabel can't touch. All I need is the beneficiaries from the current trust to approve the transfer. The two of you and Thea."

"Thea needs to sign off." Oliver realized, knowing that in the current state, she would unlikely sign the papers.

"Yes and quickly." Ned nodded.

"Thank you, Ned." Moira said as she and Oliver stood up and Ned then left the room. "Well, now I have to become the mayor. It seems I'll need the income."

"Losing the company wasn't your fault. It was mine." Oliver said. "I let Isabel Rochev get the better of me."

"No." Moira assured him, holding his arm. "You always see the good in people, even if they don't deserve it, I know that better than most. Isabel is a vindictive woman, she would have done this with or without your trust."

"How do you know?" Oliver asked. "You told me months ago I couldn't trust her."

Moira sighed. "Your father had a weakness for beautiful, strong women."

Oliver wiped his face, feeling sick. "They were together?"

"Yes." Moira said as Oliver tried to suppress the uncomfortable taste in his mouth. "She was still in business school at the time. The pretty intern caught the CEO's eye." She signed the documents before handing them to Oliver. "Alright, you take this to Thea and you convince her, somehow, to help us fight back."

Oliver nodded.

* * *

**_Three years ago, Africa_ **

_Jade sliced the officer's head off with a copper dagger. "You have no idea, how much are you getting yourself over your head, do you?"_

_"Cain will not have the Essence. He cannot expect to control the Untitled." Elian argued._

_"We have our ways." Jade smirked._

_"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." Sara seethed._

_"But thanks to you, this Untitled has helped us gather enough of the Essence and your friend Naomi will help us take over." Jade said._

_"Over my dead body." Elian sneered._

_"You kill me, Nicole and Naomi are both going to die." Jade said as they glared. "Now, come along."_

* * *

**_Present, Verdant_ **

Sara was at the bar, preparing it as Oliver entered, followed by Jack, Henry, Chloe, Diggle and Oliver.

"Hey." She smiled at them.

"Is Thea here?" Oliver asked.

"No, I haven't seen her." Sara replied.

"How's your Dad?" Oliver sighed.

"He's willing to go to jail for the Arrow." Sara told them. "And I called Sin, she said that Roy's place was empty. Looks like it's been that way for a while now."

"Where the hell did he go?" Oliver wondered before taking a breath. "Roy will have to wait. Alright, we need to deal with Slade." They followed him to the basement. "Figure out what his next move is, I know Slade, he's not going to stop until…"

"Welcome home." Deathstroke said as he was standing inside the lair. He pulled out a gun and opened fire as everyone took cover, while Henry, Jack and Chloe pulled out their guns, firing back but couldn't penetrate his armor, while Sara ran behind the salmon ladder before lunging at him with her baton but Deathstroke spun around, grabbing Sara by her throat. "Hello, Sara." He threw her across the room as Jack, Diggle, Chloe and Henry kept on firing but the bullets sparked off the armor as Deathstroke stood there, unfazed. "You're wasting your bullets." He said as he turned his attention to them, while they realized they ran out of bullets. Diggle tried to whack Deathstroke in the head with his gun but to no avail and Deathstroke punched him as he flew through the glass case as Oliver and Richard jumped at him with two pairs of steel escrima sticks but Deathstroke blocked their attacks with his sword before punching Richard as he slid down the floor and Deathstroke cut into Oliver's arm and grabbed him by his arm, flipping him over as Oliver landed hard on the ground before Deathstroke hit him in the head.

"Don't forget, who taught you how to fight, kid." Slade growled.

"Get away from him, you son of a bitch!" Henry snarled, rushing at him but Slade sidestepped and grabbed Henry by his jacket before throwing him at Chloe and Jack as they all hit the ground.

As everyone recovered and got up on their feet, they noticed that Slade had disappeared.

* * *

_**Later, Starling General** _

"You guys OK?" Laurel asked as she entered the room, where were Oliver and Sara as they nodded. "What happened?"

Oliver sighed. "Slade happened."

" _What_?" Laurel exclaimed. "Are you…"

"We're fine, don't worry." Sara assured her sister. "We won't let him hurt you or anyone else. You have our word."

Laurel nodded as Henry entered, holding his hip. "Everyone OK?"

"Yeah." Oliver nodded as Laurel smiled at Henry.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Are you OK?" Laurel asked.

"Don't worry." Henry assured her and Oliver noticed how they were looking at each other as it clicked.

"Oh."

Sara nudged him and gave him a pointed stare. ' _Be nice_.'

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

Oliver went down with Diggle as Jack, Henry, Richard, Sara and Chloe were scouring the lair.

"How's Thea?" Chloe asked.

"Don't ask." Oliver sighed. "What do we have?"

"We did a full sweep, he took the skeleton key." Sara said.

Oliver took a breath. "He needs a new way to mass produce the serum now that we've dusted Applied Sciences."

"With the skeleton key, he can get into anywhere and take anything he wants." Diggle realized.

"We know what he wants. We just need to find it first." Oliver said.

"And I think I know where he might find it." Henry realized. "I sort of keep track with technology companies."

* * *

**_Later, S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

The Arrow, the Canary and Richard, in his League of Assassins outfit entered the building, only to arrive too late.

* * *

A while later, Chloe arrived as a young man and woman approached them.

"Cisco! Caitlin! Are you guys OK?" Chloe approached them.

"Chloe!" Caitlin hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I still keep tabs on CCPD, I've heard about the break-in. What happened?" Chloe inquired.

"Some lunatic with a mask and sword came here and… I don't know, man." Cisco said, exasperated.

"And what did he take?" Chloe asked. "Was it an industrial centrifuge?"

"No. It's a secret." Caitlin said quickly.

"What kind of secret?" Chloe asked.

"The kind that I have to keep." Caitlin said firmly as Chloe nodded.

"OK… if you need anything, let me know. How's Barry doing?"

"He's the same." Caitlin said as Chloe sighed.

"Just… if he gets better…"

"Sure." Caitlin nodded.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"Do we have anything?" Oliver asked.

"According to CIA, Slade stole a biotransfuser. A S.T.A.R Labs bio-tech prototype." Jack said as he showed them the information on computer. "It can deliver blood from one single patient into multiple patients at once."

"Oh, God…" Sara whispered in realization.

"Why would Slade need a blood transfusion?" Diggle asked, confused.

"He doesn't. The prisoners that he freed from Iron Heights last week to create his personal army do." Oliver corrected.

"And if he knew how, Slade could use the machine to transfer the Mirakuru in his blood in his system to those inmates." Henry deduced.

"That's a lot of blood to transfer." Richard pointed out.

"Even a man of Slade's stamina can't handle that kind of drain." Diggle agreed.

"Good." Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"We let him use it." Oliver explained.

"And by the time he's done with it, he'll be too weak to fight back and  _that's_  when we take him out." Jack realized as Oliver nodded.

"That thing will need a hell of a lot of juice from the power grid to use." Chloe said. "If he uses it, we'll know. We just need to wait and then, we find him."

"I'm tired of waiting." Oliver snapped.

* * *

_**Three years ago, Africa** _

_"Where are they now?" Sara asked as they were outside the bar with Jack, Jade, Richard and Elian._

_"We need to head back to the sanctuary." Elian said. "The All-Caste is in danger."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"I just do!" Elian ran towards the car._

* * *

_**Present, the Lair** _

"You OK?" Jack asked as Sara kept staring at the suit.

"Yeah…" Sara sighed. "I just remembered Africa, you know?"

"It's not your fault." Jack assured her.

"I know that but…" Sara wiped her face. "You stood by me, even after everything that's happened. Even when I didn't deserve it."

"You're a good person, Sara." Jack held her shoulders. "Richard made his own choice and Henry, Nicole, Riley and Naomi… we were all at the wrong place at the wrong time. You did your best. And you can't blame yourself for getting caught in your own emotions."

"I don't want to lose more people I care about." Sara said.

"Do you remember, what I told you, after Africa?" Jack asked as Sara turned to him. "As long as we have each other's back, we're stronger together… and none of us is broken so easily."

Sara nodded. "Right now, it keeps getting harder and harder to believe… you make me strong… until Slade turns you all into weakness."

"Don't think like that." Jack hugged her. "Otherwise, he's already won."

Sara then heard her phone ring. "Yeah, Laurel?"

" _Don't worry about Dad, Spencer is gonna make sure he's released tomorrow._ " Laurel said over the line as she smiled.

"Oh, boy." Chloe groaned as she looked at the computer before dialing Oliver's number.

* * *

**_Outside Verdant_ **

Oliver was talking with Thea in the alley outside the bar. "I just want to start with…" His phone rang, to his annoyance. "I know you think that…" He stopped himself as the phone kept on ringing as he cleared his throat. "Hold on." He pulled out his phone. "I can't talk right now, Chloe."

" _I know the timing's not right but you need to hear this. But the power grid at Collins and Main just started to spike. I think Slade's turned on the machine. You have like thirty, maybe forty minutes. Jack's already called backup and I know you won't like hearing this but this is about your family's assets, so, please don't go._ "

"If I don't stop Slade right now, a lot of people will lose a lot more." Oliver hung up and turned around, only to see Thea gone.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

The Arrow, Canary and Richard dropped down from the roof access as they snuck into some kind of a lab, seeing the inmates from Iron Heights attached to the biotransfuser and they all froze to see Roy in the center.

The Arrow felt weak pulse as he was about to remove a tube from Roy's body, when…

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Slade said as they turned around, facing him and Isabel. "Removing him mid-cycle will surely end his life."

"Slade, he's just a kid!" The Arrow snarled.

"Who's here only because you pushed him away. You were the one person he looked up to and for that, you crushed his soul." Slade said gleefully.

"We found him at a shelter in Bludhaven." Isabel smirked. "Pathetic. Didn't even put up a fight."

"I will." The Arrow growled. "Tell me how to shut it down!"

"If you could feel the power surging through me, you would know that I do not fear an arrow. I am stronger than you can imagine." Slade pulled out his sword before pointing it at the convicts from Iron Heights. "And soon, I will not be alone."

The Arrow fired at the fuse box as the lights went off as he fired at Slade but he blocked his arrows with his sword and Isabel rushed at the Canary but she tossed her on the floor as she got up and tried to attack but Richard grabbed her arm and knocked her on the ground before kicking her as she slid down the floor and hit the wall.

The Arrow and Canary were fighting Slade before he slammed the Arrow into a pillar and flipped him over his shoulder as he hit the ground hard and the Canary tried to attack Slade but he caught her arm and threw her back.

"You can't hurt me." Slade said smugly before the Arrow fired an explosive arrow into Slade's chest as it exploded, knocking him on the ground.

The Arrow got up on his feet and moved to the biotransfuser, taking a small vial of the green liquid, realizing it was Mirakuru before unhooking Roy from the machine before realizing that Isabel was aiming her gun at him before eight gunshots rang out and Isabel collapsed on the floor and the Arrow turned around to see Jack, Henry, Diggle and Chloe, holding their guns.

The Arrow grabbed Roy and fired a grappling arrow to the ceiling as the Canary pulled out her grapnel gun, both of them escaping the site.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"He's lost a lot of blood." Sara said as Roy was on the table, with a bag of blood attached to his arm. "I don't know what the biotransfuser did to him but his pulse is really weak. He's barely breathing and he needs a real doctor."

"We can't take him to the hospital, they run tests." Oliver protested. "We need to keep what's in him from getting out."

"Now what?" Chloe asked.

"We'll do the only thing we can, we wait." Oliver said.

"But what about Slade?" Henry pointed out. "He has twenty men just like him. How are we gonna stop him? Should we call…"

"CIA? Yeah… a team of black ops against two dozen super-soldiers. Who do you want to bet your money on?" Jack drawled as Henry and Chloe groaned.

"How are we gonna stop him?" Chloe asked.

"With this." Oliver pulled out a small vial from his pocket.

"Is that…" Richard trailed off.

"Mirakuru." Oliver nodded.

"Don't tell me you were gonna take it." Henry asked, worried.

"No, we're gonna use it to make a cure."

"A cure? Is that even possible?" Diggle asked.

"Yes, it is." Oliver sighed. "Ivo did it."

"Why didn't you ever tell us that?" Diggle demanded as Henry, Richard and Chloe glared at Oliver and Sara.

"Because I'm ashamed." Oliver admitted.

"Of what?" Diggle asked.

Jack then remembered. "Of course…"

Sara nodded as Jack and Oliver looked at him. "Five years ago, I had the chance to use the cure on Slade." Oliver revealed, to their shock. "Everything that's happening right now is my fault."

* * *

**_Later, Queen Manor_ **

"Dad knew the truth." Oliver revealed to Thea, to her and Moira's shock.

"What?" Moira gasped.

"He knew about Merlyn." Oliver repeated.

"How? He never said anything to me." Moira said, surprised.

"He didn't have to." Oliver smiled at Thea. "Thea, whatever Dad's faults were, he loved us. All of us. You were his daughter and some stupid blood test wasn't going to change that. He chose us. He chose you. He made a decision to be your father, even though he didn't have to be." Thea was trying to hold back tears. "So, what does that tell you?"

Thea glared at both of them. "It tells me that he's a liar. Just like both of you." She sneered as she walked outside the manor, ignoring Oliver's sad look.

* * *

_**Three years ago** _

_As they were running inside the sanctuary through the caverns, Ducra was on the bench, smiling as Elian looked at her elder face. "Mother…"_

_"It is past my time, my dear." Ducra said._

_"What's going on?" Sara asked._

_"They're growing stronger…" Ducra murmured as she closed her eyes and Elian's eyes were getting wet as Ducra slumped into her arms._

_"I'm sorry." Sara held her shoulders._

_"Naomi." Jack approached her as she was limping towards him._

_"It's been a crazy ride, right?" Naomi smiled. "I don't have much time left."_

_"We'll figure this out." Jack assured her as she coughed out._

_"Just stop." Naomi smiled. "Look, you need to stop Cain. He's searching for the Well of Sins."_

_"The what?" Sara repeated._

_"It's a source of eternal life." Elian explained as she approached her. "It's how we have lasted for centuries here. If it's arcane power falls into the wrong hand, together with the Essence, the army of Untitled will become unstoppable."_

_"We need to get to the Well quickly." Naomi said before falling into Jack's arms as she kissed him. "Just… you'll be fine." She closed her eyes as the color drained from her face as a stray tear fell from his face._

_"We need to get to the Well now."_

_They all rushed to a cavern with the monks as Cain went out from a small pool of water. "No…" Elian whispered._

_"I can feel the very essence of the world pulsing from each fingertip…" Cain said, rejuvenated as his hands were sparking. "Reiter would be a fool to possess it."_

_"We need to stop him!" Elian ordered as Richard, Jade, Jack and Sara pulled out their weapons._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	19. On the Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara must stop Roy's rampage before he makes permanent damage.
> 
> In flashbacks, Sara is hurled into darkness in her final fight against the Untitled and the newfound guilt forces her part ways with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Roy was on the table, unconscious as Chloe was at the computer and Diggle was cleaning up his gun. "I talked to Caitlin, the cure's not finished yet. And no mention of Rochev either." She got up on her feet and went to check in on Roy but he wasn't on the table anymore and as she turned around, she gasped. "Oh, my God, you scared the hell out of me." She then noticed the blank expression on Roy's face. "Roy? You OK?"

Jack then entered and stopped himself as he noticed how was Roy's hands trembling as he flipped the table over and the computer screens crashed. "Chloe, get away from him!"

Chloe ran towards a desk and picked up her gun as Diggle got in Roy's way as he was going upstairs. "Roy, listen…"

Roy shoved Diggle as he hit a cart and crashed on the floor.

"Diggle!" Chloe exclaimed as she rushed to him. "Are you alright?"

As soon as Diggle recovered, he and Jack rushed upstairs but Roy managed to vanish in the crowd.

* * *

_**Laurel's Apartment** _

Oliver and Sara were at the table as Henry was showing pulling the turkey out with Laurel.

"Well, not bad for… third try?" Henry asked as Laurel flushed.

"Well, at least you didn't roast it like the pancakes you tried to make for us and Tommy." Oliver added as Sara laughed out loud.

Laurel put the turkey on the table as they all sat down, eating as Oliver looked hesitantly at Laurel and Henry. "So… are you two…"

Henry and Laurel then looked at each other awkwardly for a moment as Laurel flushed more. "Well…"

"We're…"

"Taking it slow." Henry said.

"We haven't made anything official yet." Laurel finished.

Oliver cleared his throat. "And do you remember, when you wanted to move in already? And now you, Henry…"

Laurel coughed out as she put down her glass of water. "Ollie, it's not like that."

"Look, I just needed some space after that mess with Richard." Henry explained. "And…"

Then, suddenly, Oliver's, Sara's and Henry's phones went off at the same time. "Chloe." They all said simultaneously.

Laurel then noticed the looks on their faces. "OK, I'm guessing that's not a good sign."

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

Oliver, Sara and Henry entered the lair as they saw Jack and Diggle setting up the table and computers.

"What happened?" Oliver demanded.

"I don't know." Diggle breathed out. "One minute he's comatose, the next, he's flipping over computer equipment."

"It was like he was a completely different person." Chloe said, a little shaken up.

"Where do you think he's headed?" Sara asked.

"I don't know but we have to find him." Oliver decided.

"I'm calling Richard." Henry pulled out his phone.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

_"You've been a compliant dog, Richard but your ideals and Miss Lance's soft heart have cost me Turner." Cain sneered at Jack, Richard and Sara. "And for that, I'll rip the life from your dear Nicole and Riley and Henry… then Jack… then Chloe… and then I'll kill you both myself."_

_"This is all my fault." Sara murmured. "I'm sorry, Elian." She turned to her friend._

_"We can assign blame, we need to stop him." Elian said. She attacked Cain with her daggers but Cain dodged before she could blink and the next thing she knew, she was down on the ground._

_Sara tried to attack Cain but he was inhumanly fast as she was down on the ground as he raised his hands, while Richard lunged at Cain but Cain lifted Richard in the air as he started to choke out._

* * *

**_Present, elsewhere in Starling City_ **

The Arrow, Canary, Richard, Henry, Jack and Diggle were searching the town.

"This is ridiculous." The Canary grumbled. "We can't just ride around all night, hoping to lay eyes on him."

"Diggle?" The Arrow called out.

" _His place is clean, I don't think he's been back here._ " Diggle said.

" _Hey, guys, you need to hear this._ " Chloe said. " _I've been listening to the police band and you need to hear this. Four officers were just attacked by a boy in red hoodie. On 14th and Hobart._ "

"Roy." The Arrow and Canary said simultaneously.

* * *

"What happened here?" Richard asked the bloodied officers on the ground as one of them was holding a pole to get on his feet.

"Guy jumped us." The officer murmured. "Came out of nowhere. The dude is 'roided out or something. Crazy like."

* * *

"You liked the movie, Riley?" Sin asked as she and Riley went out from the cinema before they noticed Roy on the street. "Abercrombie! Hold up! Where have you been, man?" She asked concerned.

"Roy, are you OK?" Riley asked, noticing Roy's look.

"I went over to your place like twenty times. Thea said you skipped down." Sin said before she noticed the bruises on his knuckles. "Have you been in a fight again?" She asked.

Roy then yanked and shoved his hand, pushing Sin hard as she and Riley hit a car and he yelped.

"Hey, Sin, is this guy bothering you?" One of Sin's friends from the street asked.

"No, no, no, he's chill." Sin said quickly, trying  _not_  to make things worse. "Seriously, just step off."

"My arm…" Riley gasped as he massaged his bruised arm.

"We going to have a problem, guy?" One of the men asked.

"Seriously, just leave him alone, he's fine." Sin said quickly.

"Oh, what, you got nothing smart to say?" The man put his hand on Roy's hand as he growled and then twisted his arm, breaking his wrist as the other two men started to punch him and one of them grabbed Roy from behind but Roy grabbed his hands and threw him over his shoulder as he hit the roof of the car and then smashed another one's face through the car window as Sin covered Riley's eyes.

"Roy!" Sin exclaimed as she tried to approach Roy but he slapped her as she hit the ground.

* * *

**_Verdant_ **

"Chloe's running facial recognition on traffic cameras throughout the city." Oliver told Sara as they entered the club.

"Which could take forever." Sara snapped. "We need to take Roy down now before he attacks any more people."

Before Oliver could reply, Thea approached him. "What part of ' _I want nothing to do with you_ ' are just not understanding?"

"I came here to see Sara." Oliver smiled at her."

"And what about him? He's been stalking me." Thea glanced at Diggle.

"He's protecting you." Oliver said.

"From what?" Thea demanded.

"Slade Wilson is still at large. He already tried hurting you once." Oliver reminded.

"He didn't hurt me." Thea retorted. "He told me the truth, which I know you think is a bad thing but it's actually not."

"It is if it costs me you." Oliver said.

"Your lies did that." Thea shot back. "Now, I'm going to go upstairs to the stockroom and if I get attacked by some shot glasses, I'll call 9-1-1." She whirled around and went upstairs.

Oliver approached Diggle. "Thanks for taking care of her." He whispered.

Diggle smiled. "Lucky for me, she's not as good at disappearing as you were."

Sara then noticed Sin and Riley walking slowly into the club.

"Have you seen Thea?" Sin asked.

"What happened to your eye?" Sara asked. "And your face?"

"Roy." Riley said, frightened. "He's becoming like those ghosts in Africa."

Sara then knelt to Riley and held his shoulders. "Those ghosts are gone. Remember? I won't let  _anything_  happen to you. I promised you, remember?" Riley nodded.

"Riley?" Richard asked as he entered the club as Riley rushed to him.

"Dad, I'm scared." He hugged him.

"Riley, what happened?"

"Roy… he…"

Richard then narrowed his eyes. "Tell me everything."

* * *

"I'm sorry." Sin said quietly as she looked guilty. "You were right, back during Christmas, I should have listened to you. What happened to Roy is my fault."

"I'm gonna stop him, Sin." Sara promised.

"Sara, Roy's a friend, he needs help, not a beat down." Sin protested.

Sara nodded, unconvinced. "I don't want to hurt him but if he gives me no choice left…"

"Please, don't." Sin begged.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

_"The Well has so much power to offer. You cannot defeat me, Miss Lance!" Cain snarled as he knocked Sara on the ground and she tried to kick him and hit him with her sticks but none of her attacks seemed to faze him and Jack fired at him with his gun but it didn't even affect Cain one bit. "Feel the power of the Well of Sins. Feel the weight of the sins of the world!" Around Sara then appeared apparitions of Slade Wilson, Anthony Ivo, Randall Lockley and Shado. "The Well magnifies every dark corner of your heart, every insecurity… every moment of your failure…"_

_"No, this isn't real." Sara whispered, fear taking her over._

_"You've know nothing but failure… nothing but pain… nothing but loss… I only need to watch it rip you asunder."_

_"Stop! Please!" Sara begged, holding her head, not being able to take it._

_"Sara!" Elian exclaimed, stabbing Cain with her knife but it didn't affect him as he hit her in the chest as she fell on the ground._

_"This power is not yours to take!" Sara snarled, grabbing a dagger from the ground and stabbing Cain in his heart._

* * *

_For a moment, Sara was in vast emptiness, darkness around her. "Ducra? What's going on?"_

_"How much are you willing to sacrifice to save the world? To save your sister? Your father? Oliver?"_

_"My own life." Sara said with conviction. "I'd die, if it means saving my family. My friends. That's what Ollie did. I need to do right by them."_

_"Then, you might win." Ducra said. "But you will not survive. If you do… your soul will forever be touched by darkness."_

* * *

**_Present, the Lair_ **

"We cross-referenced all of Roy's attacks and where they spotted him." Chloe said.

"Looks like he's heading east." Henry added.

"What's east?" Sara asked.

"Queen Mansion." Oliver realized.

"Maybe Roy's not too far gone." Henry added. "I mean, he remembers, where Thea used to live and…"

"Or maybe it's just a coincidence that he's moving east." Sara shot back.

Oliver cleared his throat and shot Sara a glare. "I know that Sin and Riley are involved but don't let that cloud your judgment."

Sara's phone then started to ring. "Sin."

" _I found Roy._ "

"Well, I thought I told you to go home." Sara reminded.

" _Yeah, that's where I am right now._ " Sin said. " _And so is he._ "

Sara's face turned into alarmed one.

* * *

**_Later, clock tower_ **

The Arrow, the Canary and Richard were looking around.

"Roy!" The Arrow called out.

"He's not here." The Canary sighed, frustrated.

Suddenly, Roy jumped down from above as the Canary hit him hard with her staff but Roy blocked and threw the staff away before grabbing her by her throat and throwing her against the wall, knocking her out and Richard tried to restrain Roy as he grabbed him from behind but he grabbed Richard's arms and threw him over his shoulder as he hit the ground and the Arrow fired an arrow filled with Tibetan pit viper venom but Roy caught it.

Frustrated, Oliver put his hood down and took off his mask. "It's Oliver." He slowly approached Roy. "It's me. What you're doing right now, it's because of Mirakuru. You're a good person, Roy. You have a conscience and a soul. I need you to use this and fight this. You can do it!" Oliver pleaded.

Roy snarled as he tried to hit Oliver but Oliver blocked Roy's attack but the next one sent Oliver back against a support beam and Richard tried to attack Roy but he kicked Richard against a wall as he approached Oliver and stomped on his leg as the bones cracked and Oliver screamed out in pain.

Roy turned around and punched a hole in the floor, jumping down through it.

As Oliver got up on his feet and looked outside the window, he saw Roy drive an arrow through the chest of one of the officers, killing him.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"Some of the damage is chronic." Chloe said as she was examining the x-ray scan, while Henry was holding a camera at Oliver's leg. "The cost of vigilante business."

"I need to get back on my feet." Oliver insisted.

"A brace can do that. But it's gonna hurt." Henry warned.

"I can handle it." Oliver growled. He then mixed some herbs as Sara scowled.

"These aren't going to fix your knee."

"They'll help heal it faster."

"Where are we with facial recognition?" Oliver asked Chloe at the computer.

"Nothing."

"We need to find Roy before the police do." Oliver said.

"Because they'll kill him and we won't?" Sara demanded.

"S.T.A.R. Labs is working on a cure." Oliver turned to her, glaring.

"Which they may never come up with." Sara snapped. "And even if they do, I mean, how many people are we going to let Roy kill in the meantime?"

"She's right." Richard agreed. "Roy went too far. There may be only one way to stop him."

"OK, that's enough, both of you!" Jack snapped, to everyone's shock. "Are you two even listening to yourself?" Sara then gapped, remembering… "I get that you're feeling angry and you think that you need to stop Roy no matter what the cost but have you forgotten Africa? What happened back then?" Sara widened her eyes as she froze and Chloe's, Richard's and Henry's eyes looked solemn as Sara looked guiltily. "Sara, when I found you, you told me you wanted to be better than that. And right now, you're acting  _just_  like back then."

Sara's heart then flooded with guilt and sadness. "I'm sorry, Jack, it's just that…"

"Roy's not like Cain or Turner or Slade." Jack reminded. "Even you believed you were too far gone but you found your way back. Because I believed in you."

"Hey, none of this arguing is gonna help get him off the streets." Richard snapped. "The longer we wait, the more likely it is that things are gonna get worse."

"You're right." Sara sighed. "We don't want him dead but we can't have him out on the streets either. But we need to be ready, if things won't go our way."

"Ready for  _what_?" Oliver asked. Sara pulled out a gun from the drawer. "What are you doing?" Oliver demanded.

"If he gives me no other choice left, the Mirakuru won't do anything against a headshot." Sara said, loading the pistol.

"Sara!" Oliver snapped angrily.

"If you can't find another way to stop him, I will." Sara glared. "Your mother's rally starts in a half an hour, I'd get dressed if I were you."

"Sara, I thought you didn't want to live that way anymore." Jack reminded.

* * *

**_Later, Verdant_ **

"Oliver, where have you been?" Mark asked as he approached Oliver, who sat at the bar. "Haven't you gotten any of my calls?"

"I've been busy." Oliver said quickly. "What's wrong?"

"It's your mother." Mark said.

"She'll do fine." Oliver said.

"No, she won't." Mark insisted. "She's not using this event to rally the troops, she's using it to tell people she's dropping out of the race."

Oliver looked at Mark in shock before he limped upstairs into Thea's office. "Oliver, what happened?" Moira asked, worried.

"It's a motorcycle accident, it was stupid." Oliver said automatically as he sat on the edge of the table.

"Yes, this would be the second accident as in many weeks, if my math is correct." Moira said.

"Mom, what's happening with Thea right now isn't because you weren't spending enough time with her." Oliver pointed out.

"Well, maybe not." Moira turned to the windows, looking down at the club. "I have to do something and I'm not sure what else to do."

"Thea hates you right now because of the things that you've done." Oliver pointed out. "Terrible things. So let her see you do something good – as mayor. Mom, I know a little something about… sacrificing the people closest to me for the good of this city."

"I know." Moira said softly.

"Good." Oliver nodded as he got up.

"Oliver, I  _know_." Moira told him with a pointed look. "I know." She said quietly as Oliver froze, looking at her in shock. "I've known since last year, I suppose. The night of the Undertaking, everything became so clear. It was pretty much the night I stopped sleeping."

"Before you say anything else…" Oliver spoke up.

"There's nothing else to say." Moira interrupted him, holding his hands. "Nothing I need to say, except I could not be more proud."

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

_Sara lunged at Cain, stabbing him through his heart with the dagger before stabbing him relentlessly, in a haze of rage._

_"Sara!" Richard yelled. "Sara, stop!"_

_"Sara!" Jack and Richard held her hands as she looked at her bloodied hands and Jack and Henry groaned at the look of Cain's mutilated corpse._

_"Oh, God…" Sara murmured, her eyes full of horror at realization of what did she do._

* * *

**_Present, the Lair_ **

As Moira finished her speech, Thea went on stage in front of the cameras as Diggle looked at Oliver in alarm. "What is she doing?"

"She knows this is being televised." Oliver said. "She's sending a message to Roy, trying to draw him out. How many of those venom arrows we have?"

"About twenty." Henry counted.

"How many do you need?" Chloe asked.

"All of them. And lidocaine." Oliver snapped.

Henry handed Oliver a syringe and he jammed it into his knee, full dosage as Henry grinned.

* * *

_**Verdant** _

The gunshots rang out as the crowd panicked, while Roy rushed in, throwing a guard at the bar as Diggle and Laurel tried to get Moira out.

"Thea, we have to go now!" Diggle barked.

"No, it's Roy!" Thea yelled. "I'm not leaving him!"

"Thea, just go!" Laurel insisted.

Roy threw another gun at Diggle as they both crashed to the floor and then, Roy grabbed a metal pole, swinging it at Diggle's head, knocking him out.

"Roy!" Thea wailed, drawing his attention. "Roy, listen to me! Listen to my voice! I don't know what's going on with you but I have to believe the man I fell in love with is still inside there, somewhere. You have to fight." She insisted, nearing him as Roy's hands were shaking. "You're strong, you can fight this. Fight this!"

Roy suddenly grabbed Thea by her throat and lifted her above the floor as she choked out.

"Roy!" The Canary yelled as she entered. "Put her down."

"Don't make us do this." Richard said as he pulled out a knife.

"Please, don't. He can't control it." Thea choked out.

"That's why I don't have a choice." The Canary growled.

"Whoa!" Sin stood in front of the Canary.

"Get out of the way."

"Don't do this." Sin begged.

Roy threw Thea on the floor, turning to the Canary as she pushed Sin out of the way, kneeling as she shot Roy in the leg, causing for him to kneel down before he looked up at her. "Kill me. Please. Kill me." He begged as Sara stared, suddenly an old memory resurfacing.

"Please, don't do it!" Thea begged as the Canary closed her eyes, lowering her gun, not wanting to relive that anymore as Richard approached Roy with a dagger in his hand but the Arrow fired three injection arrows with viper venom into Roy's chest as he fell down on the ground, unconscious.

"No one dies tonight." The Arrow snarled. "Go outside." He ordered to Thea and Sin. "We'll get Roy the help he needs, I promise. Go!"

* * *

_**Later, the Lair** _

Roy was on the table, with a drip full of pit viper venom attached to him. "It should keep him sedated like with Slade, right?" Chloe asked.

"I would have killed him." Sara murmured, looking guilty as she buried her face in her hands. "I was ready to. He'd be dead right now, if you guys wouldn't have stopped me."

"But he's not, that's all that matters." Oliver assured her.

"That's not true." Sara said. "I wanted to kill Roy."

"Hey, Sara, don't." Jack assured her, holding her shoulders. "I know what you're thinking but  _don't_. You're not a monster. You're a good person, who's been through terrible things. And while it might have tainted you, as long as there are people, who care about you, you're never truly lost."

"I've spent six years in the darkness." Sara said.

"But you found your way back." Jack reminded. "Remember, I told you that you don't have to live that way anymore."

"I don't want to but… it all keeps dredging up…" Sara's eyes were getting wet.

"It's gonna be OK, Sara." Jack hugged her.

"Hey, where's Richard?" Chloe asked.

* * *

**_Later, Fyff's House_ **

Nicole was entering Richard's room as she found a letter on the table.

" _Nicole, Sara, by the time you find this, I will have left Starling City._

_I've almost pushed Sara over the edge again and it made me realize that I've turned her into who she is now. And she's been trying to be better than that and she can't do that with me in her life. Or in yours. I've brought this darkness upon all of you and it's my responsibility to get it away from you. But I can't do that, while being around you, Riley or anyone else._

_You, Hank, Sara, Riley, Jack and Chloe are the most important things in this world to me, Nicks. And that's why I have to let you go and you need to let me go. Because as long as I'm near any of you, that darkness is going to follow me and infect your lives. And I can't put you all through that again. Not after what happened in Africa._

_So, this is goodbye._

_But remember that no matter where we are, whether it is just a few steps away from each other or halfway across the world, you'll always be with me and you'll always be my family._

_With love,_

_Richard_

_P.S. Make sure that Sara doesn't go down the road she did three years ago. Because you're her family as much as you are mine._ "

Nicole's tears were getting wet as she read the letter.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

_"I… I…" Sara whispered, still in shock as the monks buried Cain's corpse._

_"We're here for you." Jack assured her as he, Richard and Sara were leaving the sanctuary before Elian and the monks stopped them at the entrance._

_"My mother's gone now… and the Untitled are banished."_

_"What are you going to do?" Sara asked._

_"Rebuild the sanctuary." Elian said. "The All-Caste needs to rise again and restore the balance of the world to how it's supposed to be. Will you join me?"_

_"I'd like to but… I think I've had enough of crazy for a while now." Sara smiled._

_"That seems fair. But the offer is still open, Sara." Elian said as they shook hands. "Goodbye, my friend."_

_"Goodbye, Elian."_

* * *

_"My lady, with Ducra's death, what happens now?" One of the monks asked._

_"Lady Talia needs to know what happened." Elian ordered. "The Untitled have been released. And the Well of Sins has been spoiled. Everyone affected by the pit here may have already been affected. Send a messenger to her now."_

_"She's in Russia, seeking her former student." The monk said._

_"That needs to wait."_

* * *

_"What you did doesn't make you a monster." Jack assured Sara as they were driving down the road with Richard to the camp of mercenaries._

_"Where's Cain?" One of the mercenaries demanded._

_"Gone." Richard said. "I will take responsibility."_

_Sara and Jack tensed, not looking forward to what would happen._

* * *

**_Present, elsewhere in Starling City_ **

"You knew about Roy." Thea glared at Oliver as they, alongside with Moira were in the limo.

"What?" Oliver asked, surprised.

"That's why you had your bodyguard stalking me." Thea continued. "Somehow, you knew what was going on with him."

"I'm just trying to protect you." Oliver sighed.

"By not telling me the truth." Thea pointed out. "Just like with Malcolm Merlyn. You know, the two of you; you think you're protecting me by lying and keeping secrets. But that's what's actually hurting me."

"You're absolutely right." Moira agreed, to her surprise. "We need to turn a new page.

"It's not going to be simple. Or easy." Thea argued.

"I know." Moira admitted. "If the truth were easy for me, we wouldn't be in this situation. But to start… there's something about Malcolm that you and Oliver need to know." She took a breath. "Malcolm…"

Suddenly, a crash was heard and the next thing either of them knew, glass shards flew before everything went black.

* * *

As Oliver woke up, he saw Moira and Thea restrained in front of him as Slade stood behind them, just like five years ago with Shado, Sara and Ivo.

"I was dead the last time you were offered this choice." Slade growled as he approached Oliver, who was vainly trying to free himself from his restraints.

"What's happening?" Thea sobbed, frightened.

"I often wonder how you look…" Slade knelt in front of Oliver. "When he pointed the gun at Shado… and took her from me."

"You psychopath." Oliver snarled. "Shado… Shado wasn't yours!"

"No, she was yours." Slade shot back. "Until you chose another woman over her."

"That's not what happened!" Oliver snapped.

"It is what happened! It is!" Slade snapped back. "She told me!" He pointed behind himself at nothingness as Oliver stared.

"What do you mean, ' _she_ '?" Oliver asked. "There's nobody three!"

"Slade…" Moira's eyes widened in realization. "You were on the island. With Oliver!"

"I thought I had known true despair. Until I met your son." Slade walked past them. "I trusted him to make the right choice.

"Let me make the right choice now. Kill me." Oliver begged as Thea and Moira both cried. "Choose me, please!"

"I am killing you, Oliver." Slade said as he pulled out a pistol. "Only more slowly than you would like.

"Don't." Oliver begged.

"Choose." Slade snarled.

"Don't…"

"CHOOSE!" Slade roared as Thea sobbed.

"I swear to God, I am going to kill you!" Oliver snarled as Slade aimed at Thea's head. "No! No!"

"No." Moira got up on her feet.

"No!" Thea wailed as she looked at her mother in realization.

"There's only one way this night can end." Moira said.

"No!" Thea begged.

"And we both know that. Don't we, Mr. Wilson?" Moira faced Slade.

"Mom! Please, don't!" Oliver yelled, trying to free himself from the restraints.

"Both my children will live." Moira said.

"Mom! What are you doing?!" Thea sobbed.

"Thea, I love you." Moira said with tears in her eyes. "Close your eyes, baby!"

Slade aimed the gun at her head.

"No!" Oliver yelled.

"You possess true courage." Slade put the gun back in the pocket. "I am truly sorry… you did not pass that onto your son." He pulled out his sword, whirled around and stabbed Moira through her heart.

"Noooo!" Thea screamed, bursting into tears as Slade pulled his sword and Moira's lifeless body slumped on the ground as Oliver fell over his side, crushed, while staring into Moira's dead eyes.

"There is still one person, who has to die before this can end." Slade cut Thea's restraints as she crawled to her mother, sobbing as Slade walked away.

* * *

_**Three years ago, Africa** _

_Richard was on the edge of valley as the mercenaries stood in front of him._

_"Richard Dragon, you have betrayed the Longbow Hunters and because of you, our leader is dead. By our code, you have been sentenced to death. Any last words?"_

_"I did what I had to do to protect the world. No one should possess such power, not even Reiter or Mr. Cain. The only thing I regret, is that my family and my friends were involved." Richard said, looking apologetically at Sara and Nicole._

_The mercenaries nodded as Richard knelt down. "May you find your peace in death that you couldn't find in life."_

_One of them stabbed Richard through his chest with a sword as Sara and Nicole screamed, sobbing as Richard gasped, coughing out blood before he fell off the cliff into the river as one of the mercenaries approached restrained Jack, Sara and Nicole._

_"All debts have been paid. We have no quarrel with you. It would be best if our paths won't cross ever again."_

* * *

_A few days after they made a private funeral for Richard, Sara was at the airport with Jack, Barbara and Nicole._

_"What do you mean, you're not going with us back to the States?" Barbara asked._

_"It's… I can't." Sara said, looking guilty. "You didn't see what happened. I killed people… I mutilated Cain because I wanted him to suffer… that's not who Laurel or Dad deserve."_

_"Sara, we can fix this." Jack pleaded._

_"I need to find my own path, Jack." Sara said. "You're my best friend… and that's why you deserve better. I can't let that darkness consume you like it did me… Richard and Naomi. It... I..."_

_Jack dragged Sara aside. "Hey, I know what you're thinking but you're not a monster." He held her shoulders._

_"I wanted him to suffer." Sara whispered._

_"I get why you felt the way you did but if you were a monster, you would have enjoyed it." Jack said. "Tell me, did mutilating Cain make you feel better?"_

_Sara looked at him, taking a breath. "I thought it would at the time... but now, I'm not so sure."_

_"Hold on to that doubt." Jack nodded. "That means you're still human. You're a good person, who was forced to do terrible things. And you can find your way back from it."_

_"But I can't let you follow me where I go." Sara said. "They still need you."_

_Jack sighed, realizing that he wouldn't talk her out of it. "You know…" He smiled. "There's something Naomi made. A sonic emitter." He handed Sara a small metallic ball. "Just for reminder. Never forget us."_

_"Never." Sara hugged Jack, Barbara and Nicole tightly before they went to the terminal and she saw the plane fly away. Then, she entered a taxi outside the airport._

_"Where to?"_

_"South." Sara said._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Sara's flashback storyline in this story. I will ready her next storyline in the sequel and no, I will not kill her off like in the show. But a small spoiler: by the end of this story, she will stop being the Canary.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	20. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oliver reaches his lowest point, his friends help get him back up and make one last stand against Slade as they all prepare for the coming battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Queen Manor_ **

"Moira may not have made the best decisions as a person but in the end, she had proven to be a devoted mother, who would have given up her life to save her children." Henry said solemnly. "I won't lie, I didn't have exactly a high opinion of her but… she proved herself to be a good person." Jack and Chloe had sad faces as they toasted.

* * *

"Thea, if you need anything, we're here for you." Laurel assured the crying young Queen as she hugged her.

* * *

"I can't believe Ollie isn't here." Sara murmured as she stood aside with Diggle.

"If Oliver's smart, he ran back to his island to hide." Isabel said smugly as Sara and Diggle glared at her. "But maybe he'll attend your funerals."

"This is not over." Sara hissed as Isabel stalked past her.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Henry asked. "We can't let Slade walk away with this."

"Before we'll be able to convince the brass that he's a real threat, it might be too late." Jack protested.

"Oliver would know what to do." Chloe murmured.

"How do we even know that Slade hasn't killed him?" Henry pointed out.

"If he was dead, Slade would have let us know." Sara said as she approached them. "He said it himself, he wants to make Ollie suffer first."

"If we won't find a way to take Slade down, we're all damned." Jack murmured.

"I think I know how." Laurel said as she approached the group. "I think Sebastian Blood had something to do with it."

"Wait a minute, Laurel, we've been down this road before." Chloe protested. "Blood's clean."

"Think about it." Laurel insisted. "The only reason he's the mayor is because Moira is dead."

"Look, assuming you're right, how are we gonna prove it?" Henry asked.

* * *

**_Later, SCPD_ **

Laurel, Kelton and Quentin hacked into the records of the Mayor's Office as they saw Sebastian's press release on Moira's death dated the day before she died.

* * *

**_The Lair_ **

"We're almost out of snake venom." Diggle said worriedly as he checked in on Roy.

"We need the Mirakuru cure from S.T.A.R. Labs as quickly as possible." Sara said.

"Yeah, especially since Rochev was apparently injected with that stuff." Henry nodded. "There's no way one can survive three magazine clips of pistol without some dosed up help. I've left over dozens of messages to Oliver. He hasn't called back."

"And there hasn't been any activity on his passport, cell phone or bank account and no facial rec has no match at airports, bus or train stations either." Chloe nodded.

Jack sighed. "There's someone who might be able to help."

"Who?" Sara asked.

It then hit Henry and Chloe. "You're not suggesting…"

"Hell no."

* * *

**_A.R.G.U.S. HQ_ **

Diggle and Jack approached Waller. "Mr. Diggle. Mr. Wheeler. As far as A.R.G.U.S. is concerned, you are out of favors."

"We're not asking for ourselves, Amanda, we're asking for everyone in Starling City." Diggle neared her. "We need you to find Oliver Queen."

"This is an urgent matter. Please." Jack pleaded.

"Slade Wilson has an army of men just like him." Diggle finished and Jack stared at him incredulously.

Amanda looked at both men startled. "How many men have been exposed to the Mirakuru?"

"Enough to lay waste to this city." Diggle said bluntly. "We need to find Oliver now."

"I'll see what I can do." Waller said as she left the office as Jack grabbed Diggle by his arm.

"Diggle, you shouldn't have told her that."

"What? She knows how dangerous Slade is." Diggle pointed out.

" _Exactly_." Jack nodded. "You know how ruthless she is, the end justifies the means. Or have you forgotten what happened in Markovia with Lawton and Qadir?"

Diggle tensed, realizing he might have just made a big mistake.

* * *

Later, they found Oliver in a second lair.

* * *

**_Later, elsewhere in Starling City_ **

Sara, Diggle, Henry, Jack, Laurel and Chloe entered the place as they looked around before finding Oliver sitting on the floor, pinning his back to a pillar.

"Ollie." Sara called out.

"How did you find me?" Oliver asked.

"Waller." Diggle explained.

"You had us worried." Chloe pointed out.

"You didn't go to the funeral." Henry added.

"I'm sorry that I didn't go." Oliver said. "I left for the cemetery but I ended up here."

"What is this place, anyway?" Jack asked.

"Here was a secondary facility in case the Foundry was compromised." Oliver revealed. "But it became somewhere that I could just go and…" He sighed. "Be alone. She's dead because of me." He got up on his feet. "Five years ago, I could have cured Slade. And that would have prevented all of this. And now, all the people that I care about, we are all in his crosshairs. It ends tonight."

"How?" Laurel asked, worried as Oliver picked up his jacket.

"I turn myself over to Slade. I end this vendetta." Oliver said.

"What?!" Henry shouted.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Chloe demanded.

"Oliver, you think this ends with you turning yourself over to Slade?"

"Yes, I do." Oliver nodded. "After she was gone… he told me that one more person had to die. And then it would end. This ends for Slade when he kills me."

"No!" Sara protested. "Ollie, no, you can't! Not after everything we've been through together! You can't commit suicide!"

"I'd rather be dead than lose more people!" Oliver snapped.

"You can't give up yet, Ollie! You always find a way!" Laurel pleaded.

"Not this time." Oliver protested.

"You're wrong." Laurel said tearfully. "You want to protect the people who you love? Then the only way to do that is to stop Slade Wilson."

"Laurel, I can't!" Oliver snapped.

"Yes, you can!" Laurel yelled. "By stopping Sebastian Blood because Sebastian is working with Slade Wilson."

"What?" Oliver gapped, shocked.

"She's right." Henry nodded. "We have proof. Slade killed your mother so that Sebastian could become the mayor."

"You were right about him." Oliver murmured as he walked past his friends. "The man in the skull mask works for Slade Wilson. And this entire time, it was Sebastian."

"This isn't just about us and Slade, Ollie." Sara said. "This city needs us. This city needs the Arrow and Canary."

* * *

**_Later, Mai Lee restaurant_ **

"Sebastian, may I join you for dinner?" Oliver asked as he sat across Sebastian, while Sebastian's bodyguard Clinton Hogue was apprehended by Diggle and Jack.

"Of course." Sebastian nodded. "I missed you at your mother's memorial service. I wanted to offer my condolences."

"You're the mayor. Congratulations." Oliver said. "You've always wanted that."

"Believe me, Oliver, I wish it had happened a different way." Sebastian offered. "Your mother and I, we… we didn't agree on much but we both wanted what was best for Starling City. I will help this city find its heart again, I promise you that."

Oliver neared Sebastian. "Do you really think he will let that happen? Slade Wilson." He clarified as Sebastian looked confused, then paled, looking shocked.

"How do you know I've been working with Slade Wilson?"

"Because I'm the Arrow." Oliver revealed.

Sebastian scoffed as it hit him. "Of course. And your relationship with Sara Lance and the Arrow and the Canary. How could I not have seen this? It all makes sense now. It was right in front of me. You came to my office and you shook my hand. You said that together, we can save this city."

"You think that there will be a city to be saved after you unleash Slade's Mirakuru army?" Oliver demanded.

"They'll only cause enough damage to make the city ready." Sebastian replied.

"Ready for your leadership?" Oliver scoffed.

"For my vision of what this city could be." Sebastian replied insanely. "A better city and after the storm they're about to suffer, the people of Starling will support and follow me to that city."

"Whatever Slade has promised you, he will not deliver." Oliver warned. "He wants to hurt me. You are a pawn in a much larger game."

Sebastian leaned back smugly. "Slade promised me city hall. And he delivered. He makes good on his promises. I understand he made you a promise too." Oliver grabbed the knife as Sebastian smirked. "What are you going to do? You're going to stab the mayor in a restaurant full of people? It's a new day in Starling City. And there's nothing you can do to stop it." He got up from his chair, pushing it in the table and leaving the restaurant.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City_ **

The Arrow and Canary were in the underground sewer system as they found Brother Blood talking to his army of men wearing the same mask Slade had.

"I have eyes on Blood's army."

" _Good, Jack, Dig and Henry are planting the charges around the place._ "

* * *

**_Starling City Train Station_ **

Thea was watching TV before waiting for her train before the masked men started to cause panic and attack the guards.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

The Arrow and Canary heard a stomping sound as they saw one of Slade's soldiers approaching them as the Arrow fired a bola arrow and kicked the man but the soldier broke free and caught another of the Arrow's kicks before he threw the Arrow at the Canary. They both got on their feet and dodged the soldier's punch but another one knocked the Canary on the ground as he wrapped the cable around the Arrow's throat, choking him, just as Laurel whacked the man on the head from behind with a piece of pipe as the soldier turned around and neared her, just as the Arrow fired an explosive arrow into his back before staring at Laurel and shaking his head.

"Come on." The Arrow ordered, just as the Canary got up and groaned, shaking her head as she saw her sister in the dangerous situation.

* * *

"Oliver, Sara, where the hell are you two?!" Diggle demanded.

"We don't have time. Blow it." Jack said as Diggle picked the trigger but they were both knocked on the ground and then they looked up, disbelieved to see Isabel Rochev in a leather armor, holding two swords and in a mask similar to Slade's.

"You killed me. Let me return the favor." Isabel grinned.

* * *

"Mom, where are we going?" Riley asked as he and Nicole were entering the car. "Is it happening again?"

"Uncle Hank said that it's not safe for us anymore here, we need to go." Nicole said.

"What about Uncle Hank? And Dad? They're not coming with us?"

"Riley, please…" Nicole pleaded.

"No, I don't want this to end up like in Africa!" Her son protested.

* * *

The Arrow, the Canary and Laurel reached a dead end in the tunnel.

"There's too many of them! We can't fight!"

"We're not going to." The Arrow said as he fired an arrow on the ceiling as the concrete collapsed down upon them.

* * *

Over fifty men in masks were walking down the street, preparing to tear the city apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	21. The Siege - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team struggles to stop Slade's madness as Richard returns to save his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

# 

In the tunnel, the Arrow and Canary crawled their way out from the rubble.

“Laurel!” The Arrow called out as neither of the vigilantes couldn’t find her.

“Laurel!” The Canary wailed.

Jack jumped back as Diggle fell on the ground as they were trying to block Isabel’s attacks.

“You can’t kill me.” Isabel said smugly.

“You’re not invincible.” Diggle said as he pulled out his telescopic baton.

“Close enough.” Isabel smirked as she attacked Diggle with her swords and Jack kicked her back and shot her with his gun but it didn’t faze her as she glared.

“That won’t stop me this time.”

“Laurel!” The Arrow called out.

“Oliver! Sara!” Laurel called out from the other side.

“Are you OK?” The Canary yelled.

“The tunnel collapsed. I’m trapped. I just… it’s getting really… hard to breathe.” Laurel coughed out.

“You are gonna be OK.” The Arrow assured her.

“What do you see, Laurel?” The Canary asked. “Tell us everything!”

Laurel looked around. “Rocks and water and…. And your bow.”

“Do you see my quiver?!” The Arrow yelled.

“Wait! Yeah, yes, I have it!” Laurel picked up the quiver full of arrows.

“How many arrows are in it?” The Arrow asked.

“There’s a bunch of them.” Laurel replied.

“There should be one with a metallic head that’s bigger than the rest of them. Do you see it?” The Arrow shouted.

“Why do I need this?” Laurel asked nervously.

“Because it’s an explosive arrow. And you’re going to fire it.” The Arrow explained.

Jack advanced on Isabel as she was fighting Diggle but she knocked them both on the ground with her swords.

“Hey!” Henry yelled as Isabel turned to him. “Fire in the hole!” He pulled out a pin and tossed towards Isabel a grenade as Jack and Diggle ran away from her and lied on the ground and the explosion knocked Isabel down.

Both Jack and Diggle got on their feet as they entered Henry’s car. “Thanks, Henry.”

“Let’s get out of here.” Diggle ordered as Henry’s car backed away.

“Are you far enough away from the debris to avoid the blast?” The Arrow yelled as Laurel was holding the bow.

“I don’t know! What if I can’t shoot that far?” She called out.

“The bow’s a hybrid compound, Laurel. It’s going to do all the work for you. All I need you to do… just aim at the middle of the debris. Take a deep breath. Center your feet. Left hand on the bow. Place the arrow on the drawstring.” Laurel carefully did as instructed. “Alright, I want you to pull back on the drawstring and keep your left arm straight. OK?” Laurel did as told again. “You count to three and then you just let go. You can do this. 1… 2… 3!”

Laurel fired as the arrow exploded upon hitting the debris, blasting a hole through as Laurel fell on the ground and the Arrow and Canary went out, helping her on her feet.

“Nice shot.” The Canary smiled at her.

“Diggle, Jack, are you there, guys?” The Arrow called out.

“ _Yeah, Oliver, we hear you._ ” Diggle said. “ _We’re coming up._ ”

“OK, I’ll get Laurel to safety to SCPD. Then, I’ll go looking for my sister and nephew.” Henry said as they all met together on the street, nodding in approval.

“Slade’s army, he has at least fifty men out there, all like him.” Oliver said as he looked at the city.

“They’re everywhere.” Diggle grumbled.

“We gotta stop them.” The Canary said.

“We might have a way.” Chloe revealed. “S.T.A.R. Labs just sent a courier en route with the cure.”

“Where is it?” The Arrow demanded.

“I have his coordinates.” Chloe showed them her phone. “I texted him to stay put.”

Everyone entered the car, driving towards the location.

##  **_SCPD_ **

“Listen up.” Quentin ordered. “We’re going to establish a perimeter with checkpoints at 5th and Adams, a safe zone, do you hear me?”

“Who the hell are these guys?” One of the officers demanded.

“These guys are the enemy.” Quentin said simply.

“They’re attacking innocents at random, creating mayhem and chaos, we need to put then down.” Pike ordered.

“Lieutenant…” Quentin intervened.

“Now!” Pike snapped.

“Listen to me.” Quentin snapped. “These guys, have you seen these guys? They do not go down! We gotta call on the National Guard!”

“That’s a call for the mayor and he hasn’t made that yet…”

“And he won’t. Mayor Blood let this happen.” Quentin interrupted him.

“What?” Pike asked incredulously.

“Trust me. Blood’s behind this.” Quentin insisted.

“Look, even if I believed you, I don’t have that kind of authority.” Pike protested.

“Well, in an emergency, the chief of police does, so get Westberg on the line.” Quentin suggested.

“Westberg is dead.” Pike revealed.

Quentin sighed. “Well, then, there’s only two more people we can call. You’re not gonna like it.”

“The vigilantes.” Pike sighed.

“The Arrow and the Canary. Yeah, I know, they’re breaking the law but what we’re up against isn’t about the law, it’s about survival. We got masks, tearing apart our city. It’s gonna take masks to stop them.” Quentin told him.

After a pause, Pike gave in. “Make the call.”

“OK, let’s do it.” Quentin nodded.

“One more thing.” Pike dragged Quentin aside as the rest of the police was getting to work. “You know more about what’s going on over everyone else I got. I need you making decision and leading these men… Detective.” He finished as he handed Quentin his badge.

“Daddy.” Laurel rushed to Quentin, hugging him tightly.

“Laurel, thank God.” Quentin sighed in relief. “Where…”

“Henry got me here to safety.” Laurel told him as Quentin nodded towards Henry gratefully.

“Thank you, Fyff.”

“You’re welcome. Laurel, stay here. I need to go find my sister and nephew.” Laurel nodded as Henry went out from the precinct.

##  **_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

“You think Sin’s going to be OK, Mom?” Riley asked.

“I don’t know but she’s a big girl and she’s smart, I hope that’s enough.” Nicole pulled out her phone as she and her son were pacing down the street.

“ _Nicky, where are you?_ ” Henry asked.

“I don’t know, somewhere in… damn it!”

Nicole and Riley were running through the alleys as one of Slade’s men followed them but they reached a dead end as Riley was behind his mother, frightened. “Mom, I’m scared.”

“It’s gonna be OK, honey.”

Suddenly, the gate behind them opened as Richard showed up. “Nicky!”

“Richard!” Nicole exclaimed.

“Dad!” Riley yelled.

“Come on, let’s go!” Richard barked as they followed him through the alleys before they stopped at a cruiser.

“Dad?” Riley hugged Richard tightly as Nicole kissed him.

“That was for coming back.” Then, she slapped him on his cheek. “And that one’s for leaving us again!”

“I’m sorry, Nicks.” Richard said sadly.

“Any word from Thea?” Diggle asked as he was driving the van down the street. “Is she safe?”

“She decided to leave Starling before the attacks started.” Oliver said.

“Just under two miles to the bridge. And the courier.” Chloe said.

Then, Sara’s phone rang. “Daddy?”

“ _How can we help you?_ ” Quentin asked.

“ _We_?” Sara asked, confused.

“ _The Starling City police force is standing with you on this one._ ” Quentin assured them.

“We need help containing the soldiers.” Oliver ordered. “We’re working on something and it may stop them but we need more time.”

“ _We can do that._ ” Quentin assured them. “ _Whatever you’re doing, good luck. For all our sakes._ ”

“That street leads to the bridge.” Chloe said as Diggle turned before one of Slade’s soldiers started to follow them.

“Oh, no.” Jack gasped.

“Floor it!” Oliver yelled as Diggle hit the gas but the soldier raced ahead of them, pushing another car to block their way.

“Hold on!” Diggle yelled as the van rammed the car, flipping over as Slade’s men were nearing the van.

“Dig?” Oliver groaned. “Diggle!”

“Yeah.” Diggle groaned as Chloe was groaning.

“Ugh, my rib…”

“Hang on.” Diggle assured her as he was helping her out as he kicked out the shattered windshield, crawling out as everyone was crawling out until Oliver readied an arrow as Slade’s men neared the back door and Oliver fired an explosive arrow to the door and as the soldiers opened the door, the explosion knocked them both out.

“Where have you been?” Nicole asked as Richard didn’t even look at either her or Riley.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Why did you come back?” Nicole asked.

“Nicky!” Henry shouted as he neared both Nicole and Riley, hugging them both tightly. “Oh, thank God.” Then, he let them go as he stared at Richard. “You… I thought you left. Why are you here?”

“I don’t know.” Richard admitted, barely looking at them. “There’s nothing waiting for me here.”

“Your family is here. And your friends.” Nicole pleaded. “We missed you.”

“No.” Richard shook his head. “You shouldn’t. Not after what’s happened. To all of you. As long as I’m near any one of you, you’re all just gonna get sucked into my orbit and get into danger. And I can’t let you pay the price for my mistakes. Not again. Not like your fiancé. Not like Henry. Not like Naomi. Not like how it went down in Africa.”

“You believe that you’re protecting us by pushing us away. But that’s not true.” Nicole pleaded.

“Dad, no matter what happens, we’re in this together. You saved Uncle Hank and Sara. You always find a way to help us.” Riley pleaded.

“No matter what we’ve been through, we’ve always found a way. That’s what we are.” Nicole insisted as she knelt down.

“And what I am, is irredeemable.” Richard sighed.

“I don’t believe that.” Henry said from behind Nicole and Riley as they turned around. “Was the man, who gave up his life to save my sister and Sara irredeemable?”

“The man I love, he saved my brother and my best friends. Tried his best to put us through that darkness.” Nicole pleaded. “I don’t believe you’re too far gone. You’ve always had a good heart.”

“You just need to have faith.” Henry said. “And it took me time to find my faith in you again. Maybe it’s time you found faith in yourself again.”

The Arrow, the Canary, Diggle and Chloe were walking down the street.

“The cellphone GPS says he should be within a 500-foot radius.” Chloe said as she pulled out her phone.

“ _Hey, where are you?_ ” The courier asked.

“We’re looking for you but it’s a mess out there.” Chloe said.

“ _Wait, I’ll try to honk my horn._ ” The courier isad.

“No, wait, wait, don’t!” Chloe shouted but then, they heard the horn blare a few times.

“ _Wait, I can see your feet, you’re standing right outside my car._ ”

“It’s not us!” Chloe yelled before they heard screaming as they all rushed to the car with the dead courier and the cure was gone. “Damn it!”

##  **_Clock tower_ **

Chloe hung up, groaning. “Damn it.”

Jack turned to her, worried. “Does S.T.A.R. Labs have…”

Chloe shook her head. “No, what they sent us was all they got and they used all of the Mirakuru we sent it to them, so they can’t make more.”

“We can’t stop Slade’s men without the cure.” Oliver said in defeat.

“We’ll find another way.” Diggle said optimistically.

“There is no other way!” Oliver snapped. “Diggle, the Foundry’s been compromised and we need to get Roy out of there.”

“I’m on it.” Diggle went out.

“I’m coming with you.” Jack followed him.

Oliver looked outside the window at the devastation. “Five years ago, I was a completely different person. And I had no idea that something like that was even… possible. I couldn’t have imagined. When you brought me back to Starling City, I made a vow to myself that I would never let anything like the Undertaking happen again.”

“This isn’t on you, Ollie.” Sara pleaded.

“Yes, it is.” Oliver turned to her and Chloe. “I have failed this city. Yao Fei, Shado, Tommy, my father, my mother… all that I have ever wanted to do was to honor those people.”

“You honor them by fighting for them, remember?” Chloe reminded.

“She’s right, Ollie.” Sara held his hand. “Malcolm Merlyn, the Triad, the Count, we stopped them together because we kept on going. And that’s how we’ll stop Slade. I know two things for certain: The only way we stop Slade is if we stand together and if we won’t give up. And that no matter what, I love you.” She kissed him.

Oliver’s phone suddenly rang as he answered Sebastian’s call. “What do you want?”

“ _To save this city before it’s too late._ ” Sebastian told him.

“It’s already too late.” Oliver growled.

“ _You were right about Slade Wilson._ ” Sebastian admitted. “ _I should have listened to you but I’m here now and I can help you._ ”

“Why should I trust you?” Oliver demanded.

“ _Because, Oliver, I have the Mirakuru cure._ ” Sebastian revealed, to Oliver’s shock.

A few moments later, Diggle and Jack returned with Roy and the venom IV as they pit him on the table.

“How much venom do we have to keep him under?” Oliver asked.

“Two hours, maybe.” Diggle said.

“Let’s go.” Oliver ordered.

“We’ll keep an eye on Roy.” Chloe promised. “But how do you know you’re not walking into a trap?” She asked, worried.

“We don’t.” Oliver admitted.

“But we don’t have a choice.” Sara pointed out.

##  **_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

Henry, Nicole and Riley were running down the street with Richard, who had a hood on before they saw a building on fire as people were leaving it in haste before they heard someone scream.

“Someone help! Please, help! Please! My daughter is still inside!”

Henry rushed to action as Nicole grabbed him. “Hank, stop being a hero, you can’t…”

“Hey! What are you doing here?” Quentin rushed to the family. “It’s not safe to…”

“Quentin, we need to help them!” Henry pointed to the building.

“My daughter’s still inside, I couldn’t get to her!” The woman cried out as Quentin and Henry rushed to the door but the explosion forced them back.

“Delta-Charlie 52 to Central, copy? Delta-Charlie to Central, please copy me, now!” Quentin yelled into the radio.

“Quentin, look!” Nicole pointed to the building as Richard in black hood held the girl in a blanket in his arms.

“My baby! My baby!” The woman screamed as Richard handed the girl to her. “Oh, my baby.” As she looked at Richard, he vanished. “Who was that?”

“A hero.” Henry smiled.

“The Dragon.” Nicole added.

##  **_City Hall_ **

The Arrow and Canary entered Sebastian’s office as they noticed the corpse of D.A. Kate Spencer before approaching Sebastian at the window, who was holding the leather skull mask. “As a young boy, I was plagued by nightmares.” Sebastian said. “Every night, I would wake up in a cold sweat, frightened and alone. It was my father’s face that haunted me.” He turned around to face both vigilantes. “And this is how I saw him. The embodiment of desperation and despair. I made this mask to conquer my fears. And remind myself why I fight, every day, to give this city’s most desperate a chance. All I ever wanted to do was to help people, Oliver.”

“Then help us believe. Where’s the cure?” Oliver demanded.

“Slade Wilson will not rest until he honors the promise that he made you.” Sebastian said as he put the mask on the table.

“We won’t be so easy to kill, once we level the playing field.” Sara promised.

“He’s not interested in killing you.” Sebastian said. “Not until he’s taken away everything and everyone you love.”

“After he murdered my mother, he said one more person had to die.”

“Actually, three more.” Sebastian corrected. “Sara, and whoever you two care about the most.” He turned to his table and reached down as Diggle readied his gun. “I hope you can beat him with this.” He showed the case with the Mirakuru cure .  “For all our sakes. And when this is over, I promise you I will do everything in my power to rebuild Starling City. And I won’t just make it what it was, I will make it better. Like I always planned.”

Oliver and Sara looked at him incredulously.

“You really think that after everything that’s happened, after what you’ve done, that they’ll still let you be mayor?” Oliver demanded.

“Why not? No one knows that I’ve done anything except try to save this city.” Sebastian pointed out. “And if either of you tells anyone about my mask, I will tell them about yours.” He warned.

“Do what you have to, Sebastian.” Oliver said before he and Sara left the office with the briefcase full of Mirakuru cure.

##  **_Clock tower_ **

Sin rushed upstairs as she hugged Sara. “Thank God you’re here.”

“What are you doing here?” Sara demanded. “I thought you were going to safety with Nicole.”

“We got separated. I didn’t know where else to go.” Sin explained before seeing Roy on table. “Oh, God, Roy…”

“Are you sure about this?” Jack asked as he examined the cure in the briefcase. “I mean, we don’t know if it even works.”

“We don’t have a choice.” Sara said.

“What if it kills him?” Sin exclaimed. “Or, worse, what if he wakes up and kills us?”

“We need to know, one way or the other.” Oliver said before Sara’s phone rang.

“Daddy?”

“ _Are you near a TV?_ ” Quentin asked.

“Yeah…” Sara said slowly.

“ _Turn it on._ ” Quentin said as Sara ordered Chloe to turn on the TV on her tablet as they saw the footage of convoy of troops as she and Jack glared at the screen hatefully.

“ _A.R.G.U.S._ ” Jack growled.

Oliver pulled out his own phone and dialed the number.

“ _How did you get this number?_ ” Amanda Waller demanded.

“Amanda, what are you doing?” Oliver hissed.

“ _I’m not sure what you mean, Oliver._ ” Waller dodged.

“Amanda, the troops taking up position at the city’s exits, they’re not army, they’re A.R.G.U.S., these are your men, so you tell me what you’re up to.” Oliver demanded. As he got no reply, he snapped as he raised his voice. “Amanda!”

“ _Slade’s followers are a clear and present danger. I cannot allow them to escape the city. They need to be contained… by any means necessary._ ”

Oliver felt a pit of dread form in his stomach. “You can’t.”

“ _There’s a drone en route carrying six GBU/43-B bombs. Enough firepower to level the city._ ” Waller said.

“There are over a half a million people in this city.” Oliver protested.

“ _576,000._ ” Waller corrected. “ _None of whom deserve to die but I have to think about the people in every city. You once told me that Mirakuru made a man virtually unstoppable. What could happen to this country, this world, if I don’t end this here and now?_ ”

“Listen to me, I have the cure.” Oliver told her. “I can stop Slade and his men.”

“ _I can’t take the chance you’ll fail, Oliver._ ” Waller shot back.

“Amanda, I just need more time.” Oliver pleaded.

“ _I’m sorry. You have until dawn. And then, Starling City is a crater._ ” Waller said as Oliver hung up and in despair, he turned to Roy and jammed the syringe with the cure in his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.
> 
> And before anyone asks: Yes, I do plan a sequel but it might take a while before I get to it. The next chapter is going to be the last one of this story
> 
> And a spoiler: By the end, Sara will retire from being the Canary and Laurel will replace her as the Black Canary. As for why, you'll see.


	22. The Siege - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara prepare for their final battle with Slade as old friends return to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Oliver?" Diggle asked.

"Are you OK, Ollie?" Sara held his hand as they looked at Roy's unconscious form.

"The cure's not working." Oliver sighed, frustrated.

"Wait, he still has the Tibetan pit viper venom in his system." Sin pointed out.

Then, they heard Chloe's tablet bleep. "What's that?" Oliver asked.

"We planted sensors in the tower just in case Slade's men are coming." Chloe looked at her tablet as they all saw the thermal image of men in the lower level of the clock tower.

"Oh, no." Jack paled.

"Right beneath us. There's too many of them." Sara panicked.

Roy gasped, getting up on his feet. "Where am I?"

The trap door burst open as one of Slade's men popped his head and on instinct Roy slugged him, then stepped back, shaking his hand in pain. The soldier hit Roy's legs, causing for him to fall down as Jack kicked the soldier in his face, causing for him to fallback down the ladder as he shut the door but then, another soldier jumped through the hole Roy had made as he caught Chloe's leg as she yelped. She pulled out a gun and shot the soldier, causing for him to let her go.

"We gotta get out of here!" Chloe ordered.

Oliver fired an arrow, to which was attached a cable as everyone slid down to the ground before they saw an A.R.G.U.S. chopper fly around the clock tower, firing a missile and blowing it up.

"Damn." Sin grumbled. "I left my stash of beer in there."

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

Oliver, Sara, Sin, Roy, Jack, Chloe, Lyla and Diggle entered the lair as they saw the equipment trashed. "Damn it."

"What the hell happened?" Roy asked, shocked.

"Slade's army." Diggle explained before turning to Oliver. "You were right about this place being compromised."

Oliver turned to Lyla. "Lyla, your boss is going to bomb the city at dawn."

"Yeah, Waller's never seen a problem she didn't think couldn't be solved with a drone strike." Diggle deadpanned.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Lyla quipped.

"You knew Waller was going to level the city and you came here anyway?" Diggle asked, surprised.

"You're here." Lyla pointed out.

"You need to go back to A.R.G.U.S. You need to stop Waller or buy us enough time to stop Slade." Oliver pleaded.

"Not without me." Diggle volunteered. "Until death do us apart, right?" He smiled at her.

"This time it might." Lyla pointed out.

"I'm coming too." Jack stepped up. "I have some words I'd like to say to Waller, myself."

"Guys." Oliver turned to Sara, Sin, Chloe and Roy. "I need you to scrounge as many weapons as you can find, especially injection arrows. We're going to fill them with the cure…" He glanced at Roy. "Which clearly works and this ends tonight, without killing. There's been enough death already." Then, Oliver's phone rang. "Yeah, Henry?"

* * *

**_SCPD_ **

"You guys OK?" Henry asked.

" _Yeah, we're in the lair, trying to come up with a plan to stop Slade's men._ " Oliver said. " _What about you?_ "

"I'm with my family and Laurel at the precinct. We're safe here, for now." Henry assured them.

" _Good, stay put, until one of us comes for you and don't go anywhere._ " Oliver ordered.

"That won't be a problem." Henry said before he hung up.

"Are they gonna be OK?" Laurel asked.

"Let's hope." Henry shrugged before he, Laurel, Nicole and Riley were hit in their necks with darts before they saw Richard approaching a woman in black cape and a white-haired woman as everything went black. " _Nyssa…_ " Henry murmured before he passed out.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"Well, it seems like I missed a lot." Roy quipped as he, Sin, Sara and Chloe were filling the injection arrows with the cure at the table.

"What do you remember?" Chloe asked.

"Leaving town and heading to Bludhaven." Roy looked at everyone. "Was I out cold the whole time?" No one answered as he insisted. "Sin. Guys."

"Yeah, you were out the whole time." Sin said quickly.

"Slade has at least fifty men or so of those human weapons." Diggle said. "We'll need a whole army if we plan on hitting them with the cure."

"I know." Everyone whirled around to see Nyssa al Ghul, Richard, six more members of the League of Assassins and Sara widened her eyes to see a young girl with long white hair.

" _Elian_?" Sara whispered.

"It's been a long time, Sara." Elian smiled as Sara approached her, hugging her tightly.

"I thought you were dead. The sanctuary…"

"It fell, yes. But I survived and rebuilt it." Elian nodded.

"What are you doing with them?" Sara demanded as she turned to the members of the League.

"We have come here to help." Richard offered.

"That's where you went?" Sara demanded. "To Nanda Parbat? The League of Assassins?"

"I had to." Richard said. "I had to also explain to seek out Elian and let her explain to Ra's what happened with the sanctuary after you abandoned the All-Caste."

"I know that my sister returned to the sanctuary to restore it." Nyssa nodded. "The Untitled were freed and Elian sent a messenger to seek sister's help."

"However, it wasn't enough." Elian murmured.

Sara sighed. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't helped the Longbow Hunters find you…"

"You have settled the blood debt by eliminating Mr. Cain for spoiling the Well." Nyssa assured her. "As far as you and Mr. Queen are concerned, all debts have been settled."

"But coming to the League of Assassins for help?" Oliver snarled. "These people are mercenaries, Richard. Whatever they promised you, it comes at a price!"

"I've already paid it." Richard said as it hit both Oliver and Sara.

"You agreed to go back." Sara realized.

"I'm not going to let Slade Wilson hurt you, or Henry, or Nicole or anyone else I care about. I'll do whatever it takes to protect them." Richard said.

Oliver took a breath. "I am willing to do whatever it takes but that doesn't mean that cold-blooded killing is the answer. We have the cure now."

"To fight the unthinkable, you have to be willing to do the unthinkable." Nyssa said.

"First we need to find Slade's base of operations." Richard pointed out.

"Slade Wilson and Isabel Rochev are using your former office building as their base of operations." Nyssa said.

Oliver approached a small box as he handed Roy a domino mask as Sara dragged Elian aside. "I thought you were dead. The sanctuary…"

"You may have seen it fall but everything can be rebuilt." Elian said. "Lady Talia helped us but it came at a price. No one was safe."

"I wish I had been there. I'm sorry I left you." Sara said.

"No. Not everyone is able to let go of the guilt and anger." Elian assured her. "What happened, wasn't your fault."

"We do this my way." They heard Oliver say as they turned to him and Nyssa.

"The League does not take prisoners." Nyssa pointed out.

"It does tonight." Oliver said firmly.

* * *

**_Queen Consolidated_ **

The Canary went out from the elevator as she jammed a cure arrow in the leg of one of Slade's men, while Elian hit another one in his chest with another arrow.

In the conference room, the Arrow shot an injection arrow into another Mirakuru soldier as Chloe rushed in with tranquilizer gun, shooting down the rest of Slade's men. "Conference room's clear." The Arrow said as they went into an office, where was Deathstroke, Isabel and seven more of the soldiers.

"You must have quite a bit of faith in this cure if you've come alone." Deathstroke said smugly.

"We didn't come alone." The Arrow shot back.

Suddenly, the assassins burst in through the window with Nyssa in charge as they started to shoot the cure arrows at Slade's men as the Arrow fired at Deathstroke but none of his shots were able to penetrate his armor as Isabel pulled out her swords and engaged Elian, who blocked with her own sword and kicked her back as Deathstroke jumped through the window and ziplined down the line to the opposite roof.

Elian kicked Isabel back as Richard kicked her in the knee, causing for her to kneel down as she was about to execute her as she raised her hand with the sword.

"Elian, no!" The Canary yelled, causing for her friend to stop.

"Kill me. Don't kill me." Isabel gloated as she looked at the Arrow and Canary. "It doesn't matter. I beat you. I took away the one…" Nyssa suddenly snapped her neck as the Arrow aimed at her, while the assassins were readying themselves to kill him.

"Your reticence to do what is necessary is why your city burns." Nyssa sneered at him.

The Arrow lowered his bow, frustrated as the Canary approached him. "This isn't working. I can't get close enough to Slade to hit him with the cure."

"So, what do we do?" The Canary asked.

* * *

**_SCPD_ **

One of Slade's men neared Quentin, Henry and Laurel as he threw Quentin and Henry across the room as Nicole and Riley went to hide. "Slade Wilson wants to see you." The soldier said as he grabbed Laurel and dragged her out of the station.

Nicole covered her son's mouth as he was about to scream.

* * *

As Quentin and Henry came to, Nicole approached them. "Are you OK?"

"Been worse." Henry assured his sister as they saw Nyssa and Richard as Henry pulled out his gun as Riley hid behind his frightened mother. "You!"

"Stay away from my son." Nicole glared.

"No need for this." Richard assured them as Nicole hugged him tightly.

"Slade's men, they took Laurel." Henry said as the Arrow, Canary, Jack and Chloe approached him.

"We have another problem. I tapped into the satellite for thermographic imaging and all of Slade's men are at Giordano Tunnel." Chloe said as she showed him his tablet.

"I thought these guys were trying to destroy the city, not escape it." Quentin noted.

"A.R.G.U.S. is going to level the city to stop them from getting out." Oliver realized. "That's what Slade's planning on. He knows Waller's tactics."

"Fortunately, with Slade's men attempting to leave via the tunnel, all our targets will be grouped in a single place." Nyssa pointed out.

"We need to take it, gather your men." Oliver instructed.

"What about Laurel?" Quentin asked.

"Wilson took her for a reason." Oliver told him. "I know what it is but the city comes first."

"This is my daughter." Quentin begged before turning to Sara. "This is your sister! You can't just leave her like this! Look, I know you said you were trying another way and I respect that. But Slade Wilson? His men? They're monsters. And monsters, they need to be destroyed. You've killed before." He reminded. "Tonight, I suggest you get back in the habit."

Oliver sighed. "I can't do it."

"You have to." Henry insisted. "This is how it started and it's how it has to end."

"But… how? I mean, we can't cure him, we can't capture him, we can't even outthink him!" Sara snapped.

"Then don't." Elian suggested. "Make him out-think you." She then turned to Sara. "I know that look."

"I don't want to be that person anymore, Elian." Sara said, turning away from the daughter of her mentor. "I've had enough blood on my hands already."

"You said it yourself, Slade is a monster."

"If I kill him, what does that make me?" Sara asked. "I don't… I don't want to be that person anymore. I almost killed another friend."

"You keep blaming yourself for what happened." Elian realized. "With Shado and with the sanctuary."

"This has nothing to do with the sanctuary." Sara scoffed.

"I've seen that look in your eyes before, Sara." Elian pointed out. "You're haunted by your past, Lian Yu, Shanghai, the sanctuary… you don't know how to escape that ghost. You need to forgive yourself to let go."

"Forgive myself?" Sara scoffed. "For what?"

"You blame yourself for Shado's death and everything bad that has gone wrong since then. Every bad thing that you've done since then. You keep punishing yourself for what happened. You need to forgive yourself for your sins." Elian pointed out as Sara reluctantly turned to her.

"You make it sound so easy." Sara scoffed.

"It is the hardest thing in this world." Elian said with a pointed look.

* * *

**_Queen Manor_ **

"Sara, what are we doing here?" Sin asked as her best friend dragged her into the house.

"You need to stay here and be safe." Sara pleaded as she handed Sin the comms. "He took Laurel because both Ollie and I care about her the most. But he wants to hurt us more by taking away another person we care about and to be it's you." She told Sin. "You're the most important thing to me, Sin. You're my best friend."

"Oh." Sin gapped.

"Do you understand?" Sara asked as Sin nodded slowly. They hugged each other tightly before Sara left the manor.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City_ **

The Arrow, the Canary, Roy in red hoodie and a red domino mask, Elian, Henry, Chloe, Richard and seven members of the League of Assassins walked down the tunnel, facing Slade's army at the end.

"No kill shots, let the cure do it's work." The Arrow ordered as he and Roy readied their bows, while Slade's army rushed at them. "Ready? Ready? Ready? Fire!"

The Arrow, Roy, Nyssa and the assassins fired at Slade's men as Chloe and Henry fired their guns filled with darts full of Mirakuru cure as Richard and Elian engaged them in close combat, stabbing them with the injection arrows full of the cure. Roy and the Arrow dodged the punches, stabbing Slade's men with the arrows as Chloe and Henry were pinning their backs, shooting Slade's men down. One of the soldiers threw a punch at Roy but he dodged and stabbed him in the back with the injection arrow before firing another at the next soldier.

* * *

**_A.R.G.U.S._ **

Lyla, Jack and Diggle entered the cell block with Task Force X as a guard approached them. "Agent Michaels, this area's restricted to all unauthorized…"

Diggle grabbed the man in a chokehold, knocking him out before taking his keys as he, Jack and Lyla were unlocking the cells.

"What the hell's this? Early parole?" Lawton smirked.

"Waller's looking to bomb Starling City. We need your help to stop her." Diggle told him.

"As much as I'd love to show the Wall what we think of her, there's just that little matter of tick, tick, boom, OK? We've all got that miniature bomb in our spines." Lawton reminded.

"You have to trust me." Diggle said as he handed him his wrist gun. "And Lawton, no dropping bodies."

"Yeah, sure, take the fun out of it." Lawton grumbled.

* * *

**_Starling City_ **

The Arrow and Roy kept on shooting down Slade's men, together with Henry and Chloe as the assassins, Richard, Sara and Elian managed to take the rest of them down.

* * *

**_A.R.G.U.S._ **

Waller was watching the screen with the drone as Jack, Diggle, Lyla and Lawton burst in, incapacitating the agents before Waller pulled out her guns.

"Down, now! Everybody get down!" Lawton ordered.

"Waller, call that drone off!" Diggle snarled.

"This is treason, Agent Michaels." Waller told Lyla, ignoring Diggle. "Treason that risks hundreds of thousands of lives. Have you thought about that? Have you thought about how you're going to explain that to your son?" She asked, stunning both Lyla and Diggle. "Or is it your daughter? Did doctors specify, or did you want to keep it a surprise?" She turned to Diggle. "Congratulations, Mr. Diggle, you're going to be a father."

* * *

Starling City

As they took down the last of Slade's forces, the Arrow tapped his comms. "Go."

" _You've been busy, kid._ " Slade said.

"It's over, Slade! Your army is broken!" The Arrow yelled.

" _And I pity them. But once again, you two have missed the point. I have the ones you two care about the most. You're both going to meet me where I say. Otherwise, I'm going to kill them both._ "

"No, we're done playing your games, Slade!" The Canary snarled.

" _You're done, when I say you're done!_ " Slade roared. " _You will meet me where I say, or I will kill both your best friends._ " He sneered as his men had both Laurel and Sin on their knees.

* * *

The Arrow and Canary snuck into old factory as they were lurking in the dark.

" _Twitch and I will open your throat._ " Slade's voice echoed throughout the factory as the Arrow notched an arrow. " _My first words to you, do you remember? I do. I remember the exact moment. My blade against your neck. Just like my blade is against the neck of those most dear to you. If only I'd kill you then, everything would be different._ " They neared Slade as he had the sword against Sin's throat. "Drop your weapons." Slade ordered. "Do it."

They both reluctantly complied as they heard Laurel's screams as another one of Slade's lackeys dragged her to the scene. "Yes, countless nights dreaming of taking from you all that you took from me."

"By killing those we care about the most? The ones we love?" The Canary asked.

"Yes." Slade said.

"Like you love Shado." The Arrow murmured.

"Yes." Slade replied.

"You see her, don't you?" The Arrow realized. "Well, what does she look like in your madness, Slade?" Slade put Sin on her knees as the Canary glared at him. "What does she say to you? I remember her being beautiful. Young. Kind. She would be horrified by what you've done in her name."

"What have I done?" Slade growled, putting the sword away from Sin for a moment as she sobbed. "What I have done is what you lack the courage to do! To fight for her! So, when their bodies lie at your feet, their blood wet against your skin, then you will know how I feel!" He roared, glaring at both vigilantes.

"We already know how you feel." The Canary said.

"We know what it's like to hate, to want revenge." The Arrow continued. "And now we know how it feels to see our enemy so distracted… he doesn't see the real danger is right in front of him."

For a moment, Slade lowered his guard, looking confused as Sin got up on her feet and jammed the syringe with the cure in Slade's neck before running away as Slade knelt down. "Kill her!" He ordered to his soldier but then from behind Henry shot him with an injection dart as Laurel whirled around and slugged the soldier in his face.

"Get them out of here!" The Arrow ordered as Henry dragged Laurel and Sin away.

Slade lunged at the Arrow with his sword but the Arrow blocked with his bow as he and the Canary attacked Slade, forcing him to retreat before the Arrow kicked him through the window, causing for him to fall down as Slade got up and swung his sword but the Arrow dodged Slade's attack as the Canary blocked the blade with her baton and hit Slade in the chest and in the back but Slade kicked the Arrow back and then swished his arm but the Canary jumped back as both vigilantes circled around Slade. The Arrow engaged Slade but he dodged and managed to take off his mask as he kicked the Canary on the ground, causing for her mask and wig to fall off her.

"The Mirakuru isn't what made me hate you both!" Slade swung his sword as Oliver dodged before Slade grabbed him by his throat and above them flew the drone with the bombs. "The end is near. But maybe I'll be merciful enough to let you both live and see your city burn!" He roared.

Sara rushed at Slade and tackled him, causing for him to let Oliver go as she attacked with her batons but Slade blocked with his sword and dodged another of Sara's attack, kicking her in the back as Oliver attacked with his bow and Slade blocked and both men traded blows for a moment before Oliver blocked Slade's sword with his bow again and kicked him down on the ground as he, Sara and Slade were lying down in exhaustion and getting up.

"We know that there's only one way that this can end." Slade snarled. "To beat me, one of you is gonna have to kill me. But in the moment of my death, you'll prove one thing. That you are murderers." Slade roared as he rushed at Oliver and Sara as they rushed at him and Sara knocked him off the roof to the ground. As Slade landed on his back, Oliver and Sara descended as Sara rushed at Slade but he dodged and slashed her in the knee as she screamed and fell down. As he was about to finish her off, Oliver kicked him back and threw a punch but Slade dodged and slugged Oliver, then he punched Oliver in his face again before rushing at him with his sword, trying to stab him but Oliver blocked the sword and knocked Slade against a concrete pillar before firing two bola arrows, restraining Slade as he staggered, trying to help Sara on her feet as she limped.

"You two can kill me, or not." Slade said tiredly. "Either way, I win."

* * *

**_A.R.G.U.S._ **

Waller was in stalemate with Lyla, Diggle, Lawton and Jack before Oliver called out. " _Amanda, it's over. Slade's down, his army's been taken out. Call back the drone._ " When Waller didn't respond, Oliver snapped. " _Amanda, it's over!_ "

"Do it, or I'll put you down." Jack sneered.

Waller slowly lowered her gun before typing in the order to abort the drone strike.

* * *

**_Starling City_ **

"So, what now, kid?" Slade asked, defeated.

"You called us both murderers but that's who we were before." Sara hissed, nearing Slade, glaring as she limped. "But that's not who we are anymore. You can blame us for Shado's death for the rest of your life. But I am done blaming myself."

Oliver looked at Sara, surprised, considering her attitude.

* * *

_**Starling Docks** _

Richard was nearing Henry, Nicole and Riley as they hugged each other. "Do you really have to go?" Riley asked.

"I need to." Richard said. "It's the only way I can protect you."

"We can figure this out." Riley pleaded. "Can we?" He turned to his mother and Uncle.

"Daddy needs to do what he does best." Nicole assured her son before kissing Richard. "No matter where we are…"

"We're always there for each other." Richard finished. Then, he offered his hand to Henry. "Goodbye, Henry."

"See you around, Richard." Henry smiled.

"Are you ever coming back?" Riley asked.

"I will." Richard said. "You're my family." He went on the boat with Nyssa. "I will accept whatever punishment will be needed for what happened with the sanctuary and with your sister. But leave Oliver and Sara out of this."

"About that…" Nyssa turned to him. "Your friend Elian showed us my sister's grave at the sanctuary but it was empty."

"What does that mean? Elian said she watched her die. She wouldn't lie to me or Sara." Richard pleaded.

"Then, perhaps, someone… or something brought her back among the living." Nyssa said.

"The Untitled?" Richard asked.

"Unlikely." Nyssa said.

"Then, where is she?" Richard asked.

"I wish I knew." Nyssa murmured.

* * *

_**Roy's House** _

Roy entered the house to find a letter on the bed as he read it with tears forming in his eyes.

" _Roy… I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I thought I could still be with you. I thought I could still be Thea Queen. But Thea Queen was trusting. And I don't trust you. Or anyone. Not anymore. Thea Queen was also weak. And no matter what it takes, I will be strong. Don't try to find me. You won't. Even I don't know where I'm going. I only know one thing - I am never coming back_."

* * *

**_United States Department of Defense Court_ **

Amanda Waller was at the tribunal, standing in front of the jury. "Amanda Waller, a director of an agency should have a regard for human life, yet you were willing to sacrifice hundreds, thousands of innocent lives to eliminate fifty human weapons that may well have already left the city and we have also proof that you have run at least dozens of black ops and war crime operations without the Intelligence Committee's approval."

"Everything I've done, I did to protect us." Waller said coldly.

"That may be so but you have used criminals, terrorists and mercenaries to accomplish these goals and disregarded innocent lives countless of times." The juror said.

* * *

**_Starling General_ **

"How's Dad doing?" Sara asked as Quentin was in the ER after he collapsed from the injuries he had endured during the siege.

"He's in a coma. It's his heart, it's bad." Laurel said as Sara wiped her eyes, holding her bandaged leg.

Then, a doctor approached Sara. "Miss Lance, I'm afraid the injury you sustained tore your tendon. And it's going to take weeks, maybe even months to fully recover."

"What does that mean?" Laurel asked.

"Your sister will have to go through physical therapy. But either way, I'm afraid, the injury will not allow her to walk the way she used to." The doctor explained as both Laurel and Sara looked down in defeat.

"It's not like I haven't gone through it before." Sara smiled optimistically as Laurel chuckled. The doctor left both Lance sisters alone as Laurel sighed.

"I guess the Arrow will have to go on with the Canary." Laurel muttered.

"Not necessarily." Sara said, turning to Laurel, smiling. "You did good out there. And I think you have purer heart than I do. This city will always need the Arrow and the Canary. But I can't do it anymore."

"You're saying I should take up your mantle?" Laurel asked, surprised.

"I've heard you've been training with Henry at Wildcat Gym. Maybe Ollie can train you." Sara offered. "I'll convince him to teach you what we do."

Laurel smiled. "Looks like the Arrow and Canary are not done yet."

"Actually…" Sara smiled. "I'd appreciate if you came up with your own name."

"Like what?" Laurel asked before Sara turned to her black leather jacket, an idea forming in her mind.

* * *

**_Tech Village, elsewhere in Starling City_ **

Felicity Smoak was at the counter, giving a customer his money before she saw a tall handsome man approaching her with a product. "Thank you for waiting."

"No problem, I just want to buy this."

"This is a satellite frequency communicator TX-40." Felicity said.

"Yeah, I'm trying to breach to a Tor-secured firewall and I need some help to piggyback off a keyhole hexagon satellite, so…" The man said.

"I did that once." Felicity said as the man smiled.

"You're Felicity Smoak. You used to work at Queen Consolidated, didn't you?" The man said.

"Yeah before the new boss kicked me out and then, she was accused of terrorism but I have no intention of going back there, since, first it was Moira Queen, now Isabel, then…" She shuddered.

"What if you could help me change Queen Consolidated for the better?" The man asked.

Felicity looked at him in consideration. "Who are you?"

"Ray Palmer." He offered his hand.

* * *

_**Lian Yu** _

Slade woke up on a bed, noticing he was in a cell, in a prisoner uniform as across him was sitting Oliver as they were separated with the bars in between them. "Where am I?" Slade gasped.

"As far away from the world as I could get you." Oliver said. "Where you can't hurt anyone ever again."

"That's your weakness, kid." Slade murmured as he got up on his feet. "You don't have the guts to kill me."

"No, I have the strength to let you live." Oliver argued.

"Oh, you're a killer." Slade said as he paced down his cell. "I know, I created you. You've killed plenty."

"Yes, I have." Oliver agreed. "You helped turn me into a killer, when I needed to be one. And I'm alive today because of you. I made it home because of you. And I got to see my family again. But over the past year, I've needed to be more… and I faltered. But, then I stopped you. Without killing." Oliver neared the bars. "You helped me become a hero, Slade. Thank you."

"You think I won't get out of here?" Slade snarled as Oliver was approaching the door. "You think I won't kill those you care for?"

"No, I don't." Oliver turned to Slade one last time. "Because you're in purgatory." He closed the door as Slade kept on ranting.

"I keep my promises, kid! I keep my promises!" Slade yelled as Oliver was climbing up and closed the hatch of the bunker as he was on the beach of Lian Yu with Diggle, Henry, Jack, Chloe and Sara with a cane.

"Do you think it holds him?" Henry asked.

"Him and anyone else we send here." Oliver said as Sara leaned onto him. "Lyla will take care of that after replacing Waller."

"I'm gonna miss jumping off the rooftops, you know?" Sara said sadly.

"The physiotherapy starts next week, Sara." Chloe promised her.

"I hope Laurel's gonna do fine." Henry pointed out.

"I'll look after her." Oliver promised. "And after Roy."

"Where's Elian anyway?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know." Sara said. "I'm not sure I want to know."

"I thought you were friends." Oliver said, confused.

Sara sighed. "Let's just say we didn't part on the best of terms the last time I saw her."

* * *

**_Nanda Parbat_ **

Elian and Richard knelt in front of Ra's as Nyssa knelt next to them. "I've heard of what you did with the Well of Sins. Another Lazarus pit that I could have used…"

"It was too dangerous to use." Elian knelt. "The Untitled were corrupted by its power. And Talia helped us defend the sanctuary."

"My scouts sought to retrieve the body from the grave, according to your information but it was empty." Ra's explained.

"That's not possible. The Well was destroyed." Elian protested. "I saw it happen."

"Yet, if there is no body…" Ra's paused.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Africa_ **

In the mountains, a small group of nomads were making a camp and roasting their food before from the shadows, a naked young woman approached them slowly, covered in blood and dirt as one of them got up. "My God, what happened to you?"

"I… I don't know. I remember… blackness and…"

"What's your name?" Another man asked as he took off his coat and put in on the woman's shoulders but to his surprise, she lunged at him and snapped his neck before grabbing a knife and killing the next one, staring in shock at what she had just done.

"I… I don't remember."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Before you ask, yes I do plan a sequel and yes, Sara stops being the Canary and Laurel will replace her as B.C. in the sequel. It might take a while before I get to it because I'm trying to plan out Sara's storyline in her final year and the things regarding Talia and I have some things from college I need to do. And unfortunately, to my dismay, Felicity will be involved in the sequel, since she helped Ray build his ATOM suit but I'll try not to turn the sequel into Felicity's arena of ranting and protesting and bitching around.
> 
> Originally, I planned to kill Slade off but considering he showed himself to be redeemable in the show, I followed the canon.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story until it's end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
